Jail
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat... Naruto terpenjara di bawah kekuasaan uchiha. SasuXNaru... rate M...  don,t like don,t read...RnR Please. updet final chapter
1. Chapter 1

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan semua jenis rate, jadi jangan heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, dan beberapa kata-kata yang kasar**

**Pair Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

(-^Author by : Thy Uchiuzu^-)

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat. Ini lah awal dari kehidupanku. Sebuah perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak aku tahu kapan bermula, dan kapan berakhirnya. Tak perduli, berapa tahun aku hidup, dan berapa kali aku dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari, kalau takdir yang mengikatku itu adalah CINTA.**

**Perasaan**

SASUKE POV

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah anak sulung dari keluarga Uchiha. Sifatku yang dingin dan arogan membuatku sangat terkenal di kota Otogakure. Selain itu, wajahku yang tampan dan kepintaran Uchiha yang menurun padaku, membuatku sempurna di mata perempuan mana pun. Aku adalah salah satu penghuni dari murid Otogakure Senior High School. Sekolah terbaik di kota Otogakure. Kehidupan keluargaku sangat kaya, kami keluarga Uchiha adalah pemegang rekor orang terkaya di lima Negara besar. Selain itu semua, keluarga kami sangat terkenal, khususnya di kota yang kami tinggali sekarang. Wajah kami selalu mampir di media cetak maupun di media elektronik. Sekarang aku hidup dengan kakak laki-lakiku setelah kematian kedua orang tua-ku 3 tahun yang lalu. Kehidupanku tak kurang apapun. Kami adalah keluarga yang memiliki berpuluh-puluh perusahaan terbesar di negeri ini, Uchiha adalah keluarga terhormat, dan satu lagi yang tak bisa ditutupin dari keluarga kami, Uchiha adalah keluarga Bandit yang kebal hukum. Tak ada satupun hukum yang bisa mengikat keluarga Uchiha. Kehidupanku sangat membosankan, terpenjara di dalam kekangan kakak laki-lakiku, dan harta yang berlimpah. Aku tak mempunyai satu teman pun yang berteman dengan ku karena ketulusan hati mereka, teman-temanku semua adalah penjilat yang berkedok teman, selain itu, seluruh perempuan yang pernah menjadi pacarku pun juga sama, hanya perempuan pemuas hasrat sex-ku saja, perempuan penjilat yang aku buang setelah aku menikmati tubuh mereka. tapi ada satu orang yang membuat hidupku berubah. Dia seorang laki-laki manis yang aku temui di sebuah 'Warnet' di kota 'Hi' tepatnya di desa Konohagakure. Mungkin kalian akan bingung, bagaimana bisa orang kaya raya seperti aku ini yang sudah pasti memiliki computer bahkan laptot berpuluh-puluh di kamarku dan jaringan internet disetiap computer dan laptopku, dapat mampir di sebuah Warnet di desa terpencil yang berjarak 1 jam dari kota Oto. Itu karena, hanya desa itu lah yang penduduknya tak banyak mengenal keluarga Uchiha seperti aku ini, hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka yang mengenal keluarga kami. Aku selalu memandangi laki-laki manis itu dari balik dinding penutup di warnet itu, laki-laki itu sering sekali menggunakan kamar bernomor 5 di warnet bernama 'Akatsuki' yang di jaga oleh laki-laki berambut jingga yang memiliki picis di hidungnya. kalau tak salah nama laki-laki yang menarik perhatianku itu bernama Naruto. Dia pemuda yang menarik dan hiperaktif, memiliki banyak teman dan selalu terlihat ceria, sangat berbeda dengaku. Tubuhnya yang mungil, bibir yang menggoda dan kulit tan-nya itu membuat aku ingin mencicipi seluruh yang ada di tubuh itu. memang aku belum pernah bercinta dengan laki-laki. Tapi kelihatannya keinginanku untuk memilikinya bukan hanya karna aku ingin mencicipi tubuh mungil itu, tapi karena aku mencintainya.

Terserah kalian mau bilang aku apa. Tapi yang jelas, pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari ku ini sudah membawa hatiku. TUA…? hahaha…, mungkin kalian berfikir apa maksud dari kata 'Tua' itu. yah, pemuda itu sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa di desa Konohagakure. Universitas yang lumayan besar di Negara 'Hi'. aku mengetahui dia seorang mahasiswa dari apa yang dia bicarakan dengan temannya bernama Kiba. Dia sering menceritakan dosennya yang menurutnya menyebalkan, anak bayi pun pasti tahu kalau panggilan dosen hanya ditunjukan untuk guru di sebuah perguruan tinggi.

Aku pernah bertanya pada penjaga warnet bernama Pain itu tentang anak bernama Naruto itu, dia sangat mengenal Naruto, dia bilang kalau pemuda itu adalah anak tunggal dari suami-istri Minato dan Kushina, dia juga seorang mahasiswa semester 3, berumur 19 tahun, hei…, itu bedah 3 tahun dari umurku, yang baru berumur 16 dan baru duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2. Naruto salah satu pelanggan tetap di warnet ini. Pain adalah senior Naruto di Universitas Konoha. Biasanya Naruto datang ke sini bersama teman-teman kuliahnya bernama Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, Sasori, Chouji, Shino, dan beberapa teman lainnya. Naruto dapat duduk di warnet ini berjam-jam, itu karena dia sering membuka game online dan chating di warnet ini. Sebenarnya kedatanganku pertama kali ke warnet ini hanya untuk main-main, tapi, semenjak pertemuan ku dengan Naruto, aku jadi sering mengunjungi warnet ini, dan setiap aku mengunjungi warnet ini, aku pasti bertemu Naruto, Naruto tak pernah menyadari kalau aku sering memperhatikannya setiap saat.

Hari ini aku bermaksud untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah, kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru muda dan celana panjang berwarna biru, aku turun dari tangga agak tergesa-gesa. Seragam sekolah ku biarkan keluar dan tas coklat aku sandang di bahuku.

"Otouto…, mau kemana kau?" aku menoleh kearah sumber suara berat itu. ini suara laki-laki yang 3 tahun terakhir ini selalu mengekangku dengan aturan keluaraga laknat ini.

"Bukan urusanmu Itachi." Gertaku dengan muka datar ciri khas ku.

"Takbisa 'kah kau berkata sedikit lembut pada kakakmu ini Sasuke?" aku menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam, laki-laki yang lebih tua dariku 7 tahun itu berdiri dari kursi malasnya mendekatiku.

"Kakak? Jangan berharap banyak dari jabatamu sebagai kakak-ku berengsek." Itachi melenggang maju menuju sebuah meja kecil yang banyak sekali tumpukan buku diatasnya, mengambil selembar amplop putih dan menyodorkannya kearahku.

"Aku sekarang wali, kakak, sekaligus orangtuamu, jadi aku minta kau sedikit hormat terhadapku Sasuke." Mata hitam yang sama dengan ku itu beradu dengan mataku. Kami saling menatap dalam diam.

"Aku bukan budakmu yang bisa kau kekang dengan peraturan aneh darimu itu Itachi." Dia tersenyum kearahku, senyum iblis mengerikan.

"Ck, itu juga untukmu Sasuke. Setelah aku, kau lah yang akan menerima semua kekayaan Uchiha ini." Aku menggerutuk dalam hati, bagaimana bisa aku dilahirkan dari keluarga seperti ini.

"Aku tak butuh harta Uchiha ini." Aku berseru tepat didepan mukanya. Dia masih tersenyum meremehkan kearahku

"Kau kira seluruh fasilitas-mu itu dibeli pakai apa? Mobil, motor, HP, bahkan biaya sekolahmu itu. kau kira itu di bayar pakai apa hah? Itu semua dibayar pakai kekayaan Uchiha, nama besar Uchiha, dan keagungan Uchiha inilah yang membuat kau bisa seperti ini Sasuke, karena nama Uchiha yang kau sandang itulah yang membuat kau berdiri di atas angin sekarang." Aku mengepal genggamanku kuat.

"Brengsek, mati kau Itachi." Kepalan itu melayang menuju wajah Itachi, tapi segera di tangkis oleh bodyguard-nya. Dan salah satu bodyguard yang lain menodongkan pistolnya tepat di belakang kepalaku.

"Jadilah adik yang manis Sasuke. Apapun itu kau tak bisa melawan kekuasaanku sekarang." Dia memberikan amplop putih yang dari tadi dipegangnya, aku menatap amplop putih itu, "Ini aku temukan di kamarmu, surat panggilan untukku, sebenarnya apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Tangan panjang Itachi mengangkat dagu-ku kasar, sehingga mata onyx kami beradu.

"Aku Tanya sekali lagi, apa lagi yang kau perbuat di sekolahmu Sasuke?"

"Sudah aku bilang itu bukan urusanmu."

Itachi melepas genggaman tangannya di daguku, dan kembali duduk di kursi malasnya sambil melipat kaki kirinya dan menaruhnya di atas paha kanannya.

"Kau buat keributan lagi di sekolahmu, membawa senjata tajam, selalu membolos, dan melukai salah satu guru di sana. Apa separah itu kelakuanmu?" aku tak berani menatap matanya lagi, pikiranku kosong, aku terkejut, bagai mana dia tahu semua keburukanku di sekolah.

"Tahu dari mana kau?"

"Hattake Kakashi. Dia selalu mengawasi-mu Sasuke."

Kakashi adalah orang kepercayaan Itachi, dia memang bertampang biasa. Tapi perbuatan criminal nya sangat banyak. Yang aku tahu, Kakashi pernah membunuh 10 orang pembeli alat-alat militer dari perusahaan Uchiha, dan ternyata Uchiha di tipu. Akhirnya Kakashi turun tangan sendiri untuk melenyapkan mereka.

"Kau menyuruhnya untuk mengawasiku?"

"Ya, kau benar. Kalau tak begitu bagaimana aku tahu tentang semua keburukanmu."

"Apa lagi yang dia katakana padamu tentang keburukanku." Itachi menghela napas berat. Mata onyx itu tak lepas menatapku.

"Kau selalu mempermainkan persaan gadis-gadis, menidurinnya lalu melepasnya begitu saja. Tak pernah membuat tugas. Dan tak pernah memperhatikan guru saat mengajar."

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusan yang penting bagimu 'kan Itachi?" Aku tersenyum meremehkan kepadanya. Dia membalas senyum itu.

"Senjata tajam? Kau membawa pistol dan beberapa pisau untuk melukai gurumu. Aku mau Tanya, dapat dari mana kau barang-barang seperti itu?"

"Kakak-ku seorang penjual senjata, perusahaan elektronik dan perusahaan tekstil itu hanya kedokmu saja 'kan Itachi?"

"Jadi kau mengambil barang-barang itu dari gudang penyimpanan senjata?" dia terlihat terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Hei Aniki…, bukan Cuma kau yang punya bodyguard, aku juga punya. Setengah dari bodyguard-mu ini adalah bodyguard ku bukan? lagi pula keluaga Uchiha kebal hukum, menembak orang sampai mati pun juga tak akan masuk penjara." Mata hitam itu bergerak mengambil pistol di atas meja dan menodongkan pistol itu tepat di dahiku.

"Otouto, saat aku menekan pelatuk ini, keningmu akan bolong, nyawamu pun akan menghilang. Saat itu aku akan kehilangan adik ku satu-satunya, dan aku tak akan masuk penjara karena membunuh seorang Uchiha termuda di keluarga Uchiha. Kira-kira perasaanku saat itu akan hancur karena kehilangan adikku satu-satunya. Kau tahu Sasuke, begitu pula dengan keluarga orang-orang yang kau sakiti itu."

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan Itachi. Melihat mereka menangis, itu membuat hatiku senang Aniki."

"Kau sudah gila Otuoto. Apa perasaanmu itu sudah mati." Dia berseruh keras kearahku.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali brengsek, jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku." Aku melenggang pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

(-^Thy^-)

Mobil sport-ku melaju kencang di jalan aspal mulus ini. Sesekali aku mendengar teriakan para pejalan kaki yang hampir ku tabrak. Tujuanku kali ini adalah tempat yang membosankan ' Sekolahku'. Saat sampai di tempai itu, aku memarkirkan mobilku dan berjalan angkuh menyelusuri koridor sekolah.

TAP…TAP…TAP…

Derap langkahku memenuhi koridor sekolah itu.

"SASUKE-KUN…"

Ck, itu suara menyebalkan dari gadis-gadis yang memujaku. Gadis-gadis itu berteriak seperti orang kesurupan saja. Aku benci suara cempreng itu, suara yang selalu merusak gendang telingaku saat aku mendengarnya.

"Kyyaaaa Sasuke-kun. Aishiteru." Bahkan ada yang dengan gamblang meneriakan kata-kata 'aishiteru' untukku. Hei…, yang benar saja?

Kaki jenjangku menelusuri kerumunan gadis-gadis menyebalkan ini. Menuju kelas ku. Saat aku memasuki kelas itu, aku disapa oleh sorakan gembira para manusia bergender perempuan di dalam kelasku.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Aku melewati mereka, menuju tempat duduk ku di meja paling sudut. Aku mengambil Ipod ku dan memasang handset-nya di telingaku.

"Pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan mengadakan ulangan, jadi kalian aku beri waktu 15 menit untuk menghapal semua materi yang sudah kita pelajari." Guru berambut perak berkuncir dan memakai kacamata itu meletakan buku-buku yang dia bawa ke atas meja. Aku segera berdiri dan menyambar tas coklatku berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Mau kemana kau Sasuke?" aku menoleh kea rah guru berambut perak itu.

"Bukan urusanmu Kabuto-sensei. Dan jangan menggangguku" Aku hendang melenggang pergi, tapi tangan guru bernama Kabuto itu menahan bahuku.

"Sebentar lagi ujian, aku harap kau mengikuti ujian kali ini." Aku mengambil pisau lipat di saku celanaku. Menusuk perut guru itu.

"Akkhh…"

"Kyyaaaaa.." teriak para penghuni kelasku.

Darah segar mengalir dari perut guru muda itu.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan menggangguku bukan." aku menatap guru itu tersungkur dihapanku. Sorot mata dingin ku edarkan pada sosok yang menahan sakit di hadapanku saat ini. Aku berjongkok, dan menarik pisau lipatku itu dengan paksa.

"Aakkkhhhh uhk..uhk.." guru itu meraung keras . aku mengelap pisau itu dengan sapu tangaku, dan menyimpannya kembali di saku celanaku.

"Mau melaporkan kepolisi? Silahkan saja, itu percuma." Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkannya tersungkur di lantai.

aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan sekolahku menuju desa Konoha. Saat sampai di sebuah warnet, aku melangkah masuk menuju warnet itu, lalu melangkah menujuh sebuah kamar yang didepannya bertuliskan angkah 8 di luarnya. Aku memang suka dengan tempat itu. kamar bernomor 8 ini membuat aku mudah menghadap kamar bernomor 5 di depanku dan melihat Naruto. Saat aku menujuh ruangan bernomor 8 itu, aku melirik ke tempat dimana Naruto sering menempatinya. Masih kosong, pasti pemuda itu belum datang.

Tiga jam sudah aku menunggu di warnet itu, sampai suara cempreng yang berbeda dari suara cempreng perempuan yang selalu meneriakan namaku itu memasuki warnet ini. Aku menoleh kearah Naruto yang baru memasuki ruangan itu.

"Woi…, kalau selesai beri tahu aku ya." Dia menjerit dari ruangan itu.

"Naruto. Jangan berisik." Pemuda berambut merah bata menjewer kupingnya. Pemuda manis itu mengaduh sakit. Ah…, suara yang seksi. Aku ingin tahu, bagai mana suara itu meneriaki nama ku saat aku memasuki tubuhnya.

Entah bagaimana, mata biru seperti samudra itu melihatku sekilas, perutku mengejang saat pemuda itu tersenyum kearahku. Jantungkun berdetak dan seperti ada aliran listrik menjalar diseluruh tubuhku saat aku melihat senyum itu, muka-ku memerah seketika. Tak pernah aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada gadis manapun, bahkan pada siapapun. Aku berusalah mengalihkan pandanganku pada pemuda itu.

Tepat pukul 5 sore aku keluar meninggalkan warnet itu. saat seluruh rombongan Naruto juga meninggalkan warnet itu. sebenarnya aku bosan dengan suasana ramai dan gaduh di warnet itu. tapi entah kenapa, setiap aku memandangi wajah serius Naruto yang memandang monitor di depannya dengan serius perasaan bosanku berubah menjadi bahagia.

Perkarangan luas dan bangunan yang luas, itulah yang tampak saat kalian memasuki rumahku. Seperti biasa, saat aku memasuki rumah itu, aku melewati satu persatu para pelayan dan bodyguard. Aku memanggil seorang bodyguard bermata lavender berambut panjang.

"Neji, ikut aku." Pemuda itu hanya menggangguk dan mengikuti langkahku. Aku berhenti di ruangan keluarga dan duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Neji, aku mau kau mengawasi Kakashi. Orang itu sedikit berbahaya untukku. Ingat! Kau adalah orang yang ku percaya, jadi jangan pernah menghianatiku."

"Baik tuan." Pemuda bernama Neji itu menduduk hormat, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

(-^Thy^-)

NARUTO POV

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah seorang mahasiswa di perguruan tinggi Konoha, tubuhku yang pendek dan perawakanku yang manis, membuat aku sering diolok-olok oleh teman-teman kampusku. Aku berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana. Ayahku seorang pegawai di sebuah kantor pemerintahan di Konoha, sedangkan ibu, seorang perawat di sebuah rumah sakit di Konoha.

Hidupku biasa saja, aku mempunyai banyak teman yang menyayangiku. Aku juga mempunyai seorang perempuan yang ku taksir di kampusku. Perempuan itu bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Anak itu sangat pemalu. Dia perempuan yang anggun dan cerdas, berbeda sekali dengan aku yang bodoh dan ceroboh. Setiap selesai kuliah, aku selalu berkumpul di sebuah warnet bernama Akatsuki. Warnet itu sering sekali menjadi tempat tongkronganku dan teman-teman kampusku. Entah itu bermain game online, chating atau bahkan tidur dan mengobrol di sana. Pain-senpai adalah pemilik warnet ini sekaligus seniorku di kampus. Dia orang yang sangat mesum dan menyebalkan. Tak sering aku dan teman-temanku di usir kalau membuat kegaduhan di warnet itu. semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Ada seorang laki-laki tampan yang mengunjungi warnet ini. Laki-laki itu berpostur tubuh tegap dan tinggi, berbeda sekali dengaku. Dia selalu menempati kamar nomor 8 di warnet ini. Wajahnya tak asing bagiku, tapi aku lupa pernah melihatnya di mana. Setiap dia memasuki warnet itu, para pengunjung perempuan pasti akan berbisik 'TAMPAN', jujur sih, wajahnya memang lebih tampan dibandingkan wajah ku sih, dan..apa itu? wajah menyebalkan yang sok cool itu. aku benci wajah itu setiap kami berpas-pasan saat berjalan.

Hari ini aku ada jam kuliah pagi, aku bergegas menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur, dimana ada ibu dan ayahku yang sudah menungguku untuk sarapan.

"Naru-chan, ayo sarapan dulu!"

"Iya Kaasan." Aku duduk di samping ayahku yang asik menelpon.

"Naru-chan, hari ini kami akan keluar kota, bisa kau jaga rumah. nanti ibu akan menelpon keluarga Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru untuk dapat menemanimu di rumah."

"Eh? tak perlu, aku berani kok tinggal sendiri." Aku mengambil nasi goreng yang sudah dimasak ibu dan melahapnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Itu baru anak ku, anak laki-laki, memang tidak boleh penakut." Aku menatap ayaku yang tersenyum kearahku, kelihatnnya ayah sudah selesai dengan urusan telpon menelpon pada pagi hari ini.

"Aku bukan penakut kok. Aku ini sudah besar, jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Aku merengut kesal.

"Iya, kami mengerti."

"Kaasan, Tousan, aku pergi dulu ya." Aku berlari kencang menuju garasi, mengambil motorku menuju kampus tercinta.

"Ohayo semua!" sapaku pada teman-teman kelasku.

"Pagi Naruto…," mereka balik menyapaku.

"Hai Naru, hari ini kewarnet lagi ya?"

"Iya Kiba."

Inuzuka Kiba, dia salah satu teman terbaikku. Selain Kiba, aku masih mempunya banyak teman baik seperti, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Shino, Sasori-senpai, Deidara-senpai, Pain-senpai dan beberapa seniorku yang lumayan dekan denganku.

"Na-Naruto-kun. Ap-apa kau mau pergi ma-makan siang nanti dengaku." Hinata Hyuuga. Dia perempuan pemalu yang aku sukai.

"Maaf Hinata, sebenarnya aku mau pergi denganmu, tapi aku ada janji dengan Kiba." Hinata menunduk kecewa. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak mau menolak ajakan Hinata. Siapa yang mau menolak ajakan orang yang kau sukai?, hanya saja, aku tadi sudah berjanji dengan Kiba.

"Ah, tak apa Naruto-kun." Wajah malu-malu itu terlihat sedikit redup. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berpacaran dengan Hinata. Tapi aku takut dengan sepupunya yang bernama Neji Hyuuga. Kata teman-temanku, Neji itu sangan menyayangi Hinata, dia tak suka adik sepupu kesayangannya ini didekati orang. Dan aku dengar lagi, Neji itu adalah bodyguard dari orang hebat, waah, bisa mati aku kalau mendekati Hinata. Makanya, lebih baik menjadi teman saja, dari pada aku mati muda.

"Naruto. Aku dengar nanti kau mau pergi ke warnet lagi ya? Aku juga ikut ya?" si alis tebal berambut seperti mangkuk terbalik bernama Rock Lee ini, mengeluarka puppy eyes nya padaku. Lee ini sangat mirip dengan pamannya yang bernama Guy. Selalu menyoraki 'SEMANGAT MASA MUDA' dan mengeluarkan tatapan api yang membuktikan kalau mereka sedang bersemangat.

"Boleh, tapi nanti aku pergi bareng Gaara, Kiba dengan Shika, Shino dengan Chouji. Kau mau pergi dengan siapa?" Lee terlihat berfikir, seperti ada bohlam menyala di atas kepala saat dia menjentikan jarinya.

"Aku akan pergi dengan paman Guy." Rasanya aku mau menendang si alis tebal ini. Satu alis tebal dengan potongan rambut bob saja sudah menyebalkan, apalagi dua.

"Hei…, hei…, tidak ada paman Guy, bagai mana kalau kau pergi dengan Sai."

"Kyyaaaa ide yang bagus." Lee langsung memelukku dengan kuat, aku seperti kehabisan napas saat itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A.N=

Chap 1 slesai. Akhirnya, fict yang lama mendap di kepala keluar juga. Fict ini sudah lama sekali ingin aku ketik, tapi selalu ada hambatan untuk membuatnya. Aku sengaja mengambil 'warnet' (warung internet) *itu singkatannya, kata teman-temanku* sebagai tempat pertemua SasuNaru. Dapat inspirasi saat aku bertemu My Rival, si Kodok Black di warnet. Sudah dua tahun loh gak ketemu tuh orang, semenjak pindah skul. Wkwkwkw, jadi kangen adu mulut dengan si Kodok.

Kodok: death glare

Mugi: Balas death Glare.

Makasih banyak loh, buat para senpai yang sudah mau merepyu fict-fict Mugi yang sebelumnnya. Apa lagi sampai ada yang mengasih, kritik dan saran yang membangun. Karna repyu kalian itu lah, Mugi bisa berkembang. Mugi memang mengharapkan repyu yang seperti itu.

Fict ini memang menggunakan kata-kata yang kasar dan sedikit adegan yang tak boleh ditiru. Soalnya Mugi rasa kata-kata itu memang tak bisa diganti dengan kata-kata seperti 'Baka atau Kuso'. Kata-kata 'Brengsek dan laknat' itu memang sengaja di pakai, untuk memperdalam krakterristik Sasuke yang pengekang. Jadi soal kata-kata kasar di dalam Fict ini. Itu memang kemauan author. Kalau para senpai memiliki kata-kata yang lebih halus sebagai pengganti kata'Brengsek dan laknat' tolong beritahu Mugi. Oh iya, Mugi numpang Tanya, ada yang tau maksud dari 'kalimat Ambigur?' hehehe…, karna waku sekolah gak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran, Mugi tidak mengerti maksud dari 'kalimat AMBIGUR' kalau ada yang tahu, tolong kasih tahu Mugi ya. *Cat eyes*

Kalau mau fict ini dilanjutkan.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	2. Chapter 2

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan semua jenis rate, jadi jangan heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, dan beberapa kata-kata yang kasar**

**Pair Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

(-^Author by : Thy Uchiuzu^-)

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat. Ini lah awal dari kehidupanku. Sebuah perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak aku tahu kapan bermula, dan kapan berakhirnya. Tak perduli, berapa tahun aku hidup, dan berapa kali aku dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari, kalau takdir yang mengikatku itu adalah CINTA.**

**Pertemuan**

Naruto berjalan memasuki sebuah warnet bertuliskan 'Akatsuki'. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan diiringi teman-teman kampusnya. Kiba berhenti didekat sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru yang terparkir rapi disamping motor-motor mereka.  
"Wisss…, lihat! Mobil ini keren ya? Sudah sebulan ini, aku melihat mobil sport mahal ini terparkir di sini. Siapa sih yang punya mobil mewah itu?" Kiba mencolek-colek mobil sport itu. Sai yang berada di samping Kiba, langsung menepis tangan Kiba.

"Hei…" protes Kiba.

"Jangan menyentuh barang orang sembarangan, nanti mobil ini lecet, aku tak mau membantumu membayar ganti rugi." Sai tersenyum mengerikan.

"Iya…, iya…, ah sudahlah, aku mau masuk." Kiba langsung menggandeng Naruto, dan membawa pemuda pirang itu masuk ke dalam warnet bersamanya.

"Hai…, senpai." Kiba memberi salam kepada Pain yang duduk di meja penjaga warnet.

"Kalian lagi, Naruto! Kau lihat Deidara dan Konan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto singkat, lalu pergi menuju ruangan faforitnya di warnet itu.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto mulai membuka beberapa situs game online. Pemuda manis itu tak mengetahui kalau sepasang mata Onyx sedang memperhatikannya.

Naruto menatap monitor computer didepannya dengan serius, dan jari-jari Naruto menari-nari di keybord.

SHUUT

"Sedang main game ya dobe?"

"Iya. Eh? kau_" Naruto menoleh pada suara berat yang tepat berada disebelahnya

CUP

"Kyyaaaaa, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto berteriak saat bibir dingin seseorang mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba.

"Uh. Kau berisik sekali dobe, telingaku sampai budek." Naruto menatap garang pada orang yang dengan seenaknya menyebutnya dobe.

"Jangan panggil aku dobe, namaku itu Na-ru-to, Uzumaki Naruto, dasar teme."

"Aku tahu, namamu Naruto, tapi, panggilan dobe itu sangat cocok untukmu, namaku Sasuke, bukan teme!"

"Terserah. Aku tak perduli, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku?" Sasuke mendengus geli. Naruto hanya menyipitkan matannya, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau orang didepannya ini berada di sampingnya dari tadi.

"Karena kau manis dobe, boleh aku menciummu sekali lagi?"

"Hei ap_?"

Mata biru Naruto melebar, saat bibir Sasuke lagi-lagi menciumnya. Tangan Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi kekuatannya tak sebesar kekuatan Sasuke. Jari tangan Sasuke, menyelusup ke belakang tengkuk Naruto.

BUAK…

"Uh…uhuk…uhuk…, apa yang kau lakukan dobe?" Naruto segera berdiri, dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menahan sakit di perutnya, akibat tendangan Naruto.

"Kau brengsek, apa kau tak pernah di ajarkan sopan-santun hah?" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Sasuke. Sepontan, Kiba, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji, Shino dan Pain yang mendengar makian Naruto, langsung berlari menuju Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Pain yang terlihat bingung. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Hei…, mau apa kau? Senpai, tolong jauhkan aku dari manusia ini."

"Hei kau! Jauhkan Naruto!" Gaara berteriak, sambil menahan pergelangan Sasuke

SREK..

"Uh…, apa ini?" Gaara memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang tersobek akibat serangan mendadak dari pisau lipat Sasuke.

"Ini urusanku dengan si manis ini." Seluruh penghuni warnet saat itu, langsung kabur, kecuali teman-teman kampus Naruto dan Pain sebagai pemilik Warnet.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan? Gaara…, kau tak apa-apa?" Naruto menatap Gaara yang masih memegangi lengannya.

"Kemarikan, biar aku ikat lukamu, supaya darahnya tak banyak keluar." Lee segera mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, dan membalut luka Gaara.

"Dobe, ini urusan kita berdua, jadi aku harap teman-temanmu tak mengganggu." Sasuke terus berjalan mendekati Naruto, Naruto yang menjauh dari Sasuke tiba-tiba punggungnya menghantam dinding dibelakannya. Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari celah untuk melarikan diri dari Sasuke.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi dobe."

"Jangan mendekat, aku bilang jangan mendekat!"

"Hei kau, jangan sentuh Naruto!" Kiba berlari sambil mengepalkan tangannya, hendak meninju Sasuke

BUAK…

"Akh…uhuk…, jangan sentuh Naruto." Kiba pingsan ditempat setelah satu tendangan mengenai perutnya. Shikamaru segera menyeret tubuh Kiba menjauh dari Sasuke, Mata hitam Sasuke memandang penuh amarah kearah seluruh orang-orang yang tersisa di warnet itu.

"Aku bilang jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku."

"Hei pisokopat, lebih baik kau pergi dari warnetku, atau aku laporkan kau pada polisi." Teriak Pain, yang sudah melihat kekacauan di warnetnya yang hampir hancur.

DOR…

Mata Pain melebar, saat sebutir peluru melintas di samping kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar dan keringat dingin pun keluar deras. Peluru itu menembus dinding yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Mau lapor polisi? Silahkan. Aku tak takut." Kepala Sasuke terarah lagi pada Naruto yang terlihat gemetar. Tangan-tangan Sasuke mengunci Naruto di pelukannya. Lagi-lagi bibir Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto tepat didepan semua teman-teman Naruto. Sasuke mulai sedikit kasar, ciuman itu meminta lebih, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto meminta Naruto membuka mulutnya, saat Naruto membuka mulutnya, lidah Sasuke melesat masuk dan mengajak lidah Naruto untuk berperang, tapi Naruto tidak mengikuti Sasuke, malah tubuh itu hanya diam tak mau membalas apa yang diperbuat Sasuke padangnya. Sasuke kesal, tangan kanan Sasuke turun menelusuri lekukan tubuh Naruto, reflek, lidah Naruto bergerak saat dia merasakan sentuhan Sasuke yang sangat kasar pada dirinya.

"hei hentikan…, kau benar-benar bajingan." Chouji yang kali ini maju, dia hendak menghantam Sasuke. Tapi Shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Pain-senpai. Tolong kau laporkan polisi, suruh mereka cepat ke sini."

"Tapi Shika-?" Chouji hendak memprotes

"Kau lihat Chouji? Dia sedang menggenggam pistol, kau bisa mati kalau sampai dia marah." Jawab Shika

"Kalau kita membiarkan Naruto dibegitukan apa tak apa-apa? Aku tak mau teman baikku itu diapa-apakan oleh si bajingan itu." Sai yang kali ini mulai naik darah.

"Lebih baik kalian bersabar. Kalau tidak, salah satu dari kita akan tewas. Orang didepan kita saat ini dalam kondisi yang penuh emosi. Aku tak mau kalau sampai dia melukai kalian, selama Naruto tak disakiti itu sudah cukup."

"Hei…, apanya yang cukup? Kau tak lihat? Naruto dibegitukan." Lee menunjuk Naruto yang tak berdaya diantara ciumannya dan Sasuke.

"Setidaknnya Naruto tak disakiti. Kalau kita bertindak gegabah. Dia bisa saja menyakit Naruto yang sekarang berada didekatnnya." Lee, Chouji, dan Sai yang mulai naik darah pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersabar. Mereka tak mau Naruto terluka.

"Senpai, tolong cepat telpon polisi." Pain menggaguk dan langsung melesat untuk menelpon polisi.

"Bagai mana dobe? Kau suka?" Sasuke menatap Naruto saat ciuman itu selesai.

"Kau. Brengsek." Teriak Naruto. Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto, sehingga sekarang dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Sasuke baru sadar, kalau tubuh Naruto yang lebih tua darinya itu, lebih rendah dari dirinya.

"Aku, brengsek? Hahaha…, kau benar, aku brengsek. Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Sasuke menempelkan pisau lipatnnya pada pipi Naruto, menelusuri wajah tan Naruto. Bekas jejak darah Gaara yang masih menempel di pisau itu melekat pada pipi tan Naruto.

"Kau gila! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto berusaha meronta, tapi tenaga Sasuke lebih besar dibandingkan tenaga Naruto, dan itu membuat usaha Naruto sia-sia.

"Lepas? Tak akan, aku akan membuat kau menjadi milikku Naruto. Hanya milikku." Sasuke menciumi pipi Naruto, Naruto bergetar menahan amara di pelukan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek."

"Berapa kalipun kau meminta dilepaskan, aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Sasuke mulai menjilati pipi tan Naruto sampai ke dagunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan. "

"Hentikan? Hahaha…, jangan bermimpi Naruto. Sudah aku bilang, kau itu Cuma milikku."

"Hei kau! Sebentar lagi polisi akan datang, cepat pergi, atau kau akan ditangkap." Gertak Shikamaru.

"Ck…, Ck…, Ck…, bodoh. Polisi? Aku tak takut dengan polisi." Sasuke mengambil Ponselnya dari saku celananya, memencet-mencet keypet ponsel itu. tangan sebelahnya, masih mengalung di leher Naruto sambil memegang pisau lipatnya.

"Halo…, aku ingin kau ke desa Konoha, aku ada di warnet Akatsuki. Aku ada masalah dengan polisi. Jadi cepat. Jangan membuat aku menunggu." Sasuke menutup hubungannya dengan orang yang baru ditelponnya barusan.

(-^Thy Uchiuzu^-)

BUARK…

"Jangan bergerak! Jatuhkan senjata mu tuan." Seorang polisi dan beberapa bawahannya mengepung Sasuke, sedangkan teman-teman Naruto langsung menyerahkan semuannya pada polisi-polisi itu.

"Cih…, jangan mendekat. Atau aku bunuh kalian semua!" Polisi-polisi itu tak menghiraukan gertakan Sasuke. Saat Sasuke lengah, Naruto menyikut perut Sasuke kuat, akhirnya pelukan Sasuke lepas dan Naruto berlari kearah polisi-polisi itu.

"Letakan senjatamu." Ujar salah satu polisi.

Sasuke meletakan pistol dan pisau lipatnya.

"Hentikan. Aku pengacara tuan Sasuke Uchiha. Tolong hentikan." Seorang pemuda berambut putih panjang di kuncir di bagian bawahnya. Masuk dengan menenteng sebuah tas.

"Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha?" Mereka semua yang berada disana berteriak, minus Sasuke.

"Kau, keluarga Uchiha?" Tunjuk Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kalian terkejut?" Sasuke segera mengambil kembali sanjata-senjatanya.

"Nama saya Kimimaru, saya pengacara tuan Sasuke. Tuan muda, kenapa anda bisa berada disini? Bukankah seharusnya ada di sekolah?" Kimimaru berjalan mendekati polisi-polisi itu. Mata Sasuke teralih pada Naruto yang mengendap-endap bersembunyi dibelakang seorang polisi.

"Bukan urusanmu. Hei kau! Kemarikan anak pirang itu!" Sasuke berteriak kearah seorang polisi. Polisi itu menoleh kebelakang, melihat Naruto yang masih ketakutan.

"Jangan ganggu dia! Dia tak bersalah." Ujar polisi itu pada Sasuke.

"Kau tak berhak memerintahku. Dia milikku, semua yang diinginkan seorang Uchiha harus terlaksana. Aku ingin pemuda itu. antarkan dia untukku!" Polisi itu menoleh kearah Naruto, Naruto menggeleng dengan keras.

"Maaf, dia tak mau."

"Oh…, jadi dia tak mau. Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menariknya." Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Saat tangan berkulit putih pucat Sasuke akan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto, polisi itu langsung menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf tuan, anak ini tak mau, jadi tolong jangan dipaksakan!" tegas polisi itu.

"Kau tahu siapa aku kan? Aku ini keluarga Uchiha. Kau pasti tahu Uchiha kan?"

"Saya tahu keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang paling disegani di lima Negara."

"Bagus kalau kau tahu. Jadi serahkan anak itu padaku!" Sasuke berusaha menarik Naruto, tapi lagi-lagi tangan polisi itu menepis tangan Sasuke

"Tuan Sasuke, lebih baik anda pulang. Tuan Itachi pasti sangat marah kalau dia tahu anda membolos hari ini." Sasuke geram dengan Kimimaru yang berada di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu menodongkan bibir pistolnya kearah kening Kimimaru.

"Diam kau. Aku masih ada urusan disini, kalau kau mau pulang, pergilah sendiri. Aku tak suka jika disuruh begitu." Gigi-gigi Sasuke bergemeletak, Kimimaru mundur dengan teratur.

"Benar kata pengacara anda, lebih baik anda pulang." Moncong pistol yang tadinya berada di kening Kimimaru sekarang berpindah kearah kening sang polisi yang baru bersuara tadi.

"Serahkan si pirang itu, baru aku pergi."

"Tuan, kalau anda ingin seorang pemuda seperti anak itu, aku akan mencarikan yang lebih baik dari dia." Kimimaru masih berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk pulang. Tapi anak bungsu Uchiha itu tetap tak mau mengikuti kata-kata Kimimaru.

"Aku ingin anak itu. hei polisi keparat…, kemarikan anak itu padaku."

"Maaf, saya tak bisa." Jawab polisi itu singkat.

Sasuke mengambil kembali Ponselnya, dan menekan nomor-nomor. Saat nomor itu tersambung, Sasuke memencet tombol spiker di ponsel itu, berharap seluruh manusia yang berada disana mendengarnya.

"Ada apa tuan muda?"

"Suigetsu, aku ingin kau membereskan keluarga dari seorang polisi di desa Konohagakure bernama…," kata-kata Sasuke terhenti, saat mata hitam itu, menemukan tanda pengenal di baju polisi yang dari tadi melarangnya membawa Naruto. "Ibiki, bunuh seluruh keluarga dari polisi bernama Ibiki!" Polisi yang bernama Ibiki itu pun langsung terkejut. Dia tahu betul kalau keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang apa pun diinginkannya harus tercapai. Selain Ibiki, seluruh orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu pun langsung menatap Sasuke, termasuk Naruto. Mereka semua tahu, kalau Uchiha adalah keluaga mengerikan.

"Tuan…, lebih baik hentikan semua ini."

"Aku bilang jangan ikut campur urusanku Kimimaru." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan orang yang ditelponnya barusan.

"Jangan sisahkan satupun keluarga Ibiki ini. Kau mengerti Suigetsu."

"Hentikan…, aku mohon hentikan Sasuke, baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi, jangan sakiti keluarga paman Ibiki." Naruto melangkah menuju Sasuke berlahan.

"Naruto, kau gila ya, jangan dekati orang itu lagi." Teriak Shikamaru.

"Aku tak mau ada yang terluka karena aku. Sasuke, tolong jangan sakiti keluarga paman Ibiki." Naruto yang sudah berada di depan Sasuke langsung bersujud di bawah kaki Sasuke.

"Sui, batalkan rencana, kau istirahat saja." Sasuke menutup sambungan telponnya. "Berdiri!"

Naruto berdiri, dan menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

"Bagus, mulai sekarang kau milikku, berani melawan, aku akan membunuh teman-temanmu, bahkan keluargamu. Jangan pernah menolak perintahku kalau kau tak mau orang-orang yang kau sayangi aku sakiti." Mata biru Naruto melebar. Sai ingin maju memukul Sasuke, tapi ditahan Shikamaru.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan. Kau adalah budakku. Mulai dari sekarang kau adalah budakku."

"Tap-Hmmp" Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kali ini para polisi itu tahu maksud Sasuke yang bersi keras membawa Naruto.

"Besok aku akan kemari, kau harus menemuiku besok, aku akan menunggumu tepat jam 1 siang."

"Tung-tunggu dulu, besok aku ada jadwal kuliah, jadi aku tak bisa datang." Elak Naruto. Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto, kemudian melepaskannya.

"Ini ponselmu 'kan?" Sasuke memutar-mutar sebuah ponsel yang ada digenggamannya. Naruto tercengah ketika meliht ponsel yang berada di saku celananya sekarang sudah berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Hei…, bagai mana bisa? Kau mencuri ponselku." Sasuke tak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto, dia langsung memencet keypet ponsel itu, dan menunggu sebentar, kemudian ponsel Sasuke bergetar, tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke mengembalikan ponsel Naruto kepemiliknya.

"Nomormu sudah ada di ponselku, jadi aku akan menghubungimu. Ingat! Kalau sampai kau menolak, menghindar atau berbohong padaku, bahkan sampai berontak, aku pastikan kau akan melihat salah satu orang yang kau sayangi tergeletak di rumah sakit." Bungsu Uchiha itu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan seluruh penghuni warnet itu.

"Hei…, kenapa kau begitu padaku? Memangya salahku apa?" jerit Naruto pada Sasuke yang hampir melewati pintu.

"Kau salah besar Naruto, karena kau yang membuat aku terpenjara didalam perasaan ini. Dan aku akan membuat kau juga masuk kedalam penjara yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan." Sasuke melanjutkan perjalannya, diikuti Kimimaru. Deru mobil terdengar dari luar Warnet, dan menghilang.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hahaha…, author buat Sasuke jadi pisikopat. Kyyaaa senangnya. *Peyuk Sasuke*

Ye…ye…ye…senangnya lihat Sasu jadi begitu, terima kasih buat semua yang sudah ngerepyu.

Balas repyu:

-Anenchi ChukaCuke Leufhitsu :

Salam kenal. Di fict ini, Mugi memang buat Naru lebih tua dari Sasu. Tapi tenang aja, yang bakal jadi seme Sasu kok. Untuk lemon, mungkin di tengah-tengah cerita, tapi belum sekarang, entar bakal ada Lime aja. Dan untuk lemon hard, entar Mugi usahaain. Hehehe..

-Orange Naru.

Salam kenal. Ini fict pair SasuNaru kok. Kalau lemon nya sih belum Mugi keluarin, entar deh. Tenang aja, pasti ada lemonnya kok. Tapi akan ada lime yang nongol. Wkwkwk. Kalau Itachi sih memang Brother Complex, tapi di buat lebih tegas, Keras dan over sama Sasu.

-Misyel

Salam kenal. Panggil Mugi aja, cz klw thy itu panggilan aq di dunia nyata. Hehehe…Misyel-san penasaran ya? *devil mode* -taboke-

-Namikaze Hanaan

Salam kenal. Makasih sudah repyu, Mugi bakal usahain agar gak lama-lama Updetnya.

-Rhie Chan

Salam kenal. Ini memang fict Multichaptet. Untuk lemon, masih lama, jadi sabar ya rien-san

-Arisa Akaike

Salam kenal. Makasih Arisa_san. Pendapat+saran Arisa_san itu benar-benar berharga loh. Entar, Mugi bakal berusaha. Maklum, kalau sudah dapat ide, langsung nulis aja, gak lihat-lihat lagi. Hehehe..

Mugi akan lanjutin fict ini lagi, kalau kalian mau ngerepyu fict ini.

Saran dan kritik di tunggu loh.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	3. Chapter 3

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan semua jenis rate, jadi jangan heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, OC, OOC, Adegan kasar, dan beberapa kata-kata yang kasar,**

**Pair Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

(-^Author by : Thy Uchiuzu^-)

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat. Ini lah awal dari kehidupanku. Sebuah perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak aku tahu kapan bermula, dan kapan berakhirnya. Tak perduli, berapa tahun aku hidup, dan berapa kali aku dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari, kalau takdir yang mengikatku itu adalah CINTA.**

"Kau salah besar Naruto, karena kau yang membuat aku terpenjara didalam perasaan ini. Dan aku akan membuat kau juga masuk kedalam penjara yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan." Sasuke melanjutkan perjalannya, diikuti Kimimaru. Deru mobil terdengar dari luar Warnet, dan menghilang.

**Janji**

Naruto memandang kepergian Sasuke. Hatinya mencongos kesal kearah pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Salah apa aku Kami-sama, kenapa kau pertemukan aku dengan orang seperti itu."

"Hei Naruto, kau tak apa-apa? Jangan kau hiraukan ajakan orang itu Naruto." Seruh Lee. Naruto menatap Kiba yang masih pingsan di lantai.

"Dia tak apa-apa, kau tenang saja." Shikamaru yang tahu arti dari tatapan Naruto, berusaha membuat temannya itu tak menghawatirkan Kiba.

"Karena aku…, karena aku, Kiba menjadi seperti ini." Sesal Naruto, sambil melangkah menuju Kiba.

"Terus, apa kau akan datang besok Naruto?" Tanya Sai

"Entahlah, aku tak mau pergi, tapi orang itu pasti akan menyakiti kalian, lagi pula, keluarga Uchiha itu tak bisa dilawan." Naruto berkata lirih, sambil melihat kearah Kiba, yang tak berdaya.

"Kiba…, bangunlah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Lee menepuk-nepuk pipi Kiba. Pemuda yang mempunya tanda segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di pipinya itu melengung pelan.

"Ngh…, eh? aku dimana?" Kiba terlihat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Naruto CS jadi khawatir dengan keadaan Kiba.

'Gawat, jangan-jangan anak ini hilang ingatan.' Batin Gaara.

"Kau di warnetku Kiba, ayo minum dulu." Pain datang dengan membawa segelas air putih, memberikannya pada Kiba yang terduduk lesu.

"Terima kasih, Pain-senpai." Pain hanya membalas dengan senyum.

"Maaf ya Kiba, gara-gara aku, kau jadi seperti ini." Sesal Naruto. Kiba langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Itu bakan salahmu kok Naruto. Oh iya, mana orang menyebalkan itu? biar aku tendang dia." Kiba hendak berdiri, Namun tangan Naruto menangkap lengan Kiba.

"Dia sudah pergi, lagi pula kau tak akan bisa melawannya." Kiba bengong, ditatapnya teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Ck, kalian takut." Ejek Kiba

"Dia salah satu keluarga Uchiha. Kita tak akan pernah bisa melawannya." Jelas Shikamaru, dan diikuti anggukan setujuh dari yang lain.

"Ap-apa? Uchi-Uchiha? Yang benar kau Shikamaru? Kenapa Uchiha bisa nyasar di desa kita?"

"Entah lah, tapi yang jelas, anak itu mengincar Naruto. " Naruto memandang kebawah, dia merasa kalau semua ini karena kesalahannya.

"Kita harus menjaga Naruto, kalau sampai orang itu menyakiti Naruto bagai mana? Kiba mengepalkan tangannya, yang lain melihatnnya.

"Aku tahu, Naruto, kami akan selalu ada saat kau membutuhkan kami, jadi, kalau ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi kami ya?" Naruto mengangguk mantap, Shikamaru dan yang lain terlihat legah.

(-^Thy Uchiuzu^-)

-Kediaman Uchiha-

Sasuke berjalan santai sambil sesekali bersiul riang. Beberapa pelayan wanita yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit ceria kali ini menjadi merona, diakui oleh seluruh pelayan di rumah itu, melihat Sasuke yang terlihat ceria, membuat dia sangat tampan dan lebih menawan dari biasannya, walaupun biasannya Sasuke memang selalu tampan.

"Baru pulang Otouto? Ceria sekali kau hari ini?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnnya, memandang Itachi yang sedang bersender di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau?"

"Dari mana kau, setelah melukai gurumu, kau tiba-tiba pergi, dan sekarang baru pulang? Kau membuat kekacauan di sebuah warnet Sasuke?" Sasuke menatap kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Kakashi yang memberi tahumu?" Itachi mengangkat sedikit bibirnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Selain Itachi, aku dapat informasi dari Kimimaru. Kelakuanmu lama-kelamaan sangat menyebalkan Sasuke. Tak bisahkah kau sedikit berubah." Sasuke tak menghiraukan Itachi, dia berbalik, dan kemudian berjalan menaikki tangga.

Saat Sasuke sampai di lantai dua rumahnnya, Sasuke melihat Kakashi yang menyender di pegangan tangga, tanyannya dimasukan di kedua saku celannya.

"Konichiwa Sasuke-sama!" Sapa Kakashi, sambil tersenyum ramah

"Mau apa kau?" Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Wah…, wah…, kau marah padaku ya?" Kakashi menepuk pundak Sasuke yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Kau, yang memberi tahu Itachi tentang kelakuanku?" Kakashi tersenyum lagi, Sasuke masih menatap Kakashi sedangan sorot mata yang tajam. Tangan Sasuke bergerak kebelakang tubuhnnya. Kakashi yang menyadari, segera berwaspada.

"Hahaha…, ayolah tuan muda. Kau lupa, aku berkerja hanya untuk Itachi, bukan untuk anak kecil seperti mu." Sasuke menodongkan sebuah pistol di dahi Kakashi, ternyata Kakashi pun juga melakukannya. Kedua pria itu sekarang saling menodongkan pistol di dahi masing-masing lawan bicarannya.

"Kau sudah mulai berani denganku Kakashi?" Sasuke berucap, wajah dingin Sasuke semakin tanpa ekspresi menatap Kakashi.

"Aku hanya berkerja untuk Itachi-sama, bukan dengan mu Sasuke." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi penerus perusahaan Uchiha. Jadi bersiaplah untuk keluar dari rumah ini Kakashi!" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sebelum Itachi-sama yang menyuruhku untuk keluar, aku tak akan pergi, karena aku bekerja dan mempertaruhkan hidupku untuk Itachi-sama, bukan untukmu."

"Ck, kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Kau itu anak keturunan Uchiha yang paling bodoh, sama seperti pengikut setiamu, Neji." Mata hitam Sasuke membelalak.

"Kau? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan pada Neji?"

"Hahaha…, pemuda itu? tak aku apa-apakan, Cuma saja, dia ketahuan menyelidiki tentang diriku. Dasar, tuannya saja tak becus, apa lagi bawahannya." Sasuke mengepal tangannya, mukannya memerah menahan amarah.

"Brengsek, kau kira kau itu siapa? Kau itu Cuma bawahan kakak-ku, jadi jangan pernah coba-coba meremehkan aku!"

"Hei…, hei…, kau sendiri yang duluan memulai, lagi pula, Itachi-sama memperbolehkan aku melakukan apapun padamu, karena kau itu harus dididik. Sayang sekali 'kan, kalau penerus Uchiha terakhir mempunyai sifat sepertimu." Sasuke menurunkan Pinstol yang dipegannya dari kening Kakashi, dia melangkah pergi, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Lihat, kau bahkan pergi saat orang sedang bicara padamu, kau memang tak pantas menjadi penerus Uchiha." Ujar Kakashi, sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Kalau aku boleh memilih, lebih baik aku tak pernah dilahirkan di keluarga Uchiha ini, Kakashi." Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya. Menutup pintu kamar itu dengan kasar.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, Itachi sangat menyayangimu, dan kau adalah harta kedua yang paling berharga setelah Itachi, bagi Fugaku-sama, dan Mikoto-sama. Tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu terus begini." Lirih Kakashi.

Sasuke berbaring diatas kasur empuknnya, tangan sebelah kirinya, menutupi sebelah mata dan keningnya, mata Sasuke menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Naruto…" semenjak berjumpa dengan Naruto sebulan yang lalu, hanya wajah pemuda manis itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

"Naruto…, kau manis." Sasuke mulai menutup matanya, membayangi kejadian saat dia berada di warnet tadi.

"Bibirmu benar-benar manis, aku menyukainnya, kau benar-benar merebut hatiku Naruto." Bibir dingin Sasuke menyungging sebuah senyuman tipis, senyuman yang tak pernah dia tampakkan pada orang lain.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, membuka phonebook, dan mencari sebuah nama disana. Setelah melalui deretan nama-nama, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan sebuah nama yang dicarinya. Ditekannya tombol hijau, dan menunggu sebuah suara dari seberang sana.

Tut…, tut…, tut…, cklek.

"Halo…, Naruto disini, ini siapa?" Sasuke menyengir saat didengarnnya suara seksi yang selalu membuat jantungnnya berdetak.

"Hn, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Hei, ini siapa? Maaf sebelumnya, nama-mu tak ada di phonebook-ku." Ah~Sasuke baru ingat, Naruto, sama sekali tak menyimpan nomor handphone nya.

"Hn, dobe…, ini aku?"

-Glek-

Sasuke dapat mendengar telanan ludah paksa dari seberang sana. Kelihatannya pemuda yang ditelpon Sasuke sekarang, sedang mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ka-kau…, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hn. Sedang apa kau?"

"Ak-aku sedang dikamar. Kenapa?" Naruto tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

"Suara-mu seksi. Aku mau dengar saar kau mendesah untukku." Seperti diterjang badai topan, tubuh Naruto saat itu. kata-kata Sasuke barusan membuat martabatnnya sebagai seorang laki-laki turun.

"Hei…, jaga mulutmu tuan muda. Sopan sekali kau bicara seperti itu." Naruto mulai berteriak-teriak kearah ponselnya yang tak bersalah.

"Jangan terlalu emosi dobe. Kau itu kalau emosi semakin terlihat menggairahkan." Tamparan secara tak langsung seperti mengenai pipi Naruto. Yah~ kata-kata bungsu Uchiha itu, benar-benar membuat Naruto tak tahan. Dimatikannya hubungan jarak jauh itu. Sasuke terkejut, saat hubungan itu dimatikan secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke mulai berusaha kembali menghubungi Naruto. Tapi pemuda itu tak mengangkat ponselnnya.

Sasuke mulai kesal, dia memencet-mencet tombol ponselnya untuk menulis sebuah pesan, dan mengirimnnya pada Naruto.

Ponsel Naruto bergetar, 1 buah pesan masuk. Naruto membuka pesan itu.

**FROM : SASUKE.**

**Dobe, kalau kau tetap tak mau mengangkat telponku, kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya.**

Sasuke benar-benar sudah keterlaluan di mata Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu merengut kesal kearah ponselnnya yang tergeletak di meja belajarnnya. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel itu kembali bergetar. Naruto melihat kearah ponsel itu.

'Sasuke calling' dengan berat hati Naruto mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Apa…?" Sasuke agak kaget ketika mendengar bentakan dari Naruto.

"Kau berani membentakku dobe?"

"Kau 'kan juga manusia, kenapa aku harus takut pada-mu." Baru kali ini Sasuke dipandang rendah oleh orang, setelah Itachi dan Kakashi tentunya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Bagai mana aku tak marah, kalau kau berkata seperti itu padaku."

"Dobe, aku menelponmu bukan untuk membuatmu marah, tapi aku ingin bertanya tentang janjimu." Naruto terlihat bingung. Dia merasa tak pernah berjanji dengan pemuda Uchiha satu ini.

"Kapan aku berjanji padamu? Terus, aku janji apa padamu?" Sasuke mendengus kesal pada anak pirang ini.

"Janji untuk bertemu besok di warnet." Jelas Sasuke.

"Itu 'kan kau yang mengajak, bukan aku yang berjanji."

"Baiklah, besok aku tunggu kau di warnet itu, kalau sampai kau tak datang, teman-temanmu yang kemarin itu akan aku sakiti." Lagi-lagi, Naruto menelan ludah, saat pemuda pirang itu mendengar ancaman Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah, aku besok akan pergi." Sasuke langsung mematikan percakapan itu.

(-^Thy Uchiuzu^-)

Sasuke sedang duduk didepan sebuah computer, menatapinya dengan bosan. Sudah 1 jam Sasuke berada di warnet 'Akatsuki' ini. Saat baru datang tadi, Sasuke langsung disambut dengan tatapan benci dari Pain, memang, Pain tak memberi tahu secara langsung kalau dia membeci pemuda itu, mana ada yang berani melakukannya. Setelah mereka tahu siapa Sasuke sebenarnnya.

Naruto berjalan mengendap-ngendap kearah meja penjaga warnet bersama Kiba, Shikamaru dan Gaara. Naruto terlihat berbisik-bisik pada penjaga warnet berambut jingga di depannya.

"Senpai, apa anak itu sudah datang?" bisik Naruto sepelan mungkin, berharap tak ada yang tahu selain dia dan Pain.

"Anak itu su-"

"Kau mencariku dobe?" Kata-kata Pain diputus oleh seorang pemuda dengan pakaiaan seragam sekolah lengkap, dan sedang berkecak pinggang berdiri dibelakang Naruto. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto berusaha menghadap kebelakang.

"Kyyaaa, kau mengagetkanku." Naruto berteriak, membuat seluruh penghuni warnet menatapnya heran.

"Jangan dekati Naruto. Kami kemari, hanya untuk memenuhi janji mu saja. Sekarang Naruto sudah berada disini, jadi janji Naruto padamu sudah ditepati. Ayo Naruto kita pergi." Kiba menggandeng lengan Naruto dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Kiba.

"Jangan sentuh milikku, kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja sana. Aku tak menyuruhmu kesini 'kan?. Kau! Ikut aku!, dan kalian, jangan pernah menggangguku." Sasuke menyeret Naruto ketempat yang dia huni tadi. Kamar bernomor 8 di warnet itu. sedangkan Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Gaara langsung menangkap lengan Naruto yang diseret Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya. Menodongkan pada kepala ketiga teman Naruto itu.

"Tolong, hentikan, jangan sakiti teman-temanku. Kalian bertiga lebih baik pulang saja, aku tak akan apa-apa." Naruto berusaha menghentikan Sasuke. Akhirnnya, setelah beberapa lama Naruto membujuk agar ketiga temannya itu pergi, merekapun pergi, walau dengan perasaan yang masih emosi.

Sasuke menyeret kembali Naruto. Dan menyuruh pemuda pirang itu untuk duduk didepan computer, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri duduk di samping Naruto.

"Terus kita mau ngapain sekarang?" Naruto berusaha bertanya pada Sasuke yang terlihat masih kesal dengan ketiga temannya itu.

"Terserah kau saja." Dengan takut-takut, Naruto mulai memainkan computer itu. seperti biasa, Naruto mulai membuka situs game online, dan mulai asik dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Sasuke yang mulanya kesal, wajah tanpa ekspresi itu akhirnnya melembut ketika melihat Naruto yang terlihat tak teganga lagi di sampinnya. Tiba-tiba tangan pucat Sasuke memeluk pinggul Naruto, Naruto yang asik bermain game langsung terkejut, apa lagi ketika bungsu Uchiha itu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Naruto. Tubuh Naruto menegang, wajahnnya memanas, keinginan untuk berontak tak tersampaikan, dia tak mau Sasuke tiba-tiba saja melukainnya.

"Kau nyaman Naruto." Ujar Sasuke, sambil mulai mencium tengkuk Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu berhenti dari aktifitasnnya. Dia merasakan sentuha lembut dari Sasuke itu.

"Sasuke, tolong hentikan!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dari pinggangnya. Tapi pelukan itu semakin mengerat.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu kesenanganku Naruto, atau kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnnya." Lidah Sasuke mulai menelusuri leher jenjang Naruto, panas didalam tubuh Naruto bertambah tiga kali lipat.

"Sasuke, ngh…, tolong hentikan, aku tak suka ini."

Permintaan Naruto tak digubris Sasuke, lidah itu semakin berani untuk menjilat leher Naruto, Sasuke menggigit kecil leher itu, sehingga tanda merah terbentuk disana.

"Hmmmn, aku menyukaimu Naruto." Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto, sehingga mata biru itu menatap mata hitam Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, bibir Sasuke sudah mencium bibir Naruto. Sasuke mulai meminta lebih, lidah Sasuke menjilati bibir bawah Naruto, tapi bibir itu tak mau membuka.

"Buka bibirmu Naruto." Naruto masih tak mau membuka bibirnya. Tangan Sasuke mulai menelusup masuk kedalam kemeja Naruto, tangan itu menemukan dua tonjolan kecil yang sudah mengeras. Tangan dingin Sasuke mulai memilin dan menekan tonjolan itu.

"Ngh…, Sasuke, hentikan." Naruto masih memohon, tubuhnnya melemas seketika, sentuhan lembut dari Sasuke membuatnnya hanyut, akal sehatnnya menguap. Saat Naruto mengerang, lidah Sasuke masuk kedalam mulut Naruto, mengajak pemuda berkulit tan itu untuk bertarung lidah.

"Hei…, sedang apa kalian?" Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut, saat seseorang tiba-tiba membentak mereka. Sasuke menghentikan permainan panas itu. Naruto terlihat pucat setelah kepergok melakukan sesuatu dengan Sasuke.

"Pa-pain senpai?"

"Sedang apa kau dengan laki-laki ini Naruto? Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Naruto sedang mencari alasan yang logis untuk membantunya sekarang, kelihatannya dia lebih memilih untuk jujur dari pada berbohong dengan seniornnya itu, lagi pula, dia bersukur dan sangat berterima kasih dengan seniornnya itu, kalau sampai tak ada Pain tadi, mungkin dia sudah di apa-apakan oleh Sasuke.

"Tadi, dia yang mulai." Tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah cuek, dan datar.

"Hei Uchiha! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto? Kau ini tak normal ya?" Sasuke tak menghiraukan perkataan Pain, dia malah memeluk Naruto dari samping.  
"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan tanganmu." Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke yang mulai melingkar di perutnnya.

"Kenapa? Kau malu dengan orang ini hah? Bukankah tadi kau menikmatinya Naruto?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis kearah Pain. Pain memandang jijik pada Sasuke.

"Kalau kau mau berbuat mesum, jangan di warnetku, lagi pula, jangan dengan Naruto, bagai manapun, aku sudah mengaggapnnya adik sendiri. Sana, kau cari saja laki-laki yang mau kau begitukan." Pain menarik pergelangan Naruto, tapi Sasuke tak membiarkan Pain membawa Naruto begitu saja.

"Lepaskan dia, baiklah, aku akan pergi dari warnet ini." Sasuke membuka dompetnnya, mengeluarkan beberapa uang yang sangat banyak di dompet itu. "Ini ganti rugi dari kerusakan yang aku perbuat kemarin, dan dia aku yang bawa." Sasuke memberikan uang-uang itu pada Pain, lalu pergi meninggalkan Pain sambil menyeret Naruto masuk kedalam mobil sport nya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Bersambung lagi nih…,

Bagai mana? Keren gak?

Makasih repyu sekalian para senpai….,

Jangan bosan ngerepyu fict ini ya.

Balas repyu…

-Orange Naru

Makasih sudah merepyu. Mugi gak anggap repyu Orange *maaf sembarang manggil* itu flame kok, malah itu masukan yang sangat bagus yang benar-benar membangun. Ok, mugi bakal jelaskan masalah cerita yang gak nyambung. Ini lah kelemahan Mugi yang sangat-sangat gak bisa diubah. Mugi paling susah untuk membuat fict yang bercapter, yang nyambung dari satu chapter ke chapter yang lain. Tapi mugi bakal berusaha biar fict ini bisa nyambung satu sama lainnya. Kalau untuk adegan ciuman, bukan hanya didepan polisi. Tapi sasu juga nyium Naru didepan teman-teman Naru. Terus untuk Naruto yang terlalu menderita di fict ini. Sebenarnnya, penderitaan Naru hanya saat dia bertemu dengan Sasuke saja, dan bukan hanya Naruto yang menderita. Tapi sebenarnnya Sasuke yang juga menderita, hanya saja Mugi yang tak memperlihatkannya. (Alasan) ?

-Rhie_Chan Aoi Sora

Makasih sudah merepyu. *Pyuk Rhie*. Mugi juga suka lihat sasuke dan Naruto yang menderita*plak*. Lemon ya? Ok, akan mugi usahaain. Sebenarnnya untuk buat lemon yang hard itu susah banget, mugi sih Cuma bisa baca fict Rate M aja, tapi pasti ada lemon, jadi jangan Khwatir.

-Himewari Ichinomiya

Makashi sudah merepyu. Lime bakal ada . Jadi tunggu aja ya..*plak*

-Anenchi Chukacukhe Leufhitsu

Makashi sudah merepyu. Sasuke pisikopat karna….R.A.H.A.S.I.A. *Dilempar* hmmmmmm, ok…ok…mugi kasih tahu. Seratus buat Anenchi*maaf sembarang manggil* . iya, dia psikopat karna kehilangan orang tua+sifat Itachi+perasaan cintanya pada Naruto.

-Namikaze Hanaan

Makashi sudah merepyu. Arigato ne, Namikaze_san

-TrimaSketir 69

Makashi sudah merepyu. Arigato ne, tri_san. Tapi fict mugi ini masih jauh dari kata-kata sempurna. Ayo kita berjuang bersama senpai *Pyuk Tri*

-Wikkey_Minaru

Makashi sudah merepyu. Hehehe…, Mugi dapat inspirasi warnet, karna waktu mugi ol di warnet, Mugi ketemu my rival yang sudah hmpir 2 gak ketemu. *Curhat*. Salam kenal

-Uzumaki Winda

Makashi sudah merepyu. Salam kenal, ArigatO Winda_san *maaf sembarang nyebut nama orang*.

-CClove Ruki

Makashi sudah merepyu. Wkwkwkwk…, semoga Naru bisa merubah Sasuke ya.

Sasu: kan lu yang punya fict.

Mugi : hehehehe….* garuk" kepala*

-Misyel

Makashi sudah merepyu. Kyaaaa…., kegilaan? Pasti ada,

-NaruEls

Makasih sudah repyu. Gak kok, untuk sementara Naru gak bakal Mugi biarin tinggal di rumah Sasu. Waduh, gazwat, kalau Naru tinggal dirumah Sasu.

-Shikigami Can Cheat

Makashi sudah merepyu, salam kenal, arigato ne.

-TakonYaki

Makasih sudah merepyu, salam kenal. Makasih saran dan masukannya. Untuk rate, saya memang tidak memberikan kata-kata rape dll, karna di atas sudah saya kasih tahu, ini rate M, jadi yg namanya fict Rate M, pasti ada rape, Lemon, Lime, dan hal" hentai lainnya. Saya ini masih baru, jadi masukan dari senpai semua sangat saya perlukan.

-Fi suki suki

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto. Arigato ne Fi.

Karna bertepatan tanggal 10 oktober. Mugi mau mengucapkan, HAPPY B,DAY NARUTO UZUMAKI. OTANJOUBI OMEDETO Naruto Uzumaki. Love…love…love…you. Semoga kau dan Sasuke cepat jadian..


	4. Chapter 4

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan semua jenis rate, jadi jangan heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, OC, OOC, Adegan kasar, dan beberapa kata-kata yang kasar,**

**Pair Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

(-^Author by : Thy Uchiuzu^-)

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat. Ini lah awal dari kehidupanku. Sebuah perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak aku tahu kapan bermula, dan kapan berakhirnya. Tak perduli, berapa tahun aku hidup, dan berapa kali aku dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari, kalau takdir yang mengikatku itu adalah CINTA.**

"Lepaskan dia, baiklah, aku akan pergi dari warnet ini." Sasuke membuka dompetnnya, mengeluarkan beberapa uang yang sangat banyak di dompet itu. "Ini ganti rugi dari kerusakan yang aku perbuat kemarin, dan dia, aku yang bawa." Sasuke memberikan uang-uang itu pada Pain, lalu pergi meninggalkan Pain sambil menyeret Naruto masuk kedalam mobil sport nya.

**Rencana**

Sasuke memandang lurus pada jalan aspal yang lumayan sepi. Tangan kiri Naruto memegang stir mobil Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia ingin melepaskan tangannya dari stir itu. tapi tangan Sasuke yang juga menggenggam tangan kirinya itu, membuat dia tak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari stir mobil.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, karena mobil ini terlihat tak ada tujuan.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu dobe." Naruto terlihat berfikir. Tapi dia tak mau lama-lama dengan Sasuke, dia tak suka pemuda disampingnnya ini.

"Aku mau pulang." Naruto memandang Sasuke, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku bukan menyuruhmu untuk pulang." Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto lebih erat. Itu membuat Naruto kesakitan.

"Auw…, hei tanganku sakit tahu. Lepaskan." Naruto mengiba-ngibas tangannya, berharap Sasuke mau melepaskan genggamannya.

"Beritahu aku dulu, kau mau kemana, baru aku lepaskan."

CUP.

Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan Naruto. Naruto bergidik melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang membuat dia seperti tuan putri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, aku ini laki-laki, Sial, lepaskan tanganku." Usaha Naruto untuk melepasakan genggaman Sasuke berakhir sia-sia. Pemuda beraurah emo itu masih menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Sudah aku bilang, beri tahu aku kemana kau mau pergi, aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Kan sudah aku bilang, aku mau pulang teme." Naruto berseru kuat, membuat pejalan kaki yang melintasi mobil yang mereka tumpangi memandang heran pada mobil sport berwarna biru itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu, sekalian aku mau menemui orang tuamu." Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya, dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, Naruto berusaha membuka pintu mobil itu, tapi naas, pintu mobil itu terkunci rapat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pintu mobilku, dobe?" Sasuke bingung dengan kelakuan Naruto yang mendorong-dorong pintu mobilnnya.

"Buka pintu mobil ini teme, aku mau keluar." Naruto masih berusaha membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Kau mau kemana? Katannya kau mau pulang?"

"Aku mau pulang sendiri, lagi pula, aku sudah suruh Kiba untuk menjemputku."

"Sekarang kau bersamaku, jadi aku yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanmu Naruto."

"Aku mau pulang dengan Kiba. Lagi pula, aku malah tak percaya kalau aku akan selamat dari orang sepertimu' Sasuke." Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto.

"Sudah aku kata 'kan, kau harus pulang dengaku, aku mau bertemu dengan orang tuamu."

"Mau apa kau bertemu dengan orang tua-ku."

"Minta restu untuk menjadikanmu kekasih-ku." Naruto terdiam sejenak. Kemudian Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahaha…, yang benar saja Teme? Kau bahkan belum lulus sekolah…, hahaha…, memangnya kau bisa apa hah?, lagi pula kau itu laki-laki, sama sepertiku. Jangan membuat lelucon yang aneh teme. Hahaha…" Sasuke melihat tingkah Naruto, mata hitam itu, mengikuti gerakan pemuda didepannya.

"Aku serius, walau aku masih sekolah, aku mencintaimu. Kau mau bukti."

Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto kehadapannya, kedua mata berlainan iris itu bertemu, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, sedangkan Naruto berusaha berontak. Bibir Sasuke bertemu dengan bibir Naruto. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menekan lembut bibir Naruto, tapi Naruto tetap berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan ciuman itu, malah ciuman itu semakin ganas, kini bukan hanya mencium, tapi Sasuke juga melumat bibir bawah Naruto, sehingga bibir bawah pemuda pirang itu menjadi bengkak, Sasuke meminta Naruto membuka mulutnya, pemuda pirang itu berusaha mendorong, merontah bahkan memukul-mukul Sasuke, tapi tenaga Sasuke lebih besar darinya.

"Buka mulutmu dobe!" Perintah Sasuke, ditengah-tengah ciumannya. Naruto mengeleng keras, tapi Sasuke tidak putus asa, Tangan Sasuke menjalar ke dalam tubuh tan Naruto, tangan-tangan dingin itu, masuk menelusuri pusar, lalu naik ke dada Naruto dan kemudian menemukan dua tonjolan yang hampir mengeras.

"Hmmmp…, ngh…," Erang Naruto diselah-selah ciumannya.

Tangan putih Sasuke memilin dan menekan-nekan tonjolan itu. membuat Naruto mengerang lebih dan membuat mulut Naruto terbuka, hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke, lidah Sasuke menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Naruto, mengajak lidah Naruto berperang. Lida Sasuke mengjelajahi rongga mulut Naruto. Kecupan itu turun ke dagu Naruto dan terus turun ke leher, Sasuke menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap bagian leher Naruto, membuat jejak merah disana. Naruto yang sadar ini salah segera mencari akal untuk membuat tubuhnya terlepas dari bungsu Uchiha itu. Tangan Sasuke sudah merambat ke pinggang bagian belakang tubuh Naruto, mengelus bagian itu. dan tangan itu berusaha menyusup masuk kedalam celana yang Naruto kenakan, Bibir Sasuke masih melumat bibir Naruto, saat tangan itu berusaha masuk, Sasuke merasa hujaman di perutnya.

"Uhuk…, Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan? Uhuk…" Naruto memandang kebawah, mata biru bening Naruto mengeluarkan tetesan yang tampak oleh Sasuke. "Dobe…,kau kenapa?" Sasuke berusaha menyentuh pipi Naruto. Tapi tangan itu ditepis kasar oleh Naruto.

"Brengsek, kau…, aku…, ah…, kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Cepat buka pintu ini, aku mau pulang." Naruto menghapus buliran air mata itu, dan membenahi dirinya.  
"Tidak. Kau tetap akan pulang denganku." Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan membawa mobil itu melaju dijalan mulus beraspal.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto memandang kejalan, dia lebih memilih menatap jalanan itu dibandingkan Sasuke yang menatapnnya.

"Dobe…, kau marah padaku?"

"…"

"Hn, baiklah. Kalau kau tak mau bicara padaku."

"Berhenti!" Sasuke tak merespon apa yang diperintahkan Naruto, mobil itu terus meluncur. "Aku bilang berhenti!" tetap. Mobil itu tetap tak mau berhenti. "Hentikan, atau aku lompat dari mobil ini."

"Kau kira, kau bisa membuka mobil ini? Beritahu aku, dimana rumahmu."

"Aku tak mau, lebih baik kau berhenti Sasuke!"

"Kalau kau tak mau, aku akan membawamu kerumahku." Naruto terdiam sejenak, dia dapat membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia dibawa kerumah Sasuke. Di mobil Sasuke saja, dia hampir di rape+digarep, apalagi di rumah Sasuke.

"Di depan belok kanan. Nanti ada rumah bercat orange, itu rumahku." Ujar Naruto mengintrupsikan.

"Rumah bercat Orange itu banyak Dobe."

"Tidak, disana, rumah bercat Orange hanya rumahku." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Mobil sport biru itu melaju.

Sasuke berhenti didepan sebuah rumah bercat Orange yang lumayan indah. Banyak sekali bunga yang berjejer rapi di depan rumah itu, halaman yang asri, dan rumput-rumput yang ditata rapi. Sangat indah dan asri. Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnnya, dia turun dari mobil itu, diikuti Naruto. Naruto berjalan duluan, membuka pagar geser dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk.

"Rumahku memang tak sebesar rumahmu." Sasuke yang asik menelusuri seluk-beluk rumah itu, terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Rumahmu indah, Dobe." Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar pujian Sasuke

"Kalau bukan karena ibuku yang merawat bunga-bunga ini, mungkin rumahku akan gersang. Hehehe…," Canda Naruto.

"Perkenalkan aku dengan ibumu, Naruto."

"Eh?" Otak lemod Naruto kambuh, dia tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Perkenalkan aku dengan ibumu, idiot." Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke, dia berjalan mendahului Sasuke, sambil mengomel tak jelas.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnnya, menyuruh Sasuke masuk duluan.

"Konichiwa…, aku pulang…" Sapa Naruto, seorang perempuan berambut merah, berlari kearah suara Naruto. Terlihat perempuan itu dandanan sedikit berantakan

"Sudah pulang Naru?"

"Iya, Kaasan." Perempuan itu menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang melihatnya.

"Siapa anak laki-laki ini Naruto?" Naruto terlihat gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Mau bilang temannya, tapi anak ini mengenakan seragam sekolah, mau bilang memungutnya dari jalan, yang benar saja, mana ada seorang Uchiha yang dipungut dari tengah jalan.

"Dia temanku Kaasan."

"Teman?" Tanya Kushina bingung.

"Maksudku, temanku yang sama-sama sering main di warnet Pain-senpai."

Sasuke tahu Naruto berbohong, tapi Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Nama mu siapa? Kau masih sekolah?" Tanya Kushina kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, saya memang masih sekolah bibi, tapi tadi saya pulang cepat." Naruto menghela napas legah 'pandai juga Uchiha berbohong' batin Naruto

"Oh, kalau begitu, masuklah Sasuke. Naruto, ajak Sasuke kekamarmu Saja."

"Eh? kamarku?"

"Iya kamarmu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Otak bejatnnya muncul.

"Ti…, tidak perlu Kaasan. Kami akan pergi lagi kok. Yoo Kaasan, aku pergi." Naruto menyeret Sasuke keluar dari rumahnnya. Dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam mobil, dan Naruto pun masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terlihat menghela napas.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa, kau menyeretku dobe."

"Karna Kaasan menyuruhku membawamu kekamarku,"

"Memangnnya kenapa kalau aku masuk kekamarmu?"

"Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang boleh masuk kamarku." Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau masuk kamarmu. Sebentar lagi kau itu akan resmi menjadi kekasihku, jadi aku adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang boleh masuk kekamamu."

"Kau ini, lebih baik kau pergi sana." Naruto turun dari mobil Sasuke, menutup pintu mobil itu keras.

"Kau bilang mau pergi denganku."

"Tak jadi, sana cepat pergi dari hadapanku teme. Aku muak melihat mukamu itu, aku benci denganmu. Dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku." Jerit Naruto dari balik jendela mobil. Lalu Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Woi dobe, kalau kau masih sayang dengan keluargamu, sebelum pergi cium aku!" Naruto berhenti berjalan, dia mendengar jelas apa yang tadi dibicarakan Sasuke.

"Apa? Ogah…, sana pergi kau." Naruto berlari menuju rumahnnya, lalu menutup pintu rumah itu.

Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan menjauh dari rumah bercat orange itu.

(-^Thy^-)

"Kakashi, apa kau mendapatkan informasi baru lagi?" Seorang pemuda berkuncir sedang terlihat serius menatap seorang laki-laki didepannya.

"Sasuke-sama menyukai seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dan saya rasa, anak itu bisa jadi umpan untuk Sasuke-sama." Pemuda berkuncir itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bagus, cari tahu informasi tentang anak itu, lalu berikan semuanya padaku. Tapi ingat! Berhati-hatilah terhadap Neji, anak itu sangat setia dengan Sasuke."

"Neji itu masih sangat kecil, dia tak akan mungkin bisa memata-matai saya Itachi-sama."

"Aku ingin tahu, siapa anak bernama Naruto itu. dan kalau benar adikku menyukainya dan mencintainnya, aku yakin, Naruto orang yang paling berharga untuknnya, melebihi aku. Anak itu dapat dijadikan senjata, agar Sasuke mau menuruti perintahku."

"Anda benar Itachi-sama." Pemuda bernama Itachi itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan mendekati laki-laki bernama Kakashi itu.

"Apa kau tahu tentang anak itu, setidaknya sedikit saja." Itachi menyenderkan punggungnnya ke meja yang ada dibelakannya, sekarang dia berdiri tepat didepan Kakashi.

"Orang tuannya bernama Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Minato berkerja disebuah kantor pemerintahan di Konoha. Sedangkan Kushina berkerja sebagai perawat. Naruto sendiri seorang mahasiswa disebuah Universitas di Konoha. Dia anak tunggal."

"Kehidupan mereka?"

"Minato dan Kushina berkerja, jadi kehidupan ekonomi mereka lumayan. Kalau ingin menyuap Naruto dengan uang, itu tak akan berhasil." Itachi terlihat berfikir, mata onyx itu menerawang. "Kalau anda ingin menjadikan Naruto dibawah kendali anda, gunakan saja orang tuanya. Sasuke-sama juga menggunakan cara itu untuk mendekati Naruto."

Itachi mendudukan tubuhnnya disebuah sofa besar. Tangannya mengotak –atik laptop didepannya.

"Siapa nama ayah Naruto tadi, Kakashi?"

"Namikaze Minato." Kakashi menyebutkan nama itu kembali, jari-jari tangan Itachi menari di keybord laptopnnya. Tiba-tiba senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Itachi.

"Namikaze Minato. Bagus, kita bisa mengendalikan anak itu dengan mudah."

"Apa maksud anda Itachi-sama."

"Namikaze Minato, dia berkerja disalah satu kantor pemerintahan yang berada dibawah naungan Uchiha. Aku dapat mengendalikan Minato, bahkan Naruto sekaligus."

"Apa rencana anda Itachi-Sama?"

"Hubungi Minato, katakan kalau aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Baiklah." Kakashi menunduk hormat, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Itachi.

"Otouto, sekarang kau tak bisa macam-macam lagi."

Sasuke sedang mengemudikan mobilnnya dengan santai, tiba-tiba ponsel birunya berdering. Sasuke menatap layar diponsel itu.

'SAKURA CALLING'

Sasuke terlihat ragu untuk mengangkat telpon dari orang yang bernama Sakura itu. Sakura dalah kekasih Sasuke, sekaligus teman sekolahnnya. sebenarnya Sasuke hanya menjadikan Sakura sebagai pelarian. Perempuan itu sudah sangat sering menjadi teman tidur untuk Sasuke. Tapi tak sedikitpun Sasuke menaruh perasaan pada Sakura.

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke memencet tombol berwarna hijau. Dan menunggu suara dari seberang sana.

"Sasuke-kun, kau dimana sayang?" Sasuke benci sekali dengan suara perempuan itu. suaranya sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku di jalan. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tak jadi mengantarku belanja?"

"Maaf aku ada urusan."

"Nanti malam, kau jadi kerumahku?"

"Entahlah, nanti akan aku telpon kau." Sasuke langsung mematikan telpon itu.

Mobil biru Sasuke berhenti disebuah café. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya, dan masuk kedalam café itu. mata kelam Sasuke menelitih seluruh pengunjung café itu. sampai matannya menangkap seorang pemuda bermata lavender yang terlihat asik dengan sebuah cangkir di tangannya. Sasuke mendekati pemuda itu, lalu duduk di kursi tepat didepan pemuda itu.

"Bagai mana? Aku dengar kau ketahuan Kakashi?"

"Maafkan saya Sasuke-sama, ini karena kesalahan saya." Pemuda bermata lavender itu terlihat menyesal.

"Aku tahu Kakashi, wajar kalau kalau dia mengetahui kalau kau mengikutinya Neji."

"Saya ceroboh."

"Tak perlu menyesal. Aku akan kembali kerumah, terus awasi Kakashi. Aku percaya padamu."

"Baik." Sasuke berdiri dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan café itu.

(-^Thy^-)

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor sebuah perusahaan. Mata birunya menatap jalan-jalan berbelok itu. beberapa kali, laki-laki itu mengubar senyum untuk orang-orang yang dia temui. Langkahnnya berhenti saat mata birunya memandang sebuah papan nama di sebuah pintu.

'DIREKTUR UTAMA'

Laki-laki itu membuang napas panjang, memantapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan orang yang ada balik pintu itu nantinya.

KREK..

"Anda memanggil saya tuan muda?"

Laki-laki itu menunduk hormat pada pemuda yang lebih mudah darinya. Laki-laki bermata biru itu menunduk hormat karena pemuda dihadapannya sekarang adalah atasannya. Itu dilakukan sebagai tanda hormatnya kepada pemuda didepannya itu. mata pemuda itu menatap laki-laki berambut pirang didepannya dengan menelitih, dia menaruh pena yang digunakannya tadi untuk menandatangani dokumen-dokumen penting perusahaanya.

"Anda Namikaze-san?" laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat, dan langsung membungkuk dihadapan pemuda berambut hitam.

"Benar, saya Minato Namikaze. Ada keperluan apa anda memanggil saya, Itachi-sama?"

"Duduklah."

Laki-laki bernama Minato itu duduk di kursi tepat didepan pemuda bernama Itachi.

"Langsung saja. Anda saya panggil kesini untuk bertanya tentang putra anda yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Apa benar dia putra anda?" Minato terkejut mendengar nama putranya disebut-sebut oleh orang yang mempunyai jabatan penting di lima Negara.

"Benar. Naruto putra saya. Maaf sebelumnya, bagai mana bisa anda mengenal putra saya?" Itachi tersenyum tipis. Badannya sedikit mencondong kedepan, mata hitam Itachi menatap mata Minato lekat.

"Anak anda adalah teman adik saya." Mata biru Minato melotot. Bagai mana bisa, keluarganya yang jelas-jelas tak terkenal sama sekali, dan anaknya yang tak populer dapat berteman dengan seorang Uchiha.

"Maksud anda?" Minato berusaha memasang indera pendengarannya dengan baik. Dia takut kalau telinganya sedikit terganggu, akibat rapat dewan daerah tadi pagi.

"Naruto adalah teman adikku, bahkan adikku mencintai anak anda."

Minato merasa kalau pendengarnnya memang sedang terganggu. Mana mungkin Uchiha menyukai anaknnya. Dan yang dia ingat, Uchiha hanya memiliki 2 penerus, dan kedua-duanya adalah laki-laki. Pertama, Uchiha Itachi, pemuda yang sekarang berada didepannya, dan yang kedua, juga seorang pemuda, yang Minato ketahui masih bersekolah. 'Apa Uchiha punya anak Satu lagi, dan itu perempuan?' batin Minato.

"Maaf Itachi-sama, saya masih tidak mengerti. Yang saya tahu keluarga Uchiha hanya mempunyai dua penerus. Anda dan adik laki-laki anda 'kan?" Tanya Minato, dia ingin meyakinkan pemikirannya mengenai adanya anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain.

"Kau benar. Adikku, Sasuke Uchiha, dia lah yang mencintai anakmu."

"EH?" pikiran Minato kemudian berputar. 'Bagai mana bisa anak laki-laki Uchiha menyukai anaknnya. Apa Sasuke Uchiha itu tak normal. Yah, pasti' batin Minato berperang. Rasanya dia mau sekali membenturkan kepalannya ke tembok.

"Ku dengar, adikku menggunakan alasan keluarga dan teman Naruto, untuk mendekati anakmu. Aku butuh kerja sama dari anda dan Naruto."

"Kerja sama apa?"

"Adikku sangat susah diatur, dia adalah pewaris Uchiha setelah saya. Saya tak mungkin mampu menangani perusahaan Uchiha sendiri. Maka dari itu saya membutuhkan Sasuke. Tapi melihat penolakan Sasuke terhadap nama Uchiha dan jabatannya itu, saya khawatir semua tak akan berjalan lancar sesuai rencana saya. Saya bermaksud langsung mengangkat Sasuke sebagai direktur setelah dia lulus nanti."

"Terus, apa hubungannya dengan anak saya?"

"Untuk saat ini, Sasuke merasa kalau hanya Naruto yang paling berharga, bahkan lebih berharga dari kakaknya sendiri. Pasti kata-kata Naruto mau didengar Sasuke. Saya yakin, apapun yang diperintah Naruto, pasti akan dilaksanakan oleh Sasuke. Makanya, saya mau minta bantuan Naruto. Jika semua selesai dengan harapan saya, Naruto akan saya kembalikan pada anda. Tapi untuk itu saya ingin Naruto mau menuruti perintah saya. Saya berjanji keluarga anda akan kami bantu dari segi materil maupun yang lain. Saya akan membayar berapapun yang ada mau."

"Kalau saya menolak?"

"Saya pastikan anda akan kehilangan Naruto. Karena, kalau Naruto menghilang, Sasuke pun akan segera melupakan Naruto. Bagai mana, anda mau?" Itachi menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Minato, Minato dengan ragu menerima jabatan itu. dia tak mau kehilangan putra satu-satunya.

"Baiklah."

"Bagus. Setelah semua selesai, untuk urusan selanjutnnya, serahkan pada saya, masalah hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke, saya akan berusaha membuat hubungan mereka tak lebih dari permainnan saya, yang berada di dalam kekuasaan saya. Jadi biarkan saya yang melakukan ini sendiri, anda hanya perlu membawa Naruto menemui saya" Ujar Itachi.

"Iya." Jawab Minato singkat

"Jika tak ada kepentingan, anda boleh keluar. Ingat, saya ingin anda membawa Naruto segera mungkin kemari."

"Baiklah." Minato berdiri dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana." Itachi menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehe, maaf di chapter ini masih belum ada lemon. *author ditimpuk masa*

Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Rencanaya saya mau hiatus. Tapi kelihatannya gak jadi. Saya gak bisa ninggalin FNI lama-lama *mewek*. Padahal di FB mau bilang hiatus, hehehehe, saya berubah pikiran.

Bagi yang ngagap fict ini aneh dan gak nyambung, maafkan Mugi. Makasih yang sudah merepyu, maupun membaca fict Mugi ini. Saya mau Tanya. Apa benar my honey death? Apa benar SASUKE UCHIHA mati di Naruto shippuden? Kalau ada yang tahu, tolong kasih tahu saya chapter berapa. Saya dapat kabar dari teman dunia maya saya. Saya benar-benar shock loh, ampe mau nangis. Semoga itu gak benar. Masashi kan baik hati.

Balas repyu:

-Chary Ai TemeDobe

Makasih sudah merepyu. Hehehe, lemonnya belum nongol. Jadi maaf ya.

-Rhie chan Aoi sora

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf di chapter 4 blum ada lemon. Makasih masukannya. Hehehe…, masukan Rhie itu sangat berarti banget.

-Himawari Ichinomiya

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf chap 4 blum ada lemon. Tapi akan diusahain di chap selanjutnya.

-Lyra du Reccif

Makasih sudah merepyu. Terimakasih Lyra. Saran Lyra sangat membantu.

-Shikigami can Cheat

Makasih sudah merepyu. Shikigami penasaranya?. Hehehe…

-Ayu JW

Makasih sudah merepyu. Salam kenal.

-Orange Naru

Makasih sudah merepyu. Sasu itu sudah menderita dari awal. Cz dia kehilangan 2 orangtuannya dan dapat kakak aneh kayak itachi. Aku suka SASUKE. Aishiteru SASUKE. *plak*. Saranya bagus, makasih sudah memberi saran, akan mugi usahain.

-Namikaze Hanaan

Makasih sudah merepyu. Hehehe…, Typo+EYD. Itu belum bisa mugi hilangin, maaf ya. Makasih sarannya. Itu teriakan Mugi, kebawa ke fict nih. (alasan)

-Anenchi ChukeCukhe

Makasih sudah merepyu. Lemon ampe pingsan? Wew, mengerikan. Hahaha, entar deh mugi usahain

-BiruOrange

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf kalau pendek, cz idenya mentok ampe situ sih. Penasaran ya? *dilempar panci*

-teme vs dobe

Makasih sudah merepyu. Ok. Akan mugi usahain *plak*

Makasih sudah merepyu. Cerita ini masih sangat kurang. Tapi arigato ne.

-Kuraishi cha22dhen

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf di chapter ini gak ada lemonnya.

-Deena kazuki aiko tsukishiro

Makasih sudah merepyu. Salam kenal. Maaf kalau masih ada EYD+Typo yang mengganggu.

Hehehe…, makasih sarannya.

-Chevalier de la Lune

Makasih sudah merepyu. Makasih saran+kertiknya. Untuk character SasuNaru disini, saya tidak befikir untuk membuat mereka keluar dari character sebenarnya. Ini memang sangat mengganggu, karna saya tahu saya membuat charat Masashi Kishimoto aneh dan parah. Ini karena tuntutan imajinasi, saya hanya menulis berdasarkan imajinasi saya, saya takut, kalau sampai mengubah sifat SasuNaru keluar dari imajinasi saya, cerita aneh ini akan tambah aneh dan makin hancur, atau imajinasi saya malah akan putus dan mentok ampe tengah jalan. Saya sudah berusaha membuat mereka se-in character mungkin, tapi karna imajinasi saja menuntut aneh, maaf kalau ini sama saja menghina SasuNaru, tapi saya mencintai mereka. saya hanya ingin membuat fict untuk mereka. untuk rate M. jujur, saya masih sangat baru, masih susah membedakan lime, lemon dll, makanya saya masih tak berani mencantumkan warning. Untuk garis pembatas, maaf saya lupa (alasan). Masalah perkataan Gaara, maaf kalau dialog nya aneh. Makasih. saya tak tersinggung. Karna ini repyu yang sangat membangun.

-Kuro no Shiroi.

Makasih sudah merepyu. Arigato ne sudah meng fav.

-Fi suki suki

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto. Arigato ne.

-sizunT hanabi

Makasih sudah merepyu. Akan mugi usahain agar cepat mengapdetnya.

-Misyel

Makasih sudah merepyu. Gila? Hehehe…aneh mungkin?. Ayo kita berjuang bersama senpai.

-cHizu drarryo

Makasih sudah merepyu. Salam kenal. Akan mugi usahain agar bisa cepat mengupdet.

-mechakucha no aoi neko

Makasih sudah merepyu. Akan Mugi usahain agar gak lama-lama mepublisnya.

Makasih senpai sekalian. Kalau cerita ini terlihat semakinkeluar jalur, saya mohon maaf.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan semua jenis rate, jadi jangan heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, OC, OOC, Adegan kasar, dan beberapa kata-kata yang kasar,**

**Pair Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

(-^Author by : Thy Uchiuzu^-)

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat. Ini lah awal dari kehidupanku. Sebuah perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak aku tahu kapan bermula, dan kapan berakhirnya. Tak perduli, berapa tahun aku hidup, dan berapa kali aku dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari, kalau takdir yang mengikatku itu adalah CINTA.**

"Bagus. Setelah semua selesai, untuk urusan selanjutnnya, serahkan pada saya, masalah hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke, saya akan berusaha membuat hubungan mereka tak lebih dari permainnan saya, yang berada di dalam kekuasaan saya. Jadi biarkan saya yang melakukan ini sendiri, anda hanya perlu membawa Naruto menemui saya" Ujar Itachi.

"Iya." Jawab Minato singkat

"Jika tak ada kepentingan, anda boleh keluar. Ingat, saya ingin anda membawa Naruto segera mungkin kemari."

"Baiklah." Minato berdiri dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana." Itachi menyeringai.

**Kekahwatiran**

"Ngh…, terus Sasuke, ah…"

"Aku keluar Sakura. Ah…"

Sasuke berbaring disamping tubuh seorang wanita berambut pink yang tak mengenakan sehelai baju pun. Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja bercinta malam ini. Tubuh Sasuke terasa lemas, napasnya tak beraturan, matanya menerawang di langit-langit rumah Sakura.

"Naruto…" gumam Sasuke, Sakura langsung memandang Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"Apa? Naruto? Siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura, bisa-bisa nya saat seperti ini, Sasuke malah menyebut nama orang lain, bukan namanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mengingat permainannya dengan Sakura. Saat itu, yang Sasuke lihat bukanlah Sakura yang ada dibawahnya, tapi wajah Naruto. Wajah Naruto yang mendesah nikmat, wajah Naruto yang memanggil namanya, dan saat Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura, dia merasa kalau bibir itu adalah bibir Naruto. hanya Naruto yang ada dalam pikirannya saat bersama Sakura tadi.

"Kau tak mau memberi tahuku." Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke, membuat dada bidang Sasuke sebagai bantalnya. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan memungut pakainnya dan langsung memakainya. Sakura menatap bingung.

"Mulai malam ini, menjauhlah dariku. Dan aku mau hubungan kita selesai. Aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi." Sakura langsung berdiri, dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintai seseorang, dan aku sudah bosan dengamu." Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura. Setelah memasang bajunya kembali, Sasuke segera pergi dari rumah Sakura.

(-^Thy^-)

Malam itu, tubuh Sasuke terasa sangat letih. Dia segera membuka pintu kamarnya, dan langsung ingin segera istirahat. Sasuke membuka kemeja yang digunakannya, lalu berbaring telentang memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Mata onyx itu tak dapat lagi menahan kantuk yang amat sangat. Akhirnya Sasuke tertidur.

Sasuke merasakan seseorang menaiki kasurnya dan merangkak naik. Saat Sasuke membuka matanya, dia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnnya terus merangkak menaiki tubuhnya, dan sekarang tepat berada diatasnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Hy Sasuke…" sapa orang itu dengan nada manja.

"Na…, Naruto?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu memajukan tangannya mengelus pipi Sasuke berlahan.

"Aku menganggumu ya?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Kau merindukanku Sasuke?" jari-jari Naruto menelusuri wajah Sasuke, bermain di pipi, hidung dan sekarng di bibir.

"Hn." Wajah Sasuke memerah, tapi dia berusaha memasang wajah coolnya sebisa mungkin. Dia tak menyangka tangan-tangan Naruto sangat lembut. Naruto duduk diatas perut Sasuke. Wajah Naruto tambah dekat dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Mau bermain Sasuke?" Bisik Naruto di telingah Sasuke. Sasuke bergidik, saat hembusan napas Naruto mengenai tengkuknya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam ciuman panas. Tangan Naruto melingkar di tengkuk Sasuke. Bibir Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto dan melumat bibir manis Naruto.

"Ngh Sasuke…" desah Naruto. Sasuke merasa senang, karena akhirnya dia dapat mendengar desahan Naruto, dan Naruto akhirnya tak menolah ciuman itu.

Bibir Sasuke menjauh dari bibir Naruto, terlihat benang tipis yang terhung dimasing-masing bibir mereka, dan kemudian terputus.

"Aishiteru Naruto…"

"Aku juga Sasuke-kun." Naruto menarik Sasuke kedalam ciuman lagi. Kali ini Naruto lah yang terlihat meminta lebih, Naruto meremas rambut hitam Sasuke dan mendorong kepala belakang Sasuke agar ciuman itu semakin dalam. Sasuke terkejut ketika dia merasa tangan Naruto bermain didaerah dadanya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn, ada apa Dobe?"

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Naruto melepas ciumannya. Menatap mata Sasuke, mata biru itu seperti meminta keyakinan pada Sasuke.

"Sangat…, apa kau tak percaya?"

"Aku percaya." Wajah Naruto mendekat ke leher Sasuke. Sasuke dapat merasakan kalau Naruto sedang mencium dan sedang bermain dileher putih Sasuke. Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Tangannya merayap kebagian bawah tubuh Naruto, melingkar ke belakang punggungnya dan terus turun membuka celana Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan tangan Sasuke menggenggam penisnya.

"Ngh…, Sasuke…"  
"Bersuaralah sayang, aku suka suaramu Naruto."

Naruto terus mendesah manja, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke meremas penis Naruto lembut. Sedangkan bibir Sasuke sibuk menghisap bibir bawah Naruto yang sudah membengkak. Sasuke dapat melihat bayangannya ada dimata biru Naruto, mata yang sekarang terlihat seperti sedang pasra dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Naruto mencoba membuka celana Sasuke, Sasuke dengan senang hati membatu Naruto melepas celananya. Sekarang penis mereka saling bergesekan, menimbulakan sensali nikmat bagi mereka berdua.

Lidah mereka saling beradu, melilit dan menghisap lidah dari pasangannya. Sasuke mengerang kecil saat dia merasakan Naruto menggigit lidahnya. Dia tahu kalau Naruto pasti kehabisan napas dengan permainan lidah tadi. Setelah melepaskan ciumanya, bibir Sasuke sekarang mencium bagian terlarang Naruto, menjilatnya dan mempermaikan penis Naruto yang sudah sangat menengang itu. Sasuke memasukan seluruh penis itu kemulutnya, memaju-mundurkan dan mempermainakannya didalam mulut Sasuke. Naruto merasa kalau dirinya akan segera keluar.

"Ngh…, Sasuke aku mau…, ahh…" Naruto mendesah kecewa saat dia merasakan Sasuke menghentikan permaiannya.

"Aku mau, kita merasakannya bersama, Dobe."

Naruto tak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke, dia malah naik keatas tubuh Sasuke dan mencium bibir Sasuke lagi. Sasuke terkejut sesaat, tapi kemudian kembali menikmati permainan bibir dan lidah Naruto.

Saat Sasuke asik dengan pekerjaanya, tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Naruto bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa benar kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan"

"Kalau aku meminta nyawamu, apa kau bersedia?" Alis mata Sasuke terangkat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja." Sasuke terlihat berfikir. Baginya hanya Naruto yang berharga. Dia akan mengabulkan apapun yang Naruto inginkan.

"Hn, aku mau." Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Sasuke yang masih tertidur di ranjang. Naruto kembali mencium Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke merasa sesuatu yang dingin berada di perutnya. Saat Sasuke melihat sesuatu itu. dia melihat sebuah pistol yang digenggam tangan berkulit tan. Mata Sasuke membulat, dia menatap Naruto, dan tampak kalau Naruto sedang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe?"

Naruto turun dari ranjang, dan terus menatap Sasuke yang sedang tidur di ranjang sambil terus mengarahkan pistol di tanganya kearah Sasuke. Sebelum turun Naruto sempat mencium bibir Sasuke.

"Aishiteru Sasuke. Good bye my honey."

DOOR..

SLEP

"Huaaahh…" Sasuke menatap seluruh keadaan kamarnya, keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Napasnya memburu, dan debar jantungnya sangat kencang.

"Apa tadi? Haaaah, oh Kami-sama, Cuma mimpi. Aku bermimpi buruk." Sasuke melihat jam di dinding kamarnya. 04;45. Masih sangat pagi untuk bangun. Sasuke berusaha kembali tidur, tapi bayangan dimimpinya tadi membuat dia tak dapat kembali tidur. Sasuke hanya terduduk lemas diranjangnya, sambil tangannya meremas kepalanya yang sedikit terasa pening.

Semua kejadian dimimpinya tadi terekam dengan jelas. Tak sengajah Sasuke melihat ponselnya, pikirannya kembali ke pemuda pirang bernama Naruto. Dia buru-buru mengambil ponsel itu.

"Apa aku menelponnya? Tapi apa aku tak mengganggu. Hei, kenapa aku jadi seperti orang idiot." Sasuke segera menghubungi Naruto. Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara serak di seberang sana.

"Halo, Naruto disini, ada apa?"

"Dobe." Naruto yang masih setengah sadar saat mengengkat telpon tadi segera terduduk dan berusaha membuka matanya selebar mungkin untuk menghilangkan kantuknya.

"Teme? Kenapa menelponku se subuh ini, aku masih mengantuk." Maki Naruto, Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Ck, kau menyebalkan Teme, aku sedang tidur, tak bisa apa menelponku nanti."

"Tapi aku ingin sekarang." Tegas Sasuke, Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar Sasuke membentaknya. "Maaf, karena aku membentakmu, aku ingin bertemu kau nanti Naruto, aku akan menjemputmu kerumah."

"Tak perlu, hari ini aku ada kuliah, sudahlah, kau mengganggu tidurku." Naruto mematikan hubungan telpon itu, dan kembali tidur. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sedih memandangi ponselnya.

"Dia membenciku. Apa aku sangat menyebalkan untuknya. Tak bisahkan aku membuat dia mencintaiku? Oh Kami-sama, hanya dia yang aku cintai. Baru kali ini aku merasakan hidupku berharga untuk seseorang" Sasuke hanya menuduk dalam, sambil terus meremas rambut hitamnya.

(-^Thy^-)

Sasuke menatap langit biru cerah dari kaca bening disampingnya. Dia hanya duduk sambil menopang dagu nya di meja kelasnya. Suara gaduh dan berisik di dalam kelas itu seperti hilang dan sirna. Yang ada dipikiranya saat ini hanya mimpinya tadi malam. Mata onyx Sasuke terlihat kosong. Pandanganya hanya tertuju pada langit biru yang cerah.

"Naruto…" lirih Sasuke, saat memandang langit seperti ini, dia teringat Naruto, warna biru langit itu hampir sama persis dengan warna iris mata Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke menoleh pada seorang gadis yang duduk didepan nya. Menggunakan seragam sekolah biru dengan rok super pendek berwarna biru kotak-kotak.

"Sakura. Jangan mengganguku." Perempuan yang dipangil Sakura tadi, hanya berekasi tersenyum lembut. Dan segera menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu." Senyum lembut itu semakin terukir di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Aku tak butuh kau temani." Sasuke melapas genggaman tangan Sakura di tangannya, lalu dia langsung berjalan meningalkan Sakura yang masih terduduk dan menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu." Teriak Sakura saat kaki Sasuke hanya berjarak 4 langkah darinya sekarang. Semua penghuni kelas itu terkejut, mereka menatap pasangan kekasih yang memang sangat serasi itu.

"Aku rasa, kau sudah mendengar penjelasanku kemarin 'kan, Sakura?" Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Aku tak terima penjelasan bodohmu itu, Sasuke." Sakura terisak. Mata berwarna hijau lembut itu menangis menatap Sasuke.

"Aku mencintai orang lain, dan orang itu bukan kau, Sakura."

"Apa dia lebih baik dariku?"

"Kau tak sebanding denganya." Kali ini Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa, tubuh Sakura gemetar menahan tangis. Beberapa perempuan di kelas itu bersorak gembira ketika mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Bisa dipastikan, Sasuke memutuskan Sakura, dan sekarang mereka punya kesempatan untuk menjadikan princes ice itu sebagai kekasih mereka.

Entah kenapa hari ini Sasuke berniat untuk minta izin ke Asuma sensei. Padahal biasanya kalaupun mau pergi, dia bisa pergi begitu saja dari sekolah itu, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, tapi kali ini entah angin apa yang membawa anak bungsu Uchiha itu menemui wali kelasnya untuk izin meningalkan sekolah itu.

Saat Sasuke sampai di pintu ruang guru, mata hitam itu menemukan sosok kepercayaan kakanya sedang berbicara dengan wali kelasnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kakashi?" bentak Sasuke penuh amarah. Wajah datar itu berubah merah karena menahan emosi.

"Wah~ ada Sasuke-sama rupanya? Konichiwa Sasuke-sama." Sapa Kakashi sambit tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Kau sedang memata-matainku?"

"Aku hanya sedang bicara dengan wali kelasmu tentang kelakuanmu akhir-akhir ini." Sasuke beralih menatap Asuma yang terlihat gugup dan takut ditatap oleh mata onyx kepunyaan pewaris kedua Uchiha itu.

"Jadi kalian bekerja sama hah? Tak ku sangkah, kau menggunakan cara licik untuk memata-mataiku. Dan kau, guru macam apa yang menceritakan semua kelakuan muridnya pada orang seperti Kakashi." Sasuke menendang pintu ruang guru itu keras, lalu berajak pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Asuma diruang itu.

"Aku tak mau Sasuke-sama menyakiti keluargaku, Kakashi-san."

"Tenang, keluargamu akan baik-baik saja dibawah pengamann Itachi-sama. Dia tak mungkin dapat menyentuh keluagamu dengan mudah."

"Tapi, Sasuke-sama itu bersifat keras. Aku takut Kurinai disakiti, Sasuke dapat melakukan apapun yang dia mau."

"Tenang lah. Aku pastikan Kurinai tak akan diapa-apakan." Tenang Kakashi.

(-^Thy^-)

Universitas Konoha. Sasuke berhenti sebuah bangunan besar itu. matanya menelusuri bangunan itu. mobil birunya melenggang masuk dengan santai kedalam area perkampusan itu. Mobil sport Sasuke berhenti disebuah gedung terbesar di Universitas itu. dia melangkah masuk menuju sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'REKTOR', di depan pintunya. Saat Sasuke hendak masuk, tindakanya dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan kekar laki-laki berseragam sarpam.

"Anda tidak boleh sembarangan masuk, siapa anda? Anda bukan mahasiswa di Universitas ini kan?" Sasuke hanya diam, dia hanya melihat orang itu dengan ekpresi dingin.

"Aku mau bertemu rector di kampus ini."

"Tuan Orochimaru sedang keluar. Tolong jangan sembarang masuk."

"Aku ada urusan dengan Orochimaru."

"Anda anak sekolah kenapa bisa masuk kesini." Sarpam itu melihat seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya diam menatap sarpam itu.

"Tu-tuan Uchiha?" Sasuke menengok kesosok laki-laki berambut panjang yang wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Tuan Orochimaru, maaf. Pemuda ini memaksa masuk." Orochimaru melihat anak buahnya itu sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Tak apa, dia adalah tamu kehormatan bagi Universitas ini." Jawab Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

"Aku ada urusan sedikit denganmu." Orochimaru berjalan mendekati Sasuke, lalu membuka pintu yang ada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Silahkan masuk tuan muda." Sasuke menuruti ajakan Orochimaru, dan kemudian Orochimaru menyusul dibelakangnya. Sedangkan sarpam tadi hanya bingung dengan kejadian yang dia lihat.

-DI DALAM RUANGAN-

"Tumben sekali Uchiha seperti anda main kesini." Orochimaru memberikan secangkir kopi hangat kearah Sasuke, Sasuke menerimanya lalu menaruh cangkir itu tepat di meja didepannya sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang seseorang yang kebetulan kuliah ditempat ini." Orochimaru menaikan sebelah alisnya, mata ularnya memandang Sasuke dengan penuh takjub. Jarang sekali Uchiha satu ini menanyakan seseorang, bahkan yang dia tahu pemuda didepannya ini, seorang pemuda yang tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali.

"Kalau memang benar anda mencari seseorang , pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan sesuatu mengenai Uchiha."

"Itu buka urusanmu." Orochimaru berjalan mendekati Sasuke, lalu mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang terlihat santai di sofa empuk diruangan itu.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Aku mendengar dia kuliah disini, aku ingin tahu lebih tentang anak itu." Orochimaru berdiri, dia duduk dimeja kerjanya, lalu mengotak atik laptopnya sebentar.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dia memang salah satu Mahasiswa di sini. Apa hubungan dia dengan anda?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang jadwal kuliahnya, apa bisa aku memintanya."

"Baiklah," Orochimaru memberikan sebuah kertas ke Sasuke, disana terlihat barisan jadwal mata kuliah dan jamnya.

"Hn, ini cukup." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lalu membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Apa anda sedang menunggu anak itu? lebih baik anda menunggunya disini, tuan muda." Teriak Orochimaru pada Sasuke. Sasuke tak menghiraukan teriakan itu, dia terus saja melenggang pergi.

(-^Thy^-)

Beberapa kali Sasuke menatap jam tanganya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Sudah hampir lebih setengah jam dia menunggu seseorang di gerbang sebuah kampus dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya lengkap. Tak jarang Sasuke menjadi bahan pembicaraan mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang melintas ditempat itu.

"Dobe…, kemana kau." Gerutuk Sasuke. Tubuh putihnya terlihat memerah akibat sengatan matahari, sedangkan wajah coolnya masih tetap stadby lengkap dengan death glare, untuk mengusir para perempuan yang menggodanya.

"Hahaha, hari ini kita makan ramen ya?"

"Ke Ichiraku lagi, Naruto?"

"Iya, aku lapar. Kau teraktir aku ya, Gaara."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Sasuke menoleh kearah parkiran kampus itu, tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang, matanya menangkap orang yang dari tadi ditunggunya. Dia melihat pemuda pirang itu berboncengan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah mengunakan motor. Disamping Naruto ada empat pemuda yang juga saling berboncengan dengan dua motor, mereka terlihat tertawa riang, apa lagi Naruto. Sasuke melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada lalu menyenderkan punggungnya dimobil sport birunya. Mata kelamnya mengamati tingkah laku Naruto dan teman-temannya yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan baginya. Dia menunggu Naruto melintasinya.

Naruto dan Gaara melihat keberadaan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Gaara ingin sekali tak menghiraukan Sasuke, tapi Naruto menyuruhnya untuk berhenti tepat didepan Uchiha itu.

"Teme, sedang apa kau disini?" Naruto turun dari motor Gaara, lalu mendekati Sasuke yang terlihat memperhatikannya.

"Menjemputmu, ayo pulang dengaku." Sasuke berbalik dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Aku pulang dengan Gaara." Ujar Naruto, lalu berjalan mendekati Gaara yang masih duduk diatas motornya.

"Kau harus pulang denganku Dobe."

"Maaf, aku nanti mau kekampus lagi, jadi lebih baik aku pulang dengan Gaara." Tolak Naruto lembut.

Gaara dan Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada urusan apa lagi kau kekampus."

"Nanti ada jadwal kuliah Siang." Jawab Naruto enteng, sekarang Gaara tahu kalau Naruto sedang membohongi Sasuke. Seingatnya, hari ini dia sama sekali tak mempunyai jadwal kuliah siang.

Sasuke menyeringai kearah Naruto, tanganya mengerogot saku celana seragamnya mencari selembar kertas dan membuka lipatan kertas itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau sama sekali tak memiliki jadwal kuliah siang hari ini." Naruto terkejut, bagai mana bisa Sasuke tahu kalau dia tak memiliki jadwal kuliah siang Hari ini.

"Kok tahu?

"Ini." Sasuke memberikan lembaran kertas itu. mata biru Naruto menjelit ketika melihat apa yang ditulis di kertas itu.

"Ini kan jadwal mata kuliahku?"

"Maka dari itu, kau tak akan bisa berbohong lagi denganku Naruto."

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang pergi denganku, atau teman kesayanganmu ini akan aku habisi." Bentak Sasuke, sambil menyodorkan mata pistolnya tepat kearah kening Gaara, Gaara menelan ludah paksa, begitu pulah Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah, kita pergi. Tapi jangan macam-macam ya?" Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu menyuruh Naruto masuk. Saat dia melewati Gaara yang masih berada di atas motor, Sasuke menyeringai.

"Pulanglah anak panda, anak rubah ini, sekarang milikku." Ujar Sasuke, sambil masuk kedalam mobil, dan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih kesal.

"Dasar anak ayam." Rengut Gaara.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

PLAK….PLAK…PLAK…

Maafkan Mugi, yang diatas Cuma lime bahkan lime gak hot yang perna ada, otak bejat gak bisa keluar. Maaf pendek, dan aneh. Maaf minna, Mugi telat publis fict ini. Karna flasdis mugi di ambil ahli ama teman kampus Mugi untuk buat tugas kelompok, jadinya fict ini keteter karna flasdisnya ditangan teman Mugi. Kalau mau marah, marahin teman Mugi yak. *dilempar gentong*.

Yooo, Mugi balas repyu.

-Mechakucha no aoi neko

Makasih sudah merepyu. Pasti, mugi pasti semangat, eh, panggil mugi aj yak…

-himawari ichimiya

Makasih sudah merepyu. Iya, itachi akan mengendalikan Sasu pake Naru. Hehehe…,

-hotaru chan hatake

Makasih sudah merepyu, akan diusahakan agar tak hiatus sebelum fict ini kelar.

-Orange Naru

Makasih sudah merepyu.

-Misyel

Makasih sudah merepyu. Saran yang tidak buruk, nanti akan Mugi usahakan membuat cerita ini tambah gila. Wkwkwk…,

-zaivenee

Makasih sudah merepyu. Arigato ne.

-Chary Ai TemeDobe

Makasih sudah merepyu. Heh? Akan Mugi usahakan agar SasuNaru lebih menderita. *Mugi dicidori+rasenggan*

-Ayu-Cloudelf

Makasih sudah merepyu. Penasaran dengan Itachi ya. *kedip-kedip*

-Kuro no Shiroi

Makasih sudah merepyu. Akan mugi usahakan agar bisa updet cepat.

-Namikaze Hanaan

Makasih sudah ada lemon dichapter 5, yang ada Cuma lime gaje..

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf, fict ini pendek, kalau masalah typo, akan Mugi usahakan agar permasalahn Typo dan EYD, bisa mugi hilangkan.

-LUKIAST

Makasih sudah merepyu. Mugi juga belum tahu Itachi itu jahat atau baik *taboke*, hehe..., entar akan tahu deh, sebenarnya sifat Itachi.

-ElsNaru

Makasih sudah merepyu. Untuk masalah ItaSasuNaru, belum mugi pikirkan, entar mugi coba buat ItaSasuNaru *didepak kelaut*. Hehe…, Mugi akan usahakan tidak adanya pair ItaSasuNaru di fict ini.

-kuraishi cha22dhen

Makasih sudah merepyu. Saya juga berharap kalau Sasuke_kun bakal jadi dengan Naru, bukan mati ditangan Deidara *nangis sambil melukin Sasuke*

-Hikarii Hana

Makasih sudah merepyu. Happy ending? Blum Mugi rencanakan endingnya. *di gampar*

-Fi suki suki

Makasih fi sudah merepyu, hehe…, sory ya, nee buat Itachi jadi aneh. *di saringgan Itachi*

-sizunT hanabi

Makasih sudah merepyu. Typo yak, maaf, itu memang kekurangan Mugi, Typo, EYD, dan fict yang aneh. Hehe…,

-Anenchi ChukaCukhe

Makasih sudah merepyu. Untuk lemon belum bisa janji

-Uchy-san

Makasih sudah merepyu, benarkah? Haha…., makasih Uchy-san..

Yoooo, mina

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan semua jenis rate, jadi jangan heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, OC, OOC, Adegan kasar, dan beberapa kata-kata yang kasar,**

**Pair Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

(-^Author by : Thy Uchiuzu^-)

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat. Ini lah awal dari kehidupanku. Sebuah perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak aku tahu kapan bermula, dan kapan berakhirnya. Tak perduli, berapa tahun aku hidup, dan berapa kali aku dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari, kalau takdir yang mengikatku itu adalah CINTA.**

"Pulanglah anak panda, anak rubah ini, sekarang milikku." Ujar Sasuke, sambil masuk kedalam mobil, dan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih kesal.

"Dasar anak ayam." Rengut Gaara.

**Apa ini?**

"Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya kau memaksaku untuk ikut denganmu, Teme." Seru Naruto yang kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan, dia malah makin asik dengan stir mobilnya. "Memaksa untuk ikut, dan sekarang malah tak menghiraukanku, kalau tak berniat menemuiku jangan temui aku Teme, lagi pula, aku gak mau bertemu dengan kau Teme."

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan membuang mukanya berlawanan arah dari wajah Sasuke, walaupun sudah berlaku seperti itu, Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Tatapan Sasuke seperti kosong mengarah kearah jalan.

"Teme, kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

Tetap, tak ada sahutan dari Sasuke, Naruto tambah kesal. "Hentikan mobil ini, kau menyebalkan."

"Bersikaplah seperti anak baik Dobe, dan jadilah orang yang penurut hari ini." Naruto tercengah dengan penuturan Sasuke barusan, bagai mana bisa, dia diatur oleh seorang pemuda yang masih berumur 16 tahun, sedangkan dia sudah berumur 19 tahun.

"Hei, sopanlah sedikit denganku Teme, kau tak ingat, umurmu 3 tahun lebih mudah dariku, jadi jangan berlagak sok tu-"

"Terus kenapa? Kenapa kalau kau lebih tua dariku 3 tahun." Naruto menelan ludah, dia melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat meledak hari ini, kelihatannya dia memancing emosi Sasuke, disaat mood Sasuke buruk.

"Kau kenapa Teme?"

"Tak ada, lebih baik ikut aku, dan jangan berisik lagi." Ujar Sasuke.

(-^Thy^-)

Mobil Sasuke berhenti disebuah tempat yang Naruto tak tahu dimana. Naruto memandang sekeliling, tapi tempat ini sangat asing bagi Naruto. Naruto melihat beberapa bangunan yang lumayan tinggi tapi sepertinya bangunan itu mau roboh, dan beberapa pondok kecil terbuat dari kayu yang juga hampir mau roboh, tempat ini sama sekali tak memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan saat ini, hanya dia dan Sasuke yang berada disana.

"Ini tempat apa , Teme?"

"Ikut saja, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menarik Naruto, Naruto hanya menurut, walau perasaannya sangat takut.

Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti disebuah pendopo terbuat dari semen yang lumayan tinggi. Hanya bangunan inilah, yang kelihatannya masih layak untuk disebut bangunan dari seluruh bangunan yang ada ditempat ini.

"Naiklah." Sasuke menyuruh Naruto menaiki anak tangga di pendopo itu, dengan ragu Naruto menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Sasuke mengekor dibelakang Naruto, saat sampai di lantai pendopo itu, Naruto tercengah dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Teme, ini…?"

"Indah bukan? " jawab Sasuke saat dia baru sampai di bagian atas pendopo itu.

"Kau?"

"Ini tempat faforitku Naruto, kalau aku ada masalah, pasti aku kemari." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto memandang lukisan alam terbaik yang pernah dia lihat selama ini, dari balik dinding penyekat yang hanya setinggi pinggang Naruto, pemuda pirang itu dapat melihat sebuah danau yang disampingnya ada sebuah padang rumput luas, di kelilingi hutan belantara. Sangan indah.

"Terus, bagai mana cara kedanau itu?" Naruto terlihat antusias, berbeda sekali saat dia pertama kali ke tempat itu.

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah mendapatkan jalan kesana, hutan disekitarnya sangat lebat, tak bisa masuk begitu saja ke danau dan padang rumput itu."

"Selain kau, siapa lagi yang tahu tempat ini?"

"Hanya aku dan kau." Naruto terdiam sejenak, sambil terus menatap pemandangan indah itu. "Lagi pula, tak aku biarkan siapapun masuk kemari, baik itu kakakku sekaligus, aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, orang yang akan aku perlihatkan tempat ini, hanya orang yang aku cintai."

DEGK.

Jantung Naruto berdetak, pipinya memanas. Entah kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan serangan jantung tiba-tiba seperti ini, jarang sekali dia merasa hal ini.

"Kenapa kau membawaku, kau 'kan bilang akan membawa orang yang kau cintai kemari, kenapa kau malah membawaku, kenapa bukan pacar perempuanm-"

"Karna kaulah orang itu, Dobe idiot."

Naruto mematung seketika, tak percaya kalau Sasuke serius dengan perasaanya pada Naruto.

"Hehehe…, kau ini, bercandamu lucu Teme."

"Selama ini aku selalu bilang kalau aku menyukaimu, kau hanya menanggapiku sebagai lelucon, apa kau tau padahal aku selalu serius berkata seperti itu Dobe."

"Tapi…, aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu?"

"Oh ya? Tak apa, aku hanya ingin kau selalu bersamaku, terserah dengan status hubungan kita, aku tak butuh itu, aku tak butuh jawaban yang sama Naruto."

"Terus maumu apa sekarang?"

"Aku khawatir denganmu, tapi sekarang aku legah, kau tak apa-apa." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto lembut. Naruto menepis tangan pucat itu.

"Apa sih teme, aku bukan adikmu tahu."

Sasuke berbalik, lalu duduk di atas penyekat batu disamping Naruto. Naruto terus memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sesinis mungkin.

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi kita bercinta, Dobe."

BLUSH.

Muka Naruto memerah, pipinya langsung merona, tapi Sasuke tak menatap ekspresi Naruto saat itu, yang dia tatap adalah Susana kosong didepannya, runtuhan dan beberapa bangunan yang hampir roboh. Matanya menyirat kekosongan dan kesedihan. Naruto mulai berfikir, selama ini yang dia tahu, kalau seseorang bermimpi bercinta dengan orang yang dia cintai, tak mungkin ekspresinya seperti ini. Setidaknya dia pasti akan melihat wajah Sasuke merona, bukan wajah sedih dan kosong seperti itu.

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit gugup, sebenarnya dia tak mau menanyakannya, tapi dia penasaran, pasti ada alasan kenapa Sasuke berwajah seperti itu.

"Setelah itu, kau membunuhku."

"Hah?" Sasuke terdiam, Naruto hanya memandang wajah Sasuke yang terlihat semakin sakit, ada sedikit irisan kecil di dada Naruto saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu. Sasuke yang dia kenal, adalah Sasuke yang menyebalkan, arogan dan kejam, walaupun jarang tampak sebuah ekspresi di wajah Sasuke, setidaknya Naruto suka Sasuke yang seperti itu, dia benci dengan Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat sakit dan menderita.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku, kau benci karena aku menggunakan keluarga dan temanmu untuk mendekatimu, kau benci karena aku menyekiti teman-temanmu. Selama ini aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini, AKU INI HANYA ROBOT UCHIHA, HANYA ROBOT YANG DIGERAKAN OLEH KAKAK LAKI-LAKIKU, Sekeras apa pun aku berontak, aku hanya mainan bagi kakakku. Aku selalu berfikir kalau hidupku tak akan berguna, tapi semenjak aku bertemu denganmu, setidaknya aku tahu, hidupku lebih berharga. Karena dengan melihatmu saja aku sangat bahagia."

"Tap-"

"Tolong kasih tahu aku Naruto, bagai mana aku dapat membuatmu mencintaiku?"

"Heh? Kau bicara apa sih, teme?"

"Munafik kalau aku bilang cinta tak harus memiliki, aku ingin kau milikku saja, Dobe."

Naruto tercengah, dia tak tahu akan bicara apa lagi, mata biru itu menatap mata hitam Sasuke, Naruto melihat kesungguhan dan kejujuran dimata hitam itu.

"Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku, itu satu-satunya harapanku, aku hanya butuh kau Dobe."

"Teme, sebelum menjemputku, tadi kau makan apa?"

"Berhenti menganggap ini lelucon. Aku akan memberimu apapun, asal kau mau bersamaku" Bentak Sasuke. Naruto tak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke, dia malah memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke danau dan padang rumput yang ada didepan sana.

"Aku mempunyai orang yang aku suka. Lagi pula, kau bisa mencari wanita yang cantik kan Sasuke, kau kaya, tampan, dan pintar, kehidupanmu sempurna, bagimu cinta itu tak serumit yang dirasakan orang banyak, cinta itu hanya sepenggal perasaan yang bisa kau beli dengan materil, sikapmu yang arogan, menyimpan sebuah sikap kekanak-kanakan, cobalah berfikir jerni dan matang, setelah itu, baru temui aku." Naruto hendak berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke, tapi tangan Sasuke menggenggam keras pergelangan Naruto.

"Aku memang egois, kekanak-kanakan, hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, dan hanya membuat kau susah, aku ini seperti anak-anak, tapi aku tahu cinta, tolong, sekali ini saja Naruto, kalau aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku, tolong lepaskan perempuan yang kau suka, lalu kau harus bersamaku." Naruto berfikir sejenak

'memangnya aku tadi bilang apa? Apa aku bilang aku mencintai seorang wanita? Aku hanya bilang menyukai seseorang, tapi siapa? Aku hanya sembarang menyebut saja tadi, apa Hinata? Ah tunggu, aku hanya kagum dengan Hinata, bukan suka.' Batin Naruto

"Ak-aku, akan aku coba." Ujar Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Naruto erat.

DUK…DUK..

'Jantungku, kenapa.'

"Aishiteru Naruto." Kedua bibir pemuda itu bertemu dalam ciuman lembut, kali ini Sasuke sedikit terkejut, tak ada sedikitpun perlawanan dari Naruto.

(-^Thy^-)

"Bagai mana Kakashi?" seorang pemuda dengan bekas luka dimasing-masing pipinya, terlihat serius memandang seorang pria yang lumayan sudah berumur.

"Semua berjalan lancar, apa anda sudah bertemu dengan Minato?"

"Minato sudah datang kekantorku kemarin, tinggal bertemu dengan Naruto saja, setelah itu, baru kendalikan Sasuke."

"Apa itu tak terlalu kejam, Itachi-sama?"

"Hahaha…, aku ini kakak yang baik, tak mungkin aku menyusahkan adikku, aku hanya menggunakan Naruto untuk membuat dia menjadi anak baik saja 'kan."

"Apa yang akan anda rencanakan?" Laki-laki berumur dua puluhan itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Entahlah," jawabnya Itachi santai

"Aku permisi dulu Itachi-sama, ada sedikit urusan di gudang senjata."

"Hn, baiklah." Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan Itachi, selang beberapa menit, pintu kayu diruangan itu terdengar seperti digedor dari luar.

"Itachi-sama, ada yang ingin bertemu anda." Itachi melirik kearah perempuan berambut merah, memakai setelan kemejah putih dan rok hitam, terlihat sangat formil.

"Siapa Tayuya?"

"Tuan Orochimaru." Itachi menyungging sebuah senyum mengerikan.

"Suruh dia masuk!" perempuan bernama Tayuya itu menundukan kepalanya, lalu berjalan keluar dari rungan itu, tak lama kemudian, dari balik pintu yang dibuka Tayuya tadi, masuk seorang laki-laki berumur 50-an, dan memandang Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh saya masuk, Itachi-sama?"

Itachi mengangguk, laki-laki itu berjalan dan duduk di sebuah kursi didepan Itachi.

"Jadi benar dugaanku, kalau adikku ketempatmu?"

"Anda benar, Sasuke-sama tadi ketempat saya, saya lihat dia pergi bersama Naruto." Senyum Itachi menghilang, terlihat raut wajah serius yang terpahat diwajah tampan keturunan pertama Uchiha itu.

"Oh, jadi hubungan mereka sudah lumayan jauh, wah..., wah…, kelihatannya, ini semakin asik."

"Anda benar." Orochimaru tersenyum.

(-^Thy^-)

"Konbanwa, Sasuke-sama." Sapa seorang pelayan kepada Sasuke saat dia baru memasuki rumahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke terus saja berjalan, tanpa memandang sedikitpun kearah pelayan-pelayan itu.

"Sudah pukul 20;39, habis kencan Otouto?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang kearah Itachi yang menunggunya di anak tangga.

"Bukan urusan mu." Sasuke hendak melewati Itachi, saat ini dia tak berniat adu mulut ataupun adu senjata dengan kakaknya itu.

"Naruto Uzumaki, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan calon adik iparku itu." Mendengar nama Naruto disebut, gerakan kaki Sasuke kembali berhenti, dia memutar tubuhnya, dan menghadap Itachi yang berada di belakangnya

"Dari mana kau tahu dia?" Tanya Sasuke geram

"Kakashi, Orochimaru, dan beberapa mata-mataku." Itachi melipat kedua tangannya, sambil berkata dengan santai

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya, karena, kalau sampai kau menyentuhnya sedikitpun, tak kubiarkan kau hidup tenang."

"Oh ya. Hahaha…, sudah aku bilang Otouto ku yang manis, aku lebih segalanya darimu saat ini, jadi, jangan sok berkuasa dihapanku." Itachi tertawa mengejek

"Terus, kau mau apa? Mau aku menjadi anak baik, dan mengikuti semua perintahmu, maaf saja, aku tak akan melakukannya Aniki ku yang baik hati." Sasuke tersenyum sinis, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Memang itu yang aku mau, dan kau pasti akan melakukannya untukku."

(-^Thy^-)

pagi itu, Naruto sedang asik menonton beberapa siaran berita, dia mendengar suara ketokan pintu, tapi karena terlalu malas untuk bangun, Naruto tak berniat untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Naru, ada tamu, kenapa tak kau buka pintunya." Kushina mengomel, dia menjitak kepala Naruto lalu berjalan membuka pintu.

"Wah, Sasuke, ada apa? Mencari Naruto." Naruto yang mendengar ibunya menyebut nama Sasuke langsung terlonjak kaget, sedikit mengendap-ngendap, dia berjalan menaiki tangga, kemudian masuk kekamarnya.

"Apa, Naruto ada, bibi?" Kushina tersenyum ramah.

"Ada, dia sedang nonton, masuklah." Kushina berjalan mendahului Sasuke, Sasuke segera masuk dan mengukuti Kushina.

"Naru sayang , ada Sasu-" Kata-kata Kushina terputus, saat dia tak melihat putranya itu.

"Apa benar, Narutonya ada, bibi?"

"Ada Sasuke, mungkin dikamar. Lebih baik kau kekamarnya,." Sasuke mengangguk, saat hendak menaiki tangga, Sasuke berpasan dengan Minato.

"Siapa kau? Temannya Naruto?"

"Iya sayang, dia teman Naruto." Kushina memberi tahu dengan sedikit tersenyum lembut kearah Minato , sedangkan Sasuke menundukan kepalanya tanda memberi hormat.

"Siapa namamu." Ujar Minato, sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Sasuke, paman."

Tubuh Minato bergetar saat mendengar nama itu, walaupun Sasuke tak menyebutkan nama marganya yang sangat terkenal itu, tapi nama Sasuke sudah sangat terekam diotaknya. Wajah ceria Minato berubah.

"Ada apa sayang, ada yang salah dari Sasuke?" Ujar Kushina, Minato hanya menggeleng, dia hanya tak mau memberi tahu Kushina tentang percakapannya denga Itachi. 'jadi benar, dia menyukai anakku, kalau tidak, tak mungkin dia berani kemari, aku tak bisa mengusirnya, karna itu sama saja aku membunuh keluargaku, kalau sampai anak bungsu Uchiha satu ini marah, aku tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan pada keluargaku.' Batin Minato

"Permisi paman, aku mau menemui Naruto."

"Eh, i-iya."

(-^Thy^-)

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka pelan oleh Sasuke, mata hitam itu mencari keberadaan si pirangnya, mudah untuk Sasuke menemukan kamar Naruto, karena dilantai atas rumah ini, ruangan yang berpintu hanya kamar Naruto, yang lainnya hanya ruangan bersekat tanpa pintu.

"Dobe?" Sasuke menelitih sebuah bungkusan seperti kepompong raksasa yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur berwarna orange didepannya. Berhati-hati, Sasuke mendekati bungkusan itu, lalu memeluknya.

"Huaaahh, apa-apaan kau Teme?" Naruto memukul-mukul Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak melepaskan pelukannya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari saku celannya.

"Diam, atau kau akan aku bunuh." Naruto terdiam sesaat, dia takut pisau Sasuke yang sekarang berada dilehernya dapat menembus kulitnya.

Melihat Naruto tak berontak lagi, Sasuke meregangkan pelukannya, lalu memutar tubuhnya, sehingga sekarang tubuhnya berada diatas tubuh Naruto.

"Hei…, apa-apaan kau?"

"Diamlah,"

Sasuke semakin memeluk Naruto erat. Tapi Naruto malah menendangnya.

"Auw, sakit idiot."

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa tiba-tiba begitu."

Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya, kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Pergilah!"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Iya, cepat pergi!"

"Hei, kau tak ingat, kau itu masih budakku, Dobe. Aku tunggu kau 5 menit di mobil, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini."

"Memangnya kau tak sekolah? Ini kan hari kamis?"

"Aku bolos, sudahlah, cepat siap-siap, aku tunggu di mobil." Sasuke berjalan keluar, Naruto hanya mendengus geram.

"Uchiha sialan, bisanya Cuma mengancam."

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto berlari kecil menuruni tangga, dia menyapa ibu dan ayahnya yang terlihat sedang menonton.

"Kaasan, Tousan, aku pergi dulu sebentar."

"mau kemana kau?" Minato bertanya menyelidik

"Aku mau pergi dengan Sasuke, sekarang dia sedang menunggu diluar."

"AH~ Kaasan kira Sasuke sudah pulang, kenapa tak menunggu di dalam saja?" Kali ini Kushina yang bicara

"Di-dia, tadi aku u-"

"Sudahlah, jangan pulang terlalu malam Naruto, aku takut terjadi apa-apa kalau kau terlalu lama dengan anak itu." Kushina menatap Minato terkejut

"Maksudnya apa Minato? Sasuke kan anak yang baik, kau tak suka dengannya?"

"AH, tidak, oh iya Naruto, ikut aku sebentar." Minato menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk menjauh dari Kushina, Kushina hanya bingung dengan kelakuan anak dan ayah itu.

"Apa kau tahu kalau anak itu adalah Uchiha?" Minato berbisik ke Naruto, berusaha sepelan mungkin untuk bicara dengan anaknya itu.

"Aku tahu." Balas Naruto dengan berbisik pula, dia tahu, kalau ayahnya tak mau sang ibu tahu tentang pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tahu, keluarga Uchiha itu seperti apa?"

"Sangat tahu, Tousan, ah sudahlah, aku bisa jaga diri, Tousan tak mau 'kan kalau Sasuke mengamuk karena lama menunggu."

"Ya sudah, hati-hati lah." Naruto mengagguk, lalu berlari keluar.

"Maaf teme, lama. Tadi aku ada urusan sedikit." Naruto tertawa lebar kearah Sasuke, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Masuklah." Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk ke mobilnya, tapi saat Naruto akan masuk, dia melihat Mobil sedan putih berhenti disamping mobil biru milik Sasuke, Naruto mengenal mobil putih itu. dia menunggu orang yang dia kenal keluar dari mobil itu. seorang perempuan berambut panjang, tanpa pupil yang sedang menatap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." Seru perempuan itu. Naruto tersenyum kearah perempuan itu, Sasuke yang berniat untuk masuk ke mobilnya terhalang ketika mendengar suara perempuan yang memanggil Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, hai…," Naruto melambai riang kearah Hinata, Hinata berlari kearah Naruto, lalu berhenti tepat didepan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Naruto-kun mau kemana?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, perasaanya tak enak dengan gadis didepan Naruto itu.

"Aku mau keluar, Hinata-chan, kau mau kerumah ya?" Wajah Hinata berubah merah, saat tebakan Naruto tepat sasaran, perasaan Sasuke tambah tak enak. Dia berdiri disamping Naruto saat ini.

"Siapa Dobe?" Hinata menatap Sasuke, lalu tersenyum kearah pemuda emo itu, Sasuke malah terlihat memandang sinis kearah Hinata.

"Dia teman sekampusku, Teme." Naruto mengenalkan Hinata pada Sasuke, dengan sedikit ragu, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke hanya menatap tangan gadis pemalu itu, sedikit senyuman terlihat dibibir Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke membalas perkenalan dari Hinata, tanpa membalas salaman dari gadis itu. mata lavender gadis itu membulat.

"Tu-tuan Sasuke." Ujar Hinata. Naruto memandang Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian. Dia melihat raut wajah Hinata yang cantik berubah pucat, keliatannya, nama Uchiha itu, sunggu mengerikan untuk orang awam yang mengetahui keluarga itu dari kabar angin maupun kabar yang mereka dapat dari surat kabar atau media elektronik.

"Kau tak apa-apa 'kan, Hinata?" Naruto memegang pundang gadis itu, Hinata terasa bergetar digenggaman Naruto, tatapan Sasuke semakin mengerikan memandang Hinata yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan Naruto.

"Ak-aku tak apa, Naruto-kun." Naruto membuang napas lega.

"Kau sepupu Neji ya?" Wajah Naruto yang legah, kembali tertuju pada Sasuke, bagai mana bisa dia tahu tentang kakak sepupu Hinata.

"I-iya tuan." Hinata mengagguk, dia tak menatap mata kelam Sasuke, karena tatapan Sasuke padanya saat ini sangat menusuk.

"Hei…hei…, sudah lah, oh iya Hinata, mau apa kau datang kerumahku?" Hinata menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul kuning kearah Naruto, Naruto menatap buku itu.

"Ini Naruto-kun, a-aku dititpkan Kib-Kiba-kun bukumu ini, dia min-minta tolong untuk memberikanya padamu." Naruto mengambil buku itu, lalu tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Kau baik sekali Hinata, terima kasih ya." Hinata langsung Blush melihat senyum Naruto.

"Sama-sama, Naruto-kun. Ano…, ap-apa kau akan pergi?" Naruto mengagguk, terdengan desah kecewa dari gadis itu. sedangkan Sasuke hanya melipat kedua tangannya sambil bersender dimobil kesayangannya itu, dengan sorot mata pembunuh khas Uchiha kearah Hinata.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan, kau mau mengajakku kencan ya?" Muka Hinata tambah merona, sedangkan Sasuke tambah menatap Naruto dan Hinata dengan tampang muak.

"Hei Dobe, ayo pergi." Sasuke manarik lengan Naruto, Hinata hanya dia mematung melihat Naruto yang merontah di genggaman Sasuke.

(-^Thy^-)

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Teme." Naruto merengut kearah Sasuke, Sasuke malah memelototin Naruto, sambil terus berkonsentrasi terhadap stir mobilnya.

"Kau bilang apa? Hinata itu, siapamu?"

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Temanku. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Naruto berusaha menggoda Sasuke saat ini, dia berusaha menahan geli melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Naruto tambah merengut.

'Kalau aku tak bertindak, bisa-bisa anak ini benar-benar lepas dari genggamanku' Batin Sasuke

.

.

.

TBC

Balas repyu

-sizunT hanabi

Makasih sudah merepyu. Hehe…, maaf lama ngapdet, maklum, flasdis mugi ama teman kelompok mugi, maklum dirumah gak ada jaringan internet, jadi harus kewarnet dulu. *nangis dipojokan*

-Kiryuu arcafia kurozuki

Makasih sudah merepyu. Makasih sudah nungguin fict abal ini. Iya, untuk sementara, mungkin SasuNaru nya akan lebih banyak nongol dari pada chara yang lain.

-LUKIAST

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf lama updet, pair GaaraNaru yak? Kalau untuk pair SasuNaru akan mugi utamakan, tapi aka nada pair lain yang muncul tak terduga.

-kuraishi cha22dhen

Makasih sudah merepyu. Setujuh, sasu memang seme yang sejati. *dilempar Sasuke*

-Fi suki-suki

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto. Anak ayam, anak ruba, anak panda, hehe…, panggilan itu kelihatannya pas buat mereka, kalau ada kiba, nee bakal tulis anak anjing, kalau shino anak serangga. Pas kan *dikemplang*

-Orange Naru

Makasih sudah merepyu. Bakoro itu sebenarnya salah satu dari bawahan Uchiha yang jadi recktor di kampus Naruto, maaf Mugi gak terlalu menjelaskan soal itu, kalau masalah siapa yang berkuasa, sebenarnya mereka berdua berkuasa kalau diluar, tapi kalau didalam area cangkupan Uchiha, seperti di rumah, di perusahaan, masalah anak buah, dan di tempat-tempat tertentu, Itachi lah yang berkuasa. Hehe…, kalau nyata takutnya entar jadi NaruSasu. Hehe…,

-mechakucha no aoi neko

Makasih sudah merepyu. Hehe…, mugi dapat adegan itu dari film Taiwan yang mugi tonton, karna kehabisan ide, mugi masukin aja tuh adegan.

-Chary Ai TemeDobe

Makasih sudah merepyu. Heh? Haha…, akan mugi usahain, tapi rada gak tega juga, lihat sasunaru menderita *dilempar tomat*

-Anenchi ChukaCukhe

Makasih sudah merepyu. Adegan itu, adalah adegan yang tak terduga datang dikepala mugi. Rencana Itachi, tunggu aja, entar pasti tahu.*digilas*

-Ichi no 'UchiZuna

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf di chapter pertama masih anymous, masih belum bisa mengolah akun dengan benar.*nyengir*. Masalah typo yak, itu memang rada susah mugi hilangkan, masih sulit untuk dirubah, maaf yak kalau typonya mengganggu. Mugi sih juga kalau baca fict gak begitu detail masalah typo, asal ceritanya bagus, mugi suka *contoh author buruk*. Hehe…, mugi juga masih baru, mugi suka loh dapat repyu yang mengkritik atau mungkin flame skalian, asal flame yang membangun. Yooo kita berjuang bersama senpai *tobi mode on* -diledakan deidara-

-spywarecatz

Makasih sudah merepyu. Hehe…, kalau pisikopat+pisikopat pasti seruh *di saringgan uchiha brother*. Mungkin sasuke gak bakal keluar dari keluarga Uchiha, karna cerita ini akan mugi buat panjang, takutnya kalau sasuke keluar dari uchiha, bakal mentok nih cerita. Trus happy ending tanpa melalu penderitaan. Mugi mau sasunaru dibuat lebih menderita. Lagian Itachi gak bakal biarin sweet otoutonya minggat gitu aja dari Uchiha. Fufu~*ketawa ala devil*

Makasih minna-san, sudah pada merepyu. Mugi gak nyangka kalau fict gaje ini banyak yang suka loh. Yoss kalau mau fict ini lanjut terus.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


	7. Chapter 7

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan semua jenis rate, jadi jangan heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, OC, OOC, Adegan kasar, dan beberapa kata-kata yang kasar,**

**Pair Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

(-^Author by : Thy Uchiuzu^-)

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat. Ini lah awal dari kehidupanku. Sebuah perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak aku tahu kapan bermula, dan kapan berakhirnya. Tak perduli, berapa tahun aku hidup, dan berapa kali aku dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari, kalau takdir yang mengikatku itu adalah CINTA.**

"Kau bilang apa? Hinata itu, siapamu?"

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Temanku. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Naruto berusaha menggoda Sasuke saat ini, dia berusaha menahan geli melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Naruto tambah merengut.

'Kalau aku tak bertindak, bisa-bisa anak ini benar-benar lepas dari genggamanku' Batin Sasuke

**Paksaan**

"Teme! Kita mau kemana? Ketempat kemarin lagi ya?" Naruto tertawa senang, dia sangat suka dengan tempat saat Sasuke membawanya kemarin.

"Bukan, kita akan kerumahku." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Aku tak mau, kita ketempat kemarin saja ya, Sasuke."

"Kita akan kerumahku, Dobe."

"Aku tak mau."

"Baiklah, kita ketempat kemarin." Naruto terlihat bahagia, tanpa sadar, pemuda pirang itu memeluk Sasuke.

"Arigato ne, Teme." Wajah Sasuke memerah.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto merasa aneh dengan arah mobil Sasuke. Mobil ini sama sekali tak mengarah ke tempat yang dia inginkan, malah mobil ini, mengarah ke kota Oto.

"Teme, katanya mau ketempat yang kemarin?" Rengut Naruto, karena merasa dibohongi

"Setelah pulang dari rumahku, kita akan kesana." Naruto hendak protes, tapi Sasuke segera memberi death glare andalannya kearah Naruto, dan membuat nyali pemuda itu menciut seketika.

Naruto mandang kagum pada sebuah rumah yang hampir mirip istana baginya. Saat melihat lambang kipas di pagar rumah ini, Naruto langsung tahu kalau ini rumah Sasuke. Rumah dari kluarga Uchiha. Baru sekali ini dia melihat rumah sebesar, dan seindah itu.

"Ayo, masuk." Sasuke menarik lengat Naruto, Naruto hanya menurut. Naruto melihat jejeran pelayan wanita yang menyambut Sasuke saat dipintu utama rumah ini.

"Apa Itachi sudah pulang?" Sasuke bertanya pada seorang pemuda berambut panjang tanpa pupil yang berada disampingnya.

"Belum tuan muda."

"Baguslah, oh iya, Neji, ini Naruto. Dia teman sepupu perempuanmu." Naruto terkejut dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda tanpa pupil itu.  
"Naruto-sama." Ujar pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Eh…, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'sama', panggil Naruto Saja, aku ini 'kan teman adik sepupumu." Tolak Naruto lembut, dia merasa canggung harus dipanggli dengan embel-embel 'sama'

"Baik lah." Jawab Neji singkat.

"Neji, sebagai orang yang sangat aku percayai, tolong jauhkan adik sepupumu itu dari Naruto, kau mengerti."

Naruto melotot, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Baik tuan." Sasuke kembali menyeret Naruto, tanpa berkata sesuatu pada Neji.

"Hei Teme, Neji itu siapamu?"

"Dia orang kepercayaanku."

Naruto mematung seketika. Jadi Neji bekerja dengan Uchiha, wajar saja, kalau gosipnya Neji bekerja dengan orang terpenting di 5 negara, ternyata gossip itu benar.

"Kau tak bercandakan, Teme?"

"Aku tak berniat bercada, Dobe." Sasuke berhenti dari aktifitas tarik-menarinya, dia berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu besar. Sasuke membuka pintu itu. Saat pintu itu terbuka, terlihatlah segala perabotan di ruangan itu, mulai dari tempat tidur, dan peralatan lainnya, Naruto tahu ini kamar tidur Sasuke

"Masuk, Dobe, aku tak mau Itachi melihatmu." Naruto ragu dengan peritah Sasuke saat ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Naruto berbalih, dan hendak pergi. Tapi tesuatu yang tajam, terasa menusuk di punggunya.

"Masuk, atau kau ingin aku paksa." Naruto menelan ludah, akhirnya dia mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

"WAH~ Sasuke-sama, siapa pemuda manis itu?" Sasuke melirik kearah laki-laki berambut putih, laki-laki itu melipat kedua tangannya lalu bersender ke dinding terdekat.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke ketus

"Dia, Naruto itu ya?" Kakashi tersenyum sinis kearah Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah mencampuri urusan orang, Kakashi."

"Jangan memaksa kehendak, Sasuke-sama, kalau kau terlalu memaksakan perasaanmu padanya, kau malah akan kehilangannya." Kakashi mencoba mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melihat Naruto yang sedang menatapnya juga didepan pintu, tapi Sasuke berusaha menghalanginya.

BRAK

Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawab ataupun membalas apa yang Kakashi bicarakan tadi, dia malah buru-buru menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Uchiha keras kepala, sama seperti seseorang yang sangat aku kenal, hmm, apa aku keterlaluan dalam mendidiknya dan Itachi, maaf Fugaku, Mikoto. Aku membuat anak kalian jadi seperti ini."

(-^Thy^-)

Sasuke berjalan membiarkan Naruto yang mematung dihadapnnya, pemuda Uchiha itu, mendudukan dirinya di ranjang biru kesayangnnya, menghela Napas, lalu berbaring telentang, sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Naruto…" Naruto terlonjak kaget, ketika saat dia asik memperhatikan Sasuke, tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh orang yang sedang diperhatikannya.

"Apa?" Jawab Naruto kesal.

"Kemarilah." Naruto menurut, dia tahu mood Sasuke saat ini sangat jelek, akibat adu mulut dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya tadi, dia tak mau menambah kemarah Sasuke. Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke yang masih berbaring.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Naruto berusaha untuk basa-basi, sekedar berusaha mengurangi mood Sasuke yang buruk, karena kalau mood Sasuke terus begitu, maka dampak buruknya juga akan menimpa padanya.

BRUK

"Auw…" Naruto meringis, saat dia merasa pergelangan tangannya dicengram dengan kuat oleh seseorang.

"Sasuke…" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sekarang berada diatas tubuhnya.

"…"

"Hei lepaskan," Mata hitam itu terus menatap objek didepannya. Mengamati setiap apa yang terukir di wajah coklat itu. mulai dari rambut, mata, pipi, hidung sampai mata onyx itu menatap bibir Naruto.

"Aku akan buat kau tak lepas dariku, Naruto."

"Ap-hmmp." Belum sempat pemuda berkulit coklat madu itu bicara, pemuda didepannya sudah menyumpal bibir Naruto dengan sebuah ciuman, pertama memang terkesan lembut, tapi lama-kelamaan ciuman itu mengganas, Naruto berusaha memberontak menendang apa ayang bisa ditendang, mengingat kedua tangannya dicengram Sasuke dengan keras.

"Lep…Hmmmp…hei…Ahk" Naruto merasa sesuatu yang mendarat dilehernya, menggigit dan menghisap dipertemuan lehernya itu.

Naruto menegang, saat merasakan lehernya seperti tersentu oleh sesuatu yang kasar, lembut dan hangat. Saat dia merasa ada sedikit ruang untuk melihat apa yang Sasuke kerjakan, dia melihat lidah Sasuke dengan lincah bermain didaerah lehernya, mengigit, menghisap, bahkan menjilat.

"Akh…, hentikan, ak-akh…" Naruto berusaha tetap menolak, tapi Sasuke masih tetap berusaha bermain didaerah leher itu. meninggalkan jejak kecil kemerahan, disepanjang titik sensitive di daerah itu.

"Diam, dan nikmatilah, dengan begini, kau akan benar-benar terikat denganku, Naruto." Sasuke menyeringai.

Tangan putih itu, melingkar memeluk pinggul Naruto, terus menjalas, menelusup masuk kedalam kemeja Naruto, membelai perut pemuda pirang itu, bermain dipusar dan sekitar perutnya, lalu terus menjalar ke bagian bawah dan bagian paha Naruto. Naruto menjengit saat dia merasa rabaan Sasuke semakin liar, apalagi sesekali dia merasa Sasuke menyentuh bagian sensitifnya.

"Hentikan. Aku bilang hentikan." Sasuke terlihat tak puas dengan apa yang dia kerjakan, pemberontakan Naruto membuat dia sedikit kesulitan dengan permainnyanya ini, dia berusaha menggapai dasi seragam sekolahnnya yang tergeletak di meja kecil tepat didekat ranjang tidurnya.

"Sekarang, akau tak akan bisa melawan, Dobe." Sasuke mengikat kedua tangan Naruto di ranjangnya. Melihat Naruto memberontak dan meliuk tak jelas, malah membuat napsu bejat Sasuke muncul.

"Kau ini, tak bisa diam ya." Sasuke membuka dengan paksa kemeja Naruto bahkan anak Uchiha itu mengoyak kemeja itu. setelah kemeja itu tak lagi melekat ditubuh Naruto, Sasuke dengan leluasa memperhatikan badan sedikit berotot dari tubuh Naruto, walau tak sebagus tubuhnya.

Sasuke merunduk, lalu mulai menciumi perut dan terus naik, sampai bibirnya menyentuh tonjolan didada Naruto. Tangan kirinya bermain ditonjolan sebelah kanan Naruto, sedangkan tonjolan sebelah kiri Naruto dimanjakan oleh lidah dan bibir Sasuke. Naruto masih berusaha memberontak, dia menendang bagian perut Sasuke dengan dengkulnya, tapi ketika kedua tangan Sasuke menekan betisnya, pemuda pirang itu akhirnya tak bisa menolak lagi

'Matilah aku.' Batin Naruto. Rasa sakit dibetisnya akibat tekanan terlalu kuat didaerah itu, membuat Naruto sedikit meringis. Karena tangannya yang sibuk mendiamkan kaki Naruto, Sasuke hanya bisa menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya saja, untuk bermain dibagian tubuh atas Naruto.

Sasuke mulai mencoba turun kebawah tubuh Naruto, anak bungsu Uchiha ini, menindih kedua betis Naruto dengan cara menduduki kaki Naruto, lalu tangannya mulai bekerja membuka bawahan Naruto.

"Teme, jangan…, lepaskan brengsek." Naruto tetap menjerit, dia mencoba melepaskan seluruh tubuhnya tapi tetap tak bergerak.

"Aku bilang, diam." Sasuke membentak Naruto, mata hitam itu terlihat sedikit marah, Sasuke mengambil kembali pisaunya, mempertemukan benda tajam itu dengan leher Naruto.

"Anak manis, lebih baik kau diam, kalau tidak kau akan menumukan ajalmu di sini." Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Bukannya menghindar, dia malah semakin mendekatkan lehernya dengan benda tajam itu.

"Lakukan, ayo lakukan." Perintah Naruto, mata Sasuke yang terlihat marah. Kemarahannya sudah mencapai batas limit. Saat leher Naruto benar-benar bertemu dengan mata pisau itu, Naruto merasa gesekan dikulit lehernya, pisau itu sedikit merobek kulit lehernya itu. Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi panik. Dia membuang pisau itu ke sembarang tempat. Menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Naruto yang terluka, menghisab butiran merah yang keluar dari Sana.

"Kau tak apa, Dobe?" Naruto tak menjawab, dia merasa Sasuke semakin menghisab didaerah lehernya, ada campuran sakit dan nikmat yang Naruto rasa, saat bibir Sasuke berada dilehernya.

"Ngh…, lepaskan!"

Mendengar desahan Naruto, napsu Sasuke yang tadinya meredup semakin membelunjak. Seringai terpampang jelas di bibir remaja Uchiha itu. niatnya untuk menghilangkan darah di leher Naruto berubah total, dia malah menjilat dan kembali menggigit lembut di titik sensitive Naruto. Tangannya kembali menelusub kebawah, bermain diperut terus turun, sampai tangan itu menemukan sebuah tonjolan yang terasa sedikit mengeras.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, Teme." Sasuke tak menghiraukan perintah Naruto, dia meneruskan aksinya, membuka bawahan Naruto. Hingga sekarang hanya boxser Naruto saja yang tertinggal. Sasuke juga mencoba membuka baju dan celanya sendiri, sehingga mereka berdua hanya menggunakan boxser saja. Sasuke mencoba menggesek miliknya dengan milik Naruto, merasakan getaran nikmat tertahan dibawah sana.

"Ngh…, ahh…, Dobe." Desah Sasuke, saat dia merasa kepunyaannya bergesek dengan punya Naruto, walau masih terbungkus Boxser.

" hentikan, aku tak mau, ahh…" Naruto masih berusaha berontak, walau dia juga sedikit merasa nikmat dibagian bawahnya ,akibat gesekan antara barang Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin menggila. Dia sudah tak tahan dengan semuanya. Dengan terburu-buru, dia langsung membuka boxser dan celana dalam Naruto. Mata hitamnya menatap kejantanan Naruto dengan pandangan lapar.

"Hmm, kecil sekali punyamu, Dobe." Komentar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tolong, hentikan semuanya." Naruto merasa ini semakin gila, dia merasa perasaan yang tak enak saat ini.

Sasuke membuka boxser dan celana dalamnya, sehingga dia dan Naruto benar-benar bugil sekarang. Sasuke memainkan sedikt kejantannnya yang sudah berdiri sempurnya, terlihat sedikit cairan di ujung kejantannya.

"Hisap!" Sasuke memerintah Naruto untuk menghisab kejantannya, tapi bocah pirang itu menolak, dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau lupa. Kalau aku adalah Uchiha, haha…, kalau kau tak melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, aku bunuh keluargamu." Naruto menjelit kearah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Dengan ragu Naruto memasukan kejantanan Sasuke yang berukuran besar itu kedalam mulutnya. Dia mulai menghisab dan menjilati penis Sasuke. Sasuke memutar posisinya, sehingga sekarang dia dapat dengan jelas melihat kejantanan Naruto. Dengan semangat Sasuke menggenggam kejantanan Naruto itu, memainkannya, lalu wajah Sasuke mulai merunduk untuk menjilat dan mengulumnya, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

Mereka saling menghisab lawan main mereka. Sasuke berusaha membuat Naruto menikmati permainnanya, walaupun dia tahu, kalau Naruto sama sekali tak menginginkannya. Mata biru Naruto berair, dia tahu ini salah, sangat salah, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya ingin keluarganya selamat dia tak mau kehilangan keluarganya.

"Nghh, Naru sayang, nikmat sekali." Desah Sasuke.

"Akgh...ngh…" Sasuke merasa Naruto menyemprotkan sesuatu kedalam mulutnya, Sasuke menyeringai

"Cepat sekali." Ujar Sasuke, sambil mencabut kejantannya dari mulut Naruto dan membelai pipi Naruto.

"Cih." Naruto berusaha menghindar dari sentuhan Sasuke.

"Kau membenciku? Kau tak suka 'kan?. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu."

"Cinta? Mati saja kau." Ujar Naruto ketus. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Mati, sebelum aku mati, aku ingin membuat kau tak bisa keluar dari penjaraku." Sasuke memasukan satu jarinya kelubang Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan serangan tiba-tiba itu, langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Lepas…, lepaskan…," Naruto meliuk-liuk, dia berusaha agar Sasuke tak menyerangnya lagi.

"Aghk… lepas.." Sasuke menambah jarinya. Jari-jari itu tertanan indah di dalam lubang Naruto. Naruto merasakan sedikit nyerih di bokongnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, kau itu milikku."

"Agkh…" Satu jari lagi, memenuhi lubang Naruto. Dengan ketiga jarinya, Sasuke berusaha membuka lebar lubang Naruto.

"Ngh…" Naruto menggigit bibirnya, dia merasakan nikmat saat Sasuke menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana, membuat tubuhnya menegang dan sedikit gemetar.

"Di sana rupanya." Sasuke menarik ketiga jarinya, menggantinya dengan kepunyaannya yang lebih besar.

"Tenang ya Koi, ini pasti nikmat." Sasuke berusaha memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit kejantanannya yang besar itu. Naruto merasakan perih dan panas di pantatnya.

"Keluarkan, akgh… sakit brengsek." Seluruh sumpah serapa keluar mulus dari bibir Naruto, air matanya pun semakin deras. Dia merasa ini adalah kehancuran hidupnya. Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris. Dia semakin menghentakan kejantannya, sehingga selur benda besar itu menancap dan memenuhi tubuh Naruto.

"Kuso…, aizz, brengsek kau, keluarkan." Maki Naruto, air matanya semakin banyak.

Sasuke menarik kejantannya sehingga hanya meninggalkan ujungnya saja. Lalu menghentakkannya kedalam tubuh Naruto membuat tubuh mungil itu ikut terdorong.  
"Ah.. ngh…, kau sempit sekali, Dobe." Sasuke terus menyodomi pantat Naruto. Naruto merasa pantatnya semakin Sakit, walau tak dipungkiri kalau dia juga merasakan nikmat sekaligus.

Sasuke terus menghentakkan kejantannya, dia merasa kalau klimaksnya semakin dekat, dia semakin kuat dan semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya di pantat Naruto, sampai dia merasa akan mengeluarakan sesuatu.

"Ahhh…, Naru, aku keluar…" Tubuh Sasuke menegang, begitu juga Naruto, dia mengeluarkan sarinya didada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya didalam tubuh Naruto

Sasuke memeluk Naruto merasakan kehangatan tubuh pemuda berkulit coklat itu.

"Terima kasih ya, Koi." Naruto tak menjawab, dia hanya diam. Sebenarnya Sasuke dapat mendengar isak tertahan dari Naruto, walau pelan, tapi melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata biru itu, membuatnya terasa sesak. Dia melukai orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Naru, maaf." Ucap Sasuke tulus. Walau setulus apapun, Naruto tetap tak menjawab. Sasuke mencoba menyentuh pipi Naruto, tapi Naruto malah menghindar.

Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat buruk. Dia melepas ikatan tangan Naruto.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras, mendarat kearah Sasuke. Naruto berdiri, lalu segera memunguti seluruh pakainnya dan memakainya kembali. Keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya merasa panas di pipinya.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto berjalan tertatih menuruni tangga. Dia merasa sangat sakit dibagian bokongnya. Saat dia merasa tubuhnya akan ambruk, dia merasakan pulukkan di pinggangnya.

"Mau kemana, Dobe. Kondisimu masih tak memukinkan kau untuk berjalan." Naruto terkejut saat melihat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, membantunya berdiri.

"Lepaskan…" Naruto mendorong Sasuke kuat, tapi pelukan Sasuke terlalu kuat untuk dilawan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Ini semua karna kau." Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. Naruto merasa jantungnya berdebar.

'apa ini, aku merasa lemas dipelukannya. Sial. Aku membenci pemuda ini, aku tak mukin mencintainnya, dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tak aku suka. Aku benci pemuda ini' batin Naruto.

"Aku melakukannya, karena aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Dia merasa napas hangat Sasuke menyebar ditengkuknya. Kejadian yang berlangsung dikamar Sasuke tadi, kembali teringat di kepala Naruto. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke semakin menarik Naruto kedalam pelukakannya, lalu mencium bibir Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, jadilah milikku Naruto." Sasuke berucap, saat bibir mereka berdua terlepas.

BUAK

Naruto meninju perut Sasuke keras, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu tersungkur. Naruto berlari sambil terus menahan rasa sakit.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Naruto menoleh kearah sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti disampingnnya saat dia berusaha lari dari rumah Uchiha.

"Kau, bukankah kau? Aku tak mau." Naruto terus berlari, dia tak mau menerima ajakan dari si pengendara mobil.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, seperti yang Sasuke lakukan padamu, lagi pula, aku bukan pedopil." Naruto berhenti berlari. Lalu melihat laki-laki berambut ptih yang dia temui dirumah Uchiha itu.

"Namaku Kakashi, Salam kenal." Ujar laki-laki itu, tersenyum ramah.

"Kau sama saja dengan Sasuke." Kakashi hanya tersenyum

"Aku bukan anak buah Sasuke. Aku hanya salah satu dari keluarga Uchiha yang hilang. Ayo masuk, aku antar sampai rumahmu, kau pasti sangat menderita. Maaf ya, aku tak bisa bantu kau tadi." Naruto masih menatap menyelidik pada laki-laki itu.

"Jangan takut, aku berjanji tak akan melukaimu, aku hanya ingin menolongmu." Dengan ragu, Naruto naik juga kedalam mobil itu.

(-^Thy^-)

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?" Naruto melihat kearah. laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Kau mengingatkan pada seseorang. Dan mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri. Anggap saja ini balasan dan rasa minta maafku padanya."

"Padanya?" Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Haha…, tak usah di ambil pusing dengan perkataanku tadi. Oh iya, pakai baju ini." Kakashi melemparkan sebuah baju kearah Naruto, baju kemeja berwarna biru. Sedangkan tangannya satu lagi, masih menggenggam stirnya. "Pakai itu, karena aku tak mau nanti orang tuamu khawatir jika melihat keadaan bajumu yang hancur itu." Naruto mengamati baju itu.

"Baju anda? Makasih, nanti akan aku kembalikan." Kakashi tertawa pelan mendengrnya.

"Bukan, itu baju Sasuke, pakai saja dulu, nanti kau kembalikan sendiri ya." Naruto melempar kemeja itu kearah Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih, aku tak mau memakai baju orang itu." jawab Naruto sedikit kasar.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu, kau sayang keluargamu, makanya, kau tak mau 'kan mereka khwatir karna melihat kondisimu begini. Lagi pula, aku tak bawa bajuku, tadi aku mencuri baju Sasuke, saat melihat kau keluar dari rumah itu."

"Mencuri? Aku curiga denganmu?" Naruto memandang Kakashi dengan sedikit memojokkan

"Hei…, hei…, aku hanya meminjam, kalau kau yang mengembalikannya, mungkin Sasuke akan bertrimakasih padaku." Tawa Kakashi meledak seketika saat itu.

"Tidak, aku tak sudih."

"Pakailah," dengan sedikit memaksa, Kakashi menyodorkan kemeja biru itu kembali pada Naruto, dan Naruto mengambilnya dengan ragu, lalu menukar kemejanya yang sudah robek dengan kemeja biru itu.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu saja."

"Kembalikan saja pada anak itu langsung, wah…, kelihatannya sedikit kebesaran." Kakashi menahan tawa saat melihat Naruto memakai kemeja Sasuke, seperti orang-orangan sawa saja, batin Kakashi "Uzumaki Naruto. Benar itu namamu?" Naruto menoleh kearah kakashi, lalu mengangguk mantap

"Iya."

"Besok apa kau ada waktu, Itachi mau bertemu denganmu."

"Itachi? Siapa dia?" Kakashi mengeremkan mobilnya tiba-tiba, memelototi Naruto

"Kau tak tahu Itachi? Aduh Naruto, dia itu kakak Sasuke." Jelas Kakashi

"Heh?" Naruto terkejut. Dia menelan ludah, napasnya seperti tercekak

"Apa ayahmu sudah memberi tahumu sesuatu?"

"Memeberi tahu apa?"

"Jadi ayahmu tak memberi tahumu, wajar saja. Fyu~ dasar." Omel Kakashi

"Apa sih?"

"Itachi mau bertemu denganmu besok, ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu."

"Aku tak mau, aku tak mau berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha lagi." Tolak Naruto.

"Tenanglah, Itachi tak akan melukaimu, dia hanya bermaksud baik padamu, bisa?"

"Kau tak bohongkan, baiklah, tapi kalau besok aku tak bisa, bagaimana kalau lusa?"

"Ok, baiklah."

"Itu rumahku." Ujar Naruto saat mereka berhenti disebuah rumah bercat Orange. Kakashi memberhentikan sedan hitamnya didepan rumah itu.

"Arigato ne, Kakashi-Ojisan." Ucap Naruto saat dia sudah keluar dari mobil sedan itu.

"Ojisan? Aku tak setua itu, panggil aku senpai."

"Senpai? Bagai mana kalau sensei?" tawar Naruto

"Aku bukan gurumu." Tolak Kakashi

" Baiklah, Kakashi-san." Kelihatannya Naruto menemukan nama yang cocok untuk Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yang diatas sudah termasuk lemon bukan? baiklah, itu adalah inspirasi dari otak mumet mugi pada yaoi yang sudah benar-benar parah.

Semoga itu salah satu lemon hart. *nyengir*

Balas repyu.

-mechakucha no aoi neko

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf, peran si Gaara ama Itachi sdikit. Karna mugi mau buat sasunarunya lebih afdol *ditendang masuk jurang*

-muthiamomogi

Makasih sudah merepyu, salam kenal. Panggil mugi saja. Rencana sasuke adalah…..ada deh *di kemplang* kelihatannya Itachi bakal mugi buat jadi orang jahat deh di sini. Maaf bagi para itachi FC+FG.

-Mariposa Author Gaje

Makasih sudah merepyu. Cacing kepanasan. Wkwkwk…, keren juga tuh.

-Fujoshi Nyasar

Makasih sudah merepyu. Klihatannya Itachi my aniki, bakal jadi antagonis di fict ini *di saringgan*. Rencana itachi, tunggu aja kelanjutan fict nya. *plak*

-Kiryuu arcafia kurozuki

Makasih sudah merepyu. Arigato ne.

-Anenchi chukacukhe

Makasih sudah merepyu. Haiah, belum tentu loh Naruto mau membuka hatinya untuk sasuke, karna otak bejat bin aneh mugi masih aktif, buat mereka lbih menderita. *ditendang*. rencana itachi masih rahasia

-Orange Naru

Makasih sudah merepyu. Hehe…, Sasuke harus baik dengan Naruto, kalau gak, mana mau Naru ama sasu. Kushina tahu masalah uchiha brother, tapi gak tahu kalau anak kesayangan+suaminya berurusan dengan si Uchiha brother, kalau sampai tahu, mugi yakin uchiha brother bakal musnah di tangan Kushina, wkwkwk. OK, sdh mugi add loh, di komf ya.

-Arale L Ryuuzaki

Makasih sudah merepyu. Akan mugi usahain agar bisah updet cepat

-Hikarii Hana

Makasih sudah merepyu. Yang salah itu si uchiha brother. Hehe…,*di saringgan sasuke+itachi*

-Yuka Momoyuki

Makasih sudah merepyu. Kritikannya? Hehe…, yang mana? *otak lemod kambuh*. Kalau kritik sih selalu mugi tampung, tapi kalau flame, mugi cuekin. Haha…*contoh author aneh*

-Fi suki suki

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto, iya nih, sasuke gak sopan. Fi gak perna buat fict lagi ya? Hiatus nih? (gomen nee nanyanya di sini, cz nee jrang lihat fict fi lg)

-Misyel

Makasih sudah merepyu. Huahaha, ini baru mulai loh, cz di chpter yang sudah-sudah itu hanya pembukaan, dan mungkin komfliknya di chapter" berikutnya.

-Pearl Jeevas

Makasih sudah senpai, kurang panjang ya, cz mentok ampe situ sih, hehe…, typo, eyd, sudah mugi usahakan, tapi tetap masih ada, cz selain kemampuan nulis mugi yang memang kurang, nih kompu rada-rada eror, maaf senpai, mugi suka loh dapat repyu seperti ini. Yoo, berjuang bersama senpai. *tobi mode*

-sizunT hanabi

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf belum ada lemon di chapter maren, ternyata benar jadi author mesum gak segampang yang dikira *di keroyok*. Tenang itachi sudah punya seseorang, tapi blum bisa mugi kasih tahu, lagi pula, naru Cuma untuk sasu.*lee mode*

Makasih sudah merepyu, jangan bosan ya merepyu fict mugi.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


	8. Chapter 8

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan semua jenis rate, jadi jangan heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, OC, OOC, Adegan kasar, dan beberapa kata-kata yang kasar,**

**Pair Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

(-^Author by : Thy Uchiuzu^-)

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat. Ini lah awal dari kehidupanku. Sebuah perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak aku tahu kapan bermula, dan kapan berakhirnya. Tak perduli, berapa tahun aku hidup, dan berapa kali aku dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari, kalau takdir yang mengikatku itu adalah CINTA.**

"Itachi mau bertemu denganmu besok, ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu."

"Aku tak mau, aku tak mau berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha lagi." Tolak Naruto.

"Tenanglah, Itachi tak akan melukaimu, dia hanya bermaksud baik padamu, bisa?"

"Kau tak bohongkan, baiklah, tapi kalau besok aku tak bisa, bagaimana kalau lusa?"

"Ok, baiklah."

"Itu rumahku." Ujar Naruto saat mereka berhenti disebuah rumah bercat Orange. Kakashi memberhentikan sedan hitamnya didepan rumah itu.

"Arigato ne, Kakashi-Ojisan." Ucap Naruto saat dia sudah keluar dari mobil sedan itu.

"Ojisan? Aku tak setua itu, panggil aku senpai."

"Senpai? Bagai mana kalau sensei?" tawar Naruto

"Aku bukan gurumu." Tolak Kakashi

" Baiklah, Kakashi-san." Kelihatannya Naruto menemukan nama yang cocok untuk Kakashi

**Kesepakatan**

Naruto berjalan memasuki kamarnya, sambil tangan kanannnya membawa sebuah gelas berisi segelas susu hangat. Rambut pirangnya terlihat masih basah, dan sebuah handuk kecil menggantung di lehernya. Anak pirang ini, baru saja selesai mandi, dan baru selesai membuat susu hangat untuknya malam ini. Mata biru cerah itu memandang balkon kamarnya yang langsung berhadapan dengan pintu kamarnya itu. langit malam ini sangat cerah dan banyak bintang.

"Indahnya." Komentar Naruto, saat matanya menangkap ribuan bintang yang sedang bertebaran di langit malam itu.

"Malam." Lagi, bibir itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tak dimengerti. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang, berjalan mendekati sebuah cermin berukuran besar dikamarnya itu. tangannya meraba bagian lehernya, melihat beberapa jejak merah disana.

"Brengsek." Kata kasar itu keluar mulus dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Uchiha brengsek." Ujarnya sekali lagi, dia terus memaki kepantulan bayangannya yang ada dicermin

Mata biru itu bergerak ke sebuah kursi belajarnya, menatap apa yang tersangkut disenderan kursi itu. sebuah kemeja biru yang dipakainnya tadi. Kakinya dengan cepat mendekati kursi itu, lalu mengambil kemejah itu dan membuangnya.

"Mati saja kau." Hardik Naruto pada kemeja yang dibuangnya tadi

"**Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu."**

Sejenak mata biru itu melebar, terbesit sebuah suara dalam otaknya.

"Cinta, kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau melalukan itu, Teme." Tubuh Naruto terasa lemas, tubuhnya terus merosot kebawah, lalu dia menekuk kakinya dan terisak disana.

"Aku, aku benci kau, Teme." Naruto terus memaki Sasuke dalam tangisnya. Membuat tubuh itu bergetar hebat.

"Tapi, ak-aku, hiks…, kenapa." Naruto terus menangis, sampai badannya lemas dan tertidur di lantai dingin kamarnya

(-^Thy^-)

"Naruto!, kewarnet yuk." Teriak Kiba, sambil tangannya melambai kearah Naruto yang sama sekali tak melihatnya.

"Kenapa dia?" Ujar Kiba.

"Ayo." Gaara menarik Kiba, lalu berlari mendekati Naruto

"Naru, ada apa?" Gaara mencoba bertanya pada Naruto, karena dia merasa sedikit kahwatir dengan sohib nya itu.

"Aku tak apa." Ujar Naruto lemas.

"Benar? Kalau begitu, kita jalan yuk, aku mau online nih, nanti aku yang bayar deh, aku teraktir kalian online di Warnet." Tawar Kiba

"Tidak, terima kasih." Ujar Naruto, sambil melewati Gaara dan Kiba

"Dia kenapa?" Gaara melihat Shikamaru yang menghampiri mereka. Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto terlihat lemas, malah menguap tak jelas.

"Entahlah." Jawab Gaara asal

"Naru-chan, aku punya sesuatu yang keren loh." Sai berlari kearah Naruto, sambil meluk-meluk anak pirang itu dengan bernapsu.

"Aku lagi tak ada nia-"

"Komik yaoi, keren loh, aku dipinjamin Ino my Honey." Naruto salting, sedangkan Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya ber gubrak riang

"Aku tak-" lagi, kata-kata Naruto terputus oleh sebuah benturan keras antara mukanya dan sampul komik yang di pinjam Sai dari pacarnya.

"Eh? ini?"

"BL, Boy Love, kata Ino, lagi tren di kalangan anak perempuan, aku saja juga suka, keren." Sai menjelaskan antusias, dengan malas Naruto melihat sampul komik itu, lalu mukanya memerah ketika melihat gambar disampul komik itu, laki-laki sedang berciuman bibir dengan laki-laki pula. Saat itu, wajah Sasuke langsung terlintas di otaknya.

"Huaah, jauhkan aku dari buku itu." Naruto membuang komik itu asal, lalu berlari meninggalkan Sai.

"Wah, ternyata dia suka ya." Sai manggut-manggut gaje, lalu tak lama kemudian dia mendapatkan sebuah sepatu Kiba melesat mengenai kepalanya.

"Dasar, aneh" komentar Kiba

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto memasuki rumahnya dengan menghela napas. Dia beruntung sekali, dosennya hari ini tak ada, jadi dia bisa mempunyai banyak waktu untuk beristirahat di rumah

"Aku pulang." Salam Naruto, tapi dia langsung menepuk jidatnya, teringat kalau rumahnya sedang tak ada orang.

Naruto menaiki tangga rumahnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Lalu masuk kekamarnya.

TOK…TOK…

Baru beberapa menit Naruto istirahat dikamarnya, dia mendengar pintu rumahnya digedor seseorang.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Naruto berteriak dari lantai atas rumahnya, berlari menuju pintu itu, lalu membukanya dengan malas.

"Siap-, Teme?" Mata Naruto melebar, dia langsung hendak mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya itu, tapi ditahan oleh kaki Sasuke.

"Dobe, tunggu sebentar, aku mau bicara denganmu." Teriak Sasuke, sambil terus mendorong pintu rumah Naruto, akhirnya terjadilah aksi dorong mendorong.

"Pergi brengsek, aku tak mau bertemu denganmu."

"Sebentar saja, Dobe, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu saja."

"Pergi…, pergi…, pergi…, kalau kau tak pergi, aku akan berteriak." Naruto menahan pintu rumahnya yang hampir terbuka, karena tenaga Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya.

"Coba saja, kalau kau tak membuka pintu ini, aku bunuh ibu dan ayahmu." Sergak Sasuke dari luar rumah Naruto. Dengan terpaksa, Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya menunduk tidak sama sekali dia berniat untuk menatap Sasuke saat ini.

SHET..

Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher pemuda pirang itu.

"Hei…, lepas." Naruto mendorong kepala Sasuke kuat, tapi Sasuke masih terus berusaha membuat kepalanya tetap dileher pemuda yang pendek darinya itu.

"Maaf, maaf atas kemarin ya." Mata Naruto melebar, walau tak begitu terasa, tapi pemuda pirang itu merasa kalau lehernya basah oleh sesuatu.

"Hei…, ayo lepas, aku tak mau nanti ibuku lihat."

"Tidak." Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kau menangis, ayo lepas, kalau kau mau bicara, ayo cepat bicara, aku tak ada waktu." Akhirnya Sasuke mau melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto melihat kearah mata hitam itu, memang tak ada air mata disana, tapi mata Sasuke lumaya memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu."

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi Sasuke, pipinya memanas, dia melihat napas Naruto tesengal sepertinya menahan amarah yang berlebih.

"Cih, jangan pernah berkata seperti itu didepanku."

"Tap-"

"Pergi."

BRUAK

Sasuke menatap pintu kayu coklat itu. dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kediaman NamikazeUzumaki itu.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto berjalan mengikuti seseorang yang sekarang ada didepannya. Matanya mengawasi laki-laki berumur didepannya itu dengan teliti. Terkadang dia membuang napas berat dan kembali menatap laki-laki didepannya itu.

"Apa belum sampai, Kakashi-san?"

"Belum, sebentar lagi." Sebenarnya pemuda pirang itu sudah sangat capek harus berjalan menuju lantai paling atas di sebuh gedung berlantai 30 ini. Walau sudah menggunakan lif, tapi jarak lif ke ruang yang akan dia tujuh itu sangat jauh.

'Berapa sih luas ini gedung. Sial uchiha keparat, adik dan kakak sama saja, selalu menyiksaku." Batin Naruto mengomel

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Naruto mendongak melihat sebuah pintu didepannya.

"Ayo masuk." Kakashi membuka pintu itu. lalu menggandeng Naruto masuk keruangan itu.

"Itachi-sama, aku membawa anak yang anda tunggu." Naruto melihat kearah pemuda berumur 20 tahun lebih, seorang pemuda yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Selamat datang, duduk."

Naruto menatap Kakashi, berharap mendapat sebuah petunjuk tentang cara menghadapi Uchiha tertua didepannya ini. Menghadapi Sasuke saja sudah menyusahkan, apalagi Itachi yang jelas-jelas lebih berkuasa dari Sasuke. Kakashi hanya memberi senyum termanis

'sial, om…om menyebalkan,"

"Te-terima kasih." Jawab Naruto gugup.

"Kita mulai sekarang. Kau pasti mengenal adikku 'kan?" Naruto menggangguk

"Apa kau tahu kalau adikku mencintaimu?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak mau tahu." Naruto melipat tangannya sambil menjawab dengan ketus. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihatnya

'Wajar adikku menyukai pemuda ini, ternyata dia cukup menarik.' Batin Itachi

"Bagus lah, tapi mulai sekarang kau harus mau tahu, karena aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan?"

"Hn, aku butuh kau untuk membuat adikku menjadi orang yang mau mendengar apa yang aku perintahkan. Dan membuat dia mau membantuku dalam perusahaan."

"Hei…, hei…, aku ini hanya mahasiswa, bukan apa-apa, dibandingkan kalian berdua, aku ini hanya orang biasa. Jadi jangan libatkan aku dalam urusan kakak beradik kalian." Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sambil jari telunjuknya mengacung tanpa takut didepan Itachi. Kakashi tersenyum melihatanya. Jarang sekali ada orang yang berani berbuat seperti itu pada duo Uchiha. Bahkan pada Itachi.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku punya barter untuk ini semua, kau menuruti permainanku, jadilah kekasih Sasuke, dan buat dia jadi anak baik. Saat dia sudah mau menuruti perintahku ka-"

"Aku tak menyukai adikku, aku masih norm-"

"Kau boleh meninggalkannya." Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan terakhir Itachi, ada sedikit irisan dihatinya saat mendengarnya.

"Ak-aku, tap-"

"Pertukarannya, aku tak akan mengganggu hidup keluargamu, dan seluruh kehidupan pribadimu, bukankah itu bagus, jika kau menjadi kekasih Sasuke, maka kehidupannmu pun tak akan mendapatkan tekanan dari adikku lagi. Jika semua selesai, aku akan memindahkan kalian sekeluarga ke luar Negara 'HI'. Pergilah ke Kirigakure, dan aku akan memberikan sebuah perusahaan disana. Tinggalkan Sasuke aku berjanji kau tak akan melihat Sasuke setelah itu."

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, begitu pula Kakashi yang ada didalam rungan itu.

"Kau kejam." Ujar Naruto

"Bukankah kau tak menyukai adikku, aku juga tak mungkin merestui hubungan kalian begitu saja. Uchiha perlu keturunan, bukan perasaan. Kami dididik menjadi seorang pengusaha Uchiha, kami tak butuh kasih sayang. Kami hanya butuh penerus"

'Apa Sasuke dibesarkan seperti ini,wajar saja sifatnya seperti itu. seharusnya aku tadi tak kemari' batin Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Mau?" Tanya Itachi

"Apa aku punya pilihan? Kalau aku tak mau, kau pasti akan mencelakai keluargaku 'kan?"

"Hahaha…, kau anak pintar dan cepat tanggap, kau benar, jadi bagai mana?"

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menatap Itachi dengan jarak kurang dari 5 centi.

"Jangan ganggu kelurgaku, baiklah aku setujuh." Naruto memutar badannya lalu keluar dengan perasaan kesal. Kakashi yang melihat hanya diam.

"Apa kau tak keterlaluan? Ini tak baik untuk Sasuke 'kan, Itachi-sama?"

"Aku tahu, dan ini sudah aku pikirkan."

"Anda jangan terlalu egois, nanti anda malah kehilangan adik kesayangan anda itu."

"Diamlah kau, Kakashi! jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku." Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan pikiran yang seperti benang kusut.

"Ini terulang, ini terjadi lagi, terjadi lagi dikeluarga ini, apa ini kutukan untuk keluarga ini?" Kakashi berjalan dengan tubuh yang gemetar

"Maaf Naruto, maaf Sasuke, aku tak bisa menolong kalian."

(-^Thy^-)

"Brengsek…, brengsek…, awas kau Uchiha, kalau aku juga kaya mungkin sudah aku abisi keluarga seperti kalian. Cih, menyebalkan, terus apa-apaan om-om menyebalkan itu, dia sama sekali tak membantuku." Naruto mengomel kesal, dia terus membanting seluruh isi yang ada didalam kamarnya sambil berkomat kamit ria tak tentu arah.

"Aku bunuh kalian, baka Teme, kenapa kau membawa kesialan berturut-turut padaku. Pantat ayam menyebalkan, Uchiha brengsek, kakak adik menyebalkan, hhuuuaaahhh, aku benci kalian berdua. Ha…ha…" Naruto mengatur napasnya yang terengah-tengah.

"Naru, apa yang terjadi." Kushina berteriak dari luar kamar anaknya itu, dia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, karena dari tadi dia mendengar anaknya berteriak seperti orang kesurupan

"Tak ada apa-apa, Kaasan." Naruto balas meneriaki dari dalam.

"Oh, ya sudah, baguslah." Kushina berjalan meninggalkan kamar anak tunggalnya itu.

"Puih, hampir saja, aku bisa dibunuh Kaasan kalau tahu berurusan dengan anak-anak Uchiha itu." Naruto menelan ludah, menghayalkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia manceritakan semua masalahnya itu.

BERR….BER..

Narutop melihat ponselnya yang bergetar di atas mejah belajarnya, melihat siapa yang dengan seenaknya menelpon dengan kondisinya yang ingin membunuh seseorang begini. Dia meneguk ludahnya saat melihat siapa yang menelponnya saat ini.

"Sasuke, ok Naruto, mulai sekarang kau harus baik dengan anak ini, lalu selesaikan semua, dan kau bebas." Naruto bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto disini, ada apa Teme?" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar nada suara Naruto yang terlihat ceria saat ini. Berbeda dari Naruto kemarin.

"Bisa bertemu."

"Baiklah, dimana?"

"Aku jemput kau."

" Baik."

Naruto mematikan hubungan jarak jauh itu. lalu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dan berlari ke luar.

"Mau kemana. Naru?" teriak Kushina dari dapur, ketika melihat anaknya berlari dengan tergesa-gesa keluar kamar.

"Aku mau pergi dengan Sasuke, Kaasan."

"Oh." Kushina ber oh riang

(-^Thy^-)

"Sudah lama menunggu, Dobe." Naruto melihat Sasuke yang baru keluar dari mobilnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, ayo pergi." Naruto menarik Sasuke dan masuk kedalam mobil biru itu.

"Eh, hn, baiklah." Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, lalu melesat menuju jalan raya.

"Mau kemana?" Naruto memuka pembicaraan.

"Kau memaafkanku?"

"Masalah apa?"

"Yang kemarin?"

Naruto berfikir lalu mengangguk. "Iya, anggap saja itu tak pernah ada." Sasuke terkejut, dia memandang Naruto yang menyengir kearahnya.

'Kenapa dia, ada yang salah, ini ada yang salah, ini bukan Naruto yang aku kenal.' Batin Sasuke

"Terima kasih ya."

"Iya."

'memaafkanmu, yang benar saja, kau sudah melakukan hal aneh padaku, dan…, gerr, ini semua harus berjalan sesuai rencana, kalau Uchiha sulung itu marah, maka aku dan keluaragaku bisa mati. Buat adikknya mengikuti apa yang aku mau, dan buat Sasuke juga mengikuti apa yang Itachi mau, selesai, lalu aku akan bebas dari Uchiha ini.' Batin Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kanapa kau melihatku begitu, kau masih marah." Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto menggeleng cepat

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya merasa kau lumayan juga."

"Kanapa kau baru tahu?"

"Hmmm, entahlah."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Tbc lagi, hehe…, ok, mugi mau menjelaskan tentang isi fict ini. Karna Mugi yakin, kalian pasti bingung kenapa fict ini ceritanya jadi begini, tak nyambung, membingungkan, dan aneh. Bisa dibilang cerita intinya ada dichapter ini sampai dengan chapter seterusnya, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya, dan seteru-hmmp*Mugi dibekap reader*

Hehe.., chapter1-7 hanya sebagai pembukanya saja, ini lah tragedinya, hehe*ketawa nista* -dilempar golok-

Jangan mengharapkan happy ending, karna mugi tak akan biarkan fict ini berakhir dengan happy ending tanpa melewati tahap penyiksaan dulu.

Sasuke: maksutnya?

Mugi: Sasuke-koi, harus menenderita dulu dengan Naruto.

Sasuke: author tak berprikesadisan

Mugi: apa itu kurang sadis?

Sasuke: tak berguna

Naruto: author menyebalkan*lari kearah mugi sambil siap-siap dengan rasenggan*

Diberitahukan pada reader semua, setiap kata-kata kakashi itu mempunya makna loh, karna itu ada kaitannya dengan sejarah uchiha di fict ini. Dan mungkin dichapter-chapter berikutnya akan ada pair yang tak terduga.

Balas repyu

-CCloveRuki

Makasih sudah merepyu, yap begitulah, si ayam memang perna nahan kalau berhubungan dengan si naru (?)

-muthiamomogi

Makasih sudah merepyu. Hahaha…, gak semua jahat kok. Sasuke kan sayang naru. Mugi juga *peyuk naru*-di sabet sasuke-

-Misyel

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf, coz mugi dapat judul mendadak di warnet. Karna terpikir ama kat-kata belenggu di summary makanya mugi kasih judul JAIL (penjara). Dan cerita ini juga maksudnya tentang naru yang dipenjara dibawah kekuasaan uchiha. Hehe, maaf membingungkan.

-LUKIAST

Makasih sudah merepyu. Tenang, pasti itu terjadi kok, tapi belum saatnya. Mugi belum mau fict ini cepat-cepat tamat.

-Fujoshi Nyasar

Makasih sudah merepyu. Tunggu kelanjutan nya saja. Tapi di fict ini, mugi gak bakal buat pair SasuNaruIta. ^^

-Naruels

Makasih sudah merepyu. Arigato ne, tapi mugi masih merasa lemonnya masih ancur.. kalau rencana Itachi, di chapter 8 sudah mugi keluarin .

-Arale L Ryuuzaki

Makasih sudah merepyu. Eh? kok tahu kalau kaka ama iru? Haha, tenang pasti ada kok pair itu muncul.

-Fi suki-suki

Makasih imouto sudah merepyu. Eh? kenapa di delet, biarin aj, siapa tahu imouto kembali nulis lagi, jadi tinggal sambung aja fict nya. Mungkin yang muncul KakaXIru. Hehe…, masih gak dapat cammisteri kakaxobi.

-mechakucha no aoi neko

Makasih sudah merepyu. Akan mugi buat sasuke tewas di bantai FG+FC Naru haha *ketawa nista* -dibantai sasuke-

-BlackAquamarine

Makasih sudah merepyu. Hehe…, kalau gak di paksa, naru gak bakal mau di rapet sasu.

-Kuraishi cha22dhen

Makasih sudah merepyu. Arigato ne.

-Uchiha Shira-nii

Makasih sudah merepyu. Arigato ne.

Yooo, makasih mina semua.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


	9. Chapter 9

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan semua jenis rate, jadi jangan heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, OC, OOC, Adegan kasar, dan beberapa kata-kata yang kasar,**

**Pair Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

(-^Author by : Thy Uchiuzu^-)

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat. Ini lah awal dari kehidupanku. Sebuah perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak aku tahu kapan bermula, dan kapan berakhirnya. Tak perduli, berapa tahun aku hidup, dan berapa kali aku dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari, kalau takdir yang mengikatku itu adalah CINTA.**

'memaafkanmu, yang benar saja, kau sudah melakukan hal aneh padaku, dan…, gerr, ini semua harus berjalan sesuai rencana, kalau Uchiha sulung itu marah, maka aku dan keluaragaku bisa mati. Buat adikknya mengikuti apa yang aku mau, dan buat Sasuke juga mengikuti apa yang Itachi mau, selesai, lalu aku akan bebas dari Uchiha ini.' Batin Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kanapa kau melihatku begitu, kau masih marah." Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto menggeleng cepat

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya merasa kau lumayan juga."

"Kanapa kau baru tahu?"

"Hmmm, entahlah."

**Belenggu yang tak tampak**

"Sudah sampai." Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Naruto. Naruto melihat keselilingnya, tempat yang pernah dia kunjungin.

"Kau membawaku kesini lagi."

"Bukankah kau bilang mau kemari lagi. Makanya aku membawamu kemari." Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke. Sekarang dia tak butuh tuntunan Sasuke lagi, karna dia sudah hapal dengan jalan yang ada.

Naruto menaiki anak tangga sebuah pendopo, saat sudah sampai di atas, dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang ke dinding penyekat.

"Aku suka tempat ini." Naruto menutup matanya sesaat, menikmati hembusan angin yang mengenai pipi tannya.

"Aku juga." Balas Sasuke, sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang. Sasuke sudah siap-siap dengan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi jika dia memeluk Naruto seperti ini. Dia sudah siap dengan pisau lipatnya, berjaga-jaga agar Naruto tak memberontak.

"Baguslah." Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang melingkat di perutnya. Sasuke terkejut, tak menyangka reaksi Naruto berbeda dari bayangannya.

"Dobe, apa kau tak apa-apa?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Naruto.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku merasa kau berubah, semenjak kejadian siang itu."

DEGK.

Genggaman Naruto mengerat pada tangan Sasuke. Sasuke dapat merasakan itu. sepertinya pemuda yang dipeluknya itu sedang menahan sesuatu.

"AH, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Naruto berbalik dan menatap mata hitam Sasuke

DEG…, DEG…

Jantung Naruto terasa berdebar cepat. Dia juga tak tahu kenapa dia merasakan hal itu

'Ini hanya rencanaku, kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar begini.'

"Dobe."

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto lembut sekali, sampai tubuh Naruto sedikit melemas dibuatnya. Tangan Sasuke memegang pinggang Naruto, itu membuat tubuh Naruto dapat berdiri tegak begini, kalau bukan karena tangan itu, mungkin Naruto sudah terjatuh.

'Ini salah, aku hanya ingin menjalankan rencana, bukan ini yang sebenarnya aku rencanakan' batin Naruto

"Dobe, aku mencintaimu." Kali ini, Naruto yang menarik Sasuke dalam sebuah ciuman hangat diantara mereka, Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu, dan segera melihat muka Naruto yang memerah, saat ciuman itu berakhir.

'Aku merasa ada yang aneh, ini bukan Naruto.' Batin Sasuke

(-^Thy^-)

"Aku harus bagai mana? Ini terjadi lagi." Seorang laki-laki berumur 30 tahun lebih, berambut perak terlihat sedang memandang sebuah poto laki-laki.

"Aku harus melakukan apa, Iruka?. Bantu aku, aku tak mau ini terjadi lagi di keluarga ini." Laki-laki itu, berbicara keara figur laki-laki yang mempunya bekas luka di hidungnya.

"Apa aku harus memisahkan mereka, ah~itu sama saja aku membuat mereka menderita." Satu tetes air mengalir dari mata laki-laki itu. jatuh di atas kaca bening bingkai foto itu.  
"Aku tahu, Sasuke menyukai Naruto, tapi_ ah, aku rasa anak pirang itu mempunyai perasaan yang sama pada Sasuke, walau dia menutupinya. Dia sama dengamu, Iruka." Laki-laki itu menyekat air mata yang hendak keluar lagi dari matanya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan kesebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan itu.

"Keluarga laknat ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Aku benci Uchiha, karna keluarga ini, aku dan kau berpisah." Laki-laki itu menaruh poto itu di meja tepat didepannya.

"Dimana kau sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku merindukanmu, sudah lebih 4 tahun. Sekarang kejadian itu terjadi lagi."

'_**Kakashi, aku mencintaimu.' **_

Laki-laki berambut perak bernama Kakashi itu, tersenyum memandang figure itu. kata-kata yang sering diucapkan oleh laki-laki di poto itu, selalu terekam dengan jelas di otaknya.

'_**Berjanjilah, jangan tinggalkan aku.'**_

Bibir laki-laki bermasker itu terangkat sedikit, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil disana

"Maaf, aku tak bisa berjanji lagi. Aku meninggalkanmu, aku melanggar janjiku sendiri." Bulir bening itu, menetes tak berpenghalang dari mata hitam Kakashi. Dia mengelus bingkai poto itu.

"Iruka, bantu aku. Aku mohon, anggap ini sebagai balasan atas apa yang aku lakukan padamu."

(-^Thy^-)

"Hei Dobe, ayo bangun, sampai kapan kau mau tidur."

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan sedang mencubit-cubit pipi pemuda yang tidur dipangkuannya saat ini dengan gemas.

"Nanti Kaasan, aku masih mengantuk. Lima menit lagi." Seringai mengerikan, terpampang di wajah tampan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Kaasan? Hmm, baiklah anakku, kalau kau tak mau bangun, akan aku hukum kau."

CUP

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada bibirnya, butuh waktu 5 menit untuknya membuka mata

1…, 2…, 3…,

"Huaah, apa yang kau lakukan." Teriak Naruto, saat dia menyadari bibir Sasuke sudah mendarat mulus di bibirnya.

"Membangunkanmu, kau tidur nyenyak sekali sih. Ayo bangun, ini sudah sore, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Naruto mendudukan dirinya, lalu menguap selebar mungkin.

"Aku mencintamu. Sangat mencintaimu."

CUP

Naruto memalingkan mukanya kearah pemuda yang memeluknya dari belakang itu, dan baru saja mencium pipinya.

"Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali kau mengucapkannya, aku jadi bosan mendengarnya." Naruto bangkit, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut

"Begitu ya, aku akan buat kau tak bosan mendengarnya." Teriak Sasuke

"Ayo pulang, aku mengantuk." Naruto menyeret Sasuke

"Iya." Sasuke hanya mengikuti seretan Naruto.

"Dobe,besok apa kau ada acara?" Tanya Sasuke, saat dia dan Naruto sedang berada di mobil sport milik Sasuke.

"Tidak, besok aku hanya ada kuliah pagi. Kenapa?"

"Kerumahku?" Naruto bergidik ngeri, mendengar kata-kata 'rumahku' dari Sasuke. Memori tentang perbuatan asusila Sasuke terekam lagi diotak Naruto

"Tidak."

"Aku tak akan menyakiti mu lagi, sungguh, kemarin aku hanya merasa takut kehilanganmu saja."

'Takut kehilanganku? Maksudnya apa?' batin Naruto

"Aku ada urusan."

"Sebentar saja."

"Tidak, aku bilang tidak ya tidak." Sasuke membuang napas, dia tahu anak pirang disebelahnya ini sangat keras kepala, Naruto melihat Sasuke sebentar, tak ada balasan dari Sasuke saat dia bilang tak mau kembali kerumah Uchiha itu

'pergi Naruto, kau harus pergi, kalau kau tak pergi nanti Sasuke bisa membunuhmu'

"Baiklah." Sasuke menoleh kearah suara serak yang tadi berucap. Dia memandang pemuda pirang itu sebentar.

"Benar kau mau pergi. Aku tak ingin memaksamu, kalau tak mau juga tak apa."

"Aku bilang aku mau, kalau kau tak boleh aku kerumahmu, ya sudah." Sasuke menarik tangan kiri Naruto mengeggamnya erat lalu mencium tangan itu.

"Kenapa tidak? Rumahku selalu terbuka untukkmu, Dobe."

(-^Thy^-)

"Kakashi, hari ini aku ingin kau pergi ke kota Kirigakure, carikan sebuah rumah mewah disana." Kakashi melihat bingung kearah Itachi yang sedang menyusun dokumen-dokumen diatas meja kerjanya.

"Untuk apa, Itachi-sama?" Tanya Kakashi sedikit gugup.

"Untuk keluarga Namikaze. Aku berencana memindahkan mereka ke Kirigakure, kalau rencanaku berjalan mulus."

"Tap-"

"Ikuti saja perintahku, Kakashi, kau itu hanya bawahanku."

"Hn, baiklah." Kakashi berbalik dan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. tapi deheman Itachi membuat dia harus membalik tubuhnya lagi agar dapat bertatapan langsung dengan si sulung Uchiha.

"Bawakan gadis berambut pink temannya Sasuke kepadaku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya."

"Berambut pink? Maksud anda, Sakura?"

"Iya, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada gadis itu."

"Baik." Sekarang Kakashi benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sakura. Hmm, kelihatannya anak itu dapat dimanfaatkan." Itachi bergumam pelang sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

(-^Thy^-)

"Dobe…!" Naruto menoleh kearah suara yang berteriak memanggilnya, Shikamaru dan Kiba yang juga berada disana juga melihat kearah seseoarng yang sekarang sedang melmbai kerah Naruto sambil menyender pada mobil sport biru di belakangnya.

"Uchiha." Desis Kiba. Dia melihat kearah teman pirangnya yang menatap pemuda Uchiha itu. dapat dia lihat sedikit senyuman terkembang di wajah tan itu.

"Hei Naruto. Kau kenapa? " Kiba mengibaskan tangannya didepan muka Naruto, Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Tidak ada, aku kesana ya. Soalnya aku punya janji ama, Teme." Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke. Kiba dan Shikamaru mengawasi dari jauh

"Naruto kenapa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Shikamaru menoleh pada teman pencinta anjingnya itu

"Entahlah, kelihatannya ada yang tak beres pada otak si Uzumaki itu." Ujar Shikamaru, sambil menghidupkan mesin motornya. Dan mulai menjalankan motor itu.

"Hei tunggu aku." Kiba menaiki motor hitamnya, lalu mulai mengegas dan menjalankan motor itu, motor Kiba dan Shika melewati Naruto yang terlihat asik berbincang dengan Sasuke.

"Naru, aku pulang dulu ya, dan kau Uchiha, jaga teman kami, kalau sampai dia kenapa-napa, aku bunuh kau." Ujar Kiba sinis. Lalu dia mulai tancap gas meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang memandang kepergian mereka.

"Kelihatannya teman-temanmu masih membenciku, Dobe." Naruto membuang mukanya, lalu mengarah pada seragam biru Sasuke.

"Kau bolos lagi?" Tanya Naruto menyelidik

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Dobe." Sasuke menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

"Wajarkan kalau mereka masih membencimu, kau perna menendang Kiba sampai pingsan, melukai Gaara, dan mengancam mereka, jadi sangat wajar kalau mereka membencimu." Naruto berjalan membuka pintu mobil Sasuke, lalu masuk kedalam mobil itu, melihat Sasuke yang masih di luar sambil menatapnya.

"Woi, ayo Teme, katanya mau pergi." Sasuke berhenti dari aktifitas tak jelasnya, dia memasuki mobilnya dan menghidupkan mobil itu.

(-^Thy^-)

"Teme, kau bolos lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang asik mengotak-atik laptop Sasuke. Anak pirang itu sekarang berada di rumah Uchiha, sambil asik memaikan game online di ruang tengah rumah itu.

"Hn." Naruto mengangkat alisnya mendengar jawaban dari si uchiha itu, yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau ini, cobalah jadi anak baik sekali-sekali, bagai mana kau bisa naik kelas kalau kelakuanmu seperti ini?"

"Mereka itu hanya orang-orang yang ada dibawa kekuasaan Uchiha, Dobe. Mana mungkin mereka berani tak menaikkanku." Naruto menghela napas. Dia merasakan anak Uchiha ini sedang menciumi tengkuknya dan menjilati daerah lehernya sekarang, jantung Naruto berdetak tak karuan, perasaanya campur aduk.

"Teme, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, agar tak menggunakan kekuasaan Uchiha untuk menekan seseor_akh. Hei hentikan." Perkataan Naruto terputus, saat dia merasakan Sasuke menggigit kecil dibagian sensitive di lehernya.

"Hn, baiklah, aku akan jadi anak yang baik." Ujar Sasuke sambil menciumi tengkuk Naruto.

"Wah, lagi bersenang-senang ya, Otouto." Sasuke menghentikan perbuatannya, menatap garang kearah seseorang yang sudah mengganggu kerjanya.

"Itachi." Desis Sasuke

"Uzumaki Naruto, hai. Salam kenal, kau pasti kenal aku kan." Naruto mencoba tersenyum kearah laki-laki bernama Itachi itu.

'Cih, ini dia sih Uchiha satu lagi. Jangan memasang wajah sok ramah begitu, dasar Uchiha brengsek.' Batin Naruto.

"Hai, Itachi-nii." Naruto menyapa lembut kearah pemuda itu, dia berusaha menahan perasaan menyebalkan yang sedang bertarungdi dadanya saat ini.

"Pengganggu, pergi sana." Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam kearah Itachi. Tapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti

"Uh~tatapanmu menggoda sekali, Otouto-chan."

BUAG

"Uhuk." Itachi terbatuk-batuk, saat dia merasa sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras menghantam perutnya. Seluruh bodyguar yang ada dirungan itu berlari mengerubunin Itachi

"Anda tak apa, tuan muda?" Tanya salah satu dari bodyguar itu

"Tendangan anak kecil tak seberapa." Itachi menatap Sasuke yang menggeram kesal

"Dobe, ayo kita keluar dari rumah ini."

"Eh?"

Sasuke menggandeng lengan Naruto, lalu menariknya menjauh dari Itachi, Naruto menoleh kebelakang menatap Itachi yang tersenyu kearahnya sambil melambai tangan.

'Fyu~ keren, perkelahian antara Uchiha' batin Naruto sedikit syok

"Apa anda tak apa, Tuan Itachi?"

Kakashi memandang Itachi yang sedang mengelus perutnya dan terlihat sedikit meringis

"Tidak. Dia lumayan kuat juga." Itachi tersenyum, lalu memandang kearah kakashi yang sedang memandangnya juga. "Kakashi, bagai mana? Sudah kau katakana pada gadis itu kalau aku mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Maaf, aku belum memberi tahunya, maafkan saya tuan." Ujar Kakashi sambi menunduk dalam, tanda kalau dia sangat menyesal.

"Hn, baiklah, jangan terlalu lama, karena aku tak suka menunggu." Itachi berlalu dari hadapan Kakashi, Kakashi hanya menunduk

'Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan Uchiha Sulung, watakmu sama seperti orang menyebalkan itu, padahal sudah mati, kenapa dia menurunkan sifat menyebalkannya keketurunanya sih.' Batin Kakashi mengomel

(-^Thy^-)

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang duduk di sebuah café terkenal di Otogakure. Wanita itu terlihat sedikit menunduk sedih sambil terus mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan oleh laki-laki didepannya sekarang.

"Hanya sebentar saja. Dia ingin bicara padamu, Sakura-chan."

Perempuan bermata hijau itu hanya memainkan minumannya dengan sedotan putih ditanganya.

"Aku tak punya urusan lagi dengan Sasuke, aku sudah tak ada hubungan lagi dengannya."

Ujar gadis itu lembut, Kakashi menangkap sedikit penolakan tersirat di perkataan gadis cantik itu.

"Hanya sebentar, lagi pula yang ingin bertemu dengamu tuan Itachi, bukan Sasuke."

Sakura memperbaiki cara duduknya. Menggeser pinggulnya sedikit. Lalu menatap laki-laki didepannya itu dengan sedikit senyum mengembang dibibir gadis itu.

"Kakashi-san, jangan menyuruhku berurusan dengan keluarga Uchiha, aku tahu keluarga itu, aku tahu sifat Uchiha brother itu, aku tak mau ikut campur urusan mereka, kau tahu 'kan mereka itu pengusaha terkenal, sekaligus mafia, aku rasa aku tak perlu menerangkan padamu, karena kau pasti lebih tahu dariku."

Gadis itu menarik tas tangannya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi.

"KAU TAHU MEREKA, DAN KAU PASTI JUGA TAU KONSEKUENSI BAGI ORANG YANG MENOLAK KEINGINAN MEREKA."

Teriak Kakashi lantang, Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Otogakure Hight School, aku tunggu jam 2 besok siang, kalau telat, aku berani menanggung konsekuensinya, karena kau terlambat."

Ujar Sakura tersenyum, Kakashi mebalas senyum itu. lalu Sakura kembali berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Kakashi.

(-^Thy^-)

"Haruno Sakura, kau adalah kekashi Sasuke 'kan?"

Sakura mengenggam jari tengah tangan kirinya denga kuat. Dia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Mata Hijau bening itu mengikuti gerakan seorang pemuda didepannya.

"Iya, Itachi-sama. Tapi dulu, sekarang kami tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi."

Jawabnya gugup. Itachi menoleh kearah perempuan itu. lalu memandang tepat dimata hijau itu.

"Bantu aku….."

"Eh?"

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan terpenggal dari Itachi. Dia membalas tatapan dari onyx Itachi.

"Bantu aku,"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan memberi tahumu, tapi bukan sekarang, aku akan menghubungimu suatu saat nanti, dan kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Sakura mengengguk, walaupun dia masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh manusia didepannya itu.

"Bagus. Hmm~ kau cantik juga."

BLUS.

Muka Sakura memerah, wajahnya merona sesaat, dia berusaha menahan mati-matian detak jantungnya.

'Sakura, ingat dia Uchiha, jangan berurusan lagi dengan Uchiha, aku mohon Kami-sama, jauhkan aku dari orang Uchiha lagi.' Batin Sakura berperang.

Mata Kakashi menelitih sikap Itachi dan perkataanya tadi, dia memandang gerak-gerik atasanya itu, lalu tersenyum simpul

'Mikoto, haha…, lucu juga, jadi begini ya, hmmm, kelihatanya bakal ada pengengganti Fugaku dan Mikoto sebentar lagi. Wah-wah. Aku jadi penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita keluarga ini. Yoo, Mikoto, gadis pink ini kelihatannya sama sepertimu.'

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya, dia terus memandangi Itachi dan Sakura dengan pandangan penuh tanda Tanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Apa fict ini sudah bisa di tebak jalan ceritanya? Atau fict ini memang sudah tertebak jalan ceritanya dari awal? . sudah aku bilang, kata-kata Kakashi jangan diremehkan, karna kuncinya ada di kata-kata si kakek tua itu. Ah, payah, fict ini semakin keluar dari jalur, maaf mina, silahkan berikan flame anda kalau memang harus, ingat flame membangun, kalau menjatuhkan, lebih baik minggat saja, karena aku benci dengan flame seperti itu. untungnya, selama ini mugi gak dapat flame yang begitu, wah, aku suka para reader sekalian.

MUGI ANTI FLAME MENJATUHKAN. FICT KU TERBUKA DENGAN FLAME APA SAJA, KRITIK DAN SARAN, TAPI TIDAK MENJATUHKAN. BERANI MEMFLAME FICT KU, BERSIAPLAH UNTUK AKU SANTET. Hehehe…*Kiding*-dilempar wajan-

Balas repyu.

-Misyel

Makasih sudah merepyu. Hehe…, yups, JAIL in English. Itu kutukan kakashi sendiri sih, kalau mau tahu, entar pasti tahu deh. Namanya juga Uchiha, sukanya maksa. Hehe…

-hotaru chan hatake

Makasih sudah merepyu. Sebenarnyasih bukan Fugaku, cz Fugaku Cuma untuk Mikoto *Mugi peyuk calon mertua*. Kalau mau tahu siapa yang ngalami hal yang sama seperti SasuNaru, baca kelanjutannya. *dipenggal Hidan*

-LUKIAST

Makasih sudah merepyu. Tenang, karna author yang baik hati, Sasuke gak bakal menderita-menderita amat kok, soalnya akan timbul benih-benih jagung *plak* gomen, salah, maksudnya cinta, jadi Naru gak bakal jahat-jahat ama Sasu.

-Black Aquamarine

Makasih sudah …, ini fict romancexdrama, bukan angst, akan diusahakan Happy ending *Ngebocorin rahasia*. Makasih sarannnya. Mugi suka sarannya. *Pyuk*

-Fujoshi Nyasar

Makasih sudah merepyu. Huwaaa, Fujo dukun yak? Huek.., cerita mugi dapat di tebak, eits, tapi masih banyak kejutan yang tak terduga loh. *kedip-kedip mata* -di lempar Fujo-

-muthiamomogi

Makashi sudah merepyu. Tenang-tenang, SasuNaru gak bakal menderita-menderita amat sih. Heh? Wkakaka…, gak sih, Itachi aja belum perna pacaran kok (?).

-mechakucha no aoi neko

Makasih sudah merepyu. Tunggu dulu, ini bukan berarti Sasuke menderita sekali loh, kalau masalah curiga, akan mugi pikirkan di chapter berikutnya.

-CCloveRuki

Makasih sudah merepyu. Tenang, Naru gak sadis kok, dia adalah malaikat untuk Sasuke *cailah, bahasanya*

-sizunT hanabi

Makasih sudah merepyu, Mugi juga dukung mereka (?) Sasuke: author aneh, yang buat cerita kan lo.

-Arale L Ryuuzaki

Makasih sudah merepyu. Jaah, maaf, coz Mugi susah nyari tempat strategis buat TBC. Hehe…

-Hikarii Hana

Makasih sudah merepyu. Mugi gak bakal buat mereka terlalu menderita kok. Masalah kenapa Kakashi sangat perhatian dengan SasuNaru, itu ada kaitannya dengan Uchiha. Mungkin chapter depan akan Mugi kasih tahu, kenapa Kakashi begitu perhatian dengan SasuNaru.

-Fi suki suki

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto. Hehe…, itu bukan masalah FugaMina. Eh tunggu? FugaMina? Kyaaa, bukan…bukan. itu masalah…., RAHASIA. *di bantai Fi*

-Vipris

Makasih sudah merepyu. Pasti dunk, pasti bersatu, karna authornya Mugi(lain hal kalau authornya bukan Fujoshi, dan pairnya bukan SasuNaru), akan mugi buat mereka bersatu, kalau tidak, kita yang akan menyatukannya. Dan semoga mereka selalu menyatu (Ngomong apa sih?).

-Uchiha Shira-nii

Makasih sudah merepyu. Gomen ne. hehe…, cz kalau ada kata bersambung, dan bersambungnya di tempat yang tidak elit, pasti buat reader penasaran. Khekhekhe…

Yoooo minna, kalau mau fict ini dilanjutkan dan buat cerita fict ini makin seru.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


	10. Chapter 10

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan semua jenis rate, jadi jangan heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, OC, OOC, Adegan kasar, dan beberapa kata-kata yang kasar,**

**Pair Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

(-^Author by : Thy Uchiuzu^-)

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat. Ini lah awal dari kehidupanku. Sebuah perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak aku tahu kapan bermula, dan kapan berakhirnya. Tak perduli, berapa tahun aku hidup, dan berapa kali aku dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari, kalau takdir yang mengikatku itu adalah CINTA.**

'Mikoto, haha…, lucu juga, jadi begini ya, hmmm, kelihatanya bakal ada pengengganti Fugaku dan Mikoto sebentar lagi. Wah-wah. Aku jadi penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita keluarga ini. Yoo, Mikoto, gadis pink ini kelihatannya sama sepertimu.'

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya, dia terus memandangi Itachi dan Sakura dengan pandangan penuh tanda Tanya.

**Memory of Kakashi**

"Menyebalkan, kemana laki-laki itu?"

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut terkuncir kebelakang, dengan kulit Tan sedikit gelap dan sebuah goresan di hidungnya , laki-laki itu terlihat mendecak kesal sambil sesekali menendang kerikil yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kakashi menyebalkan, akan aku bunuh dia kalau datang nanti."

"Ingin membunuhku? Apa benar?"

Laki-laki berambut perak dengan seringai mengerikan, memeluk laki-laki yang dari tadi mengeram kesal karenanya dari belakang.

"Hei lepaskan, banyak orang Kakashi."

Laki-laki itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kakashi dari tubuhnya, dia merasa risih melihat tatapan sinis dari beberapa pejalan kaki yang sedang menatapnya. Tunggu dulu, pejalan kaki? Kalian pasti bertanya, ya mereka sekarang sedang berada di pusat pertokoan Konohagakure. Kakashi melepas pelukannya dari laki-laki itu. lalu memutar Laki-laki itu supaya berhadapan dengannya.

"Maaf Iruka, aku tadi ada sedikit urusan."

Kakashi tersenyum sambil mengarukki tengkuknya, laki-laki bernama Iruka itu hanya merengut.

"Huh, urusan. Kau itu memang sering telat tahu."

"Iya… iya, aku salah. Oke, kita mau kemana sekarang?"

"Temanin aku membeli sesuatu untuk adikku."

"Adik?"

Kakashi menatap Iruka dengan tatapan bingung. Iruka menghela napas panjang, lalu menyeret Kakashi ikut bersamanya.

"Iya, adik, aku mau membelikan sebuah mainan untuk adikku."

"Kau punya adik? Masih kecil?"

Iruka tertawa lebar, sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit, Kakashi hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara.

"Uchiha bodoh, adikku sudah besar, malah sudah menikah, aku mau membelikan sesuatu untuk keponakanku, hmm, umurnya kira-kira 13 tahun."

PLETAK

"Kau yang bodoh Iruka, mana ada anak umur 13 tahun masih mau dibelikan mainan, kalau mau membelikan keponakanmu sesuatu, belikan dia baju atau sesuatu yang lebih dewasa, keponakanmu itukan berumur 13 tahun."

"Eh? benar juga. Baiklah, kalau begitu bantu aku memilih 'kannya ya?"

"Hn."

(-^Thy^-)

"Ngh… terus Kakashi, ah, aku keluar…"

"Aku juga…"

Kakashi memeluk laki-laki dibawahnya dengan lembut, lalu meciumnya dengan kasih sayang. Dia menatap laki-laki itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Menginap lagi disini?"

"Hn."

Sepasang kekasih itu terlihat saling berpelukan. Mereka baru saja selesai bercinta malam ini. Yah, Kakashi adalah kekasih dari Iruka, tak jarang Kakashi menginap di apartemen Iruka karena dia tak mau melepaskan kekasihnya itu walau Cuma sebentar.

"Hei, apa ayahmu tak marah kalau kau sering kemari. Aku tak mau beurusan dengan keluarga Uchiha loh, kalau ayahmu tahu kita berhubungan, aku bisa mati muda."

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari Iruka, dia mendudukan dirinya di ranjang apartemen Iruka, lalu menyender pada ranjang itu, sedangkan Iruka duduk dihadapan Kakashi, sambil tangan Kakashi memeluknya dari belakang, tubuh mereka hanya ditutupi oleh selimut putih sebatas perut mereka.

"Dia sudah tahu, tadi siang aku harus bertengkar dulu dengannya, makanya aku terlambat."

Iruka mendongak menatap kekasihnya itu, dia melihat tatapan kosong dimata Kakashi.

"Dia marah? Apa tak apa? Terus kakakmu juga tahu tentang hubungan kita?"

"Iya, Niichan juga sudah tahu, ayahku mengamuk, sedangkan Niichan hanya diam saja."

Iruka memeluk tubuh Kakashi yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu.

"Kenapa kau mau berkorban besar untukku sih, kalau kau keras kepala, ayahmu bisa saja mengusirmu dari keluarga Uchiha 'kan."

Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Iruka, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada pemuda itu lewat pelukan.

"Karena kau lebih berharga dari pada Uchiha."

Iruka menatap Kakashi, mata hitam Kakashi bertemu dengan mata Iruka. "Ada yang salah?" Tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Aku ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya orang biasa, bukan orang terpandang dan kaya seperti keluargamu, lagi pula aku ini laki-laki, kenapa kau malah memilihku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, apa kau tak suka?"

"Bu-bukan, hanya saja aku merasa aneh."

"Apa adikmu tahu hubungan kita?"

Iruka hanya menggeleng, lalu matanya kembali menatap mata Kakashi.

"Hmm, begitu. Kau tak berani memberitahukannya ya?"

"Bukan, aku hanya, ngh, sudahlah, suatu saat nanti aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada adikku."

Kakashi tersenyum lembut, lalu mencium bibir Iruka sekilas.  
"Ayo tidur, bukankah kau akan kerja besok."

"Iya."

Kakashi meyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Tangan Iruka melingkar erat di pinggan kakashi, begitu pula Kakashi.

(-^Thy^-)

"Otouto, cobalah bicara baik-baik dengan ayah, aku sedikit tak suka dengan sifat kalian yang saling mengacuhkan itu." Kakashi melihat kakak laki-lakinya itu sebentar, lalu membuang mukanya kembali.

"Oniichan, itu kesalahnya, bukan aku, kau juga tahu kan, Kaasan meninggal karena sifat angkuhnya, aku benci dia."

"Hei cobalah mengerti sifat ayah kita, Kaasan meninggal karena serangan jantung, bukan karena Tousan."

"AH~ aku malas mendengar penjelasan bodoh itu, sudah jelas-jelas kau juga tahu, Kaasan meninggal karena dia, kau masih membelanya."

Mata onyx pria berambut silver itu menatap kosong kedepan, Uchiha Kakashi, anak bungsu dari dua Uchiha, sedangkan laki-laki disebelahnya adalah Uchiha Fugaku, anak sulung dari keluarga Uchiha, mereka adalah Uchiha bersaudara, dua penerus terkenal dari keluarga Uchiha, Kakashi tak begitu terkenal dari pada Kakaknya, karna Kakashi bukan laki-laki yang suka bicara didepan kamera atau berbisnis seperti kakaknya, bisa dibilang Kakashi tak begitu mempunya hasrat untuk terkenal.

"Kakashi, kau itu penerus Uchiha, cobalah bersikap selayaknya Uchiha."

"Aku benci Uchiha." Ucap Kakashi ketus. Sang kakak hanya menghela Napas

"Tapi takdirmu adalah Uchiha."

"Terserah, aku tak perduli dengan Uchiha, aku heran, kenapa kau begitu suka dengan keluarga ini."

Fugaku tersenyum memandang adikknya itu, lalu mengelus rambut silver Kakashi.

"Karena Uchiha tenggung jawabku."

Kakashi menatap kakanya itu, senyum mengembang di wajah Fugaku, membuat si bungsu merona.

"Begitu, oh iya, bagai mana kabar kak Mikoto?" Fugaku menarik tangannya dari kepala sang adik, lalu duduk di sebuh sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Baik,"

"Keponakanku?"

"Itachi dan Sasuke baik, lain kali berkunjunglah ke Oto, kau tak pernah kerumahku, bahkan sampai anak-anakku sudah besar, aku akan memperkenalkan kau pada mereka, mereka pasti senang mempunyai seorang paman sepertimu."

Kakashi tersenyum riang, lalu dia duduk disamping sang Kakak, sambil menyerut kopi yang sudah dibuatkan oleh pelayan dari tadi.

"Berapa umur mereka sekarang?"

"Itachi 17 tahun dan Sasuke 12 tahun,"

"Wah… wah… sudah berapa lama aku tak main kerumahmu ya? Terakhir aku kesana umur itachi 3 tahun kan, dan Sasuke belum ada. Pasti Itachi sudah tak ingat lagi pada ku."

"Hahaha… kenapa baru sadar, mereka sekarang malah sudah bersekolah, dan Itachi hampir tamat."

"Hei… hei… jangan salahkan aku donk, iya aku mengaku, aku memang bukan paman yang baik."

Mereka terdiam lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar gelak tawa dari mulut Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Iruka? Benar itu namanya?" Itachi memalingkan kepalanya kearah Fugaku,

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Kau suka dia? Kenapa tak coba bawa dia ke Tousan?"

"Menyuruh dia mati di tangan orang itu? terima kasih, aku tak mau."

"Hei, aku saja berani membawa Mikoto kepadanya."  
"Kau dan aku itu beda, Mikoto perempuan terhormat dan kau menyukainnya, kau juga anak kesayangnnya, kalau aku, orang yang aku cintai itu laki-laki, dari kelurga biasa, bertemu dengannya saja sudah repot."

"Begitu ya? Lain kali, kenalkan dia padaku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya mau berkenalan,"

"Baiklah, Niichan, aku pulang ke mension dulu, kirim salam pada Mikoto-neechan, Sasuke dan Itachi ya."

Kakashi berjalan keluar dari gedung itu.

"Dasar, kalau bukan adikku, sudah aku lempar dia ke jurang." Canda Fugaku pada dirinya sendiri.

(-^Thy^-)

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau menjauh darinya, kau dan dia itu berbeda, kau itu Uchiha, tolong mengerti, setelah kakakmu, kau lah yang akan menjadi pewaris Uchiha selajutnya."

Kakashi menatap laki-laki berumur didepannya sekarang dengan perasaan menyebalkan. Ingin sekali dia pergi dari tempat itu, tapi kalau dia melakukannya, bisa-bisa orang yang berstatus sebagai ayahnnya itu akan marah.

"Tapi Otousan, aku menyukainnya."

"Kau hanya kasihan padanya, Uchiha perlu keturunan, bukan perasaan. Kita dididik menjadi seorang pengusaha Uchiha,kita tak butuh kasih sayang. Uchiha hanya butuh penerus, akan aku carikan kau perempuan lain, kau setujuh?"

Laki-laki tua itu tersenyum. Kakashi mengutuk dirinya yang mempunyai seorang ayah seperti orang didepannya ini. Uchiha Mandara, laki-laki tua, dengan mata Hitam khas Uchiha dan rambut hitam, serta wajah yang terlihat masih lumayan muda, walaupun umurnya sudah mencapai 80 tahun.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Kakashi lembut

"Besok dia akan kemari, namanya Rin. Dia anak yang baik, keluarganya pun juga ka-"

"Aku tak mau, aku hanya mencintai Iruka?"

"Cinta? Apa dia bisa memberimu keturunan?"  
"Brengsek, hentikan perkataanmu itu, aku tak perduli kau ayahku atau bukan, tapi aku mohon, hargai Iruka sebagai kekasihku."

Laki-laki tua itu mengepal tangannya.

PLAK

"Kau tak bisa menolak, kau akan tetap menikah dengan Rin."

Mandara berdiri lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih memegang pipinya yang terasa panas, satu tamparan dengan sekuat tenaga mengenai pipinya, dan itu dilakukan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

-BESOKNYA-

"Hei, kau tak pulang? Nanti kau dicari dengan ayahmu?"

Iruka menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kakashi yang masih asik dengan alam mimpinya. Setelah bertengkar dengan sang ayah, Kakashi pergi dari rumah, lalu menginap di apartemen Iruka.

"Tidak."

Ujar Kakashi malas-malasan,dia kembali menarik selimut yang dibuka paksa oleh Iruka dari tubuhnya.

"Kakashi, kau ini kenapa sih? Ayo bangun, dasar malas, cepatlah, aku akan buatkan sarapan untukmu, aku tunggu di dapur."

Iruka berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi, tapi tangan laki-laki berambut silver itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Iruka kuat, karena Iruka yang kaget, langsung saja tubuh yang tanpa pertahannan itu menimpa tubuh kakashi yang masih tertidur di ranjang Iruka.

"Ittaii, Hei, kenapa sih?" Iruka memaki Kakashi dengan kesal.

"Jangan pergi, aku masih ingin kau disini." Ucap Kakashi, sambil memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan menciumi leher lruka lembut

"Heh?"

"Iruka, aku mencintamu."

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Iruka bingung, tak seperti biasanya, Uchiha yang sekarang memeluknya itu bertingkah seperti anak manja.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi laki-laki berambut diikat jabrik itu. dia berusaha mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Kau kan sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Aku ingin mendengar langsung dari mu."

"Kau sudah sering mendengarkannya kan?"

"Sekarang!" perintah Kakashi, dengan sebuah helaan napas, Iruka memantapkannya dirinya

"Kakashi, aku mencintaimu."

Bibir Kakashi menyunggung sedikit senyuman, dia dapat merasakan tubuh Iruka sedikit gemetar saat menyatakan pernyataan itu."Dan, berjanjilah jangan tinggalkan aku." Kali ini bukan hanya senyuman, tapi seringaiaan muncul di wajah Kakashi

"Aku janji."jawab Kakashi singkat.

Laki-laki itu mencium bibir Iruka lembut, tapi lama-kelamaan memanas, di miringkannya kepalanya sedikit agar dapat membuat ciuman mereka lebih dalam, Kakashi menjilati bibir bawah Iruka, Iruka mengerti apa yang diinginkan Kakashi, dibukanya mulutnya berlahan, lidah Kakashi melesat masuk, menelusuri rongga mulut Iruka, saat lidahnya bermain di dalam mulut Iruka, dia merasakan sebuah dorongan dilidahnya,' lidah Iruka' Kakashi menyeringai, Iruka mengajaknya bertarung saat ini, di tekannya lidah itu, membelit dan saling mendorong, sampai Uchiha Bungsu itu yang menang.

"Ngh…"

Desahan Iruka keluar, saat dia merasakan tangan Kakashi masuk menyelusup kearah kemeja longgarnya, lalu terus naik meraba setiap apa yang dilaluinya. Tangan Kakashi satunya, sibuk membuka kancing kemeja Iruka dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Iruka mendongak keatas saat dia merasakan Kakashi memelintir tonjolan sensitive dari dadanya itu.

"Kakashi…, cukup."

Tolak Iruka, tapi Kakashi belum puas, setelah kemeja Iruka terbuka semua, dia menjilati seluruh tubuh tan itu denga semangat, terus naik dan Kakashi kembali mencium bibir Iruka. Lidahnya menjalar kebawah terus turun sampai di pertemuan leher laki-laki itu, lalu Kakashi menghisab, mengigit dan menjilat leher tan itu, hingga puas. Lidahnya terus menjilati tubuh Iruka, sampai tubuh coklat itu terlihat jejak air liur Kakashi.

"Kakashi, sudahlah, aku mau berkerja."

Iruka mendorong tubuh Kakashi, tapi laki-laki itu tak menghiraukan. Dia malah bekerja dengan kemejanya sendiri, membukanya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Pipi Iruka merona, ketika dia melihat tubuh putih kekar Kakashi terpampang indah di hadapnnya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dari tubuhku, Koibito?"

Iruka membuang wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah memerahanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Akh… jangan, aku sudah mandi." Iruka menggeliak, saat dia merasakan tangan Kakashi mulai turun meremas penisnya dari balik celana dasar yang dia gunakan.

"Kau juga sudah penuh dengan liurku, kenapa harus berhenti, ini perkerjaan yang tanggung Iruka."

Ujar Kakashi cuek. Dia kembali meremas barang Iruka yang terasa sudah mengeras digenggamannya itu.

"Tap-akh, hentikan, ngh…Ka-kashi." Kakashi tak mengindahkan permintaan kekasihnya itu, dia malah semakin bersemangat, dibukanya celana dasar Iruka dan celana dalam Iruka, sehingga tubuh Iruka sekarang benar-benar polos di bawah tubuhnya. Dia juga berusaha membuka pakaiaannya sendiri, membuka celana katunnya dan membuka dalamannya juga. Sehingga mereka berdua sekarang benar-benar polos.

"Iruka… ngh… "

Desah Kakashi, saat dia mencoba menggesekkan kemaluannya dengan penis Iruka. Iruka merasa sengatan didasar perutnya, dia merasa sangat nikmat dibagian itu.

"Jangan meng…nhg…ah~ godaku, ayo cepat lakukan. Ah~"

Kakashi menatap wajah Iruka, matanya Iruka sudah benar-benar terlihat pasra dan terlihat bergejolak penuh napsu.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau tahan ya."

Tanpa ada pemanasan terlebih dahulu, Kakashi mengerakkan barangnnya tepat dilubang lruka. Di dorongnya berlahan,

"Akh… baka, kenapa kau melakukannya langsung. Sakit."

Teriak Iruka, Kakashi hanya tersenyum, dia mengelus rambut itu dengan kasih sayang. Bibirnya kembali menempel pada bibir Iruka. Dengan sedikit kasar dihentakkannya dengan keras kejantannya kedalam tubuh Iruka.

"Akh… ngh…"

Jerit Iruka tertahan oleh ciuman Kakashi. Iruka mencakar punggung Kakashi dengan kuat, hingga punggung itu berdarah. Kakashi menyudahi ciumannya, ditatapnya lekat-lekat orang yang sangat dia cintai itu.

"Lakukan."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi. Kakashi mulai menarik kejantanannya hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang tersisa. Lalu dihentaknnya ke dalam lubang Iruka. Membuat Iruka mendesah dan merancau tak karuan. Tarik-dorong-tarik-dorong (author di tendang), tubuh Iruka terlihat menegang. Dia mengcengkram lengan Kakashi kuat.

"Kakashi, aku keluarrr…." Iruka mengeluarkan benihnya di perut Kakashi. Kakashi merasa dinding-dinding lubang Iruka menghimpit barangnya, membuat dia merasa tak tahan lagi untuk mencapai klimaks

"Iruka, aku jugaaa…."

Kakashi memuntahkan spermanya di dalam lubang Iruka. Kakashi terjatuh menghimpit tubuh mungil Iruka.

"Gara-gara kau aku harus mandi lagi." Ujar Iruka kesal.

"Ronde kedua." Senyum mesum terlintas di wajah Kakashi.

(-^Thy^-)

"Kakashi, kenalkan, ini Rin."

Kakashi menatap perempuan cantik didepannya itu, perempuan berambut panjang yang terlihat tersenyum lembut kearahnnya.

"Kakashi."

Ujar Kakashi cuek. Fugaku yang berada disampinya hanya melempar tatapan sebal pada anak itu.

"Rin, ini calon suamimu."

"Suami? Maaf ya, aku sudah punya pacar." Ujar kakashi enteng. Perempuan berambut panjang itu menatap Kakashi. Mandara yang sedari tadi paling sibuk sendiri memperkenalkan anaknya dengan perempuan itu, memelototin Kakashi.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Aku hanya berkata sesuai kebenaran."

Rin menatap Mandara, meminta penjelasan pada orang tua itu. saat ini Rin hanya pergi sendiri, tanpa ditemani oleh Kakak laki-lakinya, Obito.

"Dia bercanda." Mandara menenangkan Rin.

"Aku serius. Aku mencintainnya, kau tahu, aku tak tertarik pada perempuan, karena aku ini gay." Ucap kakashi tanpa rem sedikitpun. Fugaku menepuk keningnnya, menyesali kebodohan sang adik. Sang ayah hanya kembali mengeram. Sedangkan Rin, terpaku sambil matanya terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Jaga bicaramu Kakashi." Mandara membentak Kakashi, tapi Kakashi hanya terlihat santai.

"Aku permisi, kelihatannya aku dipermalukan dikelurga ini." Ucap Rin, sambil berlalu dari ketiga Uchiha didepannya sekarang. Fugaku duduk dengan lemas di sofa ruang keluarganya. Mandara memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan menyebalkan, Kakashi masih cuek.

PLAK

Mata Fugaku membelalak, ketika dia melihat adiknya ditampar oleh sang ayah. Sang ayah menggeram kesal sekali. Ditunjuknnya tangannya tepat dihidung Kakashi.

"Kau mencintainya 'kan? Aku beritahu padamu, akan aku bunuh pemuda itu sekarang." Ujar sang ayah. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Fugaku.

"Hei, apa yang kau lalukan Otouto? Kau tahu ancaman itu 'kan?" kakashi menunduk, lalu melihat sang kakak lama.

"Pergi cepat, Iruka dalam bahaya." Perintah Fugaku. Kakashi baru sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Iruka. Uchiha tak akan melepaskan buruannya sampai buruannya benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

Kakashi memacu Sedang Hitamnya, menembuas jalan raya, sedan itu berhenti tepat di sebuah apartemen yang sederhana. Dimasukinya apartemen itu. Kakashi memang dapat masuk dengan mudah ke dalamnya, mengingat kunci serep apartemen itu ada padanya. Bisa dibilang apartemen itu adalah tempat tinggal ternyaman didunia untuknya.

Dimasukinya seluruh ruangan di apartemen itu dengan cepat. Dia tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya

"Pasti Iruka masih di tempat kerjanya."

Kakashi mengambil ponsel silvernya, lalu menekan beberapa nomor disana. Ditunggunya beberapa saat.

"Mini market Konoha disini."

"Aku,Uchiha Kakashi, apa Iruka sudah pulang."

"Tuan muda? Ano, kelihatannya Iruka sudah pulang dari tadi." Jawab pemilik minimarket dengan gugup. Yah, Iruka berkerja di Minimarket ini. Itu berkat Kakashi yang mencarikannya pekerjaan. Sebenarnya Iruka akan Kakashi tempatkan di sebuah kantor ternama di Konoha, tapi laki-laki itu menolak, dia bilang dari kecil dulu, baru menjadi besar. Mau tak mau, Kakashi mengikuti kemauan Iruka yang ingin bekerja di Mini market saja.

"Sudah pulang? Sudah berapa lama?"

"Dua jam yang lalu."

Tubuh Kakashi menegang. Dia tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada orang yang dicintainya itu. dia tahu sikap sang ayah, apa pun yang dia katakan pasti akan terjadi bagai manapun caranya.

Kakashi segera memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak. Lalu kembali mengulang menyelusuri seluruh ruangan aparteme itu. sampai laki-laki itu menemuka sebuah amplop putih. Dibukanya berlahan amplop itu.

'**KAU MENCARINYA? PERCUMA, DIA SUDAH PERGI KENERAKA'**

Kakashi meremas surat itu. lalu kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya, menuju mension Uchiha.

(-^Thy^-)

"TOUSAN…. TOUSAN…, DIMANA IRUKA?"

Jerit Kakashi menggelegar di seluruh mension Uchiha itu. dia menunggu seorang laki-laki tua yang turun denga sedikit tertati dari tangga.

"Haha…, dia sudah mati." Ucap laki-laki tua itu santai.

"Jangan bercanda Tousan. Aku mencintainnya."

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Itu konsekuensimu."

Kakashi mengepal keras. Dia menahan air matanya. Dia tak mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada sang ayah.  
"Apa yang ayah lakukan pada Iruka?" Kakashi menoleh kebelakang. Melihat sang kakak yang membelanya.

"Aku membunuhnya."

"Brengsek, laki-laki tua brengsek. Aku keluar dari keluarga ini." Kakashi berlalu meninggalkan Mension Uchiha. Fugaku menatap adik semata wajangnya itu. dilihatnya sang ayah yang juga terlihat sedih, dia tahu ayahnya menyayangi Kakashi, tapi dia tak tahu kenapa sang ayah berlaku kejam pada adiknya.

"Fugaku, apa aku salah mendidiknya?" Mandara berseru pelan, wajahnya menunduk ke bawah, tak berani menatap sang anak sulung.  
"Tousan tak salah, hanya saja Tousan tak mengerti Kakashi. Dia mencintai Iruka, jadi wajar kalau dia marah kalau Tousan menyakiti orang yang dia cintai."

"Pemuda itu masih hidup."

Mata Fugaku membulat.

"Apa?"

"Iruka masih hidup. Aku hanya membuangnya ketempat lain. Aku hanya ingin mereka berpisah. Aku tak mungkin membiarakan keturunan Uchiha menikah dengan seorang laki-laki juga."

"Dimana Tousan membuangnya."

"Aku tak akan memberi tahumu, aku tahu kau menyayangi adikkmu itu, aku minta, dan aku percaya padamu, tolong jangan beri tahu Kakashi tentang ini. Sampaikan pada anak itu, kalau aku menyayanginya." Mandara berjalan menaiki tangga dengan tertatih. Tubuhnya merasa sedikit gemetar. Saat akan menaiki anak tangga, kakinya terpeleset dan mandara terguling sampai di lantar dasar. Darah mengalir dari kepala belakang dan bibirnya. Fugaku langsung berlari diikuti bodyguar, dan pelayang dirumah besar itu.

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku Kakashi." Ucap mandara sangat pelan, sampai dia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Sudah 6 bulan lebih semenjak pemakaman Mandara. Kakashi hanya memandang kearah batu nisan didepannya itu. dia menunduk dalam dan hanya terdiam saja.

"Sebelum dia pergi, dia bilang dia menyayangimu." Kakashi menatap kakaknya yang menepuk pundaknnya lembut. Dilihatnya sang kakak yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Kakashi, setelah kekasihnya, sekarang ayahnya. Kelihatannya tuhan menghukumku. Batin kakashi.

"Tinggalah bersamaku di Oto. " Onyx itu beradu. Kakashi tersenyum memaksa saat dia menatap kakanya itu yang tersenyum

"Baiklah."

(-^Thy^-)

"Nyonya Mikoto, tuan Fugaku sudah kembali." Perempuan yang berumur 30 tahun lebih itu berlari menuruni tangga. Saat dia mendengar kalau suaminya sudah pulang, dia menuruni tangga terburu-buru. 2 minggu yang lalu, Fugaku pamit padanya, dia bilang akan pergi berziara kemakam sang ayah. Mikoto mengiyahkan. Dan baru hari ini Fugaku pulang.

"Baru pulang, kenapa tidak kemarin, Sasuke rewel terus tuh menanyakan ayahnya. Eh? Kakashi?"

Mikoto terkejut, saat matanya menangkap sosok adik iparnya itu disebelah sang suami.

"Hai kak."

Sapa Kakashi lembut. Mikoto tersenyum ramah.

"Wah, lama tak jumpa. Kau semakin tampan, hmm bagai mana kabarmu?"

"Lumayan."

Jawab Kakashi singkat

"KAASAN~, TOUSAN~."

Terlihat dua anak laki-laki yang berlari sambil menenteng tas di pundaknya, yang satu seorang remaja tanggung dan yang satunya lagi seorang anak laki-laki, mereka berdua hampir memiliki perawakan yang sama, kalau tidak karena rambut, tinggi badan dan bekas luka di samping masing-masing hidung sang kakak, mungkin akan susah membedakan mereka.

"Taousan, kenapa baru pulang." Ujar sang kakak manja.

"Niichan, kenapa bertanya begitu, Tousan masih capek." Sang adik melotot sambil menarik-narik seragam sekolah Kakak.

"Haha…, Gomenasai ne, Sasuke-chan, Tousan." Sang kakak tertawa lepas.

"Heh? Tousan, siapa dia?" Sang adik yang bernama Sasuke menatap seorang laki-laki asing yang ada di samping sang ayah.

"Dia, pa-"

"Aku pelayan pribadi Fugaku-sama, anda pasti tuan Sasuke ya?"

Ujar orang asing yang bernama Kakashi itu, tangan Kakashi bergerak mengelus rambut hitam lembut Sasuke.

"Paman? Kau bawahan baru Tousan?" Sekarang sang kakak Uchiha Itachi yang bertanya.

"Iya."

Fugaku dan Mikoto tercengah. "Ano, Kakashi apa yang-?" pertanyaan Mikoto terputus saat melihat Kakashi menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya, bertanda agar sang kakak ipar diam. Mikoto menunduk, Fugaku terlihat tak mengerti.

"Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama, perkenalkan, nama saya Hattake Kakashi." Kakashi membukuk hormat, Fugaku tambah tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang adik.

"Salam kenal, Paman Kakashi, aku Sasuke." Sasuke membalas ramah laki-laki itu, terlihat senyum mengembang dari sang bungsu.

"Hai paman, aku Itachi, salam kenal." Itachi menyapa dengan santai.

"Sasuke, Itachi. Tukar seragam kalian dulu, setelah itu makan siang." Mikoto menyeret dua putranya ke kamar masing-masing. Fugaku menatap sang adik yang tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua putranya itu.

"Ehem, bisa kau jelaskan maksudmu?"

"Tentang?"

"Hattake? Pelayanku?"

"Anggap saja aku pelayanmu, Fugaku-sama."

BUAK

Pukulan keras melayang ke wajah Kakashi, Fugaku terengah-engah menahan emosinya, Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil meludahi darah yang mengalir di mulutnya dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Ingat Kakashi, kau itu Uchiha. Dan kau itu adikku satu-satunya, kenapa kau mengubah nama klan mu, dan takdirmu?"

"Oniichan, bisahkah kau membiarkan aku bersenang-senang? Aku hanya tak ingin lagi terkait dengan Uchiha, walaupun pada akhirnya aku tinggal di rumah kakakku yang notabetnya Uchiha, aku tahu, aku tak bisa membuang nama Uchiha seenaknnya, tapi tolong berikan aku kebebasan untuk mundur dari kelurga ini."  
"Kakashi," Kakashi menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya, dilihatnya seorang perempuan berparas lembut dan cantik sedang menatanya dengan tatapan sedih "Kau- tapi tak seharusnya kau menyembunyikan identitasmu pada keponakanmu sendiri kan? Aku-aku hanya tak mau, anakku nanti tak mengenal pamannya sendiri." Mata hitam Kakashi melebar, dia tahu kalau kakak iparnya ini terlihat sedih.

"Neechan, kau sudah aku anggap kakak perempuanku sendiri, aku berjanji, aku pasti akan menjaga putra kalian, sebagai seorang Kakashi Hattake, bukan Kakashi Uchiha." Kakashi tersenyum lembut, tapi sang kakak ipar tetap terlihat sedih.

"Terserah kau saja." Ujar perempuan itu, lalu berjalan lurus tanpa melihat Kakashi.

"Gomenasai, Mikoto-neechan."

Semenjak itu, Kakashi menjadi orang kepercayaan fugaku, dia selalu ada dimanapun Fugaku ada, walau perasaan Fugaku sangat sakit ketika sang adik memanggilnya 'Fugaku-sama' tapi dia berusaha menahannya.

"Kakashi-san, Tousan mana?" Tanya Sasuke yang terlihat sedang berlari-lari sambil menenteng tas ranselnya.

"Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama ada urusan, tuan muda ganti bajulah, lalu makan siang." Ujar Kakashi sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke

"Hup~ kenapa tak mengajakku, eh? Kakashi-san juga tak ikut? Biasanya Kakashi-san ikut."

"Fugaku-sama menyuruh saya menemani Anda dan Itachi-sama, karena kelihatannya mereka tak akan pulang dan menginap disana."

"Fyu~ baiklah, aku kekamar dulu Kakashi-san." Sasuke melambai,

(-^Thy^-)

"Niichan, Niichan…, bangunlah, Oniichan." Teriak Kakashi saat berlari disebuah koridor rumah sakit, matanya tak lepas menatap wajah sang kakak terbaring di atas tempat tidur berwarna putih, dan beberapa suster mendorong tempat itu dengan terlihat tergesa-gesa

"Kakashi, aku minta maaf."

Kakashi terus menetesakan air matanya, menahan perasaan campur aduk dihatinya. Sekarang Kakashi sedang berada di rumah sakit Otogakure, saat berada dirumah sang kakak, Kakashi mendapat telpon dari polisi setempat, kalau mobil yang di gunakan keluarga Uchiha terguling kedalam jurang, 1 jam lebih mobil itu baru dapat diefakuasi, kakak iparnya meninggal di tempat sedangkan Fugaku masih bertahan dengan kondisi mengenaskan,

"Oniisan, jangan bicara dulu."

"Kakashi, maaf, aku akan bilang sesuatu padamu, Iruka masih hidup, carilah dia. Tousan memberitahuku sebelum dia meninggal, Kakashi, titip anakku."

"Niichan, berhenti bicara, jangan bicara seolah-olah kau akan mati."

Fugaku tersenyum, tangannya membelai pipi sang adik.

"Mikito memanggiku, maaf, carilah Iruka, dan tolong titip anak-anakku, Kakashi." Tangan itu terlepas saat memasuki sebuah ruangan. Kakashi menatap kearah pintu putih itu, sambil menangis sekencangnya.

"NIICHAN~" jeritnya menggelegar di rumah sakit itu.

"Kakashi-san, Tousan, dimana Tousan?" Tanya Itachi tergesa-gesa, diseretnya tubuh sang adik dibelakangnnya. Mereka baru saja kembali dari sekolah, saat mendengar ibu dan ayahnya kecelakaan, Itachi dan Sasuke langsung pergi kerumah sakit dengan diantar sopir mereka

"Kaasan?" Tanya Sasuke sekarang. Mata hitam Sasuke mengeluarkan air mata.

"Mikoto-sama, dia-"

CKLEK

"Keluarga Uchiha." Seorang dokter berambut hitam pendek sebahu. Menatap keluar ruangan dengan telitih

"Saya keluraga Uchiha, Sizune-san." Itachi mengangkat tangannya. Lalu sang dokter menepuk bahu Kakashi

"Maaf, tuan Fugaku tak bisa kami tolong."

Mata hitam kedua Kakak beradik di belakang Kakashi itu membulat, begitu juga Kakashi.

"Tousan."

"Kaasan? Dimana dia?" Itachi mencengkram bahu sang dokter.

"Mikoto-sama meninggal di tempat."

Sasuke terhuyun lemas, Kakinya gemetar lalu tubuhnya tersungkur. Itachi menendang dinding sekuat tenaga. Sedangkan Kakashi mencoba menahan isak tangisnya.

"TOUSAN, KAASAN, BAAKKAAAA~" teriak si bungsu Sasuke.

Sang kakak langsung memeluk adiknya dengan perasaan ter-amat sakit.

"Oniichan. Aku-"

"Aku mengerti."

(-^Thy^-)

"Mulai sekarang kaulah pewaris keluarga Uchiha selanjutnya. Itachi-sama, aku akan menjadi pelayan pribadi Anda." Ujar Kakashi sambil menepuk pundak Itachi yang menatap dua batu nisan didepannya.

"Kakashi-san, apa aku harus menjadi pewaris Uchiha?"

"Eh?" Itachi menatap Kakashi,

"Iya, karena kau anak tertua, kau harus menjadi pewaris Uchiha."

"Kakashi-san, aku masih belum siap."

"Aku tahu, tapi kau harus melakukannya, sampai Sasuke siap membantumu."

"Kakashi-san, baiklah." Itachi tersenyum kearah Kakashi, Kakashi membalas senyuman itu.

Sudah 2 tahun Itachi menjadi pewaris kelurga Uchiha, sifat lembutnya lama-kelamaan menjadi berubah, cara bicaranya yang lembut saat bicara dengan Sasuke, berubah kasar dan sedikit seperti memaksa. Ketidak siapannya menjadi penerus Uchiha inilah yang membuatnya menjadi monster muda Itachi Uchiha. Kehilangan waktu untuk bersenang-senang, merasakan kehidupan selayaknya remaja seusianya hilang begitu saja. Itachi tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari siapapun, bahkan dari adiknya sendiri, itu membuat Itachi bersikeras membuat perhatian Sasuke hanya untuknya. Sedangkan Sasuke, merasa kalau dia hanya robot bagi kakanya yang sudah lelah menjadi penerus uchiha, segala larangan dan kekangan, membuatnya terpenjara dengan sifat egois dan aturan dari sang kakak. Sifatnya yang menyayangi kakanya sekarang berubah menjadi sifat benci. Cara Itachi yang selalu mengagungkan Uchiha dan melarangnya melakukan sesuatu selayaknnya remaja seumurannya, membuat Sasuke muak dan membeci Itachi.

(-^Thy^-)

Sudah 3 tahun Kakashi menjadi mentor bagi Itachi untuk membantunya bekerja layaknya Uchiha. Dia sangat tahu kalau Itachi sudah jenuh dengan seluruhnya. Dia harus kehilangan kasih sayang sang adik dan teman-temannya. Bergelut di bidang bisnis dan mafia saat umurnya masih mudah. Memikirkan apa yang seharusnya tak dia pikirkan di umurnya yang masih 20 tahunan itu. menanggung beban tertahan dan tak bisa berontak dari keluarga Uchiha. Membuat Itachi seperti orang pisikopat. Begitu juga Sasuke.

"Maaf, Itachi." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Kakashi, saat tanpa sengaja dia melihat atasannya sekaligus keponakannya itu menangis didepan foto keluarganya.

"Maaf, Fugaku-niichan."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Bagai mana? Terkejutkan kalian? Sama Mugi juga, salahkan imajinasi Mugi yang melenceng dari rencana.*ditendang Kakashi+diinjak reader*.

Sudah mugi bilang. Kakashi adalah kunci sejarah Uchiha di fict ini. Haha, sebenarnya gak ngebayangi Fugaku jadi kakak Kakashi, dan Mandara jadi ayah Kakashi. Maaf kan juga, karna mugi gak kasih tahu nama ibu Kakashi, karna mugi bingung, siapa yang mau dijadikan istri mandara. Terus mengubah nama Uchiha jadi nama klan asli Kakashi dan Hattake jadi nama samara Kakashi. Maaf, kan diatas sudah ditulis OC, DAN OOC. *ditimpuk Author" senior*.

Balas repyu

-muthiamomogi

Makasih sudah merepyu, fict di chapter ini sudah menjelaskan semuanya belum yak? Ini mugi buat supaya semua jelas, maaf kalau fict ini sedikit berbelit. Haha…, ini bukan falame kok bagi Mugi. Ini saran yang bagus, makasih sarannya. *pyuk*

-Yamada Yumi

Makasih sudah merepyu. Ita menjadi jahat karna itu…, hmm, mungkin di fitc chapter ini menjelaskan semuanya. Sebenarnya my lovely aniki ku gak jahat kok*di tendang Itachi* tapi karna merasa kekurangan kasih sayang Sasuke, makanya dia jadi jahat.

-VIP-cloudelf

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf pendek, soalnya Cuma mentok sampai disitu. *kedip-kedip* -dilempar golok-

-mechakucha no aoi neko

Makasih sudah merepyu. Hehe…, ini sudah di updet loh.

-ichiko yuuki

Makasih sudah merepyu. Di cahapter ini sudah mugi jelaskan, kenapa Kakashi benci banget ama uchiha. Sebenarnya yang sudah jahat sama Iruka bukan Fugaku, tapi Mandara, sifat mandara mirip sama Itachi. Kalau ItaSaku, hehe…, lihat saja nanti.

-Arale L ryuuzaki

Makasih sudah merepyu. Hahaha…, maaf, karna Mugi senang aja kalau ada yang menderita di fict Mugi. Kalau masalah ItaSaku, itu rahasia… *plak*

-kuraishi cha22dhen

Makasih sudah merepyu. Hmmmm, lihat saja kelanjutannya. *di bakar*

-Vipris

Makasih sudah merepyu. Iyaw, Mugi bakal buat Naru menyadari perasaanya *bahasnya*. Haha…, lihat saja kelanjutannya kalau masalah ItaSaku.

-BlackAquamarine

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf senpai, Mugi susah sekali mencari kata-kata untuk deskripsi, tapi akan mugi usahain memperbanyak deskripsinya. Kalau masalah kalimat yang keenter, mungkin itu kesalah Mugi dan kompu yang sudah eror *pundung*. Makasih sarannya senpai *pyuk*. Kalau masalah sasu yang mau di jodohin ama saku, itu masih rahasia. Wkekeke..

-Sakura'Utsukushiiyoru

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto. Hehe…, maaf imouto, itu harus di skip, kalau gak bakal bahaya.(?). wkakaka…, lihat saja entar, soalnya pair ItaSaku masih ngambang di ide Nee, tapi kalau nih otak eror, mungkin tuh pair bakal benar-benar muncul.

-Shikigami can Cheat

Makasih sudah merepyu. Arigato ne senpai, itu masih abal kok. *nyengir*

-Yuka Momoyuki

Makasih sudah merepyu, iyaw, dan di chap ini Mugi beri tahu semuanya. Pair itu masih hilang timbuldi otak Mugi, tapi lihat aja entar.

-hotaru chan hatake

Tenang, Naruto gak licik kok, benaran, hehe…, ummm, di bandingkan Sasuke, Naruto dan Itachi, kakashi paling tua loh, *di cidori*, oke deh, sepupu Mugi juga ngamuk waktu mugi bilang kakashi tua, maaf senpai+kakasih FC+FG *dikroyok*. Sebenarnya Itachi gak jahat amat kok, masih ada sisi baik dari Itachi di fict ini, tapi belum dilihati aja.

-Fi suki-suki

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto. Hehe…, tenang aja, yang bakal ketipu itu bukan Sasuke, tapi seseorang, hehe…, Naruto itu kan punya perasaan dg Sasu,makanya fict ini pairnya SasuNaru. Masak dia tega nipu Sasu.

-Hikarii Hana

Makasih sudah merepyu, yang salah bukan Fugaku, tapi Mandara noh *Nunjuk mandara pake kunai*, di mana-mana dia adalah biang kerok+biang masalah. Hehe…,

Maaf kalau ada yang repyunya gak dibalas. Yoo, silahkan flame kalau memang perlu, FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN.

Kalau masih mau fict ini di lanjutkan

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


	11. Chapter 11

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan semua jenis rate, jadi jangan heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, OC, OOC, Adegan kasar, dan beberapa kata-kata yang kasar,**

**Pair Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

(-^Author by : Thy Uchiuzu^-)

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat. Ini lah awal dari kehidupanku. Sebuah perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak aku tahu kapan bermula, dan kapan berakhirnya. Tak perduli, berapa tahun aku hidup, dan berapa kali aku dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari, kalau takdir yang mengikatku itu adalah CINTA.**

Sudah 3 tahun Kakashi menjadi mentor bagi Itachi untuk membantunya bekerja layaknya Uchiha. Dia sangat tahu kalau Itachi sudah jenuh dengan seluruhnya. Dia harus kehilangan kasih sayang sang adik dan teman-temannya. Bergelut di bidang bisnis dan mafia saat umurnya masih mudah. Memikirkan apa yang seharusnya tak dia pikirkan di umurnya yang masih 20 tahunan itu. menanggung beban tertahan dan tak bisa berontak dari keluarga Uchiha. Membuat Itachi seperti orang pisikopat. Begitu juga Sasuke.

"Maaf, Itachi." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Kakashi, saat tanpa sengaja dia melihat atasannya sekaligus keponakannya itu menangis didepan foto keluarganya.

"Maaf, Fugaku-niichan."

**Aku Cinta Dia**

"Dobe, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sasuke berteriak kearah pemuda berambut pirang disampingnya yang sedang asik tak jelas mencoret-coret sesuatu di sebuah buku tulis.

"Buat tugas." Ujar Naruto santai

"Bisa-bisanya kau buat tugas dalam keadaan berkencan begini."

NYUT

Dahi Naruto berkedut, kencan? Memangnya tadi dia bilang berkencan ya? Ck, baka-Teme, aku itu Cuma main-main saja.' Batin Naruto

"Tugasku lebih penting." Naruto menggoyangkan kakinya seirama dengan music dari MP3 HP nya yang diputarnya.

"Baka-Dobe," Dengus Sasuke kesal

Sekarang si Dobe-Teme kita ini sedang nongkrong di sebuah bukit di kota Oto, sang Uchiha yang asik menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon terdekat, sedangkan si Uzumaki ini sedang tertelungkup memandangi deretan tugas super banyak dari dosennya, dari pada tak ada kerja lebih baik buat tugas. Itulah pikiran si pirang ini, sambil menikmati alunan music pop dan hembusan angin dari dataran tinggi itu. si Bungsu Uchiha kesal tak ada tanggapan dari si pirang, padahal dia membawa anak berisik itu untuk kemari hanya sekedar melepas penatnya yang seharian ini di sekolah, karena Naruto selalu mengamuk melihat Sasuke menjemputnya dengan seragam lengkap sekolahnya pada jam 10 pagi, dan sudah dipastikan kalau si Uchiha ini membolos dari sekolahnya.

Naruto sering mengomel dan bilang,"COBALAH JADI ANAK BAIK SASUKE, DAN COBALA JANGAN MEMBOLOS TERUS." Teriaknya kencang di muka si Uchiha, sebenarnya dia malas menanggapinya, tapi keburu si peneriak adalah orang yang sangat berharga dihidupnya, mau tak mau dia menurut, dan disinilah dia, kecapaian mengarungi rutinitas di sekolah yang sama sekali tak pernah di laluinya secara normal semenjak 3 tahun dulu.

Sebenarnya anak pirang itu melakukannya juga terpaksa, sebab si Sulung Uchiha selalu mencekokinya dengan wanti-wanti, **"Buat adikku lebih baik, kalau kau dan kelugamu mau selamat."** Mau tak mau, anak MinatoKushina itu menurut dan dimulai dari yang kecil dulu, yaitu jadwal sekolah Sasuke, yang kabar dari Kakashi kalau Sasuke paling langganan membolos, dan melukai gurunya

"Jangan mengacuhkanku, Dobe." Naruto berhenti dari aktifitas coret mencoretnya

"Terus aku mau apa sekarang? Memandangimu yang terus membuang napas itu, aku sudah capek melihat wajah anehmu itu."

Naruto memplototi Sasuke. Semenjak dia dan Sasuke resmin menjadi pasangan kekasih bohongan (bagi Naruto tentunya, yang jelas Sasuke tak tahu), si pirang itu tak segan-segan meneriaki bahkan menatap si Uchiha disebelahnya dengan tatapan membunuh stadium akhir, sebenarnya tatapan itu tak mampu membuat si Uchiha yang terkenal sebagai keluarga Mafia kelas atas dengan bodyguar bejibun itu takut, tinggal todong pistol kekepala si pirang manis itu, lalu tekan pelatuk, tewaslah si pirang, tapi sayangnya dia terlalu takut melakukannya, dia takut kalau membunuh pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang mempelototinya itu, sama saja membunuhnya, tubuh dan raganya. Bisa dibilang cowok pirang itu seperti roh baginya.

Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto, membuat anak itu menghadap pemandangan indah dari dataran tinggi itu, barisan rumah dan gedung-gedung bertingkat yang tampak semua dari sini. Sasuke mengecup kepala pirang Naruto lembut, membuat pria pirang itu menahan perasaan campur aduk di dadanya, perasaan berdebar dan hangat.

"Maaf kalau aku ini orangya membosankan." Naruto mendongak melihat Sasuke, dilihatnya senyum mengembang dari bibir Sasuke.

"Iya, kita pulang saja ya." Sasuke mengiyakan, di bantunya Naruto untuk membereskan seluruh buku-bukunya.

"Masih telalu siang untuk pulang, kita kerumahku saja ya?" Sasuke melihat jam ditangannya. Menatap Naruto sebentar untuk mendapatkan persetujuan, setelah mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari Naruto, Sasuke melangkah menujuh Mobil sport nya.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto cengok melihat Sasuke yang sibuk membokar sesuatu dari dalam lemari pakainnya saat ini, setelah sampai di rumah Uchiha, Naruto dipaksa Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan setelah masuk Uchiha itu sama sekali tak menyentuhnya seperti pikiran liar Naruto yang menari-nari 5 menit yang lalu, sebelum dia ditarik paksa masuk kekamar ini.

"Dimana benda itu?" Berkali-kali Sasuke membongkar dan melempar pakainya kesembarang arah, membuat Naruto memandang ngeri pada Sasuke yang tak pernah berbuat seperti itu sebelumnya. Naruto yang duduk di ranjang Sasuke hanya melipat kakinya di atas tempat tidur, lalu membuka Laptop Sasuke, membuka situs Game Online dan mulai memainkannya.

"Cari apa sih teme?" Tanya Naruto yang masih tak berhenti mengotak atik laptop Sasuke.

"Magnum?"

"Heh?" Naruto tak mengerti maksud Sasuke, tapi saat pemuda bermata hitam itu berjalan menujunya, dan duduk di sampinya terlihat sangat lesu, Naruto yakin barang itu pasti sangat berharga bagi Sasuke.

"Suda lihat di tasmu?" Naruto memberi saran, Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, dan berkata

"Cih, brengsek kenapa aku bisa lupa." Dengan lihai, dibukanya tas berwarna coklat itu. lalu mengeluarkan segala isinya.

Naruto tertegu melihat isi tak wajar dari dalam tas Pelajar didepannya itu, biasanya seseorang akan membawa buku, pensil, pena, dan berbagai macam peralatan lainnya di dalam tas itu. dari dalam tas coklat itu, hanya Ipot dan Dompet kulit Sasuke saja yang bisa dibilang wajar.

"Hah? Kau bawa benda seperti itu ke sekolahmu? Mana buku dan peralatan tulisnya." Naruto tercengah, dilihatnya berbagai macam senjata di dalam tas coklat yang tampak normal dari luar itu. satu persatu senjata itu berserakan, mulai dari pistol, geren, granat, pisau, celurit, golok. Magnum. Eh? magnum, jadi itu yang dimaksut Sasuke, senjata api itu ya? Gila, ni anak mau bunuh orang atau mau belajar di sekolahnya. Batin Naruto

"Aku malas bawa barang seberat itu." Ujar Sasuke santai

"Berat? Hei senjata-senjata itu lebih berat dari bukumu." Naruto tambah kesal. Entah kenapa perasaan pertamanya yang berniat mengubah anak di depannya itu sebagai salah satu rencananya dengan Itachi berubah tulus. Dia ingin Sasuke benar-benar berubah.

"Aku malas membawanya." Sasuke membuka kemeja biru seragamnya. Membuangnya kesamping tubuh Naruto, lalu meletakkan senjata api yang dicarinya dari tadi itu ke dalam lemari pakainnya yang sudah hancur.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, jangan coba berani pulang sampai aku selesai." Ancam Sasuke. Naruto mengagguk. Dibiarkannya Laptop Sasuke masih menyala, lalu dia turun dari ranjang itu, mengumpulkan baju-baju bersih Sasuke dan melipanya kembali.

"Dasar." Omelnya.

10 menit lebih Naruto mengembalikan kekacaun kamar Sasuke menjadi seperti semula. Merapikan nya.

"Dobe, sedang apa kau?" Naruto berpaling dari lemari Sasuke yang pintunya menutupi pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Hanya membantu m-u." Naruto tercengah, melihat Sasuke keluar dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya sampai se dengkul bertelanjang dada. Dan beberapa tetes air yang mengantung didagu dan ujung rambut hitamnya.

"Mandi sana, nanti aku antar kau pulang." Ujar Sasuke yang menatap Naruto.

"I-Iya," Naruto bergegas berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi tangan kekar putih Sasuke mencengkram pergelangannya kuat.

"Dobe, bersenang-senang dulu, baru kau mandi."

"Heh?" Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung, Sasuke kesal dibuatnya.

"Kau tak mengerti maksudku, hah?" Naruto menggeleng, Sasuke mengunci bibir pemuda itu dengan ciumannya, melumat bibir Naruto sampai membengkak. Naruto baru mengerti dengan arti 'Bersenang-senang' tadi.

"Tung… ngh,.. gu, dulu… ngh… teme." Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Tapi pria bermarga Uchiha itu lebih kuat tenaganya.

"Bukankah sekarang kita sepasang kekashi? Aku butuh bukti kalau kau benar-benar ingin menjadikanku kekasihmu, tapi kalau kau tak mau, aku curiga kalau kau hanya mempermainkanku." Mata biru itu membulat, 'gawat mati aku, kalau aku tak mau berarti Sasuke akan tahu apa yang aku rencanakan.' Batin pemuda pirang itu. jari lentik Sasuke mengangkat dagu si pirang dengan santai. Didongakkannya kepala berambut pirang itu agar mata biru Naruto bisa menatap mata onyxnya.

"Kenapa? Jadi benar kalau kau mempunyai maksut terselubung, hah?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya, di tatapnya mata hitam pekah itu. Sasuke terdiam, hatinya berkecambuk, sakit, perih, dan seperti tersiksa. Kalau memang hal itu benar apa adanya, sudah dipastikan kalau Naruto hanya mempermainkannya, padahal dia sudah sangat berharap dengan pemuda yang ada didepannya itu, pemuda yang paling dicintainya saat ini.

"Ano…, hehe…, aku kan belum mandi, bagai mana kalau kita lakukan sehabis mandi."

Badan Naruto bergetar, dia mengutuk mulut bodohnya yang bicara seenaknnya. Mau sehabis mandi ataupun sebelum mandi, itu sama saja, sebenarnya dia mau bilang.'KALAU KAU MENCINTAIKU, KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU PADAKU,' Naruto ingin berteriak sekencangnya di muka Sasuke saat itu. tapi melihat pemuda itu memandangnya dengan tatapan mengerikan, dibatalkannya niat nya.

"Aku mau sekarang." Ujar Sasuke dingin, Uchiha tak bodoh, dia dapat melihat kegugupan di mata biru Naruto. 'Ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku.' Batin Sasuke

Belum sempat Naruto berkata lebih, tubuh tan itu didorong paksa oleh Sasuke. Di bungkamnya bibir Naruto, membuat pemuda itu memberontak dengan tangan yang bebas. Didorongnya tubuh Sasuke, membuat anak emo itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Berhenti Sasuke, kalau kau menyukaiku, tak perlu dengan cara begitu kan." Teriak Naruto. Akhirnya tersampaikan juga maksud yang dipendam Naruto dari tadi.

"Terus dengan cara apa? Dipaksa? Seharusnya kalau kau memang menyukai dan mencintaiku, tanpa dipaksa pun kau pasti mau kan?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih berbaring di ranjangnnya. Sambil merangkak menjauh, tubuh tan itu di tarik kembali mendekat ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Sas… Hmmp…, jangan." Naruto menjolak tubuh Sasuke. Tapi kelihatannya anak bungsu Uchiha itu terlalu bernapsu saat ini, membuat kekuatannya lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Sasuke, aku tahu…, bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik… Akh…, hentikan…, ngh… jangan ~" Sasuke menyeringai, saat dilihatnnya Naruto mengerang dalam pemberontakannya. Di remasnya dengan kasar tonjolan di selangkangan Naru, membuat anak pirang itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah hah? Ayo Dobe, kita bersenang-senang hari ini."

Tanpa pikir panjang, di bukanya celana jins Naruto. Hingga Naruto hanya mengenakan bokser saja saat ini.

"Tolonglah Sasuke, dengarkan aku, ini…, ah~, ngh…" kata-kata Naruto terputus saat dirasakannya tangan Sasuke menelusup masuk kedalam boksernya. Menekan dan mempermainkan Naruto JR di bawah sana. Kembali, Uchiha ini menyeringai penuh kemenangan, dibukanya satu persatu kancing baju Naruto, membuat kemeja Naruto hanya mengantung di lengannya saja. Di lihatnya tubuh tan yang membuat Sasuke selalu tak tahan untuk tak menyentuhnya itu. dihisapnya dua tonjolan kecil di dada Naruto, dan tangan kirinya menekan bagian sensitive di selangkangan Naruto, sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto yang bebas, dibawanya tangan itu ke atas kepala Naruto. Menahannya dengan kuat di atas sana.

"Hentikan, aku mohon, aku mencintaimu Sasuke, tapi bukan begini carany-Akh.., Ngh Sa…Sasuke…"

Naruto terlonjak kaget, ketika dirasaknnya sesuatu yang kasar menyerang bagian fitalnya. Sasuke menjilat dan menghisab penisnya. Entah semenjak kapan bokser Naruto terlepas yang dilihat Naruto saat ini. Sasuke dengan ganas menyerang organ fitalnya. Mengulumnya dan memaikan testisnya.

"Sa… ah~ suke, hentikan…" berulang kali Naruto mencoba mendorong kepala Sasuke manjauh dari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tapi Sasuke sudah terbawa napsunya. Di pukulnya pipi Naruto saat dia ingin menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Ukh… uhuk… uhuk…" Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruto. Di rasakannya sesuatu menekan bibirnya. Sasuke menciumnnya, menghisab Darah di bibirnya, sama seperti kejadian saat dimana Naruto di rape Sasuke, Sasuke melukainya, lalu dia pula yang mengobati Naruto. Tapi tidak saat ini, tak ada kata-kata manis seperti

'Kau tak apa, Dobe?' yang ada, Sasuke malah semakin menghisab bibirnya, memegang dagu Naruto secara kasar, lalu menekan rahang bawa Naruto, dapat dilihatnya Naruto membuka mulutnya, seperti ikan.

"Kenapa? Tak bisa bicara?" Seringai mengejek terukir jelas diwajah Sasuke. "Sudah aku bilang, jangan pernah melawanku."

Tangan Sasuke menelusup ke bawah tubuh Naruto. Di remasnya dengan kasar penis Naruto. Lalu mulut Naruto yang ingin berteriak keras Malah dibungkam Sasuke, di masukkannya lidanya kedalam rongga mulut Naruto, mengajak lidah pemuda pirang itu bertarung. Dirasakannya kalau lidah Naruto bereaksi dengan lidahnya, melawan lidah si bungsu Uchiha, tapi sebenarnya niat Naruto bukan untuk menyanggupi permainan Sasuke, dia hanya ingin mengeluarkan benda asing itu dari rongga mulutnya.

"Ngh…,"

Mata Naruto melebar, saat dirasakannya sebuah benda panjang menerobos lubangnnya.

"Ngh…, akh…" Erangan kesakitan itu tak keluar, akibat Sasuke yang terus-terusan menciuminya secara berutal. Dia tahu benda apa itu, itu jari Sasuke, dan sekarang sudah jari kedua yang masuk dengan paksa didalam lubangnnya, di tendangnya perut Sasuke dengan sikunya. Uchiha itu hanya meringis, tapi tak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Akhh~" jari ketiga masuk. Membuat Naruto melepas ciumannya, dan meraung merasa sakit teramat di bawah sana. Panas dan perih bersamaan.

"Nikmati saja, aku akan main kasar sekarang." Di gerakknya jari-jarinya dengan lincah di dalan rongga hangat Naruto. Membuat Naruto mengejang saat dirasakannya Sasuke menyentuh bagian ternikmat di dalam itu. di lepaskannya jari-jari itu dari pantat Naruto. Sasuke membuka handuk yang melilit di pingganya. Naruto yang bernapas legah karena dapat bernapas dengan normal menelan ludah, saat tanpa sengaja mata birunya menangkap pandangan tak enak. Dilihatnnya kejantannan Sasuke yang berukuran WOW. Itu sudah bersiap di depan lubangnya.

"Suke…, tolong, jangan lagi…" Pinta Naruto memelas, sambil mengatur napasnya.

Sasuke tersenyum saat itu. di ciumnnya puncak kepala Naruto yang terlihat lemas dihadapnnya.

Sebuah perasaan hangat mengalir di hati Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Bukan senyum iblis seperti yang dilihatnnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku harap kau tak marah padaku, walau ini pemaksaan, tapi aku mencitaimu." Di rundukannya wajahnya, diciumnya bibir Naruto lagi. Kali ini entah setan apa yang merasuk di tubuh Naruto. Anak pirang itu melingkarkan tengannya di leher Sasuke. Menarik rambut hitam itu supaya menciumnya dengan lebih. Diremasnya rambut hitam itu. dirasaknnya air mata mengalir di pipinya.

'Aku kenapa? ' batin Naruto

"Akhh~…, Suke…" Dirasakannnya sesuatu menyeruak masuk kedalam lubangnya. Membuat mata biru itu terpejam sesaat. Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari wajah Naruto. Mata biru itu menangis. Di lihatnnya dengan padanngan mengabur wajah kahwatir dari Sasuke.

"Kau marah padaku? Maaf, tapi ini tak akan aku hentikan. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, dan hanya kau yang dapat membuatku lepas kendali, Naruto." Mata Naruto terlihat sayup. Digerakkannya tangan tan itu, di elusnya pipi Sasuke, membuat anak Uchiha itu kaget.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, karena aku mencintaimu, aku milikmu sekarang, Sasuke."

Kaget, sangat kaget. Itulah perasaan Uchiha termuda itu. begitu juga Naruto, tak menyangka, kata-kata itu keluar dengan indah dari bibirnya, mulutnya sejalan dengan hatinya, tapi tidak dengan otaknnya, di buangnnya wajah merona di tak mau menatap Sasuke. Lepas sudah belenggu selama ini, dia mencintai Sasuke, walau selama ini hanya ancaman dan pemaksaan yang selalu diperuntukan untuknnya dari Sasuke, tapi dia sadar, anak Uchiha itu juga pasti mencintannya.

"Kau, serius?" Naruto tersenyum, di ciumnya bibir Sasuke lembut, mata biru itu berair. Dia menangis bukan karna sakit, tapi karna bahagia, sekarang dia tahu perasaan sebenarnya, perasaan kalau dia juga mencintai Sasuke. Dibuangnya dan di lupakannya semua perjanjiannya dengan Itachi, sekarang Sasuke miliknya, tak akan dibiarkannya Sasuke menderita lebih dari ini, menderita akibat Uchiha.

"Hmm, lanjutkan." Pertama kali bagi Sasuke,mendengar permintaan langsung dari sang belahan hatinya. memintannya meneruskan permainan mereka saat ini. Di tariknya kejantannya lalu di dorongnnya menembus lubang Naruto, terus-terus-terus, Naruto dapat merasakan kalau kejantanan Sasuke seperti ingin merobek, bahkan menghancurkan prostat Naruto saat ini, tidak, yang dia tahu, Sasuke hanya ingin menyatukan perasaan mereka saja. Membuat tubuh tan itu seutuhnya untuknya, membuat hati dan seluruh milik Naruto untuknnya. Sasuke tak perlu apa-apa lagi sekarang, yang dia butuh hanya anak pirang dibawahnnya ini.

"Sasuke~" untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto meneriaki nama Sasuke saat klimaks. Meneriaki nama itu membuat Sasuke sadar, kalau perasaanya yang mencurigai Naruto itu salah, Naruto memang mencintainya.

"Naru…, Akh…" kali ini Sasuke tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Mengeluarkan segalanya.

Dicabutnya kejantannya dari lubang Naruto. Lalu Sasuke ambruk di samping Naruto.

"Baka-Teme." Ujar Naruto, sambil melihat Sasuke yang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Senang sekali kalau orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu.

"Apa?" Ujarnya dingin. Naruto tak menjawab, dirasaknnya tangan kekar Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya.

"Capek." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Ditenggelamkannya rambut pantat bebeknya dan kepalnya di dada Naruto. Naruto terkekeh gelih karena rambut hitam itu menggelitik dadanya yang masih basah akibat keringat.

"Antarkan aku pulang, Teme. Kalau tidak awas kau." Ancam Naruto. Sasuke mendongak melihat wajah Naruto yang serius, walau terlihat semburan merah di pipinya.

Di lihatnya jam dinding dikamarnya. Sudah pukul 5 sore, sudah lumayan sore

"Sudah berani mengancamku ya sekarang, Dobe." Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto lembut, dengan nada sedikit menggoda di lihatnnya mata Narutoyang terlihat takut, mungkin dia takut kalau Sasuke marah karena mengancamnya.

"Eh…, itu…, hehe… lupakan Teme, aku Cuma bercanda, benaran kok." Jawab Naruto. Sasuke tak memperdulikan, dia bangun dari tidurannya. Mengendong Naruto yang lumayan berat baginya itu ke kamar mandi, di duduknya Naruto bath up putih di kamar mandinya, lalu diisinya bahtum itu dengan air hangat.

"Mandi dulu, baru aku antar kau pulang." Naruto mengangguk.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto sedang menyender di dada Sasuke saat ini. Di tenggelamkannya tubuhnya di pelukan Sasuke, sekarang mereka sedang berada di bath up berdua. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Hanya terdengar riak air saja di ruangan itu.

"Ngh… Teme, ano…, aku lihat hubungan kau dan kakakmu benar-benar buruk, apa tak bisa kau sedikit sopan pada kakakmu, walau bagai manapun, dia kan kakakmu." Sasuke yang asik memeluk Naruto dari belakang, memangku pemuda pirang itu dan menyenderkan dengan nyaman kepalanya di dinding bath up terlihat kaget, di lihatnya Naruto yang asik memainkan air.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menggeser cara duduknya, dan itu membuat Naruto juga harus menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Kau itu tak ada sopan nya sama sekali dengan Itachi-nii, apa tak bisa kau jadi adik yang baik untuk nya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat, menaruhkan dagunya di pundak Naruto menyamankan dirinya di tubuh itu.

"Uh~ ayolah Sasuke, sekali saja, aku ingin lihat kau bersifat ramah dengan kakakmu itu." Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Menciumi pipi Naruto sekilas.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Apa orang itu sudah meracuni pikiranmu, Dobe?" Naruto mengeleng cepat, di putarnya tubuhnya, sehingga menghadap langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Please…, bersikaplah baik pada kakakmu ya? Dan menurutlah apa yang dia perintahkan. Aku janji deh, bakal menuruti perintahmu." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dilihatnnya Naruto memasang wajah memelas, mau tak mau hati Sasuke luluh juga.

"Aku tak janji." Ujar Sasuke, lalu berdiri dari bath up dan berjalan ke sofwer. Naruto menghela napas. Diingatnya lagi perjanjian bodohnya dengan Itachi.

'**Jika semua selesai, aku akan memindahkan kalian sekeluarga ke luar Negara 'HI'. Pergilah ke Kirigakure, dan aku akan memberikan sebuah perusahaan disana. Tinggalkan Sasuke aku berjanji kau tak akan melihat Sasuke setelah itu.'**

"Hah, aku ini bodoh sekali sih." Cercah Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya pantulan Sasuke dari balik tirai sofwer di kamar mandi itu.

"Aku mencintainya, apa Itachi akan mendengarkan permintaanku untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha, dan selalu bersama Sasuke ya? Ini semakin memusingkan." Di remasnya rambut pirang itu.

"Sudah mulai gila, Dobe. Cepat selesaikan berendammu, ini sudah malam, nanti orang tuamu mencari." Naruto segerah menyelesaikan acara berendamnnya.

(-^Thy^-)

"Teme, tak mampir dulu." Naruto melepas sabuk pengamannya, dilihatnya Sasuke menggeleng. Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di mobil Sasuke yang terpakir rapi di depan rumahnya

"Lain kali saja. Ini sudah sangat malam, sudah jam 11 malam, kau tahu kan, jarak Oto ke Konoha sangat jauh."

"Hehehe…, ya sudah kalau begitu, hati-hati ya." Jawab Naruto sambil mencium pipi Sasuke. Dia hanya mencoba bersifat sewajarnya kekasih pada umumnya saja.

"Besok ada kuliah?" Naruto terlihat berfikir, diliriknya pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Kau kan punya jadwal kuliahku, masih bertanya lagi." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Besok aku jemput."

"Bolos lagi? Tak perlu, lebih baik kau sekolah saja. Aku kan bawa motor. Oh iya. Aku peringatkan padamu, pelajar itu membawa buku, dan peralatan sekolah lainnya, bukan senjata." Sasuke terkekeh geli, bisa-bisanya Naruto menasehatinya seperti ibu-ibu saja.

"Terus?"

"Jadi bawalah buku dan peralatan sekolahmu, jangan membawa senjata." Ujar Naruto memeplototi Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, sudah dipastikan Sasuke pasti akan menurut perintah dari Naruto itu, walau bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian sebenarnya.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang ya. Bey, Sasuke-kun." Naruto melambai tangan, sambil menahan tawa akibat perlakuannya sendiri yang dengan sengajah dan suara menggoda memanggil nama Sasuke dengan embel-embel 'Kun'.

(-^Thy^-)

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, sebuah mobil sport hitam melihat adegan itu. pemuda didalam mobil itu menyeringai setan.

"Hmm, Uzumaki, kau membuat aku marah, kita lihat, seberapa lama kau dapat bertahan dengan Sasuke. Akan aku buat hubungan kalian menjadi lebih menyenangkan, hahaha…, bukankah hubungan itu lebih menyenangkan kalau ada konfliknya." Pemuda itu menyeringa senang, mata hitamnya berkilau, diputarnya stir mobil itu, menjauh dari rumah Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Wkakaka…, maaf, otak bejat kambuh mendadak. Dan lemonnya kurang hot.

Balas repyu

-LUKIAST

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf di chpter kemarin memang Mugi buat khusus KakaIru, di chapter ini baru ada SasuNaru

-BlackAquamarine

Makasih sudah merepyu. Hehe…, maaf senpai, itu kesalah Mugi kok, mugi kira namanya Mandara, eh ternyata Madara. *dipentung madara* makasih senpai sudah memberi tahu, *Pyuk*

-hotaru chan hatake

Makasih sudah merepyu. Kakashi ngecat rambunya senpai *Kiding*-di bantai- .di chapter kemarin memang Mugi buat untuk KakaIru. Makasih jempolnya senpai^^

-muthiamomogi

Makasih sudah merepyu. Keponakan Iruka itu masih rahasia, tapi pasti senpai juga tahu. Iruka masih hidup tapi gak perna ketemu Kakashi, sebenarnyasih Kakashi sudah nyari iruka, tapi gak Mugi buat ceritanya. Hehehe…, kalau masalah tragis, Mugi Cuma mencoba jadi author kejam *dibunuh reader*, hehe…, ternyata Mugi berhasil. *ketawa gaje*

-Tori Nadeshiko

Makasih sudah merepyu. Keponakan Iruka itu adalah….RAHASIA. tapi pasti semuanya sudah tahu kok siapa keponakan iruka. *Nyengir misterius*

-Misyel

Makasih sudah merepyu. Kehilang tempat? Maksudnya apa senpai?. Sebenarnya fugaku mau ngasih tapi kalau kakashi itu adiknya, tapi kakashi yang gak boleh, soalnya dia benci ama Uchiha dan mau keluar dari keluarga itu.

-Sakura 'UtsukushiiYoru

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto. Hehe, maaf kalau di chapter ini membingungkan Imouto. Kalau lemon KakaIru mungkin Cuma di chpter kemarin aja, kalau di Chapter selanjutnya masih dipikirkan.

-kuraishi cha22dhen

Maksih sudah merepyu. Maaf senpai, di chpter kemarin gak ada SasuNaru. Tapi sebagai gantinya, di chapter ini sasunaru full deh.

-Arale L Ryuuzaki

Makasih sudah merepyu senpai. Iya, Iruka masih hidup. Hehe…, kelihatannya sih begitu, nenek Sasuke rambutnya silver. *gaje mode on*

-spywarecatz

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf senpai, sebenarnya bukan typo yang tidak disengaja, itu memang disengaja, soalnya Mugi kira namanya Mandara, eh ternyata Madara. *nyengir*. Mugi juga perna nulis nama Kushinai. Terus dapat teguran dari senior di FFN, katanya namanya itu Kushina, maaf kan mugi sekali lagi senpai. Makasih loh sudah memberi tahu *pYuk*

-ichigo yuuki

Makasih sudah merepyu. Untuk sementara, Iruka masih dismbunyikan, kalau masalah perasaan Naruto ke Sasuke, di chapter ini sudah mugi buat kalau Naruto itu sebenarnya suka Sasuke. Mugi gak akan buat sasunaru menderita terus kok, tenang Mugi ini author baik hati *dikeroyok*. Kalau ItaSaku, masih belum ada bayangan untuk buat pair itu, tapi kalau memang ada yang suka akan Mugi buat, soalnya Mugi juga masih bingung untuk masangi Itachi dengan siapa.

-Vipris

Makasih sudah merepyu. Untuk KakaIru belum tahu bakal ketemu atau tidak, masih belum di pikirkan. Kalau SasuNaru hmmm, selama ini fict Romance/drama, gaka bakal ada yang pair yang menderita sampai end fict ini, tapi kalu di awal sih banyak. Mugi janji deh.

-sizunT hanabi

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf chap kemarin memang untuk flashback Uchiha family aja, jadi gak ada SasuNaru, karna Sasukenya masih kecil. Di chpter ini sudah mugi buat full Sasunaru. *kedip-kedip*

-Hikarii Hana

Makasih sudah merepyu. Sebenarnya kalau sifatnya sih Itachi mirip Madara, maksudnya itu pair ItaSaku, yang mirip pair FugaMiko, tapi karna masih mengambangnya pair ItaSaku, jadi itu kata-kata juga masih ngambang.

-Fi suki suki

Makasih imouto sudah merepyu, sebenarnya Itachi gak tahu apa-apa tentang Kakashi, yang dia tahu, Kakashi itu bawahannya Fugaku.

-Pochi Yuna

Makasih sudah merepyu. Arigato senpai.

Reader: nih author ngomong apa sih

Mugi: Ngomongi tentang pair yang mengambang

Reader: oh~

Maaf kalau ada peryu yang gak kebalas, yang jelas mugi bertrimakasih banyak ama teman-teman semua, baik yang baca, repyu maupun yang numpang lewat aja di fict ini, *Pluk semuanya* . Yoooo. Kalau masih mau di lanjutkan silahkan repyu fict ini, mugi butuh kritik dan saran nih, yang membangun, kalau flame mugi gak butuh.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


	12. Chapter 12

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan semua jenis rate, jadi jangan heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, OC, OOC, Adegan kasar, dan beberapa kata-kata yang kasar,**

**Pair Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat. Ini lah awal dari kehidupanku. Sebuah perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak aku tahu kapan bermula, dan kapan berakhirnya. Tak perduli, berapa tahun aku hidup, dan berapa kali aku dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari, kalau takdir yang mengikatku itu adalah CINTA.**

"Hmm, Uzumaki, kau membuat aku marah, kita lihat, seberapa lama kau dapat bertahan dengan Sasuke. Akan aku buat hubungan kalian menjadi lebih menyenangkan, hahaha…, bukankah hubungan itu lebih menyenangkan kalau ada konfliknya." Pemuda itu menyeringa senang, mata hitamnya berkilau, diputarnya stir mobil itu, menjauh dari rumah Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

**Misi Sakura**

TRIT…TRIT…

Ring ton dari sebuah ponsel pink menggemah di sebuah ruangan bernuansa pink, terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pink yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimut putihnya meraba-raba sebuah meja kecil didekat ranjang tidurnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa di pencetnya tombol hijau di ponsel itu.

"Ngh…, siapa sih. Mosi-mosi, Haruno Sakura disini. Ini siapa?" Sakura, perempuan berambut pink itu mendecak kesal, tidurnya diganggu dengan tidak bermoral dari si penelpon pagi ini.

"Uchiha Itachi, Ohayo Sakura-chan"

BLUSH

Sakura terbangun, dia langsung mendudukan diri diranjangnya, mukanya memerah saat dengan nada menggoda seseorang diseberang sana memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel 'Chan'

"Ohayo, Itachi-sama." Jawabnya, terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana, Sakura tetap diam menunggu kelanjutan dari pembicaaran pagi ini.

"Datanglah kerumahku nanti siang, setelah kau selesai sekolah, aku tunggu di rumah, ingat jangan sampai tak datang, aku punya pekerjaan untukmu." Jelas Itachi

"Baik, Itachi-sama." Setujuh Sakura, lagi, orang diseberang sana terkekeh gelih.

"Berdandanlah yang cantik, aku tunggu kau."

TIT

Hubungan terputus secara sepihak, dan yang memutuskannya adalah laki-laki bernama Itchi yang telah menelponnya sepagi ini. Dilihatnya layar ponsel itu, lalu mendecak kesal.

"Menganggu tidurku saja."

Perempuan itu turun dari ranjangnnya, lalu segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto berjalan tenang kearah dapur rumah Uchiha, walau agak binggung, akibat kata pepatah 'Malu Bertanya Sesat Dijalan' mau tak mau, dia harus bertanya ke seluruh bodyguard dan pelayan wanita dirumah itu untuk sampai ke dapur rumah Uchiha yang besarnya seperti istana itu hanya untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

BUAK

"Maaf, aku tidak sengajah." Naruto menunduk meminta maaf, saat tubuhnya menabrak seseorang, dan sudah dipastikan air yang ada di gelas yang dia bawa tertumpah semua

"Ah~ tak apa." Ujar orang yang di tabrak Naruto, Naruto mendongak, melihat siapa gerangan orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

Seorang perempuan cantik, mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru dan rok biru kotak-kotak, hampir sama dengan seragam sekolah Sasuke, hanya saja, dasar kainnya di balik, kalau Sasuke baju kemejanya yang biru kotak-kotak, sedangkan celananya berwarna biru langit.

"Maaf ya Nona, aku tak sengaja." Naruto menunduk menyesal,dilihatnya perempuan itu sibuk mengeringkan tumpahan air di bajunya

"Iya, sama-sama, kau siapa? Aku baru melihatmu di sini."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kearah perempuan itu, perempuan itu tersenyum.  
"Uzumaki Naruto." Perempuan itu berhenti dari pekerjaannya, walaupun bajunya masih basah, tapi dibiarkannya begitu saja.

"Haruno Sakura." Naruto menunduk memberi salam, begitu juga perempuan bernama Sakura itu.

"Kau teman Sasuke ya?" Sakura tersenyum lagi, rambut pink dan mata hijau itu membuat perempuan itu terlihat manis, ditambah seragam sekolahnya yang sangat pas di tubuh perempuan itu

"Iya, Kau sendiri siapa?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, Sakura hanya menunggu jawaban dari Naruto

"Aku ini…, hmm bisa di bilang teman Sasuke, tapi hanya teman nongkrong di warnet."

"Warnet?" Sakura kaget mendengarnya, tak menyangka Sasuke suka juga mengunjungi Warnet.

"Iya, tapi umurku lebih tua dari kalian, " cengir Naruto. Lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat kaget, tak menyangka laki-laki didepannya ini lebih tua darinya, mengingat tingginya dan laki-laki ini hampir sama.

"Oh iya, berarti Naruto-nii, sudah kuliah."

"Iya, Sakura-chan kemari mau bertemu Sasuke ya? Ayo kita bareng, aku juga mau kekamarnya." Sakura langsung menggeleng. Lagi, senyum ramah Sakura terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak, aku mau bertemu dengan Itachi-sama. Senang bisa ngobrol dengan Naruto-nii, lain kali, kalau ketemu lagi, kita ngobrol lagi ya," Sakura menunduk hormat, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang cengok, sekaligus blushing dengan senyum Sakura.

"Anak yang cantik dan ramah." Ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

(-^Thy^-)

"Huah…, Teme, luas rumahmu ini berapa sih? Aku sampai nyasar tadi." Kesal Naruto saat sudah berada di kamar Sasuke, manusia yang diajak bicara hanya memandang awan tak jelas dari jendela kamarnya.

"Teme…!" Sergak Naruto pada orang yang di panggil Teme itu. si objek langsung mengalikan pandangannya, lalu duduk di samping tubuh Naruto yang asik berbaring di ranjang Sasuke.

"Kau yang saja yang idiot, masa dirumah bisa nyasar." Ketus Sasuke, Naruto manyun

"Sasuke, tadi aku ketemu dengan temanmu di lantai bawah." Sasuke menoleh memandang Naruto yang masih asik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Siapa?"

"Hmm, Sa… Sa, aku lupa, yang jelas dia perempuan." Terang Naruto, Sasuke langsung memutar otaknya untuk mengabsen satu persatu teman-teman sekolahnya yang bernama depan 'Sa' kecuali dirinya.

"Sa, siapa? Orangnya bagai mana?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Cewek cantik, rambutnya warnanya Pink, matanya hijau, hmmm, seragam sekolahnya sama dengan seragammu." Otak jenius Sasuke langsung aktif dia tahu siapa yang di maksud Naruto

"Sakura?" Naruto mengagguk setujuh.

"Iya teme, Sakura, tapi anehnya, waktu aku Tanya apa dia mencarimu, dia bilang dia mencari Itachi-nii." Sasuke kembali memutar otaknnya.

'Ada yang tak beres, apa yang di rencankan orang itu.' Batin Sasuke.

"Teme!"

"…"

"Teme!"

"!"

"Oi Teme, jangan mengacuhkan aku." Teriak Naruto tepat di depan telingah Sasuke. Sasuke tak bereaksi, dia malah berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Tunggulah disini, aku ada urusan sebentar."

"?"

Naruto tak menjawab, dia hanya melihat kepergian Sasuke saja, lalu berbaring di ranjang Sasuke, sambil menutup sebelah kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Perasaanku tak enak, Uchiha satu itu sangat licik, kelihatannya ada yang dia sembunyikan" Naruto memandang sekitar kamar itu. dengan sedikit rasa penasaran di langgarnya perintah Sasuke untuk tetap tenang di dalam kamar itu, dengan sedikit mengendap dia keluar dari kamar bernuansa biru itu, berjalan menuruni tangga, sampai telinganya menangkap sebuah bentakan dan suara itu, suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya di bawah tangga itu, Naruto segera bersembunyi ditempat yang aman, supaya tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang yang terlihat sedang adu argument dibawah sana.

"Apa lagi yang direncankan Itachi hah?"

"Hei-hei, tunggu dulu Sasuke-sama, Saya benar-benar tak tahu." Naruto membelakan mata birunya, ketika melihat sosok yang ada di bawah sana, Sasuke Uchiha sedang mencengram kerah baju Kakashi. Naruto tetap diam di tempat persembunyiannya, mengendap, untuk mendengar lebih jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan

"Kau kira aku tak tahu yang di rencanakan orang itu, aku dengar kalau Sakura ada di rumah ini sekarang, pasti orang itu menyuruh Sakura melakukan sesuatu."

"Saya tak tahu, itu rahasia Itachi-sama, saya Cuma palayannya."

"Tapi kau orang kepercayaanya, cepat katakan, apa yang dia rencanakan?"

"Sungguh, saya tak tahu."

"Kau!" Tangan Sasuke sudah mengepal. Bersiap untuk meninju muka Kakashi.

"Hentika Sasuke." Perintah Naruto dari atas tangga, dia segera berlari menuju tempat kedua orang itu, lalu menarik pergelangan Sasuke yang sudah berada tepat di hidung kakashi

"Kenapa kau kemari? Sudah aku bilang, kau tunggu di kamar saja."

"Dan membiarkanmu memukuli Kakashi-san." Sasuke menatap safir Naruto, dan tanpa takut Naruto balas menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka, aku hanya ingin kau sadar, kalau kau terus melukai banyak orang, kau akan di benci mereka semua." Mata Kakashi membulat, dilihatnya pemuda berambut pirang di depannya itu. sedikit senyum bertengger di bibirnya.

'Iruka' Desisnya pelan, sangking pelannya tak ada satupun yang mendengar kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Ak-aku, sudahlah, ayo kembali kekamar." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dengan paksa, Naruto hanya mengikutinya.

"Dia, anak itu, Iruka, dia mirip sekali denganmu."

(-^Thy^-)

"Sasuke-Teme, hei, kau masih marah?" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"!"

BRAK

Mata Sasuke membulat, Naruto terlihat takut. Tanpa sengajah dia menutup paksa laptop Sasuke, karena dia sangat benci kalau di cuekin Sasuke saat ini.

"Dobe!"

"Maaf, kelihatnnya aku tak diharapkan dirumah ini, aku pulang saja deh." Ujar Naruto dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Mau kemana? Aku tak menyuruhmu pulang kan?" Sasuke menghentikan gerakan Naruto degan cara memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, di peluknya dengan lembut pemuda itu, membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan perasaan yang mengalir dari pelukan itu.

"Te… Teme, lepas!" Sasuke tak melepaskan pelukannya, dia malah mengeratkan pelukan itu, pipi Naruto merona.

"Jangan pulang dulu, temanin aku, maaf aku mencuekimu, soalnya aku lagi benar-benar kesal sekarang." Naruto mengagguk, di lepaskannya pelukan Sasuke, lalu kembali duduk di samping laptop Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai beralas karpet biru di kamar itu. sasuke mengikuti Naruto, dia juga duduk di samping Naruto, lalu entah kenapa si pemuda pirang di depannya itu selalu membuat dia lepas kendali, Naruto yang duduk menyender pada dinding, diapit Sasuke dengan tangannya di masing-masing sisi tubuh Naruto, sekarang dia berada tepat dihadapan pemuda itu, semakin lama jarak mereka semakin menipis, membuat napas mereka saling beradu. Bibir dingin Sasuke mengecup bibir merah Naruto, ciuman itu perama sangat lembut, namun berubah menjadi ganas, Naruto mengerang tertahan saat rongga mulutnya di sapu oleh lidah Sasuke, membuat dia terlena dengan ciuman itu, baru kali ini Naruto melakukan ciuman dengan Sasuke karna keinginannya, bukan karna keegoisan Sasuke, seperti selama ini, mereka sama-sama melakukannya karna perasaan yang memang membuat mereka semakin larut dalam permainna bibir itu.

(-^Di balik pintu kamar Sasuke^-)

"Nah, kau sudah melihatkan Sakura, pemuda di depan Sasuke itu adalah Naruto, dia adalah kekasih adikku, dialah yang mengantikan posisimu, apa kau tak merasa ini mustahil, seorang Uchiha Sasuke mencintai laki-laki." Sakura yang berada di balik pintu Sasuke, yang sedang mengendap langsup menutup mulutnya saat melihat sesuatu di depannya sekarang.

"Sasuke, Naruto-nii." Ujarnya, matanya berkaca, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut, kau tak percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat."

"Aku harus melakukan apa?" Ujar Sakura to the poin

"Hancurkan hubungan mereka, karena Naruto sudah dengan berani melanggar penjanjian, dia malah berbalik mencintai adikku yang seharusnya tak dia cintai."

"Tapi itu kejam, lagi pula aku tak apa Itachi-sama, aku merestui hubungan mereka." Mata Itachi membulat, dia mengepal tangannya menahan amarah. Ditariknya tubuh gadis itu, lalu menekan rahang bawa gadis itu.

"Aku peringatkan padamu Haruno, tak ada yang boleh membantah apa yang aku inginkan, kalau kau berani membantanya, aku bunuh keluargamu." Setelah itu, dengan kasar Itachi mencium bibir gadis itu, lalu melepaskannya begitu saja, membuat gadis berambut pink itu melosot ke lantai dengan perasaan tak percaya, 'seorang Itachi Uchiha, menciumnnya, tapi dengan kasar, buset parah banget tuh Uchiha' *Author digebukin,* (AN, Ehemm, kembali serius)

Sakura menatap Itachi yang terus melangkah meninggalkannya dengan perasaan campur aduk, mata hijau itu terlihat senduh.

"Kau tak apa, Sakura?" Sakura mendongak menatap seorang pria bermasker yang mengulurkan tangannya kearahnya.

"Kakashi-san, aku tak apa-apa, terima kasih." Ujar Sakura, sambil menyambut uluran tangan Kakashi.

"Maafkan Itachi-sama, Sakura, aku tak bisa membantumu, lebih baik kau turuti perintahnya, aku janji, aku akan selalu bersamamu, dan aku akan membuat semua ini selesai."

"Tapi Kakashi-san, Itu kejam, aku tak mau merusak hubungan or-"

"Tenanglah, aku tahu kau gadis yang baik, aku janji padamu, kau dan keluargamu akan selamat, percaya padaku." Sakura mengangguk, Kakashi tersenyum lembut.

"Kakashi-san, aku permisi pulang dulu." Sakura menunduk hormat, lalu berjalan dengan terhuyun meninggalkan Kakashi.

"CK…CK, payah, ternyata sifat Uchiha itu sama saja." Celoteh Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

(-^Thy^-)

"Mosi-mosi, Naruto disini, ini siapa?" seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang terlihat berbincang dengan seseorang yang menghubunginya lewat ponselnya, sebenarnya pemuda itu sedang asik mendengarkan music dari Ipod nya, kebetulan hari ini dosen di kelasnya tidak ada yang datang, makanya sambil menunggu teman-temannya yang masih dalam perjalanan kekampus, si pirang itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendengarkan music, tapi seseorang dengan nomor yang tak dia kenal menghubunginya.

"Aku Itachi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, datanglah hari ini ke mension Uchiha." Naruto tercengah, dia sangat terkejut, si sulung Uchiha yang selama ini menyebalkan itu menelponnya, dan entah dari mana dia bisa mengetahui nomor ponsel Naruto.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fict yang makin tak nyambung dan chapter ini terlalu pendek yak?, silahkan Flame fict saya kalau memang perlu, Mugi masih menunggu kritik dan sarannya *Triak-triak gaje*. Seragam sekolah Sakura ama Sasuke itu mirip banget ama seragam sekolah Mugi waktu SMA. Jadi kangen ama masa SMA. Maaf repyu di capter kemarin gak bisa mugi balas sekarang. Mugi buru-buru nulis fic ini, maaf-maaf…*nunduk*

Bagi yang nanya siap yg ada di mobil itu. itu Uchiha Itachi. Si Uchiha sulung.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


	13. Chapter 13

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan semua jenis rate, jadi jangan heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, OC, OOC, Adegan kasar, dan beberapa kata-kata yang kasar,**

**Pair Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat. Ini lah awal dari kehidupanku. Sebuah perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak aku tahu kapan bermula, dan kapan berakhirnya. Tak perduli, berapa tahun aku hidup, dan berapa kali aku dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari, kalau takdir yang mengikatku itu adalah CINTA.**

"Aku Itachi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, datanglah hari ini ke mension Uchiha." Naruto tercengah, dia sangat terkejut, si sulung Uchiha yang selama ini menyebalkan itu menelponnya, dan entah dari mana dia bisa mengetahui nomor ponsel Naruto.

"Baiklah."

**Cemburu**

Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa di koridor kampusnya, sesekali dia menabrak manusia yang sedang berlalu-lalang di tampat itu, tak jarang Naruto diomeli karena menabrak mereka.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru." Hanya itu yang di kata 'kan Naruto.

"Oi~ Naruto." Naruto berhenti berjalan, dilihatnnya seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipi pemuda itu, Naruto tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Kiba, Ohayo." Kiba berhenti tepat di depan Naruto, dia merogot tas ranselnya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Ohayou, Bro, hari ini kita nonton yuk, aku sudah beli 5 tiket nih. Satu untukmu, aku, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Sai." Ujar Kiba sambil memperlihatkan 5 lembar kertas tiket masuk untuk nonton pertunjukan festifal band.

"Tidak, aku lagi ada urusan, maaf ya Kiba." Kiba melihat Naruto dengan tatapan bingung

"Naruto…! Ke warnet yuk." Kali ini langkah Naruto terhenti lagi oleh seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dan bermata onyx, mata yang selalu membuatnya ingat akan Sasuke.

"Tidak Sai, aku ada urusan." Naruto hendak kabur dari tempat itu, lalu sebuah tangan mencengram bahunya.

"Ayolah Naruto, aku sudah ajak yang lain juga nih, Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari sudah nangring di Warnet Akatsuki, kita Cuma tinggal nunggu Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, dan para senpai." Sai menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan tampang memelas, Naruto hanya menarik napas

"Aku ada urusan."

"Urusan? Urusan apa? Padahal ada Hinata juga 'kan, tumben sekali kau, ini kesempatan besar tahu." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke seorang pemuda bertato 'AI' mata hijau itu menatap Naruto, Naruto balik menatap pemuda itu, dilihatnya orang-orang yang berdiri di samping pemuda itu sebentar.

"Naruto, Ohayou." Sapa salah seorang yang berada didekat pemuda bermata hijau itu.

"Deidara senpai? "

"Hei, kenapa terkejut un, oh iya, kau tak mau pergi? Kalau begitu, Hinata-nya untuk Gaara saja ya Un?" Mata hijau pemuda bernama Gaara itu membula, ditatapnya senior disebelahnya itu dengan tatapan membunuh

"Hei, jangan begitu, kalau untukku, nanti Konan-chan mau dikemanai Un? Kalau Gaara tak mau, untuk Sasori saja."

PLAK

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala pirang Deidara. Membuat Pemuda berambut panjang itu meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan." Ujar Sasori, Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya kekasih."

"APA? (Un) " teriak mereka serempak minus Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Sai. Dan akhiran Un dari Deidara

"Siapa? Cantik mana, dia apa Hinata?" kali ini Kiba yang ikut-ikutan gabung

"Dia laki-laki."

PLAK

Kali ini sebongkah plastisin mendarat di muka Naruto, dan itu ulah dari seniornya Deidara. Naruto meringis mengusap hidungnya yang terkena benturan keras dengan benda lembut seperti tanah liat itu.

"Kau berpaling Naruto? Laki-laki pula?" Tanya Kiba antusias. Yang lain mengangguk setujuh dengan pertanyaan Kiba.

"Iya."

"Siapa?" Naruto terlihat bingung, digaruknya tengkuknya yang tidak gatal untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"WHAT?" sekarang Gaara yang notabetnya orang ter-cool di tempat itu langsung tercengah, Shikamaru tersedak ludahnya sendiri, sedangakan Kiba, menganga lebar.

"Uchiha? Hei kau sadar tidak, dia itu yang hampir membunuhmu." Bentak Shikamaru pada temannya itu, Naruto hanya menunduk, dia tak berani menatap wajah teman-temannya itu.

"Ano…, mereka itu keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal itu ya Un? Aku dengar Uchiha sulung itu keren, apa benar Un?"

BUAK

Sebuah kamus besar langsung menghujam kepala pirang Deidara, dia mempelototi Sasori yang menjadi tersangkah utamanya.

"Jangan bercanda." Sasori menatap Deidara tajam

"Kenapa? Aku 'kan Cuma Tanya Un." Deidara tidak mau kalah

"Nanti aku beritahu Pain 'loh, kau 'kan sudah punya Konan, jadi jangan macam-macam, kalau Pain tahu kau bisa mati muda." Jelas Sasori panjang lebar. Dia ingat betul saat Deidara kepergok sedang selingkuh dengan seorang perempuan seangkatan Naruto, Pain langsung mencak-mencak marah dan menghajar Deidara di tempat akibat Deidara yang menghianati cinta adiknya, yaitu Konan. Padahal Konan sudah cinta mati ama pemuda pirang berambut panjang ini.

"Sasori, aku kan Cuma Tanya Un, siapa tahu aku bisa selingkuh dengan si sulung Uchiha. Oh iya, keren mana, adiknya apa kakaknya Un, namanya siapa Naruto?"

"Itachi, Namanya Itachi Uchiha, kalau keren sih, masih keren hmmm, entahlah mereka hampir mirip."

"Sama-sama keren, tapi sifatnya sama-sama seperti monster." Celetuk Kiba, Yang lain menoleh kearah Kiba dengan pandangan tanda Tanya.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah pernah bertemu adiknya itu, bukan hanya aku, Shikamaru, Lee, dan Gaara juga pernah ketemu, mereka itu Iblis." Cerocos Kiba antusias

"Oh, begitu, hmmm, kelihananya aku mau deh selingkuh dengan si Sulung Un." Cengir Deidara

"BOLEH SAJA, TAPI AKAN AKU ADUKAN DENGAN ANIKI." Deidara menoleh kebelakang dengan gerakan lambat, mendapatkan Konan yang sudah berkecak pinggang menatapnya horror.

"Konan-Chan." Ujarnya takut. Perempuan itu berjalan mendekati Deidara

"Kalau kau berani selingkuh, aku bunuh kau." Konan membentak Deidara tepat dimukanya. Deidara menelan ludah.

"Aku pergi dulu ya." Naruto langsung kabur dari tempat itu.

(-^Thy^-)

"Ada apa, Itachi-nii?" Itachi tersenyum mengerikan kearah Naruto yang menunduk takut.

"Panggil aku, Itachi-sama, Naruto-san." Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Ini yang paling dia takutkan kalau bicara dengan ke-duo Uchiha, takut salah bicara.

"I-iya, Itachi-sama." Kakashi yang berada di samping Itachi melihat Naruto dengan perasaan kasihan.

"Seminggu ini aku banyak sekali tugas, aku mau kau menjadi wali untuk Sasuke, hanya seminggu ini. Apa kau mau?" Sesaat Naruto memandang onyx Itachi, lalu dia kembali menunduk.

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto sedikit takut.

"Sekarang pergilah." Naruto langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. di tempat lain, tepatnya di samping ruang kerja Itachi bersembunyi seorang pemuda berambut panjang tanpa pupil.

"Naruto-san, kenapa dia berada di tempat Itachi-sama?" Gumam pemuda itu.

Itachi langsung menyambar ponselnya, lalu menekan beberapa nomor, memencet tombol hijau dan menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Mosi-mosi, Sakura di sini."

"Sakura-Chan," Kakashi terkejut mendengar nama Sakura saat itu. Kakashi tau kalau Sakura-lah yang sekarang ditelpon Itachi.

"Itachi-sama." Perempuan itu tak kalah terkejutnya. Dia menyadari kebodohannya yang tidak menyimpan nomor Ponsel Itachi, seharusnya dia menyimpannya, agar kalau Itachi menelpon tak dia angkat.

"Lakukan pekerjaanmu, aku sudah memudahkannya. Mulai besok Naruto-lah yang menjadi wali Sasuke, untuk selanjutnya akan aku buat anak itu sering mengunjungi sekolahanmu, dan buat hubungan mereka hancur, ingat, kalau kau berani membantah, nyawa keluargamu tak akan selamat." Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"I-iya, Itachi-sama."

"Anak pintar."

Tit… Hubungan itu berakhir.

"Itachi-sama, apa kau akan menggunakan Sakura?" Itachi menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan dari Kakashi tadi.

"Hn, kau tau aku 'kan? Tak akan aku biarkan Sasuke keluar dari aturanku, dia adikku, jadi aku punya hak untuk mengaturnya."

"Tapi, dia adik Anda, bukan robot, apa itu tak keterlaluan Itachi-sama. Sasuke-sama pasti tak suka kalau Anda mencampuri urusannya dan Naruto." Itachi mengeram mendengar Nasehat bawahannya itu. di ambilnya pistol yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya, lalu menempelkannya tepat di dahi Kakashi.

"Sudah aku bilang, apapun yang aku inginkan harus tercapai, dia adikku, jadi jangan sok tau kau, kau itu bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, kau Cuma bawahanku, bawahan ayahku, dan jangan pernah besar mulut dihadapanku."Kakashi langsung terdiam, dia menunduk tak berani menatap Itachi.

"Baiklah, Itachi-sama."

"Keluar!" Kakashi menatap Itachi sebentar. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Itachi.

"Itachi-sama, berhati-hatilah, kalau kau tak memberhentikan semua ini, kau akan kehilangan Sasuke untuk selamanya. Kau akan kehilangan kasih sayang adikmu itu, jadi, tolong hargai pendapat Saya ini, dengarkanlah kata-kata bawahanmu ini, Itachi-sama." Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, Kakashi benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Itachi. Itachi mengenggam kepalanya dengan kuat, kata-kata Kakashi itu seperti hantaman keras untuknya. Wajah Ibu dan ayahnya terlintas di pikirannya saat itu. dia mengerang seperti menahan sakit.

"Akhhh, Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku harus bagai mana? Apa sikapku keterlaluan, Sasuke, maafkan anikimu ini." Ujar Itachi yang masih meremas kepalanya, tak lama kemudian sulung Uchiha itu tersenyum mengerikan, lalu tertawa tak tentu arah.

"Hahahaha..., aku tak salah, ini kesalahan kalian, ini kesalahan kalian yang terlalu cepat meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke. Aku benci Uchiha, aku benci keluarga laknat ini, aku mohon siapa saja, keluarkan aku dari keluarga brengsek ini. Dan kau Sasuke, kau memang robotku. Hahaha…" Teriak Itachi menggema di ruangan itu.

"Maaf Itachi, ini bukan kesalahan Ayahmu, tapi ini kesalahanku, seharunya akulah yang sekarang ada diposisimu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang. Maaf, aku terlalu egois. Maafkan pamanmu ini, maafkan bawahamu ini, Itachi, Sasuke." Bisik seorang laki-laki yang mengintip dari balik pintu ruang kerja Itachi.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, dia terlihat bingung, beberapa kali dia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Sakit memang, tapi hanya kelakuan bodoh itlah yang bisa Naruto lakukan saat ini, dia ingin sekali melempar apapun yang bisa dilemparnya kearah Itachi sekarang. Sebal, dia sangat sebal dengan Uchiha satu itu. kenapa dia yang harus jadi walinya Sasuke. Apa dia tak tau, kalau jadwal kuliahnya menumpuk, kelihatnnya dia harus bolos kuliah selama seminggu.

Tit… tit…

Naruto tersentak kaget saat sebuah bunyi dari ponsel mengejutkannya. Dilihatnya siapa yang memanggil.

"Mosi-mosi, ada apa, Kiba?"  
"Kau di mana? Hinata menanyakanmu nih." Naruto tersenyum sendiri mendengar kata-kata kiba itu.

"Aku di rumah, nanti aku menyusul, di wanet Akatsuki 'kan?"

"Iya, kami tunggu loh, cepat ya!"

TUT...

Hubungan itu terputus, sejenak Naruto tak mengingat lagi apa yang dia alami barusan, dia langsung menyambar kunci motornya, lalu sedikit berlari, dia menuruni tangga, dan pergi menujuh warnet yang dimaksud.

(-^Thy^-)

"Hai bro, lama amat sih? Tadi kemana?" Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto, saat pemuda berambut pirang itu masuk kedalam Warnet.

"Biasa, sibuk." Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Sok sibuk kau, ." Ujar Deidara kesal.

"Maaf senpai, hehehe..."

"Na-ruto-kun." Panggil seorang wanita berambut biru panjang kearah Naruto, dengan sedikit malu-malu, perempuan itu berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Huh~ minggat ah." Ujar Kiba yang sudah kabur sambil menyeret Deidara. Pain yang lagi duduk di bangku penjaga Cuma geleng-geleng gaje.

"Hai, Hinata-chan...!" Sapa Naruto riang. Hinata masih terlihat malu-malu.

"Ano, tadi kau kemana?"

"Cuit...cuit..., dunia Cuma milik berdua, yang lain ngontrak." Ledek Ino yang asik ngotak-ngatik komputer dengan Sai di sampingnya.

"Ehem, mesra amat, sakit mata lihatnya." Kali ini Sasori yang nyahut.

"Sakit mata atau sakit hati Un?"

PLAK...

Deidara dapat timpukan tas gratis dari Konan.

"Warnetku rame hari ini, ingat, gak boleh ngutang." Nah, yang ini suara dari si penjaga warnet mesum kita, yaitu Pain.

Hinata sudah Blusing, Naruto Cuma cengir-cengir aja.

Tret...Tret...

Naruto terkejut saat dia merasa ponselnya begetar, dilihatnya layar ponsel itu sebentar.

'Sasuke' Batin Naruto terkejut. Dengan cepat diangkatnya ponsel itu.

"Ada apa teme?" Tanya Naruto to the poin.

"Kau dimana?"

"Warnet biasa. Kenapa?"

"Aku kesana." Hubungan terputus. Naruto mengeram kesal, nih anak pelit pulsa baget sih. Batinnya

(-^Thy^-)

"Naruto mana?"

"Heh? Kau?" Pain tekejut saat dia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut bebek, dengan seragam lengkap sekolah dan sangat dia kenal, sedang masuk ke warnetnya tanpa permisi lagi, dan tiba-tiba menanyakan dimana keberadaan Naruto.

"Teme?" Naruto keluar dari ruangan bernomor 5, tersenyum ramah kearah Sasuke.

"Kau ini, aku kira kau di-" Kata-kata Sasuke terputus saat dia melihat Hinata juga keluar dari ruangan benomor 5 itu, hatinya panas, saat dia tau Naruto dan Hinata satu ruangan.

"Gadis itu?"Desis Sasuke.

"Ada apa Un?" Deidara menyembul dari balik ruangan nomor 9, melihat keadaan di luar, Konan juga ikut keluar.

"Gak ada apa-apa senpai." Mata biru pucat Deidara menangkap sosok Sasuke di dekat Pain.

"Dia siapa, Un?"

"Orang nyasar." Ujar Pain dengan kasar

"Dia temanku." Kali ini Naruto yang menjelaskan, Deidara sedikit merengut melihat Pain yang memberikan jawaban aneh tadi.

"Ada apa, Teme?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, Hinata besembunyi di balik dinding penyekat warnet itu.

"Naruto, kok Hinata ditinggal sih, kasihan 'kan, dia sendiri tuh." Kiba yang tadinya acuh tak acuh dengan keberadaan Sasuke akhirnya ikut campur juga, bagai manapun dia benci sekali dengan anak Uchiha itu. Sasuke menatap Kiba tajam, Kiba cuek bebek.

"Eh? Aku dan Hinata Cuma teman kok." Bela Naruto, dia sudah dapat melihat kilat cemburu dan aurah bahaya yang keluar dari Sasuke. Sasuke beralih lalu meninggalkan Naruto dalam diam, Naruto cengok, Kiba dan Pain tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Teme, tunggu!" Sasuke berhenti. Sebuah pistol sudah nongkrong di tangannya dengan manis, moncong pistol itu sudah terarah ke arah Kiba, Kiba meneguk ludah.

"Teme, jangan."

DOOR...

Semua membelalak, seluruh penghuni warnet sudah kalang kabut saat mendengar tembakan itu. Sedangkan teman maupun senior Naruto berlari melihat keadaan.

"Si-siapa dia? Kenapa dia bawa senjata?" Ino memeluk Sai erat, Tenten suda berlindung di belakang Sasori. Hinata berltuut gemetar. Sedangakn Kiba mengagah.

"Kurang 5 cm, cih, seharusnya tadi kena." Ujar Sasuke enteng, dia tak menghiraukan orang-orang disekitarnya yang sudah hampir seragan jantung.

"Dengar ya, Hyuuga. Kalau bukan karena sepupumu adalah orang kepercayaanku, mungkin aku sudah membunuhmu tadi." Seringai mengerikan langsung bertengger di wajah Sasuke, seluruh mahkluk di sana terperangah saat melihat dinding penyekat warnet di samping Hinata yang bolong akibat peluru dari pistol Sasuke tadi yang menembusnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama..." Hinata melemas, napasnya naik turun.

"Dia milikku, jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi. Dan kau, jangan pernah salah bicara bung, kalau kau membuat emosiku naik lagi, aku akan membunuhmu, ingat itu!" Tunjuk Sasuke ke Kiba. Kiba mengagguk seperti robot.

"Hieee, mengerikan." Ino sudah buru-buru bersembunyi dibelakang Sai yang tadi dipeluknya, Sai Cuma tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kekasihnya itu.

"Dobe, jangan pernah buat aku harus membunuh orang karenamu." Setelah bekata seperti itu, Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

(-^Thy^-)

"Teme, tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan..." Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan dengan cepat kearah mobilnya. Langkah lebar dan cepat Sasuke akhirnya dapat tekejar juga oleh Naruto. Naruto segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Memang susah kalau anak bungsu Uchiha ini kalau sudah cemburu.

"Apa lagi?" Naruto bejengit saat Sasuke bertanya tadi.

"Aku Cuma mau, hmmm, itu. Yang tadi itu salah paham." Naruto sedikit gugup, semburan merah terlihat di pipi Naruto, dia merasa malu saat ini, seerti seorang wanita yang kepergok selingkuh dan mau menjelaskan pada kekasihnya saja. Kalau memang terlanjur cinta orang bisa buta, termasuk dengan si-joli berdia ini, Sasuke yang bertipe cemburu dan arogan itu, Cuma dapat menunjukan rasa cemburunya lewat hal extrim sebagai pelampiasannya. Naruto sebenarnya mengerti, tapi kelakuan Sasuke membuatnya pusing, dia tak mau Sasuke seperti itu terus, bertindak mengerikan, dia Cuma takut Sasuke melukai orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Dobe..." Naruto mendongak Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dia merasa seperti manusia yang kurang gizi, masa tingginya dapat dikalahkan oleh anak remaja berumur 16 tahun yang masih sekolah sih.

"Ap-hmmp." Naruto mengejang, matanya melebar saat dia merasakan bibirnya di bungkam oleh Sasuke. Untung tempat itu sepi akibat ulah Sasuke yang membuat para pejalan kaki mau pun pelanggan warnet itu kabur

"Aishiteru, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke saat mereka selesai berciuman.

"Aku juga, jangan pernah meninggalkanku ya?" Sasuke tersenyum senang, siapa gak senang, kalau orang yang selama ini kau sukai ternyata juga menyukaimu.

"Aku janji."

.

.

.

"Mesranya, aku jadi iri." Seru Ino. Yang mengintip dari balik kaca warnet

"Iya, mereka mesra sekali." Dukung Tenten.

"Aku rasa, kita tak mungkin bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan hubungan mereka, hmmm, melihat anak Uchiha itu, elhatannya dia bersungguh-sungguh menyukai Naruto. Aku rasa ini saatnya kitaberlaku sedikit baik pada Sasuke, aku merasa anak itu sebenarnya baik, walau sedikit egois." Yang lain melihat kearah Pain yang baru mengeluarkan pendapat tadi.

"Aku juga setujuh." Kali ini Sasori yang besuara.

"Aku tidak." Tolak Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Terserah kalian saja, kau lihat tidak, Naruto terlihat bahagia dengan Sasuke." Pain menunjuk Naruto yang tertawa lebar saat Sasuke mengelus rambunya.

"Hmmm, aku ikut kalian saja deh." Gaara akhirnya menguba keputusan.

"Aku juga." Ujar Shikamaru, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih mengintip.

"Demi Naruto, aku setujuh deh." Kiba berjalan kembali kedalam ruangan faforitnya. Sebuah senyum berkembang dari bibirnya.

'aku setujuh, karena Naruto temanku yang paling berharga, Naruto, anggap ini sebagai balas budiku. Aku senang kalau kau senang.' Batin Kiba, dia merasa sangat bahagia melihat temannya itu bahagia, karena Naruto adalah teman pertamanya yang membuat dia merasakan hidup itu sungguh indah.

'Kami-sama, tolong jaga senyum tamanku itu.' Kiba berhenti saat melihat Hinata yang menggigil sambil memeluk kakinya.

"Kau tak apa Hinata?" Hinata menangis. Dipeluknya Kiba kuat, membuat napas Kiba tecekak.

"Aku takut Kiba-kun. Hiks..."

DEGK...

Sebuah perasaan aneh mengembang di dada Kiba, dia merasa hangat saat memeluk gadis itu, dan itu juga dirasaan Hinata, dia merasa nyaman di pelukan Kiba.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hinata cocok ama siapa, Kiba? Neji? Atau Sasori? (di plototi). Minta sarannya donk, soalnya saya harus punya pasangan Hinata, biar gak ganggu hubungan SasuNaru lagi.

Balas repyu.

-Icha22madhen

Maksih sudah merepyu, nanti akan tau rencana itachi, sasunaru gak bakal hancur, karna Mugi suka sasunaru(gaknyambung)

-Chiraeru el Zuwet

Salam kenal, makasih sudah merepyu. Arigato,

Iruka masih di umpetin, entar dia pasti datang

Iruka: *pundung* iya nih author, bagianku mana, kenapa Cuma 1 chap doang, Kakashi-kun lup u *mewek*

-Fi suki suki

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto. Arigato. Nee juga kangen *pyuk*. Ini sudah nee apdet, maaf gak kilat, maklum, abis ujian sih.

-Vipris

Makasih sudah merepyu. Setelah di pikir 7 taou 7 abat (di gampar). Kelihatannya akan ada pair ItaNaru.

Maaf alurnya rada cepat, maklum buru-buru.^^

-BlackAquamarine

Makasih sudah repyu. Sudah Mugi updet kok.

-Muthiamomogi

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto. Scen iruka, entar nee pikirkan, (digetok centong).

-Pochi Yuna

Makasih sudah merepyu. Arigato senpai.

-Arale L Ryuuzaki

Makasih sudah merepyu. Jangan sakiti kakak iparku (Rader muntah bejamaah). Ini sudah updet, walau gak kilat.

-Ichiko yuuki

Makasih sudah merepyu, nanti pasti tau deh rencana itachi. (senyum misterius). ItaSaku pasti ada.

-Fujoshi Nyasar

Makasih sudah merepyu. Fic imagination itu yak? Gomen, entar pasti Mugi updet, maklum otak masih runyam. (stres mode)

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	14. Chapter 14

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan****semua****jenis rate, jadi****jangan****heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, OC, OOC, Adegan****kasar, dan****beberapa kata-kata yang kasar,**

**Pair Sasuke****Uchiha X Naruto****Uzumaki**

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai****belenggu****pengikat****kehidupan, mengikatku****pada****sebuah****takdir****tak****terlihat. Iniah****awal****dari****kehidupanku.****Sebuah****perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak****aku****tahu****kapan****bermula, dan****kapan****berakhirnya. Tak****perduli, berapa****tahun****aku****hidup, dan****berapa kali aku****dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat****itu, aku****baru****menyadari, kalau****takdir yang mengikatku****itu****adalah CINTA.**

"Kau tak apa Hinata?" Hinata menangis. Dipeluknya Kiba kuat, membuat napas Kiba tecekak.

"Aku takut Kiba-kun. Hiks..."

DEGK...

Sebuah perasaan aneh mengembang di dada Kiba, dia merasa hangat saat memeluk gadis itu, dan itu juga dirasaan Hinata, dia merasa nyaman di pelukan Kiba.

**Rencana****Dijalankan**

Kiba sedang mondar-mandir di depan sebuah perkarangan rumah yang cukup luas. Dengan ragu dia mendekati sebuah pintu kayu darisebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, tangannya sudah gatal ingin mengedor pintu itu, tapi entah kenapa keberaniannya menghilang.

"Onii-chan?" Kiba tersentak saat dia mendengar suara seorang anak perempuan, saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya dia melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang yang sedang menyandang ranselnya lengkap dengan seragam sekolah, menatapnya dengan penuh curiga.

"Nii-chan siapa?"Tanya anak itu dengan polosnya. Kiba sedikit merunduk untuk melihat lebih jelas anak itu.

"Kau siapa?" Alis anak perempuan itu terangkat.

"Aku Seharusnya yang bertanya dengan Nii-chan." Kiba tersenyum. Digaruknya tengkuknya sambil terkekeh.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba, Hinata-nya ada?"

"Hinata-Neechan? Ada, Nii-chan teman Nee?"Kiba mengangguk. Anak perempuan itu berjalan melewati Kiba, membuka pintu tak dikunci itu.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Akan aku panggilkan, Nii-chan tunggulah disini."Anak itu masuk dengan santainya kedalam rumah itu.

"Ano, apa Hinata baik-baik saja? Soalnya tadi dia tak masuk kuliah."Anak perempuan itu berhenti berjalan, ditatapnya Kiba dengan sorot mata yang datar.

"Kelihatannya tidak, setelah pulang kuliah kemarin Nee-chan langsung demam, tadi Tou-chan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat di rumah saja." Kiba mengangguk mengerti. Anak perempuan itu kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

(-^Thy^-)

"Nee-chan, aku pulang."Hinata langsung menyamperi suara yang memanggilnya itu. Seorang bocah perempuan yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hanabi-chan."

"Ada teman Nee-chan tuh di luar."Hinata mendekat ke Hanabi.

"Siapa?"

"Gak tau." Hanabi mengangkat malas Hinata berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dia terkejut saat melihat Kiba yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Ki-Kiba-kun? Kenapa tak masuk?" Kiba Cuma tersenyum.

"Tadi aku di suruh menunggu di luar oleh anak perempuan."Jawab Kiba jujur.

"Masuklah." Hinata menyuruh Kiba Masuk, Kiba menuruti ajakan Hinata.

"Nee-chan, aku pergi dulu ya Nee-chan." Kiba dan Hinata melihat Hanabi yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian rumahnya, dia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mau kemana, Hanabi-chan?"

"Ada janji dengan teman." Setelah berkata begitu, Hanabi sudah menghilang dari hadapan Kiba dan Hinata.

"Ano, dia siapamu, Hinata?" Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kiba.

"Dia. Adik perempuanku. Ki-Kiba-kun."

"Oh~ eh, bagaimana keadaanmu? Tadi kenapa tak masuk kuliah? Teman-teman menanyakanmu. Apa karena peristiwa kemarin?" Hinata menggeleng. Dia menunduk dalam. "Uchiha itu keterlaluan ya?"

"Tidak kok, ak-aku yang salah, Sa-Sasuke-sama tidak salah. Itu salahku yang dengan berani mendekati Naruto-kun." Kiba tersenyum mendengarnya. Wanita ini berhati besar. Batin Kiba.

(-^Thy^-)

"Neji...!" Neji tersentak saat dia dipanggil oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama."

"Kemarilah." Neji bejalan mendekati Sasuke, dilhatnya Sasuke yang asik dengan majalanya sedang duduk santai di halaman belakang kediam Uciha itu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-sama?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu sepupu perempuanmu, dia bersama dengan Naruto di warnet Akatsuki. Aku hampir saja membunuhnya kemarin."

"Apa?" Neji terkejut, dia tak mau Hinata terluka, Hinata adalah adik sepupu yang sangat disayangi Neji seperti adiknya sendiri, sama halnya dengan Hanabi. Dia tak mau mereka berdua terluka.

" tapi untungnnya aku ingat kalau dia sepupumu. Aku minta kau beritau dia untuk tidak mendekati Naruto lagi. Dan satu hal, aku tak mau menyakiti orang-orang terdekatmu, bagaimanapun, kau orang yang sangat aku percayai, aku tak mau kau membenciku." Neji terperanga, setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke pergi begitu saja.  
"Sasuke-sama." Desis Neji sambil tersenyum. "Arigato."

.

.

.

"Hinata, dimana kau?"

BRUAK...

Hinata dan Kiba yang asik mengobrol kaget saat mereka mendengar dobrakan pintu pagar kediaman Hyuuga dari luar, segera Hinata dan Kiba berlari mengamperi pelaku pendobrakan.

"Neji-Nii."

SET...

Kiba tercengang saat dia melihat secara langsung Hinata dipeluk oleh seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang dikuncir diujungnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Aku dengar kau bertemu dengan Sasuke-sama, apa kau dilukainya?" Hinata menggeleng, pertanyaan beruntun itu membuatnya tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Hinata, dia siapa?" Tanya Kiba ragu, Neji melirik Kiba dengan mata yang menyipit. Mata tanpa pupil itu menatap Kiba dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Dia kekasihmu?" Neji menunjuk kearah Kiba. Bertanya dengan polosnya ke Hinata.

"Itu..., aku Cuma, ano-dia te-temanku, Neji-Nii." Neji tersenyum mendengarnya. Di elusnya kepala Hinata lembut.

"Tak aku sangkah kau sudah sangat besar. Setidaknya kau tak mendekati Naruto-san lagi. Hei kau, jaga sepupuku baik-baik. Aku mengerti kalian tak mau bicara tentang hubungan kalian, tapi aku senang."

"?" Kiba cengok, Hinata blushing, bagai mana tidak, Neji mengira mereka berpacaran, padahal tidak.

"Siapa Namamu?" Tanya Neji langsung, Kiba yang sekarang sudah duduk di ruang tamu rumah kediaman Hyuuga itu dengan seoang laki-laki didepannya dengan santai mengobrol selayaknya teman yang sudah kenal lama.

"Aku Kiba, kau?"

"Neji. Sudah lama pacaran dengan Hinata?" Kiba terlihat malu. Hinata sudah menghilang dari tadi, dia bilang akan membuatkan minuman untuk Kiba dan Neji di dapur.

"Kami hanya teman satu kampus, aku kemari Cuma mnjenguknya. Kau sendiri, bagai mana bisa kenal dengan Sasuke?"

"Dia majikanku, aku mengetahui keadaan Hinata darinya." Mata anjing Kiba membesar, tak disangkah, kalau sepupu Hinata adalah kaki tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ba-bagai mana bisa?"

"tadi Sasuke-sama yang langsung memberi tahuku."

"Maaf Neji-nii, karena aku Neji-nii pasti dimarahi Sasuke-sama." Neji tersenyum maklum saat Hinata menarukan Tiga cangkir teh hangat, lalu dia duduk disamping Neji.

"Tak apa. Kau mengenal Sasuke, Kiba?" Kiba mengangguk.

"Dia yang membuat Naruto menderita, aku pernah hampir dibunuh olehnya, Sasuke orang yang kejam."

"Kau salah, dia sebenarnya orang yang baik, hanya saja dia terlalu arogan. Aku direklut Kakashi-san untuk menjadi penjaga di rumah Uchiha, dan menjadi kaki tangan Sasuke-sama, selama 3 tahun aku selalu menjadi bawahnnya, pertama kali aku ke sana, Sasuke-sama anak yang baik dan penyayang, dia sangat mengayangi kakak laki-lakinya. Tapi lama kelamaan Sasuke-sama berubah. Setelah perubahan sika dari Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama menjadi orang yang pemberontak. Dia tak segan-segan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan." Jelas Neji sambil meminum sebagian tehnya.

"Termasuk melukai orang lain?" Tanya Kiba, memotong pembicaraan Neji barusan.

"Benar, Sasuke-sama itu seperti orang yang kesepian, tak jarang aku melihatnya menangis. Sorot mata Sasuke-sama sangat tajam tak seperti dulu saat aku baru bertemu dengannya. Dulu dia itu sangat ramah dan ceria, tapi sekarang dia berubah, tapi semenjak Naruto-san masuk kedalam kehidupan Sasuke-sama, aku melihat perubahan, sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke-sama kembali seperti dulu, walau jarang tapi setidaknya dia sudah mulai tesenyum saat bersama Naruto-sama."

"Neji-nii. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu kepada kami." Tanya Hinata dengan gugup

"Supaya kalian tau, kalau Sasuke-sama tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Selain itu aku merasa kalau keluarga itu sedikit aneh."

"Aneh? Maksudnya?"

"Kakashi-san menyuruhku untuk menjaga Sasuke-sama, tapi dia malah menjadi kaki tangan Itachi-sama, terkadang dia menjalankan perintah Itachi-sama untuk memata-matai Sasuke-sama, memberi tau keburukan Sasuke-sama ke pada Itachi-sama."

"Kakashi itu sebenarnya siapa?" Kiba bertanya antusias, dia sedikit tertarik dengan cerita ini.

"Dia bawahan Itachi-sama, aku pernah disuruh Sasuke-sama mengawasinya. Sayangnya aku ketahuan, aku kira aku 'kan dibunuh, tapi dia malah menyuruhku pergi dan bilang agar aku harus selalu menjaga Sasuke-sama dengan nyawaku sendiri. Apa itu tak aneh? Aku kira dia membenci Sasuke-sama yang selalu berifat buruk padanya."

"Kelihatannya memang ada yang tak beres. Ah sudahlah, aku mau pulang dulu, aku besyukur Kau tak apa-apa Hinata." Hinata merona mendapatkan perhatian seperti itu dari Kiba.

"Te-terima kasih, Kiba-kun."

"Iya, Neji aku senang bisa bicara banyak denganmu. Tapi aku harus pulang."

"Hn, aku mengerti. Kiba, bisa aku titip adikku padamu saat dia berada di kampus, soalnya aku tak bisa menjanganya terus." Kiba mengangguk. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

(-^Thy^-)

TRIT...TRIT...

Seorang wanita yang terlihat sudah lumayan berumur berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Rambut panjang berwarna Merah itu terlihat berantakan. Wanita itu baru saja selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dan dia diganggu oleh suara deringan telpon rumahnya. Di angkatnya gagang telpon itu, menunggu sebuah suara menyapanya dari seberang sana.

"Mosi-mosi, benar ini kediaman keluarga, Namikaze?"

"Iya, ini siapa?" Jawab Kushina.

"Imouto?" Kushina kenal suara itu, dia tersenyum saat mendengar namanya dipanggil

"Nii-chan?"

"Masih seperti dulu, masih memanggilku Nii-chan, seharusnya panggil namaku saja."Kushina terkikih.

"Ada apa menelpon? Tumben sekalI Nii-chan menelpon?"

"Aku hanya kangen dengan kau dan keluargamu. Bagai mana keadaan Naruto dan Minato?"

"Kami sekeluarga baik, Nii-chan sendiri? Aku khwatir dengan Niichan, sudah lama aku tak mendengar kabar Nii-chan. Apa kau akan ke Konoha untuk melihat kami?" Raut wajah Kushina menjadi muram, dimainkannya tali telponnya. Hatinya sangan gursang.

"Maaf, aku masih belum bisa kembali k eKonoha, lagi pula di sini aku merasa lebih tenang, bukannya Naruto sering mengunjungiku setiap libur semester."

"Iya, tapi aku terkadang susah ingin beretemu Nii-chan, Konoha ke tempat Nii-chan sangat jauh, butuh sehari semalam untuk sampai kesana, aku ingin Nii-chan kembali Ke Konoha, setidaknnya dengan begitu Nii-chan bisa bekumpul dengan kami."

"Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang, lagi pula aku tak mau membawa kalian ke dalam masalahku."

"Nii-chan, sebenarnya orang itu sudah meninggal sejak lama, maaf aku baru mengasih tahu mu, aku tak akan pernah keberatan dengan hubungan kau dan orang yang kau cintai itu."

"Kau tau dari mana kabar itu?"

"Masalah meninggalnya orang itu, aku mendengar desas-desusnya. Nii-chan, kapan-kapan baliklah ke Konoha. Aku menunggu."

"Hmm, baik. Sudah dulu ya, aku banyak pekerjaan. Nati akan aku hubungi lagi."

"Iya, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Iruka-nii."

"Iya, kau juga."

TIT...

Hubungan itu terputus. Sejenak Kushina memandang gagang telpon itu.

"Nii-chan. Aku selalu ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto berjalan sedikit tergesa di sebuah koridor sekolah. Dengan langkah cepat dia menuju ruang guru di sekolah itu.

"Maaf, apa saya bisa bertemu Asuma-san?" Tanya Naruto ke seluruh penghuni ruangan itu, seorang laki-laki yang sedang merokok berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Saya Asuma, Anda Naruto-san? Itachi-sama sudah memberi tau saya kalau Anda akan datang hari ini." Asuma mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Naruto, Naruto membala salaman itu.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal, mulai seminggu kedepan akulah wali Sasuke Uchiha." Asuma tertawa mendengarnya. Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Naruto tersinggung, karena Asuma mentertawakannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut saja, aku kira Anda sudah dewasa, ternyata masih mudah. Oh iya, ayo duduk, Naruto-san!" Asuma berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan, di bukanya pintu agar Naruto bisa masuk, lalu dipersilahkannya Naruto untuk duduk di sebuah sofa yang lumayan besar.

"Begini, aku disuruh Itachi-sama menanyakan Sasuke, bagaimana cara belajarnya, prestasinya, dan kelakuannya?" Naruto menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya, sebenarnya Asuma sudah tau, tapi dia tak ambil pusing.

"Prestasi Sasuke sudah baik, lagi pula Sasuke anak yang cepat sekali mengerti, otak jenius Uchihanya menurun dengan baik, hanya saja Sasuke bermasalah dengan kelakuan dan sikapnya pada Guru. Banyak guru yang merasa tak diperhatikan saat mengajar, selain itu, Sasuke sering melukai guru-gurunya, sering membolos. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku melihat peningkatan pada sikapnya, dia sudah mau masuk dengan rajin, walaupun ujung-ujungnya kekantin saat guru menjelaskan pelajaran. " Naruto menghela napas, tidak menyangkah, Sasuke senakal itu. dia mengira anak itu tak banyak bermasalah, ternyata Sasuke biang onar juga di sekolahnya.

"Aku akan coba menasehatinya, dan memberi tahu Itachi-sama, terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya, Asuma-san."

"Itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai wali kelas. Naruto-san, kalau boleh tau, kau siapannya Sasuke? Kenapa Itachi tak menyuruh Kakashi-san yang datang, soalnnya biasanya Itachi-san lah yang datang untuk bertanya tentang keadaan Sasuke disekolah."

"Kakashi-san? Dia sering kemari?" Asuma mengagguk

"Iya. Dia sering kemari? Ada yang salah?"

"Ah, tidak. Saya permisi dulu, Asuma-san." Setelah berjabat tangan, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Asuma.

(-^Thy^-)

"Kakashisering kemari menanyakan Sasuke? Kalau memang Kakashi sering kemari, kenapa harus aku yang disuruh datang ke sekolahan ini?" Naruto melamun sambil berjalan, dia tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah itu.

BUAK…

"Maaf, aku tak sengajah." Naruto menunduk-nunduk meminta maaf dengan orang yang baru saja di tabraknnya. Sama-sama tak terjatuh, tapi tubuh Naruto lumayan merasakan nyerih.

"Dobe?"

"Heh?" Naruto mendongak, mendapatkan sepasang onyx yang menatapnnya dengan bingung "Teme?" balasnya, dia terkejut saat tau siapa orang yang ditabraknnya tadi. Uchiha Sasuke kekasih sekaligus orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas alasan Naruto membolos di jam kuliahnnya hari ini.

"Sedang apa kau di sekolahanku? Mau memata-mataiku?" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, ditariknya wajahnya sehingga tak menatap Sasuke.

"Kau kira aku penguntit. Aku lagi menjalankan tugas dari Itachi, dia menyuruhku menjadi wali mu selama seminggu."

"Tak biasannya."

"Aku juga bingung."

.

.

.

(-^di tempat yang sama^-)

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto-nii." Ujar perempuan berambut pink dari kejauhan.

"Jadi ini maksudnya, Itachi-sama." Perempuan berambut pink itu berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun. Kencan yuk?" Perempuan itu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, di peluknya pinggang Sasuke erat. Membuat Naruto cemburu.

"Sakura, apa-apaan kau?" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Di lepaskannya tangan gadis itu dengan kasar.

"Kita kencan seperti biasa." Jawabnya, hijau bening milik Sakura melihat Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah masam kearahnnya. Dia tersenyum kearah pemuda itu. "Naruto-nii, sedang apa disini?" Naruto terkaget saat Sakura menyapanya.

"Sakura-chan, gak ada apa-apa kok, kebetulan Itachi-sama menyuruhku memantau keadaan Sasuke saja." Jawab Naruto apa adanya. Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke. Kali ini dengan mesra

"Sasuke-kun, ayolah, kita kencan. Kau ini denganku kenapa begitu sih, manislah sedikit."

"Ano, Sakura-chan, kau pacar Sasuke?" Sasuke menjeliti Naruto saat bertanya seperti itu, dia tak mengira kalau Naruto akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Memangnnya kenapa, Naruto-nii?" Tanya Sakura, seolah dia sama sekali tak tau kalau Naruto dan Sasuke sepasang kekasih.

"Gak, hanya saja kalian sdikit mesrah." Jawab Naruto dengan nada sebal. Sasuke yang memiliki otak jenius Cuma menyeringai, dia tau Naruto cemburu, dan itu berarti Naruto memang menyayanginya.

"Iya, kami pacaran, sudah pernah tidur berdua lagi."

"Hei-" begitu Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan protes, Sakura segera mencium Sasuke tepat di bibirnya, membuat tubuh Naruto menegang tak lama kemudian melemas.

"Maaf, mungkin aku menganggu kalian, aku permisi." Naruto segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih bergandengan. Sasuke sudah berteriak memanggil Naruto, tapi tangan Sakura yang menahannya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku, Sakura!" setelah mendapatkan satu death glare Sasuke, Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke segera mengejar Naruto, dia tau kalau telambat sedikit saja, hubungannya bisa berantakan dengan Naruto akibat salah paham.

"Oi~, Dobe, tunggu!" Naruto berhenti tepat didepan motornya, dia berbalik dan melihat Sasuke yang berlari mengejarnya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke berhenti dan langsung memeluknya. Naruto yang mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba itu langsung mengerjab matanya beberapa kali, tak percaya apa yang dirasakannya, dilihatnya sekeliling pakiran di sekolah itu, hanya beberapa siswa yang lewat sambil terbengong melihat pemandangan langkah itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, kau tak lihat, ini tempat umum, Teme!"

"Aku tau, tapi aku ingin." Sasuke tambah mengeratkan pelukannya, tak dihiraukannya Naruto yang sudah memohon untuk dilepaskan. Putus asa, Naruto mengijak kaki Sasuke, membuat Sasuke dengan reflek melepas pelukannya.

"Kau sudah gila ya? aku tak mau jadi bahan tontonan di tempat ini." Gursang Naruto, dia berbalik dan segera menaiki motornya.

"Dobe, tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Dengan Sakura? Tidak tuh, lagian dia 'kan pacarmu, kenapa aku harus cemburu." Setelah memasang helemnya, Naruto menghidupakn mesin motor dan tancap gas dari tempat itu.

(-^Thy^-)

Sudah seminggu Naruto menjadi wali Sasuke, dan sekarang saatnya dia melaporkan apa yang dia dapat dari Asuma-sensei pada Itachi.

"Informasi apa yang kau dapat dari, Asuma?"

"Dia bilang kelakuan Sasuke sudah lumayan, lagi pula dia sudah sedikit menurut walau masih harus di paksa."

"Wah~jadi benar, adikku sangat menurut padamu dibandingkan padaku." Itachi menyeringai, dilihatnya Naruto yang mengangguk ragu.

"Saya mau memberitau anda sesuatu, apa boleh, Itachi-sama?"

"Katakan!"

"Saya mau membatalkan semua perjanjian kita, dan saya ingin anda tau kalau saya benar-benar menyukai Sasuke. Saya Cuma mau anda mengizinkan saya tetap di Konoha. Lagi pula saya tak mau meninggalkan teman dan kuliah saya." Itachi yang tadinya duduk, berdiri dengan santai lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menepuk bahunya.

"Hei~ kau yang berjanji, jadi jangan diingkari. Lagi pula aku sama sekali tak menyukai hubungan kalian, apa untungnya buatku kalau aku mengizinkan kalian pacaran, HAH~?"

"Itu…, aku…,"

"Aku rasa semuanya sudah selesai, pergilah dari hadapanku!" Naruto mengikuti perintah Itachi, dia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Brengsek, sudah aku duga. Ini pasti terjadi. Dasar Haruno tak berguna." Itachi mengepal tangannya, mengebrak meja dengan keras. Diedarkannya pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, mata onyxnya menangkap ponsel hitamnya yang tergeletak di atas meja di sudut ruangan ambilnya ponsel itu dan menekan beberapa nomor di sana.

"A-ada apa, Itachi-sama."

"Haruno, dimana kau? Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau sama sekali tak berguna, sekarang datang ke mensionku, aku mau bicara denganmu."

"Baiklah."

Hubungan itu terputus. Itachi semakin frustasi dengan apa yang dia hadapi, dia tak tau bagai mana cara melepaskan Sasuke dari Naruto dan menurut padanya.

"Ini jalan terakhir, kalau ini tak berhasil, akan aku lenyapkan anak itu." Itachi tertawa tak terkontrol.

(-^Thy^-)

Haruno Sakura, gadis malang ini sekarang sedang berdiri di depan Itachi yang menatapnya dengan murkah.

"Mau bicara apa lagi kau, hah?"

"Ano…, aku minta maaf Itachi-sama, aku benar-benar tak tahu bagai mana melakukannya." Pena yang ada di tangan Itachi terbelah dua. Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan pasra. Dia pasti mati sekarang. Itulah pikirannya.

"Dasar itu punya otak gak? Cobalah berfikir, aku heran bagai mana kau tak bisa menjalankan tugas semudah itu."

"Maaf 'kan saya."

"Maaf? Ceh, kau benar-benar tak berguna, Cuma merayu Sasuke saja tak becus, kau Cuma cukup merayunya, aku heran, kenapa kau begitu bodoh sih, menyesal aku menyuruhmu melakukan ini semua, kalau ujung-ujungnya tak berhasil." Sakura hampir menangis saat itu, digenggamnya jepolnya dengan erat, hanya untuk mengusir rasa takutnya saat ini. Kakashi memandang Sakura dengan perasaan ibah, dia kasihan pada gadis itu, gadis sebaik Sakura harus menerima hal seperti ini.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa. Maaf. Hiks…hiks…,"

Itachi tercekak, Sakura yang menangis membuatnya bingung. Kali ini posisi berputar, bukan Sakura yang merasa bersalah, tapi Itachi yang merasa bersalah melihat perempuan itu menangis, dia merasa menyesal karena telah mengasari gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, sekarang aku mau Tanya, kenapa kau tak bisa melakukannya?" nada bicara Itachi melembut, Kakashi sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, jarang sekali dia mendengar nada bicara seperti itu selama 3 tahun ini.

"Karena, Sasuke menatapku seolah ingin membunuhku setiap dia berjalan melewatiku, sebenarnya aku berhasil membuat mereka bertengkar… Hiks, tapi Cuma pertengkaran kecil, Hiks…, maaf Itachi-sama." Itachi berjalan mendekati Sakura yang menunduk tak berani memandangnya. Saat tangan putih Itachi hendak menyentuh kepala pink Sakura, Kakashi sudah terlebih dahulu merangkul Sakura yang terisak takut.

"Sudahlah. Itachi-sama tak marah padamu." Ujar Kakashi.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kakashi-san." Kakashi terkikih mendengarnya, dilepasnya rangkulan itu. lalu melihat keadaan Sakura yang terlihat lebih baik, walau masih sedikit terisak.

"Maaf, mungkin aku terlalu kasar padamu." Sakura terkaget saat dia menerima sebuah elusan lembut mendarat di rambutnya, dia mendongak mendapatkan Itachi yang tersenyum kepadanya. Perasaanya menghangat. Wajah Sakura memerah. Bukan hanya Sakura. Kakashi cengok tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal dingin, tegas dan sangan menjunjung Uchiha itu bisa tersenyum.

"Itachi-sama?" Itachi memandang Sakura dengan serius kembali.

"Apa?"

"Arigato, Itachi-sama." Sakura tersenyum manis kearah Itachi. Dia terlihat sangat baik saat ini, setelah menangis tadi, hijau Sakura yang tadinya mendung sekarang cerah.

"Iya. Kalau tak ada kepentingan lagi, kau bisa pulang."

"Baiklah, aku permisi." Sakura membungkuk, berjalan melewati Kakashi yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura, apa kau mau aku antar?" Sakura menggelang. Lalu berjaln kembali meninggalkan Kakashi dan Itachi.

"Dia gadis yang manis ya, Itachi-sama?"

"Ternyata kau berfikir begitu juga, Kakashi?"

"Wah~ kau menyukainya?" Tanpa ragu Kakashi menanyakannya dengan Itachi. Itachi tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

"Entahlah." Jawab Itachi santai.

(-^Thy^-)

"Kau?" Sakura berhenti saat dia tak sengaja berpas-pasan dengan Sasuke saat menuruni tangga. Sakura menunduk, semenjak seminggu ini Sakura berusaha mendekati Sasuke, dia ingin Naruto cemburu, tapi memang dasar niat pertama Sakura tak ingin merusak hubungan SasuNaru itu. jadinya Sakura tak bisa membuat mereka berpisah.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sedang apa kau disini?, kau menemui Orang itu? cih, sudahku duga. Ini rencana kalian 'kan? Dasar perempuan tak tau diri, seharusanya kau tak menggangu kehidupanku lagi." Sasuke berujar pedas. Walau sakit, tapi Sakura sudah terbiasa mendengarnya. Mengingat dia sudah pernah menjadi pacar Sasuke, jadi dia tau betul anak ini.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermak_"

"Jangan pernah menemui Naruto lagi, kalau kau masih menemuinya, jangan harap kau akan hidup tenang." Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk lemas.

"Apa salahku Kami-sama."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Seperti biasa. Maaf kalau ada typo, eyd dan kawan-kwannya.

Balas repyu

-Chary Ai TemeDobe

Makasih sudah merepyu… Shino? Tapi… tapi, Shino kelihatnnya gak ada filing dg Hinata. Kalau ShikaKiba, kelihatannya gak ada deh, soalnya pasangan yaoi nya di fict ini Cuma SasuNaru, ama KakaIru.

-Ukkychan

Makasih sudah merepyu dan sarannya.^^

-icha22madhen

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf- maaf kalau Itachi kyak orang gila (dikeroyok FG+FC Itachi), kapan lagi lihat orang ganteng pisikopat (?)

-ichikoyuuki

Makasih sudah merepyu. Makasih sarannya. Nanti Kaka akan ngaku kok kalau dia paman ItaSasu, tapi blumsekarang, dan pasti Happy ending.

-Chiraeru el Zuwet

Makasihs udah merepyu. Makasih sarannya. Mungkin memang akan ada KibaHina deh.

-Vipris

Makasih sudah , Mugi minta maaf sebenarnya mau nulis ItaSaku, bukan ItaNaru, soalnya Mugi perna bilang gak bakal ada pair , itu salah ketik. Makasih sarannya.

-Fujoshi Nyasar

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf itu mugi salah ngetik, bukan ItaNaru, kok, maaf benar-benar salah ngetik tuh. (Pundung). Pasti di updet yang imagination.

-muthiamomogi

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto. Pertama sih rada pusing juga masangi Konan dengan Dei, tapi waktu Nee lihat gambarnya di go**le. Kalau di lihat pake pipet mereka cocok kok.(Dibomdeidara).Lagian di fic ini pasangan yaoi Cuma SasuNaru ama KakaIru.

-Anisa Love Sasunaru

Makasih sudah merepyu. Makasih sarannya^^

-Uchiha Uzumaki HatakeHotaru

Maksih sudah merepyu .Maaf updet ? Wah senpai bisa baca pikiran Mugi yak? Memang akan ada sedikit ItaSasu, tapiCuma sedikit.

-Arale L ryuuzaki

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf lama dan pendek. Makasih sarannya yak^^

-Fi suki suki

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto. Sudah nee updet nih. Hehehe^^

10

Makasih sudah merepyu. Salam kenal^^, pokonya kalau mau tau tunggu aja kelanjutan fic ini *digampar*

-aka yamada

Makasih sudah merepyu. Salam kenal ^^, makasih sarannya, jangan, Itachi gak boleh mate dulu, bisa gak selesai nih fic kalau dia tewas. HOHOHO..

-Szhoka

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf gak ada lemon. Hmm, mungkin gak aka nada lemon untuk kedapannya, Ita mau mugi pasangi ama Saku. Soalnya kalau ita yaoi, entar cerita ini bisa berubah. Hehe…

Maksih yang sudah merepyu. Dan sarannya akan mugi tampung (mang apaan?).

Makasih banyak, gak nyangka fic butut kayak gini banyak yang suka.

Sasu: GR lo

Mugi: Biarin

Naru: sudah teme, ayo repyu fic ini…

Mugi: iiya, repyufic Mugiya..*PyukNaru*

Minna maaf kalau ada repyunya yang gak dibalas…

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	15. Chapter 15

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan**** semua**** jenis rate, jadi**** jangan**** heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, OC, OOC, Adegan**** kasar, dan****beberapa kata-kata yang kasar,**

**Pair Sasuke**** Uchiha X Naruto**** Uzumaki**

(-^Author by : Thy Uchiuzu^-)

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai ****belenggu****pengikat**** kehidupan, mengikat****ku pada**** sebuah**** takdir**** tak**** terlihat. Inilah**** awal**** dari**** kehidupanku.**** Sebuah**** perasaan,**** yang merumit, yang tak**** aku ****tahu ****kapan**** bermula, dan**** kapan ****berakhirnya. Tak ****perduli, berapa**** tahun**** aku ****hidup, dan**** berapa kali aku**** dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat**** itu, aku**** baru**** menyadari, kalau**** takdir yang mengikatku ****itu**** adalah CINTA.**

"Jangan pernah menemui Naruto lagi, kalau kau masih menemuinya, jangan harap kau akan hidup tenang." Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk lemas.

"Apa salahku Kami-sama."

**Penolakan Sakura**

Sudah 2 jam Sasuke dan Naruto Cuma duduk di bangku taman tanpa ada yang bicara. Sasuke kesal dengan keadaan seperti ini. Semenjak bertemu dengan Sakura di sekolahannya seminggu yang lalu, Naruto masih mengambek, tak jarang perkataan Sasuke Cuma dijawab dengan kata-kata

'Terserah kau saja, Teme.',

siapa yang tak kesal coba. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sih sebenarnya tak ambil pusing, dia tau kelakuan Sasuke sebenarnya, jadi wajar kalau gadis seperti Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu pacar Sasuke yang sudah pernah tidur dengannya. Jangankan Sakura, sebelum mereka jadianpun Sasuke pernah menidurinya.

"Woi, sudah melamunnya?" Naruto tak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke itu. dia lebih memilih menerawang kedepan dari pada melihat pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya ini. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

Naruto menggelang. Sebenarnya Naruto tak marah lagi pada Sasuke, karena anak keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu sudah menjelasakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tentang kerja sama antara Sakura dan Itachi, jadi dia tak bisa menyalahkan Sakura maupun Sasuke, yang harus disalahkan adalah Itachi.

"Tidak, aku hanya lagi tak ingin bicara denganmu saja." Helaan napas kecil keluar begitu saja dari Sasuke. Dicuekin Naruto membuatnya depresi.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan santai dia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk di bangku taman itu. saat menyadari kalau si pirang itu tak ada di sebelahnya langkahnya terhenti, dia menoleh kebelakang mendapatkan Naruto yang masih asik duduk di bangku itu dengan sorot mata kosong memandang kedepan.

"Anak itu kenapa?" Sasuke kembali melangkah menuju Naruto, berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ada apa? Kau punya masalah?" Tanya Sasuke hanya sekedar basa-basi. Soalnya dia tak pernah melihat Naruto seperti ini. Biasanya anak ini akan menjerit mengatainya 'BAKA-TEME' dan kata-kata lainnya. Tapi dari tadi dia tak mendengar anak ini berbicara lebih.

Wajah Naruto tertunduk, entah kenapa setelah bertemu Sakura seminggu yang lalu, membuatnya merasakan sebuah beban besar didadanya. Seperti takut kehilangan dan takut terhianati. Sepertinya semua itu menganjal di hati Naruto saat ini.

"Teme?" Sasuke tak menjawab panggilan itu, dia cukup memperhatikan wajah itu saja, itu sudah sangat cukut bagi Sasuke mengetahui isi hati pemuda itu. sebuah kepalan tangan terbentuk untuk meremas bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Sasuke tau kalau yang dipendam Naruto saat ini pasti sangat berat.

"Ceritakan padaku! aku tau kau punya masalah berat." Naruto masih menunduk. Ponih pirangnya menutupi wajah Naruto. Walau samar Sasuke dapat mendengar isak dari pemuda itu. "Dobe, kau tak apa?".

Naruto tak menjawab, dia memang tak berniat menjawabnya. Tepukan lembut terasa oleh Naruto dibagian kepalanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Senyum tulus mengembang dari Sasuke. Cuma cukup dua kata itu saja dia tau kalau Naruto benar-benar menyukainya. "Aku menyayangimu." Lanjut Naruto.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Naruto berfikir tentang perasaanya pada Sasuke. Tak pernah dia merasakan hangat saat berdekatan dengan seseorang. Hanya dengan Sasuke dia mendapatkan semua itu. kehangatan, kenyamanan dan seperti dilindungi. Walau sebelumnya dia merasa Sasuke selalu menyakitinya.

"Tak biasanya kau berkata seperti itu, Dobe. " hanya memancing Naruto untuk berkata Jujur, Sasuke berusaha berkata seolah tak percaya.

"Tak percaya, aku Cuma berusaha menyatakan apa yang aku rasakan, terserah kau mau mempercayainya atau tidak. Tapi jujur aku benci kalau kau dekat dengan perempuan, seperti Sakura saat itu." Jangan salah 'kan Naruto, kalau ternyata rasa cintanya pada Sasuke sangat besar dari yang sebelumnya.

Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto, Naruto langsung berdiri saat lengannya ditarik dengan kasar oleh Sasuke. Sebuah pelukan hangat diberikan Sasuke untuk Naruto saat itu. perasaaan hangat dan nyaman langsung melingkupi perasaan Naruto. Anak-anak yang bermain di taman itu langsung terdiam sesaat sambil memandangi pemandangan itu.

"Mereka Homo…" Ujar anak A yang sedang asik main pelunsuran.

"Iya, kyaaa. Mereka Yaoi." Kali ini seorang anak perempuan yang berteriak kegirangan dan ternyata anak perempuan itu seorang fujoshi. Naruto yang menyadari kalau mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh anak-anak dia bawah umur langsung melepaskan pelukan itu. wajahnya merona.

"Ayo pulang, aku ada urusan dengan Shikamaru." Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum kearahnya.

(-^Thy^-)

Itachi sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha itu, hanya sendiri, tak biasanya Kakashi tak bersamanya, itu karena Kakashi tadi bilang ada urusan, secangkir kopi panas menemani Itachi saat ini, kepulan uap panas keluar dari cangkir kopi itu. Itachi menghirup kopi itu dengan berlahan dia tak mau lidah dan bibirnya melepuh karena panasnya kopi itu. sebuah majalah yang berada di pangkuannya dibolak-balikan dengan malas. 'Tak ada yang menyenangkan', Itulah yang dia pikirkan. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya, berharap ide itu dapat membuang rasa bosannya. Itachi menyambar ponselnya mencari sebuah nama dia phonebook nya. Dan mendapatkan nama Haruno Sakura.

"Mosi - mosi."

"Sakura-Chan, bisa ke mension." Perempuan itu berfikir sebentar. Pasti ada tugas lagi untuknya. Pikir Sakura.

"Bisa, memangnya ada apa, Itachi - sama?" Tanya Sakura dengan takut. Dia tak mau dibentak tiba-tiba lagi.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya lagi bosan, kau sudah pulang sekolah bukan?"

"I-Iya, baiklah, saya akan segera kesana." Sakura menutup hubungan itu.

Lebih setengah jam Itachi menunggu kedatangan Sakura. Rasa bosannya bertambah, dia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kebun belakang, tapi sebelum dia sampai di tempat itu. telingahnya menangkap suara familiar di telinganya.

"Dobe, cepat masuk!" Itachi memalingkan wajahnya kearah suara sang adik, sebuah senyum yang jarang dilihat Itachi singgah di wajah cukup tertegu sebentar melihantnya. Tak lama kemudian dia melihat sosok pemuda yang dia kenal dengan baik masuk dengan takut-takut kedalam rumahnya. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto sehingga pemuda itu tertarik dan langsung menubruk dada bidang Sasuke, Sasuke terkikih gelih melihatnya. Itachi tambah terteguh, melihat senyum adiknya itu membuat perasaanya tenang. Tapi perasaan itu berubah, mood Itachi langsung berubah saat melihat Naruto di sebelah Sasuke.

Dengan santai Sasuke berjalan sambil mengandeng Naruto masuk kedalam mensionnya. Dia tak menyadari kalau Itachi memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Wah! Pulang sekolah langsung menghilang, pulang-pulang kau bersama orang ini." Sasuke terkejut sejenak, lalu dia melihat Itachi dengan pandangan membunuh, telunjuk Itachi mengarah ke Naruto, seolah Naruto adalah tersangkah utama yang membuat Sasuke tak pulang dulu ke rumah setelah pulang sekolah. Naruto yang berada di samping Sasuke mundur selangkah menghindari adu mata itu.

"Aku tak suka kau mencampuri urusanku, Itachi, dan aku pun juga tak akan mengaggu urusanmu. Jangan perlakukan Naruto seolah dia yang bersalah, akulah yang menjemputnya" Sasuke menarik Naruto menaiki tangga, tapi tangan sebelahnya Naruto ditahan oleh Itachi.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku belum selesai bicara." Nyali Naruto tamba menciut. Tangannya jadi rebutan. Dia tak mau kehilangan tangannya saat ini.

"Maaf Itachi-sama, aku terlam… bat." Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke melihat bersamaan kedatangan seorang gadis berambut pink yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. berbagai tatapan langsung menghujam Sakura saat itu. Sakura diam mematung

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto berseruh. Otak busuk Itachi langsung aktif, suasana tegang begini tak disia-siakannya.

"Wah! Kau sudah datang, Sakura. Kebetulan sekali, kami lagi bersenang-senang." Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia tau kalau Itachi merencanakan sesuatu.

Itachi berjalan kearah Sasuke. Memeluk adik satu-satunya itu dari belakang. Sakura dan Naruto yang melihatnnya menelan ludah melihat adegan itu. tangan Sasuke yang mengandeng Naruto tadi tak terlepas, dia malah mengeratkan genggamannya. Tangan kanan Itachi melingkar di pinggang Sasuke seperti ular yang membelit mangsanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengangkat dagu Sasuke kasar. Hembusan napas Itachi terasa di tengkuk dan telingah Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu bergidik.

"Aku punya kejutan Untukmu, Otouto." Sasuke Cuma diam, dia tak mau memberontak. Karena itu percuma.

Pelukan itu dilepaskan Itachi begitu saja. Itachi berjalan kearah Sakura sambil tersenyum mengerikan kearah gadis itu. tiba-tiba dia memeluk Sakura sama seperti yang dia lakukankan itu ke Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa gadis itu terasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini, kau dan Sasuke akan aku tunangkan, dan kalian akan menikah setelah Sasuke dan kau tamat sekolah." Kenyamanan itu langsung hilang begitu saja dari tubuh Sakura, diganti dengan perasaan tak percaya.

"Apa?" Kejut Sasuke.

"Apa!" Itachi membeo " Aku beri tau padamu, aku punya hak melakukan ini padamu, karena kau adikku."

"Aku tak mau, kau tau aku mencintai Naruto kan?" Sasuke melirik Naruto yang terlihat kaku dan shock. Wajahnya memucat setelah mendengar keputusan Itachi tadi. Tangan Naruto yang bebas menepuk bahu Sasuke. Kemudian melepaskan genggaman Sasuke di tangannya.

"Sasuke, aku tau akhirnya akan begini, maaf ya, aku tak bisa terus begini." Sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tak mau bicara begitu, tapi kelihatnnya dia tak bisa melawan lebih, apa yang diinginkan Uchiha harus terkabulkan. Dan ini sudah batasannya untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dan Sasuke. Setelah itu Naruto pergi begitu saja meninggalan Sasuke, Itachi dan Sakura.

"Naruto-nii, tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Jaga dia, Sakura."

"Tungg-"

"Dobe, Cuma segini, aku kira kau memang menyayangiku."

BUAK

"Naruto, sedang apa kau disini?" Hattake Kakashi yang baru saja masuk kedalam mension Uchiha itu langsung terkejut saat dia merasa sesuatu menabrak tubuhnya. Dia melihat Naruto yang menunduk dan terisak.

"Maaf Sasuke, yang aku katakana itu Cuma bercanda. Kau tau, aku melakukan ini hanya untuk menyelamatkan keluargaku, kakakmu yang menyuruhku melakukannya. Dan sekarang tugasku sudah selesai, aku harus pergi." Mata biru itu berair, Sasuke tau Naruto berbohong, walau tak dia pungkiri kalau dia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar tadi. Naruto berlari meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha itu, meninggalkan kebingungan untuk Kakashi, dan rasa bersalah dari Sakura.

"Kau dengar, Otouto, dia Cuma menjalankan tugasku saja." Celah Itachi sambil menatap kepergian Naruto dengan meremehkan.

"DIAM KAU BERENGSEK, AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU KALAU SAMPAI AKU KEHILANGANNYA." Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto yang entah kemana sudah menghilang.

"Ada apa ini? Aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" hening, tak ada satupun yang mau menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi tadi, Itachi dan Sakura yang berada di ruangan itu hanya larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Itachi-sama, apa maksud anda?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara tertahan, digigitnya bibir bawahnya sampai terasa sakit. "Aku Tanya padamu, apa maksudmu. Itachi?" Perempuan itu menanggalkan kesopanannya memanggil Itachi dengan namanya saja.

"Kau pasti tau maksudku." Jawab Itachi dengan santai. Tangan Sakura mengepal, wajahnya semakin ditundukan.

"Aku tak mau, dan aku tak akan mau bertunangan dengan Sasuke. AKU TAK MAU, KARENA AKU TAK MENYUKAI SASUKE."

"Kau sudah berani tak sopan padaku, dan mengabaikan perintahku, hah…!"

"Bukan itu…" hening, Kakashi yang merasa tak dihiraukan saat itu Cuma bisa menonton dengan tenang saja.

"Terus? Bukankah kau dulu menyukai Sasuke."

"Sudah aku bilang aku tak menyukainnya lagi." Hijau Sakura menangis. Isak tangis itu langsung menggemah di ruangan itu .

"Aku tak perduli."

"Tapi aku sudah mencintai orang lain, aku sudah menyukainya melebihi rasa sayangku pada Sasuke, dan aku tau bagai mana perasaan Naruto saat ini." Itachi berjalan menjauh dari Sakura yang masih menangis.

"Jalankan saja perintahku, urusan orang yang kau cintai itu, lupakan sa-"

"AKU TAK AKAN MELUPAKANNYA, KARENA ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI ITU, ITACHI-SAMA." Itachi berhenti berjalan, dengan ragu dia berbalik melihat gadis itu, isak tangisnya semakin keras.

Kakashi terkejut, tak menyangka akan mendengar pernyataan berani dari gadis itu.

"Kau-" kata itu tak sampai di ujung, dia tak tau harus berkata apa pada gadis itu. Sakura makin menangis keras. Kakashi merasa sangat kasihan kepada gadis itu, bagai mana bisa dia mencintai Itachi. Itu sebuah kesalahan besar menurutnya.

"Aku suka Itachi-sama, maaf kan aku, Itachi-sama, tapi aku tak bisa menerima Sasuke."

"Sakura!" Kakashi berjalan mendekati gadis itu. saat dia hendak merangkul gadis itu supaya tenang, Sakura menepis tangan Kakashi.

"Maaf Kakashi-san, maaf Itachi-sama." Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan kedua manusia yang saling menatap itu, setelah menatap Kakashi, Itachi berbalik dan menunduk menatap lantai.

"Itachi-sama?"

"Aku butuh sendiri, Kakashi, tolong tinggalkan aku." Kakashi mengerti, dia meninggalkan majikannya itu sendiri.

"Sakura, aku juga menyukaimu." Bisik Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. Ya…, dia menyukai gadis semenjak dia tau kalau gadis itu menarik. Tapi harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha membuatnya harus menyingkirkan perasaan itu, sebenarnya dia juga merasa sangat sakit saat harus berkata kalau Sakura harus bertunangan dengan Sasuke.

(-^Thy^-)

"Kaasan, Tousan, aku ingin bicara." Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu menemui kedua orang tuanya yang sedang asik menonton. Kedua orang tua itu melihat anak gadisnya dengan bersamaan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya nyonya Haruno. Sakura duduk di samping ibunya.

"Aku ingin kita pindak ke Sunagakure, apa kalian mau?" Kedua orang bermarga Haruno saling pandang.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada masalah dengan keluarga, Uchiha." Nyonya Haruno itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, tak percaya dengan pernyataan itu, sedangkan tuan Haruno berdiri menatap anak perempuannya itu dengan murka.

"Kau gila, kau tau keluarga itukan? Ah~ kenapa kau setolol ini, Sakura."

"Ini bukan salahku, Itachi-sama yang memulainya." Bela Sakura.

"Itachi? Akhh, bahkan kau berurusan dengan Itachi?"

"Sudahlah pa. lebih baik kita pindah saja, aku tak mau keluarga kita berurusan dengan Uchiha, aku tak mau kau atau Sakura celaka." Tuan Haruno itu mengagguk.

" Baiklah, besok aku akan menelpon agen pengiriman barang, untuk sementara kita akan tinggal di rumah nenekmu, sebelum aku mendapatkan rumah disana. Minggu depan kita akan pindah, lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Kaasan, Tousan, aku minta maaf, karena aku kalian jadi susah." Nyonya Haruno yang lembut itu menepuk kepala pink anaknya

"Sudahlah, tapi setidaknya kau memberi tau kami lebih cepat, jadi dengan begitu kami bisa bertindak cepat juga." Sakura membalas tepukan lembut itu dengan senyuman.

"Terimakasih Kaasan, ano…, sebelum pindah, aku mau bertemu dengan tamanku Minggu depan."

"Ah~ aku lupa, sekolahmu pun juga harus aku urus. Ok. Sebelum sore kau harus pulang, kita akan berangkat sore hari itu juga." Sakura mengagguk senang.

.

.

.

"Maaf bibi, Naruto ada?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pantat bebek kepada seorang ibu-ibu muda yang berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Sasuke? Wah, Naruto sedang pergi kerumah Gaara." Jawab ibu-ibu muda itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Apa bibi tau rumah Gaara? Aku ada urusan penting dengan Naruto, soalnya sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa menghubunginya." Sasuke dan Naruto kehilangan kontak semenjak hari dimana Itachi mengumumkan kalau dia akan menunangkan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Sasuke sudah mencari di kampus maupun di warnet tempat biasa Naruto nongkrong, tapi dia tak menemukan pemuda itu, bahkan dia sudah bolak-balik pulang Oto-Konoha, untuk mencari pemuda itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dihubungi lewat ponsel ataupun Pesan, nomor ponsel Naruto tak aktif lagi, membuatnya semakin cemas memikirkan anak pirang itu.

"Aku tak tau, Naruto juga belum pulang dari kemarin." Kushina, ibu muda itu melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat cemas dan takut. Sudah seminggu Sasuke kerumahnya, mencari anak tunggalnya itu. tapi dia tak pernah bertemu Naruto, Kushina jadi kasihan melihat anak itu.

"Terima kasih bibi, aku pulang dulu." Sasuke berpamitan ke Kushina, masuk kedalam mobil sportnya melesat menjauh dari rumah itu.

.

.

"Dia sudah pulang, sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" Kushina duduk di ruang tengah rumahnya. Dia menyamankan diri di sofa ruangan itu. dilihatnya Naruto yang berbaring di atas sofa paling panjang di ruangan itu.

"Tak ada, hanya saja aku lagi tak berniat menemuinya." Naruto menjawab tenang pertanyaan itu.

"Kaasan tau kau punya masalah, sudah seminggu Sasuke mencarimu, kau pasti menghindarinya."

"Aku tak menghindarinya."

"Buktinya dia tak menemuimu di kampus 'kan? Dan sudah seminggu ini kau jarang makan, bahkan sudah 3 hari kau tak makan, katakan ada masalah apa?"

"Tak ada." Ujar Naruto enggan, dia bangkit dan meninggalkan ibunya sendiri di tempat itu.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto!."

"Aku ada tugas hari ini, Kaasan."

(-^Thy^-)

Kakashi mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Dia merasa gelisa hari ini, dan itu disebabkan Sasuke yang belum pulang dari kemarin, dan sialnya dia, Itachi menyuruhnya mencari Sasuke sampai ketemu. Bukan tak mau, dia itu harus menjalankan tugas Itachi dengan baik, sebagai bawahannya dan sekaligus paman yang menghawatirkan Sasuke, tapi karena beberapa informasi dari orang-orang kepercayaanya kalau Iruka masih hidup dan beberapa dari mereka pernah melihat Iruka, itu yang membuatnya pusing, mencari Iruka atau 'kah Sasuke.

"Anak itu kemana sih? Buat susah aku saja." Kakashi membolak-balikkan ponselnya, dari tadi dia menghubungi Sasuke, tapi tetap tak di angkat.

TIT…TIT…

Ponsel silver itu bergetar, Kakashi berharap itu panggilan masuk dari Sasuke. Tapi harapanya pupus saat nama 'Haruno Sakura' yang tertera di layar ponsel itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Bisa aku bertemu denganmu, Kakashi-san?" Kakashi berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, di café tempat biasa." Kakashi menutup ponsel silver itu. mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Kakashi yang baru saja sampai di sebuah café, langsung mencari seorang perempuan berambut pink yang dia kenal. Laki-laki itu duduk di depan gadis itu, dan langsung menanyakan kenapa Sakura memanggilnya.

"Antarkan aku kerumah, Naruto-nii. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan." Tak perlu waktu lama, kakashi yang juga memiliki otak jenius seperti Uchiha pada umumnya pasti tahu apa yang ingin gadis itu lakukan.

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku masih punya banyak waktu denganmu, solanya setelah pernyataanmu kemarin, Itachi-Sama masih shock." Sakura merona, sedangkan Kakashi terkikih.

"Oke." Sakura berjalan mendahului Kakashi keluar dari café itu, setelah membayar makanan yang dia pesan, Sakura menuju mobil silver Kakashi.

"Masuklah." Kakashi mebukakan pintu penumpang, Sakura segera naik. Setelah itupun Kakashi juga ikut Naik, mobil Sedan itupun meluncur dengan mulus di jalan raya.

(-^Thy^-)

Kushina yang sedang asik memasak didapur dikagetkan oleh suara bel rumahnya. Ibu mudah itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke ruang tamu, membuka pintu rumah itu. di lihatnya seorang gadis cantik berambut pink sedang melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Benar ini rumah Naruto-nii, bibi?" Kushina mengangguk. Wajah Sakura langsung berubah ceria.

"Kau siapa Naruto?"

"Aku temannya, bisa aku bertemu dengannya?" Kushina mengguk, setelah menyuruh Sakura masuk dan duduk dia masuk kedalam untuk memanggil Naruto. Selang lima menit, Naruto datang dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Apa sih Kaasan? Jangan menarikku, aku masih mengantuk."

"Ada perempuan yang mencarimu, pacarmu ya?" Naruto yang tadinya masih mengantuk, tercengah ketika mendengar apa yang dibicarakan ibunya.

"Wanita?" Kushina tak menjawab, dia Cuma mengangguk. Naruto berjalan dengan cepat kearah ruang tamu. "Sakura?" desis pemuda itu.

"Naruto-nii." Sakura yang tadinya duduk langsung berdiri, dia hendak menyapa Naruto dan memberikan sebuah pelukan, tapi Naruto keburu mencegatnya.

"Jangan mendekat. Apa yang kau mau? Mau meberikan undangan pertunanganmu dan Sasuke? Kau letakan saja dI meja itu, setelah itu kau bisa pergi." Kushina yang mendengar anaknya membentak Sakura langsung menjitaknya keras. Sedangkan Sakura menahan tangisnya, menunduk dalam.

"Jangan bica kasar pada perempuan, Naruto. Jangan mentang-mentang gadis ini menyukai Sasuke kau jadi marah padanya. Kalau kau menyukainya seharusnya kau bangga dia datang kemari." Kelihatannya ibu muda ini salah paham.

"Kaasan, ini urusanku, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua." Nada suara Naruto yang rendah itu membuat Kushina merinding, Naruto hanya menggunakan nada seperti itu saat dia benar-benar serius.

"Baiklah." Kuahina meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sekarang, apa maumu?" Naruto memulai percakapan itu. dengan ragu dia melihat gadis itu menggenggam jarinya dengan kuat.

"Aku membatalkan pertuangan itu, karena aku tak menyukai Sasuke." Mata Naruto melebar. gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tetesan bening dari mata hijau itu jatuh kelantai saat Sakura menunduk dalam. Dia sama sekali tak berani menatap Naruto. "Naruto-nii, maafkan aku." Naruto membatu seketika, dia merasa bersalah, memang air mata perempuan bisa membuat laki-laki cepat kasihan.

"Aku masih tak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Naruto-nii." Perempuan itu menarik mukanya, sehingga dia dapat menatap Naruto yang berjarak kurang dari satu meter itu. "Aku akan pinda nanti sore, mungkin aku tak akan kembali ke Oto."

"Kena-"

"KARENA AKU INI BODOH!" teriak Sakura, Naruto masih bingung, gadis itu semakin menggenggam jari-jari tangannya, mengigit bibir itu sampai memerah. Air mata gadis itupun seperti aliran anak sungai di pipi Sakura.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tak akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke, karena aku tak menyukainya. Dan satu lagi, aku sudah menyukai seseorang." Naruto baru mengerti maksud gadis itu. dia tersenyum lembut, berjalan dengan berlahan kearah gadis itu, saat dia berada di depan gadis itu, Naruto merangkulnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, aku sudah memaafkanmu, kalau kau memang menyukai Sasuke, aku rel-"

"Aku tak menyukai Sasuke, YANG AKU SUKAI ITU, ITACHI-SAMA."

BLUSH…

"?" Naruto melepas rangkulannya, melihat mata gadis itu, dia mendapatkan wajah gadis itu menrona merah.

"Ap-apa? Aku tak salah dengar, Sakura?" kejut Naruto, Sakura Cuma terlihat malu-malu

"I-iya."

"Kau bercanda 'kan? Kau gila?"

"Ti-tidak, sebenarnya aku ke sini mau memberi tahu itu pada Naruto-nii, sekalian mau berpamitan."

"Berpamitan?"

"Aku dan orang tuaku akan pindah ke Suna, mungkin kami tak akan kembali lagi ke Oto."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah memberi tahukan perasaanku pada Itachi-sama, dan aku tak berani ambil resiko lebih besar dengan tetap tinggal di Oto, Naruto-nii pasti tau keluarga itu 'kan? lagi pula, tadi malam aku memberitahukan kejadian ini pada Otousan, dia langsung mengambil keputusan untuk memindahkan kami sekeluarga ke Suna. Lagi pula di sana aku punya nenek." Naruto mengelus rambut pink Sakura, seperti seorang kakak laki-laki yang sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya.

"Apa tak bisa kau pikirkan lagi, kalau kau pergi bagai mana Itachi-Sama?" canda Naruto.

"Aku ini buka tipe-nya, jadi tak ada harapan untukku 'kan? Oh iya, kau harus memaafkan Sasuke, aku dengar dia mencarimu setelah kejadian itu. dan satu lagi, Itachi-Sama memang orang yang egois, tapi dia sebenarnya baik."

"Kau bicara begitu karena kau menyukainya 'kan?"

"Bukan, aku bicara jujur, kau bisa membuat Sasuke berubah, aku yakin, kau juga bisa membuat Itachi-sama berubah. Asal Naruto-nii tau, mereka itu sifatnya sama." Tawa Sakura meledak, wajah sedih tadi tak terlihat lagi di wajah gadis itu.

" Akan aku usahakan." Sakura dan Naruto terdiam sesaat, Sakura melihat jam yang melingkar di lengannya, dia terkejut dan langsung menepuk jidatnya.

"Naruto-nii, aku tak ada waktu banyak, orang tuaku pasti sudah menunggu di rumah. aku akan pindah sekarang. Yoooiii, Naruto-nii, jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan jangan lupa, jaga Sasuke untukku." Sakura memamerkan jempolnya tepat didepan langsung tertawa.

"Iya, Hati-hatilah, dan jangan lupa selalu beri kabar ya."

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Naruto, dia melambai riang saat perempuan itu memasuki mobil Kakashi, Naruto sempat terkejut melihat Kakashi yang sedang menyender di badan mobilnya. 'kenapa orang itu tak masuk?' pikir Naruto.

(-^Thy^-)

Iruka sedang duduk di sebuah cafe di Konohagakure, sudah lebih 3 tahun dia tak pernah lagi kembali kekota ini, ini pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kaki di sini.

"Kakak, sudah lama tak bertemu?" Iruka mengangkat kepalanya, melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang bermata biru berjalan dan melambai kearahnya.

"Minato?" Kedua laki-laki itu saling bersalaman, memang umur mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun, tapi sebagai adik ipar yang baik, Minato selalu berusaha berlaku sopan ke Iruka.

"Maaf, aku baru datang. Kenapa ingin bertemu disini? Lebih baik kau kerumah saja, Kushina dan Naruto pasti senang kalau mereka tau kau di Konoha." Iruka Cuma mamainkan gagang cangkir kopinya saja.

"Itulah masalahnya, aku menemuimu di sini, karena hal itu, aku tak mau Kushina merengek menyuruhku pindah ke Konoha saat ini."

"Wajarkan kalau seorang adik perempuan merengek meminta kau tinggal di sini, lagian kapan kau akan menikah? Apa kau sudah menemukan seorang wanita yang tepat." Laki-laki yang mempunyai luka di hidungnya itu hanya menyeringai dan tersenyum hambar.

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan itu, karena aku tak ada banyak waktu dengan hal tak jelas seperti itu." Minato menyolek lengan Iruka.

"Jangan berkata seolah kau tak laku."

"Whahaha…, kau kira aku tak laku hah? Setidaknya aku lebih tampan darimu." Minato mencibir, Iruka memang sering berkata sepeti itu padanya.

Iruka Uzumaki, laki-laki keturunan Uzumaki ini adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya selain anak dan istrinya. Minato yang anak tunggal sudah menganggap Iruka sebagai kakaknya. Dia tau kalau istrinya Kushina Uzumaki sangat menyayangi Iruka sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa. Selama ini Iruka lah yang menghidupi Kushina semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal, dan dialah yang menjodohkan Minato dan Kushina. Dia sangat bersyukur Kushina bahagia.

"Aku punya masalah berat, anakku terlibat masalah Uchiha." Mata Iruka membulat, Uchiha, satu-satunya nama keluarga yang terkenal itu membuat bayangan kelam dimasa lalunya menyeruak keluar. Sebisa mungkin dia mengatur napasnya agar emosinya terkontrol.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa Naruto berbuat sesuatu?"

"Anakku terlibat dalam masalah, anak bungsu Uchiha menyukai Naruto_"

"HAH?" Iruka sudah tak tahan dengan apa yang didengarnya, dia menjerit sambil memplototi Minato, membuat seluruh penghuni café itu menatap mereka.

"Kecilkan suaramu." Bisik Minato, Iruka kembali menarik napasnya dalam, setelah itu dia kembali duduk.

"Kau? Naruto? Apa-apaan ini, apa kau tak… ah- shit, kenapa bisa?" Kata-kata tak jelas keluar dari mulut iruka, menandakan kalau dia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Keponakanmu itu merepotkan sekali, aku juga tak tau dia mengenal Uchiha itu dari mana, yang aku tau anakku terlibat masalah,yang jadi masalah sekarang Mereka sama-sama laki-laki dan kakak anak itu tak menyukai Naruto mendekati adiknya, sudah beberapa kali anakku selalu diancam akan dibunuh kalau sampai mendekati Sasuke, walau sebelumnya dia yang meminta Naruto yang mendekati adiknya."

"Aku masih tak mengerti." Alis Iruka bertautan, dia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Adik iparnya itu.

"Sasuke menyukai Naruto, dan Itachi melarang hubungan mereka. intinya begitu." Kali ini Minato menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Sasuke? Itachi? Siapa mereka?"

"Anak-anak Uchiha, mereka penerus Uchiha?" Iruka lumayan terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi dia berusaha tenang.

"Penerus? Mereka? apa kau tak salah?"

"Tidak."

"Seharunya setelah kematian orang itu yang menjadi penerus selanjutnya, Fugaku dan-"

"Fugaku sudah meninggal, dan anak tertuanyalah yang menjadi pewaris."

"Anak tertua? Bukankah seharunya adiknya?"

"Adik? Kau mengigau, Fugaku tak punya adik."

Iruka kembali menunduk, dia baru ingat kalau laki-laki yang dia kenal sebgai anak bungsu Uchiha itu memiliki sifat tak suka terkenal, jadi wajar kalau orang itu tak dikenal public sebegai Uchiha.

'Kalau dia tak menjadi penerus, kemana dia?' batin Iruka

"Aku tak mau kalian berurusan dengan Uchiha, Minato. Naruto pasti dalam bahaya."

"Itulah alasanku memintamu datang ke Konoha, Kushina pernah bilang kalau kau mempunya kenalan di Uchiha, tapi Kushina Tak perna mau bicara siapa orangnnya, bisa bantu aku ."

"Kenalan?"

"Iya, Kushina bilang kalau kau punya kenalan yang sangat berpengaruh dalam keluarga Uchiha, aku rasa kau bisa membantuku." Iruka mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha mencarik kenalannya di Uchiha. Hanya satu orang yang dia kenal di dalam keluaga itu, dan satu-satunya orang yang sampai sekarang masih sangat di rindukannya.

Tit…Tit..

Ponsel Minato berdering, dengan susah paya di ambilnya ponsel itu dari saku celananya. Dia melihat Iruka sebentar, meminta izin untuk memotong pembicaraan mereka. iruka hanya tersanyum, setelah melihat Minato dia mengalihkan padangannya keluar, melihat beberapa manusia yang lalu lalang melewati café itu, kaca trasparan itu membuat dia dapat melihat sebuah pohon besar yang lumayan rindang, pohon itu lah tempat dia sering menunggu laki-laki itu, dilipatnya kedua tangannya di dada. Senyum tulus mengembang begitu saja dari bibirnya. Memori tentang laki-laki itu membuat hatinya kembali hangat. Laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu, dia-

"Ada apa Kakashi-san." Iruka langsung menoleh kearah Minato, melihat adik iparnya itu yang sedang menelpon.

"Aku sedang di café dekat taman kota, kalau mau bertemu kemarilah, kebetulah hari ini aku kedatangan kakakku." Iruka masih mempelototi Minato, nama itu membuat jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak.

"Ok, aku tunggu." Minato memutuskan pembicaraan itu, melihat Iruka yang menatapnya aneh.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Siapa yang menelpon?"

"Ah, itu, Kakashi Hattake, dia salah satu orang kepercayaan Itachi Uchiha?"

"Hattake? Kakashi Hattake?" Seperti tak percaya, dia menanyakan hal itu ke Minato dengan sedikit mendesak.

"Iya, Hattake. Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, hanya merasa sedikit familiar saja dengan nama itu." Jawab Iruka.

"Nanti dia akan kemari, akan aku kenalkan kau dengannya. Naruto sering bercerita kalau Kakashi sering menolongnnya."

"Begituhkah, oh iya, keretaku akan berangkat beberapa jam lagi, aku tak bisa menunggu lama. Minato sampaikan salamku pada Kushina dan Naruto, jangan beri tau dia kalau aku kemari. OK."

"Kau tak menginap di Konoha?"

"Tidak, besok aku harus bekerja. Yooo, Minato aku pergi dulu."

Minato melampar senyum sambil mengangguk.

.

.

.

Kakashi memarkir sedannya di pakiran sebuah café yang sangat luas. Diambilnya ponselnya dari dalam saku celana, memencet-mencet keypat ponsel itu.

"Minato, aku sudah di parkiran, baiklah aku akan kesana." Kakashi melangkah lebar menuju pintu café itu. saat dia hendak masuk dia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah maaf, aku tak sengajah." Ujar perempuan berambut hitam bermata merah itu. dia memunguti barang-barangnnya yang terjatuh, mau tak mau Kakashi menunduk dan memungutinya juga.

Cling… cling…

Suara bel café itu menandakan kalau pintu café itu baru saja dibuka, seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai bekal luka dihidungnnya keluar dengan santai dari café itu. wajahnya menerawang kedepan, tak menghiraukan orang sekitar.

"Nah selesai, ah, kau… Kurenai?"

"Kakashi-san"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"  
"Sedang jalan-jalan. Oh, aku duluan" perempuan itu melambai lalu meninggalkan Kakashi.  
"Kakashi, aku merindukanmu." Desis Iruka pelan. Di tutupnya kelopak mata itu, menahan perasaan rindu yang sangat mendalam.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menemuimu lagi, aku yakin kau pasti bahagia sekarang, mempunyai istri, dan anak. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau tak akan mungkin bersamaku. Kakashi." Kristal bening jatuh dari mata Iruka. Sinar mata hari senja memantul dari air mata itu. dia buru-buru menghapus air matanya, tak mau orang melihatnnya.

Kakashi menoleh kearah seorang laki-laki berambut Nanas, yang hanya terlihat belakang tubuhnya saja, laki-laki itu menjauh dan terus menjauh. Kunciran itu mebuatnya teringat akan sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

"Iruka, aku merindukanmu." Desisnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Adakah yang mengerti isi fic ini? Kalau tak ada yang mengerti, silahkan tanyakan di repyu. *di ledakan*

Mungkin 2-3 capter lagi fic ini akan mugi selesaikan. Maaf kalau terlalu lama mengupdet, akan mugi usahakan agar chapter berikutnya lebih cepat (gak janji). Di capter ini pasti sudah tau akan kemana fic ini nantinya. Mugi sengaja buka semua nya di chapter ini, kalau Iruka paman Naruto. Nah dalam fic ini, yang iruka tau kalau Kakashi sudah menikah dengan Rin, masih ingat kan chap dimana Kakashi dijodohi ama rin.

Balas repyu

-Chary Ai TemeDobe

Maksih sudah merepyu, hehehe…, yupz, pasti SasuNaru dunk.

-Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru

Makasih sudah merepyu, itachi pasti tobat..

-Anisa Love SasuNaru

Makasih sudah merepyu, Iruka sudah muncul kok, walau gak banyak, kasihan kan kalau Iruka Cuma numpang lewat terus..

-Fujo suka nyasar

Makasih sudah merepyu. Iya, entar Sasunaru di banyakin. Ano…, ini Fujoshi nyasar yak?

-Szhoka

Makasih sudah merepyu. Akan Mugi usahaain, maklum, nih cerita nanggung, sebentar lagi mau tamat sih…

-muthiamomogi

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto, iya, nee buru-buru ngetik, terus gak di edit lagi, langsung publis aja. Hehehe.

-aka yamada

Makasih sudah merepyu. Hehehe….*nyengir* iya, gak ada lemon, gomen…, ini sudah mugi updet kok.

-Pucca-Pucca-Pucca

Makasih sudah merepyu. Maaf yak, Mugi memang buru-buru ngetiknya. Dan masalah pendiskripsian, akhir-akhir ini mugi punya masalah di pendiskripsian, gak bisa nyari kata-kata *digebuki*. Makasih kritiknya, ini sangat membantu.

-Fi suki suki

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto. Jahahaha…, bakoronya jadi Blush tuh dipuji imouto. *plak*

-CCloveRuki

Makasih sudah merepyu. Jhahaha…, begitulah. Memang chap maren ancur banget. Copas itu apa yak? Maklum kata-katanya terlalu asing untuk mugi. ( bilang aja kolot)

-Vipris

Makasih sudah merepyu. Gomen kalau di capter maren fic nya ngebut sangat. Soalnya gak sempat-sempat untuk buat, jadi pas ad aide langsung ketik ngebut. ^^

-icha22madhe

Maksih sudah merepyu, itachi pasti berubah. Iruka sudah muncul walau gak banyak.^^

-ichiko yuuki

Makasih sudah merepyu. Semua tebakannya benar. Hanya saja akan ada beberapa kejutan.

-Arale L ryuuzaki

Makasih sudah merepyu, maaf, maklum buru-buru, jadi ada beberapa kata-kata gaje sehari-hari kebawa di fic ini. Makasih sarannya. Di tunggu saran yang lain ^^

-Sky pea-chan

Makasih sudah merepyu. Ini sudah di updet…

Whahaha…, lama updet, datang-datang langsung bilang akan di tamati nih fic. Gak jelas benget yak?

Maaf sekali lagi kalau masih ada typo, lagi-lagi ngetik ngebut, takut kehilangan ide. Maaf kalau ada repyunya yang gak kebalas dan balasnya Cuma dikit-dikit…

Di tunggu repyunya.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	16. Chapter 16

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan semua jenis rate, jadi jangan heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, OC, OOC, Adegan kasar, dan beberapa kata-kata yang kasar,**

**Pair Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

(-^Author by : Thy Uchiuzu^-)

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat. Ini lah awal dari kehidupanku. Sebuah perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak aku tahu kapan bermula, dan kapan berakhirnya. Tak perduli, berapa tahun aku hidup, dan berapa kali aku dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari, kalau takdir yang mengikatku itu adalah CINTA.**

"Kakashi, aku merindukanmu." Desis Iruka pelan. Di tutupnya kelopak mata itu, menahan perasaan rindu yang sangat mendalam.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menemuimu lagi, aku yakin kau pasti bahagia sekarang, mempunyai istri, dan anak. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau tak akan mungkin bersamaku. Kakashi." Kristal bening jatuh dari mata Iruka. Sinar mata hari senja memantul dari air mata itu. dia buru-buru menghapus airmatanya, tak mau orang melihatnnya.

Kakashi menoleh kearah seorang laki-laki berambut Nanas, yang hanya terlihat belakang tubuhnya saja, laki-laki itu menjauh dan terus menjauh. Kunciran itu mebuatnya teringat akan sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

"Iruka, aku merindukanmu." Desisnya.

**Gomenasai, Okaasan**

Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa di lorong sebuah mension besar milik keluarga Uchiha. Dilihatnya jam tangannnya yang masih menunjukan jam 9:40 pagi. Waktu yang tepat untuk menemui penguasa terbesar keluarga ini, Uchiha Itachi. Wajahnya sama sekali tak nampak takut ataupun cemas, wajah ceria itu terlihat serius. Para pelayan di sana memang tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kedatangan Naruto, karena mereka tahu kalau Naruto mempunyai hubungan special dengan Sasuke. Naruto berfikir dengan menemui Itachi sepagi ini, maka dia tak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Karena sudah dipastikan kalau Sasuke masih tenang belajar disekolahnya. Tapi sayangnya dia salah, dia tak tahu kalau Sasuke sudah lebih dari seminggu pergi dari mansion Uchiha

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Tiga kali ketokan pintu itu lumayan membuat sang Uchiha tertua satu ini merasa terganggu. Dilihatnya pintu itu sesaat.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan geram.

"!"

Tak ada jawaban dari luar sana. Dengan malas Itachi berdiri dan membuka'kan pintu ruang kerjanya. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang menatapnya dengan serius

"Uzumaki? Ada urusan apa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan masalah Sakura." Mata Itachi membulat, nama gadis itu membuatnya teringat dengan insiden 10 hari yang lalu, semenjak menyatakan perasaannya, Sakura tak pernah lagi tampak oleh Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bisa kita bicara didalam, Itachi-sama?" Itachi membuka pintu ruang kerjanya lebar. Membiarkan Naruto masuk kedalamnya. Setelah itu dia mengunci pintu itu, dan duduk kembali dibangku kerjanya.

"Katakan?" Itachi melipat tangannya didepan dada. Melihat Naruto dengan tampang mengerikan. Naruto tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan itu.

"Dua hari yang lalu Sakura datang kerumahku bersama Kakashi, dia meberitahu yang sebenarnya, tentang pernyataan cintanya dan penolakan pertunangan itu." Itachi menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Terus, apa maumu?"

"Seharusnya yang bertanya seperti itu aku, sebenarnya apa mau anda? Apa kau senang dengan apa yang kau perbuat dengan Sakura dan Sasuke."

"Kau merasa cemburu?"

"Kau tau, Sakura sudah meninggalkan Oto 2 hari yang lalu, dan kau masih bisa tenang di sini. Apa kau tak berniat menemuinya dan minta maaf."

"Sakura pindah?" kejut Itachi, Naruto mengangguk. Itachi tertegu sejenak, mata dengan iris hitam itu menerawang sesaat dia tak percaya Sakura pindah.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa bersalah hah?" Naruto sudah mulai berani membentak Itachi, terbukti dengan perkaannya barusan, nada mengejek tersirat saat dia bicara pada Itachi barusan.

"Aku? Cih…, kau kira aku bisa terpengaruh dengan perkataan perempuan itu?"

"Kau memang tak punya hati, Itachi-sama. Apa kau tak sadar, kalau Sasuke itu adikmu, dan Sakura itu perempuan yang menyukaimu." Itachi berjalan menuju Naruto, tepat didepan Naruto, Itachi berhenti, diangkatnya dagu pemuda itu kasar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu dan dengarkan baik-baik. Aku tak dididik untuk sebuah perasaan yang bodoh seperti itu. aku yakin, setelah kau mengetahui semua ini, kau akan menemui adikku. Tapi sayang, walau kau dapat bertemu dengannya hari ini, aku akan membuat kau tak akan bertemu dengannya untuk seterusnya. Uzumaki Naruto." Tangan Naruto mengepal, dia melihat Itachi menyeringai.

"BRENGSEK KAU." Naruto melayangkan sebuah tinjuan untuk Itachi, tapi Itachi keburu mengelak, ditangkapnya kepalan itu, memiting tangan Naruto kebelakang lalu mengeluarkan pistol dibalik jasnya dan menodongkannya ke kepala Naruto.

"Kau lupa kalau kau berhadapan dengan siapa? Hah?" Naruto berusaha memberontak, tapi genggaman Itachi lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek." Dengan sebuah sentakan kuat, Itachi melepaskan Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, kau masih sayang dengan ibu dan ayahmu, Bukan?" Mata Naruto melebar, kata-kata itu seperti sebuah bahaya untuk Naruto.

"Kaasan, Tousan?" Naruto berlari meninggalkan Itachi, secepat mungkin dia menuju sepeda motornya. Itachi yang melihat hal itu, dengan langkah besar dan cepat dia mengikuti Naruto. Sambil menekan keypet di ponselnya.

"Kisame, cepat jemput aku di mension, segera. Jangan sampai terlambat." Ujarnya. Lalu menutup panggilan itu. "Penghianat, kau Kakashi." Gerutuk Itachi.

(-^Thy^-)

"Hai Kakashi-san." Kakashi memutar bola matanya keseluruh penjuru café, menemukan Minato yang melambai kearahnya.

"Maaf menungguku." Kakashi berjalan kearah Minato, berdiri di samping kursi, dia melepaskan mantelnya dan meletakkannya disandaran kursi, setelah itu dia duduk dikursi itu.

"Ah, tak apa? Ada apa kau mau bertemu denganku?"

Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri Kakashi,

"Anda mau pesan apa, tuan?"

"Cukup kopi panas saja." Setelah memesan, pelayan itu menghilang dari pandangan Kakashi dan Minato.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara saja denganmu, sekaligus meminta maaf atas apa yang dilakukan Itachi-sama pada keluargamu." Minato mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, Kakashi tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan itu

"Minta maaf? Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Tapi, tak apalah, aku mengerti."

"Oh iya, mana kakakmu itu. boleh aku berkenalan dengannya?" Minato menggaruki tengkuknya, persis sekali dengan kelakuan Naruto. Pikir Kakashi.

"Hehehe…, kakak iparku sudah pulang, dia bilang keretanya akan berangkat, makanya dia buru-buru pergi."

"Begitu ya." Minato mengangguk. "Bagai mana kabar keluargamu?" Tanya itachi sekedar basa-basi

"Maaf ini kopi yang anda pesan." Pelayan yang tadi kembali lagi dengan membawa secangkir kopi panas pesanan Kakashi. Setelah meletakan kopi itu, pelayan tadi meninggalkan meja Kakashi dan Minato.

"Lumayan, hanya saja, kelihatannya keadaan anakku semakin buruk, apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya dan Itachi?"

"Hanya sebuah keributan kecil."

"Kecil untuk keluarga Uchiha, tapi besar untuk keluargaku." Bantah Minato. Lagi-lagi Kakashi Cuma tersenyum. "Istriku bilang, dari dulu Uchiha selalu menyebalkan, keluarga istriku pernah terlibat urusan dengan Uchiha, tapi entah kenapa masalah itu berangsur menghilang, semenjak itu dia bersumpah tak mau terlibat lagi dengan keluarga Uchiha."

"Terlibat? Memangnya terlibat masalah apa?" Kakashi lumayan penasaran dengan isi pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tak tau, dia hanya bilang kalau kakaknya terlibat masalah dengan Uchiha."

"Siapa nama kakak istrimu?"

"Wah, karena kau bekerja di keluarga itu, jadi maaf, aku tak bisa memberi tahumu." Tolak Minato lembut. Memang Kushina pernah bilang agar Minato tak menyebutkan nama kakaknya kepada semua orang yang mengenal Uchiha dengan baik, walaupun itu pengawalnya. Karena Iruka sendirilah yang meminta Kushina .

"Aku paham, keluarga Uchiha memang begitu, jadi aku mengerti."

TIT…TIT…

Ponsel Minato berdering, dilihatnya Kakashi sebentar.

"Angkat saja, aku tak apa." Minato buru-buru mengangkat telpon itu, sampai dia tak melihat siapa sebenarnya yang menelpon.

"Tousan dimana?"

"Naruto?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Tousan dimana?" jerita Naruto dari seberang sana.

"Aku lagi di sebuah café bersama seseorang. Kenapa?"

"Jadi, kaasan sendiri di rumah. ah…, baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus segera pulang." Naruto menutup pembicaraan itu. dengan sedikit takut Minato melihat Kakashi.

"Kenapa Naruto menelponmu?"

"Kelihatannya ada sesuatu, tak biasanya Naruto menelponku sampai tergesa-gesa begitu."

"Lebih baik kau pulang, aku takut kalau ini berkaitan dengan Uchiha." Minato mengangguk, dia buru-buru keluar café itu.

"Aku harus berbuat sesuatu."

.

.

.

"Kejar motor itu! Kisame!" Perintah Itachi pada bawahannya. Saat ini dia sedang di dalam mobil bersama bawahan setianya, selain Kakashi, Itachi mempunyai seorang bawahan setia. Yaitu Kisame, manusia yang memiliki wajah mengerikan seperti hiu itu Cuma tersenyum.

"Hehehe…, kau terlihat tak baik kali ini, Itachi-sama."

Ini lah yang dia benci dari Kisame, terlalu santai dan tak bisa diajak kompromi selain itu Kisame selalu bersifat sok tahu, berbeda dengan Kakashi. Tapi sayangnya dia sudah tak mempercayai Kakashi lagi saat ini, makanya dia lebih memilih Kisame menjadi patnernya saat ini.

"Hanya sedikit ada urusan saja."

"Urusan? Katakan saja apa urusan itu, tak perlu sungkan-sungkan padaku. Punya masalah dengan pemuda itu, hah?" Itachi menyeringai. Memang Kisame memiliki karakter yang tenang dan tak begitu menurut, jadi wajar kalau dia menggunakan kalimat yang santai saat berbicara dengan Itachi.

"Jangan lupakan kedudukanmu di sini."

"Jangan terlalu emosi, lagi pula, aku tak begitu memikirkan kedudukan, kau dan aku sama-sama manusia. Jadi jangan berharap aku akan takut padamu."

Itachi mengomel dalam hati, kalau bukan karena Kakashi yang sudah berhianat padanya, dia pasti lebih memilih Kakashi sekarang.

"Diamlah, tak butuh waktu lama untukku membunuhmu, tapi sayangnya aku tak punya waktu untuk itu." Kisame merengut.

Motor yang tepat berada di depan mobil Itachi berbelok, dari jarak 10 meter lebih, Kisame dan Itachi menguntit motor itu.

"Sebenarnya siapa anak itu? aku seperti pernah melihatnya."

"Uzumaki Naruto, dia memang sering ke mension bersama dengan Sasuke."

"Pantas saja."

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto berlari tergesa-gesa ke dalam rumahnya, mencari sang ibu ke seluruh tempat.

"Kaasan!" jeritan Naruto tak di jawab sama sekali oleh Kushina, rasa kahwatir pemuda pirang itu semakin menjadi.

Setelah beberapa jam menggeledah isi rumah, dia tak menemukan sang bunda. Tubuh Naruto merosot ke lantai, digenggamnya erat kepalang yang terasa berat.

"Aku pulang."

Suara familiar itu membuat semangat Naruto bangkit lagi.

"Kaasan." Kushina yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah langsung disambut sebuah pelukan dari Naruto. Perempuan itu lumayan tercengah mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kushina dengan sangat bingung. Setelah memeluk sang ibu, Naruto melepaskannya lalu menyengir.

"Tak ada, hanya merasa rindu saja."

"Memangnya kuliahmu sudah selesai." Naruto buru-buru melihat jam tangannya. 10:30, tinggal setengah jam lagi kelasnya akan mulai. Dia buru-buru berpamitan dan pergi dengan perasaan tenang.

"Aku harus kembali ke kampus, Kaasan baik-baik di rumah ya. jangan buka 'kan pintu dengan orang yang tak Kaasan kenal." Naruto melambai riang. Kushina menganga mendengar nasehat anaknya.

"Seharusnya yang bicara seperti itu aku." Gursang Kushina.

.

.

.

Naruto memutar posisi motornya, sehingga dia bisa keluar dari garasi rumahnya dengan baik. Tapi saat dia hendak meninggalkan rumahnya, tak sengaja safir itu melihat Itachi yang menyender dibadan mobilnya. Lagi-lagi Naruto harus mermarkirkan motornya tepat didepan rumah tercinta. Setelah turun dari motor itu, dia menghampiri Itachi.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Mengikutimu, dan sekarang aku tau di mana rumahmu, jadi siap-siaplah untuk masuk kedalam permainan yang lebih jauh, Naruto."

"Jangan pernah datang kemari!"  
"Kalau kau tak memulai, akupun tak akan bertindak." Itachi berbalik dan masuk kedalam sedan hitam itu, meninggalkan Naruto yang menahan emosi setelah mendengar perkataanya barusan.

(-^Thy^-)

Jam pelajaran di sekolah Sasuke sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya beberapa siswa dan siswi yang masih berkeliaran, sedangkan Sasuke-nya sendiri sedang asik duduk di taman sekolah sambil membaca beberapa komik yang dipinjamnya dari Suigetsu. sudah beberapa hari ini dia lebih memilih tinggal sementara dengan anak buahnya Suigetsu itu, ketimbang pulang ke mension, toh dia juga tak dicari. Itulah pikirannya. Hanya saja, Kakashi yang selalu menelponnya, memintanya untuk pulang, tapi tak pernah di gubris oleh Sasuke, terkadang dia merasa bingung, kenapa Kakashi sangat menghawatirkannya padahal jelas-jelas kalau laki-laki itu bawahan Itachi.

TIT…TIT…

Ring ton ponsel Sasuke berbunyi memecah kesunyian sekolahnya saat ini. Karena berada di taman dan tempat yang lumayan tersembunyi, jadi Cuma Sasuke saja yang berada di tempat itu. dilihatnya siapa yang mengusik ke tenangannya. Kalau sampai Kakashi lagi yang mengganggunya, dia akan melempar orang tua itu ke neraka. Tapi niatnya tak tercapai, ketika dia melihat layar ponselnya bertuliskan,

'DOBE CALLING'.

Pemuda yang dirindukannya itu akhirnya menghubunginya, dan tak disia-siakan Sasuke lagi, dia langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"DOBE." Jerit Sasuke, rasa rindu dan senang bercampur, tak menyangka si pirang itu menelponnya.

"Teme, kau dimana? Aku sedang di gerbang sekolahmu, bisa bertemu di sini."

Tak lagi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi, Sasuke segera menutup ponselnya, mengemasi seluruh barangnya menuju tempat yang Naruto katakan tadi. Tepat didepan gerbang sekolahnya, dia melihat pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru itu memasuk 'kan kedua tangannya kedalam saku sweter-nya, melihat-lihat kearah jalan raya. Buru-buru Sasuke berlari menghampiri pemuda itu.

BRUK…

"Dobe, aku merindukanmu." Tutur Sasuke dan langsung memeluk pemuda pirang itu dari belakang, sangat erat, membuat Naruto kehabisan napas.

"Lepaskan Sasuke. Aku tak bisa bernapas."

"Sekali ini saja, tolong biarkan seperti ini dulu." Naruto mengalah, dibiarkannya pemuda itu melepas kerinduan padanya. Dia tak ambil pusing dengan tatapan beratus pasang matang yang melihat hal itu, karena sekarang dia sedang berada persis di pinggir jalan raya.

"Sudahlah, bisa kita bicara sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu sebentar. Hanya sebentar saja kok." Tak butuh waktu banyak lagi, Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto, membawanya mengelilingi sekolahanya yang super besar itu, untuk menemukan kelas yang kosong. Saat mencari kelas kosong itu, tak sengajah Naruto melihat sepasang siswa dan siswi di sekolah itu sedang berciuman sampai-sampai keberadaanya dan Sasuke tak dihiraukan.

"Masuk!"

Akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan kelas yang kosong, dengan ragu Naruto masuk. Saat dia hendak berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto didorong kearah dinding, membuat tubuh bagian depannya membentur dinding itu, sedangkan bagian belakangnya di apit oleh Sasuke.

"Aku merindukamu, Dobe." desis Sasuke, diciumnya tengkuk pemuda pirang itu, membuat Naruto merinding. Tapi dia tak memberontak karena Naruto juga menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

"Aku kesini Cuma mau bicara, bisa dengan cara yang biasa saja."  
Sasuke berhenti, dilihatnya Naruto berbalik dan tepat menghadapnya.

"Ada apa?"

CUP…

Naruto berjinjit saat dia hendak mencium Sasuke, dia sangat malu dengan tinggi badannya yang sekarang, karena merasa Sasuke sangat tinggi baginya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke merasa sangat hangat dan tenang, pelukan yang lama dia rindukan itu akhirnya kembali padanya.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu, Dobe."

"Aku tahu." Ujar Naruto jujur. "Aku kesini ingin meminta bantuanmu."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, ditundukan wajahnya, membuat Sasuke juga harus menunduk, dia tak mau kehilangan wajah yang amat dia cintai itu lagi.

"Kata'kan!" perintah Sasuke, dia tak mau melihat wajah Naruto seperti itu, seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Bantu aku membawa Sakura kembali ke Oto, apa kau mau?"

"Memangnya dia kemana?" Sasuke memang tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sakura, sudah satu minggu lebih, keberadaan gadis berambut pink itu menghilang dari sekolahnya.

"Sakura pergi dari Oto, dan menetap di Suna, Itachi yang membuat dia memutuskan untuk pindah, karena kesalahan yang menurutku tak begitu serius."

Sasuke berbalik, dia bejalan menujuh meja guru, dan duduk diatas meja itu, sedangkan Naruto Cuma melihat Sasuke saja.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik dengan gadis itu, Hah? Kau menjauh dariku karena dia, dan sekarang kau mau mencarinya."

"Maaf Sasuke, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sakura. Dia membatalkan pertunangan kalian."

"Terus? Itu bukan urusanku. Lagi pula itu bagus'kan."

"Aku mohon Sasuke." Rayu Naruto. Helaan napas keluar begitu saja, dia selalu jadi lemah kalau melihat Naruto merayunya. "Apa kau tahu, kalau Sakura menyukai Itachi?"

BRUAK…

Sasuke terjelengkang kebelakang meja itu, Naruto yang melihat, langsung membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Kau, bercanda, Dobe?"

"Sakura yang bilang padaku." Jawab Naruto jujur.

"Wanita gila." Hardik Sasuke, Naruto langsung menjitak kepala Sasuke, karena sudah tak sopan menyebut Sakura dengan kata-kata 'Gila'

"Jaga mulutmu, Teme, bagai mana pun, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri." Naruto merengut, Sasuke menyipikan matanya, dia curiga dengan kedekatan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Adik? Kau baru saja bertemu dengannya, apa jangan-jangan kau menyukainya, Dobe." Tebak Sasuke. Lagi, Sasuke dapat jitakan keras dari Naruto.

"YANG AKU SUKA ITU KAU, TAU….Hpmm." Naruto segera menutup mulut bodohnya yang berkata sangat jujur, membuat anak uchiha didepannya itu menyeringai.

"Benarkah?"

"Jawab saja, mau membantuku apa tidak?" Sasuke terlihat berfikit.

"Dia pergi karena kemauannya sendiri kan? Jadi jangan suruh aku membujuknya untuk kembali, kalau dia sendiri yang mau pergi dari Oto." Teriak Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Tapi Teme, dia pergi karena takut dengan Itachi." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Disenderkannya punggunya ke dinding, satu kakinya menepak kediding dan tangannya dilipa didepan dada.

"Itachi ya? kita sendiri kewalahan dengan rencana liciknya, bagai mana aku bisa menolong Sakura, sudahlah Dobe, asal Sakura baik di tempatnya sekarang, itu akan membuatnya aman, dan setidaknya jauh dari jangkauan Itachi. Lebih baik kau pikirkan keselamatanmu, aku selalu memikirkan itu, aku takut Itachi lepas kendali dan menyakitimu." Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menghawatirkanku, karena aku tak selemah yang kau pikirkan, Teme." Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan membenamkan kepala pirangnya ke dada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang sama, di luar ruangan kelas yang ditempati Sasuke dan Naruto, berdiri seorang laki-laki berwaja Hiu yang terlihat terkikih, diambilnya ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Itachi-sama, aku melihat pemuda pirang itu di sekolah Sasuke dan sekarang sedang bersamanya. Sekarang apa yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

(-^Thy^-)

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Kushina berlari tergesa-gesa kearah pintu utama rumahnya. Dengan sedikit kesal karena diganggu saat dia asik memasak tadi, Kushina terus mengomel tak jelas.

"Mencari siapa?" Tanya Kushina tanpa basa-basi lagi. Kushina cukup terkejut ketika melihat seorang laki-laki muda dan tampan berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya, laki-laki itu tersenyum kearah Kushina. Wajah pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dia kenal.

'Sasuke'

"Aku Itachi, aku kakaknya Sasuke, anda ibu Naruto?" tutur laki-laki itu sopan. Kushina mengangguk

"Kau kakak, Sasuke?" Itachi masih tersenyum lembut. Kushina balas tersenyum.

"Iya bibi, aku mau bertemu Naruto, apa dia ada?"

"Ah…, anakku sedang kuliah, mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang, ayo masuklah dulu." Tanpa ragu Itachi masuk kedalam rumah itu. diamatinya keadaan rumah Naruto sekarang, sangat sepi

"Bibi sendiri, kemana paman?" Tanya Itachi sopan.

"Suamiku masih dikantor. Oh iya, duduklah sebentar, akan aku buatkan minum." Itachi menuruti permintaan Kushina, dia duduk di salah satu kursi tamu diruangan itu. setelah melihat Itachi duduk, Kushina meninggalkan Itachi kebelakang.

Selang beberapa menit, dia kembali dengan membawa 2 gelas teh hangat dan sepiring cake.

"Itachi, ayo dimakan." Tawar Kushina lembut, Itachi Cuma memamerkan senyumannya saja.

.

.

.

Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari kampus, berhenti sejenak didepan rumahnya, dia melihat seorang laki-laki berwajah menyeramkan seperti ikan, sedang bersender di mobil Limosin cream yang terpakir di depan rumahnya. Dilihatnya laki-laki itu sedang mengamati rumahnya, jelas saja Naruto jadi curiga dengan laki-laki ini, tanpa takut Naruto mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Ne, Paman, sedang apa anda di sini?" Laki-laki bernama Kisame itu menoleh, dilihatnya Naruto yang terlihat curiga dengan keberadaanya.

"Menunggu atasanku, Itachi Uchiha." Ucapnya dengan diselingi sebuah senyum iblis. Naruto tersadar kalau Itachi berada di sekitar tempat itu, tubuhnya gemetar, jelas saja, yang diingat pertama kali saat itu adalah rumahnya, pasti tujuan Itachi adalah rumah dan orangtuanya.

Naruto berlari secepat yang dia bisa kedalam rumah sederhana miliknya itu, saat berada di depan pintu, di bukanya dengan kasar pintu itu, dan pertama dilihatnya sang ibu yang melihatnya dengan heran.

"Kau kenapa Naru?"

"Kaasan. " Napas Naruto tak beraturan, jarak dari tempat Kisame ke rumahnya lumayan juga, lagi pula, sangking panik, tak dihiraukannya sang motor yang di parkir dengan kunci masih menggantung di motor itu dan diparkir di tepi jalan yang ramai dilewati orang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?"

"Apa tadi ada seseorang bernama Itachi datang kesini?" Kushina terdiam sesaat. Di liriknya seorang pemuda yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto, pemuda yang tak diketahui Naruto keberadaanya.

"Mencariku, Naruto Uzumaki?" Tubuh Naruto gemetar, suara yang menyapanya barusan seperti suara seekor harimau yang menggelegar. Dengan gerakan lambat dia melihat Itachi yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"I-Itachi-sama?" Naruto gugup bukan main, wajahnya langsung pucat saat melihat Itachi berjalan kearahnya dengan sangat santai.

Ini yang kedua kalinya dia datang kerumah Naruto, dan Naruto tahu, kalau kedatangan pertama Itachi saat itu hanya untuk obserfasi sekaligus mencari tahu keberadaan tempat tinggalnya, dan kedatangan kedua ini pasti ada maksud terselubung, tak mungkin Itachi datang hanya ingin sekedar berbasa-basi dan beramah-tama saja dengan orangtuanya.

"Baru pulang ya? apa aku mengkagetkanmu?"

Sebenarnya Naruto mau menjawab 'IYA, TENTU SAJA KAU MENGAGETKANKU'. Tapi dia bukan orang yang bodoh, dan tak berfikir dengan perkatannya, karena, Itachi jelas saja akan marah kalau dia mengatakan hal tak sopan seperti itu padanya.

"A-ada apa, anda kemari?" Itachi maju selangkah demi selangkah, didekatinya pemuda pirang itu. Naruto yang tahu kalau dalam bahaya, segera menjaga jarak, dan disuruhnya sang ibu agar berada di belakangnya, karena ini bukan saat yang tepat membiarkan Kushina berdiri sendiri tanpa perlawanan.

"Naruto, kau kenapa? Itachi kemari karena ingin menemuimu, dia kakaknya Sasuke loh." Ujar Kushina, dilihatnya sang putra yang terlihat cemas dan takut.

"Iya, aku kemari Cuma mau menemuimu, kau tak perlu takut, NA-RU-TO-KUN." Mendengar namanya dieja dengan jelas seperti itu, Tubuh Naruto seolah merinding.

"Itachi, ayo duduk lagi, maaf ya, Naruto tidak sopa-"

"Kaasan, jangan dekati dia!" Naruto menarik pergelangan Kushina saat Kushina hendak mendekati Itachi. Lagi, Itachi kembali tersenyum kali ini bukan Cuma tersenyum biasa, tapi menyeringai. Sedangkan Kushina tetap bingung + tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi antara Itachi dan Naruto.

"Hummm, kau kira dapat melindungi keluargamu hah? Aku kemari untuk memberikanmu sesuatu." Itachi merogot saku jas yang dipakainya, dia mencari sesuatu dari dalam sana, setelah menemukannya, diletakannya benda itu di atas meja ruang tamu Naruto, dalam jarak yang dekat seperti sekarang ini, Naruto dapat melihat jelas barang apa yang diletakan Itachi di atas meja itu. sebuah 'Kunci dan Kertas yang di tulis'

"Ini sebuah kunci rumah, sekaligus sebuah alamat rumah. ini untukmu."

Naruto masih tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Itachi. Dengan sebuah keberanian besar, didekatinya Itachi, mengambil Kunci dan kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah alamat di kota Kirigakure, sebuah kota yang sangat jauh, butuh waktu sehari semalam untuk sampai disana.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Pindahlah dari Konoha, aku sudah membelikanmu, sebuah rumah di Kirigakure, rumahnya sangat mewah dan besar. Lebih mewah dari rumahmu sekarang. Dan… JAUHI SASUKE."

Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan di akhir tadi. Jelas kalau Itachi mengusirnya, dan menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tak mau?"

"Aku akan membunuh ibu dan ayahmu." Kali ini bukan hanya Naruto yang terkejut, tapi juga Kushina, dia baru tahu kalau Itachi yang dianggapnya baik itu ternyata seseorang yang jahat.

"Membunuh? Apa maksudmu, Itachi?" kenapa kau ingin membunuhku dan Ayah Naruto." Sebuah tanda Tanya besar tentu saja mengantung di pikiran Kushina saat ini, apa salah anaknya, dan apa salah keluarganya, sampai-sampai Itachi ingin membunuh mereka, dan…, Siapa Itachi sebenarnya.

"Karena anakmu sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkanku dan membuat adikku terlalu larut dengan dunianya, sehingga melupakan tujuan dan apa yang harus dilakukannya."

"Cukup, sudah aku bilang, SASUKE BUKAN ROBOTMU, DIA ADIKMU, ITACHI-SAMA." Teriak Naruto, Sejenak suasana hening meliputi ruangan itu, Kushina dapat melihat luapan emosi dari anaknya. Tak pernah dia melihat Naruto seperti ini, kecuali kalau anak itu sudah benar-benar marah.

"Itachi, sebenarnya siapa kau?" Akhirnya Kushina menanyakan juga, rasa penasarannya pada Itachi akan terjawab, dan kenapa anaknya begitu terlihat membenci Itachi.

"UCHIHA ITACHI, aku kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke kekasih dari anakmu." Serasa tak percaya, Kushina Cuma mengagah mendengar hal itu, kakinya seperti tak berpijak lagi di bumi. Nama keluarga UCHIHA. Nama itu lah yang dari pertama tak ingin didengarnya, sebuah keluarga yang membuat kehidupan kakaknya hancur.

"Uchiha? Tidak mungkin, dan kekasih anakku? Apa maksudmu?" Tubuh itu merosot, Naruto segera menangkap sang ibu dari belakang, menjadikan tubuhnya untuk tumpuhan sang ibu saat ini.

"Ya, aku Uchiha, anda pasti tahu 'kan? Dan, apa kau tak tahu kalau anakmu itu mempunyai hubungan dengan adikku, itulah tujuanku kemari, aku ingin keluarga kalian menghilang dari hadapanku dan Sasuke. Karena, kalau Sasuke terus bersama Naruto aku tak mau orang berkata tidak-tidak, bagai mana bisa seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang ber gander laki-laki menyukai laki-laki pula, selain itu kalau aku cepat melenyapkan kalian, itu sama saja aku merusak rencanaku sendiri."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bermaksud menggunakanmu, dengan begitu Sasuke tak perlu susah payah untuk diatur lagi."

Pernyataan si sulung Uchiha itu membuat Naruto tahu apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Itachi, menjadikannya umpan, dan membuat Sasuke menuruti kehendaknya. Selalu begitu, menggunakan Naruto untuk tujuannya.

"Aku tak akan menuruti permintaanmu, dan aku tak akan pindah, ingat itu." kecam Naruto, Itachi tetap bersifat tenang, berlahan tapi pasti, tubuh Itachi berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih memeluk Kushina, dia berjalan kebelakang tubuh pemuda pirang itu, menaruh dagunya di pundak Naruto, dan tangan kirinya yang memegang senjata berbentuk pistol dengan peredam yang terpasang, dan senjata itu tepat berada di dahi Kushina yang sedang dipeluk Naruto tadi.

"Kalau kau masih menyayangi ibu mu, turuti perintahku."

Kushina merasa sangat takut, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ini lah rasanya berhadapan dengan Uchiha, dan baru kali ini dia berhadapan dengan keluarga ini, wajar sekali kakaknya selalu bilang agar Kushina tak pernah dan sekalipun jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan Uchiha, kalau masih menyayangi nyawamu.

"Aku mohon Itachi-sama, jangan sakiti ibuku." Tak dielakan lagi, kalau Naruto merasa takut Itachi akan kehilangan kendali dan menyakiti ibunya, dan dia akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau sampai ibunya kenapa-napa.

Itachi menurunkan pistol itu dari dahi Kushina, dan berjalan menuju pintu utama, tapi belum seluruh tubuhnya keluar dari pintu itu, Itachi berhenti sejenak "Besok akan ada mobil pengantar barang yang sudah aku siapkan untuk mengangkat barang kalian dan langsung mengantarnya ke Kirigakure, jadi kalian tidak perlu repot lagi."

"Tunggu dulu, bagai mana dengan kuliahku?"

"Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di Universitas terbaik dengan fakultas dan jurusanmu yang sama di sana, dan ayahmu pun juga akan aku tempatkan di sebuah perusahaan yang masih berada di bawah kekuasaan Uchiha, dengan begitu aku bisa mengontrolmu. Ingat, jangan pernah temui Sasuke ataupun menghubunginya."

Itachi menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan Kushina yang terisak.

"Kaasan. Maaf." .

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf banget kalau fic di chapter ini SasuNarunya dikit, dan gak ad iruka..

Balas repyu

-muthiamomogi

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto. Heh 5 chapter lagi, apa gak kelamaan. Iya, nee tau, akan nee usahaain agar typo na bisa dikurangkan.

-mekomeaow

Makasih sudah merepyu, semoga yang ini gak telat updet.

-Namichiha yuu-chan

Makasih sudah merepyu. tunggu aja kelanjutan fic nya^^ *dilempar basoka*

-CCloveRuki

Makasih sudah merepyu. whahaha…, maaf baru tau istilah itu. entar mereka pasti ketemu.

-Fujo suka nyasar

Makasih sudah merepyu, maaf ya, Mugi memang sering ngebut kalau nulis, jadi kalau sudah selesai langsung publis, soalnya ngejar waktu, takut gak sempat-sempat. Hehehe..

-Arale L Ryuuzaki

Makasih sudah merepyu. huuuaaahhh Mugi jangan dilempar meja, tenang, entar pasti ketemu kok.

-icha22madhen

Makasih sudah merepyu. iya nih Kakashi, Iruka dibiarin nyelonong aja.

Kakashi : Nih author nyajak berantem, dia yang buat fic aku yang disalahkan.

Sasunaru pasti bersama, selamalamalamalamanya, walau Tsunami menghantam Kishimoto, aku yang akan merestui mereka. *Chidori*

-ichigo yuuki

Maksih sudah merepyu. tenang saja. Akan ada happy ending, jadi semuanya pasti bisa bersatu *gak nyambung*

-Fi suki suki

Makasih sudah merepyu Imouto. PASTI KETEMU . *semangat 45*. Nee jg mau ikut foto bakoro yak?

-Superol

Makasih sudah merepyu. akan Mugi usahain Sasunaru lebih banyak ^^

10

Makasih sudah merepyu. sudah updet. Eh? beneran. ItaSaku bertambah. Yippi^^

-Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru

Makasih sudah merepyu. iya sih, tapi Mugi berusaha buat fic dengan semua pair, biar bisa ngaduk (?). kelihatannya akan susah ada lemon, tapi kalau lime akan mugi usahain

-Sky pea-chan

Makasih sudah merepyu. sudah diupdet nih

-aka yamada

Makasih sudah merepyu. makasih kritiknya, akan mugi usahain untuk memperbaikkinya. Arigato^^

-Szhoka

Makasih sudah merepyu. fic ini memang rencananya akan diseesaikan. Heh kenapa gak rela?

-evil-PIG

Makasih sudah merepyu. ^^


	17. Chapter 17

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan semua jenis rate, jadi jangan heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, OC, OOC, Adegan kasar, dan beberapa kata-kata yang kasar,**

**Pair Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

(-^Author by : Thy Uchiuzu^-)

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat. Ini lah awal dari kehidupanku. Sebuah perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak aku tahu kapan bermula, dan kapan berakhirnya. Tak perduli, berapa tahun aku hidup, dan berapa kali aku dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari, kalau takdir yang mengikatku itu adalah CINTA.**

"Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di Universitas terbaik dengan fakultas dan jurusanmu yang sama di sana, dan ayahmu pun juga akan aku tempatkan di sebuah perusahaan yang masih berada di bawah kekuasaan Uchiha, dengan begitu aku bisa mengontrolmu. Ingat, jangan pernah temui Sasuke ataupun menghubunginya."

Itachi menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan Kushina yang terisak.

"Kaasan. Maaf." .

**Good Bey my Koi  
**

Minato yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya, mendapatkan Itachi baru saja melewatinya. Rasa khawatir langsung meliputi Minato. Segera ditemuinya sang istri, betapa terkejutnya dia, saat dilihatnya Kushina tersungkur di lantai dengan Naruto di sebelahnya.

"Naruto! Ada apa ini? Kenapa dengan ibumu? Tadi aku lihat Itachi-sama keluar dari rumah kita."

Tanya Minato beruntun pada anaknya, tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, dia masih tetap menunduk melihat ibunya yang masih menangis. Karena tak dihiraukan Naruto, akhirnya Minato mendekati Kushina.

"Kau tak apa, Kushina? Apa Itachi menyakitimu?"

Akhirnya Kushina mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Minato dengan mata yang sembab. Tangan Minato terangkat untuk mengelus rambut merah sang istri, tapi ditepis dengan cepat oleh Kushina.

"Jadi kau tahu tentang Uchiha, hah? Jadi kau tahu kalau anak kita berurusan dengan keluarga itu. kenapa tak kau beri tahu aku dari awal, Minato." Kushina berteriak memaki Minato, dia tak menyangkah kalau hanya dia yang tak tahu tentang ini semua, Cuma dia yang baru tahu kalau keluarganya memiliki masalah dengan Uchiha, dan masalah itu bukan Cuma masalah sepele, tapi masalah yang besar, masalah yang menyangkut anaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Kushina. Aku tak menyangka kalau pemuda itu akhirnya menemuimu, aku tak mengatakan itu karena aku takut kau salah paham, dan jadi kepikiran." Tutur Minato, dia memberikan penjelas kenapa dia tak memberi tahu semua masalah itu pada Kushina, itu semata-mata karena dia tak mau Kushina cemas memikirkannya. Dia tahu kalau istrinya itu sudah memiliki masa lalu yang tak baik dengan keluarga itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi, kenapa dia begitu membenci Naruto?" Naruto mendekati ibunya. Memeluk sang bunda dari belakang.

"Aku yang salah Kaasan, ini karena salahku, karena aku menyukai anak Uchiha itu." tangis Kushina teredam, dia terasa nyaman dipeluk begitu oleh putranya.

"Kau tahu Naruto, aku tak menyangka, kau membuat kesalahan yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Oniichan."

Naruto melepas pelukannya, mata safir itu sedikit terkejut. "Maksud Kaasan?"

"Pamanmu, Iruka-Niichan, dia juga pernah mengalami apa yang kau alami sekarang."

"Menyukai laki-laki juga?" Tanya Naruto agak tak percaya, dia berkesimpulan, kalau mungkin pamannya juga menyukai sesama laki-laki.

"Iya, dan laki-laki itu, juga Uchiha."

"HAH?" Minato dan Naruto kaget sekali mendengar pernyataan itu. Kushina mengangkat tangannya sekedar untuk mengelus pipi sang putra yang memiliki tanda tiga pasang garis di masing-masing pipinya.

"Aku, tak akan pernah menyalahkanmu, aku senang, setidaknya kau lebih berani dari pamanmu, dan tentang Sasuke, aku menyukai anak itu, tapi, kelihatnnya kau harus melupakannya dari sekarang."

"Tapi Kaasan?"

"Naruto, kau sudah dewasa, aku selalu mendungkung apapun yang kau lakukan, karena aku orangtuamu, dan aku tahu kau sudah mengetahui mana yang baik dan tidak. Aku sebagai orangtuamu, selalu ingin agar kau bahagia."

"Aku menyukainya, Kaasan."

"Kalau begitu, coba berfikir apa yang kau lakukan itu baik untuknya dan kau." Kushina tersenyum, Naruto membalas senyum itu.

"Apa Kaasan merestuiku, kalau aku tetap menyukainya?" Kushina terdiam sejenak, tak menyangka, kalau anaknya akan bertanya apa dia merestui hubungan anaknya dan Sasuke.

"Kau yang akan menjalankan, kalau kau siap dengan konsekuensinya, aku tak masalah. Karena ini hidupmu Naruto, bukan hidupku."

"Arigato, Kaasan." Naruto memeluk sang ibu erat, dia sangat puas dengan jawaban sang ibu tadi. Sedangkan Minato tersenyum bangga dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

(-^Thy^-)

Tut… Tut… Tut…

Sudah lebih 3 kali Naruto berusaha menghubungi Gaara, tapi pemuda berambut merah itu, sama sekali tak mengangkat ponselnya. Baru saja Naruto berfikir untuk mematikan hubungan itu, dan menelpon temannya yang lain saja, suara khas pemuda bermata seperti panda itu mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto sedikit tersinggung, karena sang sohib malah seperti membentak ketimbang bertanya.

"Kemana saja sih?"

"Mandi." Jawab Gaara singkat dan padat.

"Huh~ aku mau bertemu denganmu, dan teman-teman besok, sekalin juga para senpai, ada yang aku ingin bicarakan."

"Dimana?"

"Warnet."

"Jam?"  
"7 pagi."

"Kau gila, jam segitu aku masih tidur tahu, kenapa tidak jam 10 saja." Naruto menahan emosinya, kalau bukan masalah penting, dia juga tak akan mau pergi ke warnet jam segitu, dan pastinya, kalau Pain juga masih tidur nyenyak.

"Jam 7 itu sudah siang, yang benar saja kau, tolonglah Gaara, soalnya mungkin ini terakhir kali kita bertemu loh."

Urat di dahi Gaara berkedut, dia sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. "Maksudmu?"

"Pokoknya temui aku besok di warnet, jam 7 pagi, jangan sampai telat!"

Tut… Tut… Tut…

Hubungan itu terputus. Gaara melihat ponselnya sebentar lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Dia aneh sekali."

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 7 pagi, Naruto berjalan lambat menyeberangi jalan, ini kali pertamanya dia berjalan kaki ke warnet, biasanya dia pasti lebih memilih naik motor, atau setidaknya dijemput, tapi tidak hari ini, dia berharap, kali ini saja, waktu berhenti dan semua bisa berputar kembali, atau setidaknya, hanya hari ini, buat waktu terasa lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Woi…! Bro." Naruto berhenti berjalan, kelihatannya harapannya tak dipenuhi, dia merasa waktu hari ini sangat cepat, tak menyangka kalau dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya, dan suara yang baru saja menyapanya itu. Itu suara Kiba.

Sebentar Naruto tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dipandanginya teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul, hampir semua, karena dia masih tidak melihat beberapa anak perempuan, seperti Tenten, Ino, Konan, maupun Temari. Dia tak menyangkah, kalau dia akan kehilangan seluruh teman-temannya di sini, hanya untuk sebuah perasaannya, dan untuk seorang pemuda yang belum tentu tahu tentang apa yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Maaf ya, aku telat." Naruto berlari menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Ada apa sih Naruto? Tumben ngajak ngumpul, pagi-pagi lagi?"

"Aku mau bil-"

"Maaf kami telat." Kata-kata Naruto terputus dengan seruan Ino dan Tenten, serta Konan dan Temari yang terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Adu Honey, dari mana saja sih?"

"Maaf Koi, aku tadi jemput Konan-senpai." Seluruh makhluk yang ada di sana rasanya ingin muntah saat mendengar pasangan kekasih Sai-Ino yang sudah mulai lebay.

"Kalian ini Un, gaje banget sih Un." Komentar Deidara.

"Sirik tanda tak mampu." Ujar Ino mengejek.

"Hei, sudah, kita kesini karena Naruto menyuruh kita kan?, Nah anak Ruba, mau bicara apa kau? Gara-gara kau aku harus bangun subuh hari ini." Geram Pain, yang jelas-jelas selalu bangun jam 10 siang, walaupun ada kuliah pagi, dia lebih memilih tidur dari pada kuliah.

"Hari ini aku akan pindah ke Kirigakure."

"APA?" Teriak seluruh manusia yang ada di sana, minus Gaara yang Cuma melotot tanda tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru yang penasaran.

"Kok mendadak? Kenapa gak bilang dari kemarin-kemarin sih, Naruto?" Kali ini Ino yang bertanya, dia sangat terkejut dengan berita barusan.

"Kemarin Itachi mendatangiku, dia menyuruhku untuk pindah, dan tak menemui Sasuke lagi."

"Masalah Uchiha lagi? Kenapa kau tak menolak?" Lee terlihat antusias sendiri, sebenarnya dia merasa shock kalau Naruto harus pinda tiba-tiba, apapun itu, Naruto sudah jadi teman sepenanggungan baginya.

"Itachi menemuiku dirumah, bukan hanya aku, Kaasan juga. Dan dia mengancam akan membunuh Kaasan saat itu kalau aku menolak."

"Aku Mengerti Naruto." Ino prihatin sekali dengan temannya itu, baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto tak bersemangat.

"Aku minta maaf, mungkin ini terakhir kali kita berkumpul, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi." Naruto menunduk sedih. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat, Inuzuka Kiba teman sekaligus sahabat karipnya dari kecil itu, seperti tak rela kehilangan Naruto.

"Kirigakure kan? Aku janji, kalau ada waktu luang, aku akan pergi kesana untuk mengunjungimu. Dan, jangan pernah berkata kalau ini hari terakhir kita berkumpul, karena kami pasti akan kesana setiap ada waktu Naruto. IYA KAN TEMAN-TEMAN." Kiba menoleh satu persatu teman-temannya, dia mendapatkan anggukan semangat dari mereka, menandakan kalau mereka juga mempunyai ide yang sama dengan Kiba.

"Kami pasti akan kesana, Kirigakure sama Konoha kan gak jauh-jauh amat Un."

"Iya, pasti aku akan kesana Naruto." Sasori memberikan tepukan lembut pada pundak Naruto.

Naruto merasa sangat bahagia, dilihatnya satu persatu teman-temannya itu. seulas senyum terukir di bibir Naruto, menandakan betapa bahagianya dia mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka.

"ARIGATO." Ucap Naruto hampir Menangis.

"IYA." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Oh iya, tolong, jangan beritahu Sasuke ataupun yang lain tentang kepindahanku, termasuk Hinata."

"Hinata? Kenapa?" Sasori terlihat bingung, bagai manapun Hinata teman mereka, kenapa gadis pemalu itu tidak boleh tahu.

"Baiklah, kami janji, tak akan ada yang tahu kecuali kami." Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, Kiba sudah meng 'Iya' kan perintah Naruto, Kiba tahu. Hinata sebagai adik sepupu Neji pasti akan memberi tahu apapun kepada Neji, dan pasti dengan begitu Sasuke dapat dengan Mudah bertanya kepada bawahan setianya itu tentang keberadaan Naruto.

"Baiklah, karena ini sudah waktunya, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kau naik kereta?"

"Gak, aku naik motor, Kaasan dan Tousan naik mobil."

"Barang-barangmu?"

"Sudah ada yang bawa. Ok~ aku pergi dulu ya. jaaaa…" Naruto melambai kearah teman-temannya. Dia berjalan menjauh sampai tak nampak lagi punggung pemuda berkulit caramel itu dari pandangan yang lain.

"Hati-hati teman." Desis Kiba.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto duduk diatas motornya. Di lihatnya layar ponsel berwarna orange itu, sesekali diputarnya ponsel itu.

"Ada yang ketinggalan, Naruto?" Tanya Kushina, dilihatnya anak kesayangannya itu masih asik melamun di atas motornya, sedangkan Minato sibuk mengatur letak barang yang akan di angkut oleh mobil.

"Cintaku Kaasan." Ujar Naruto. Kushina tersenyum tipis, didekatinya anak itu lalu mengelus rambut pirang yang hampir mirip dengan suaminya itu.

"Masih mau menunggu cintamu? Atau pergi sekarang? Kalau masih mau menunggu, Kaasan tak tanggung kalau kakaknya datang dan menggebukimu." Canda Kushina.

"Iya…, aku akan pergi." Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mengambil satu-satunya barang yang tersisah dan tergeletak di lantai 'Helmet-nya', setelah mengambil barang itu, dia kembali duduk di atas motor itu dengan perasaan bimbang.

"Aku harus menelponya, setidaknya aku ingin mendengar suaranya. Tapi.., ah~ " Naruto memencet keypet ponselnya, mencari satu nama yang paling penting baginya saat ini.' Uchiha Sasuke'.

Tut.. tut.. tut..

.

.

.

(-^Di kediaman Uchiha^-)

Sebuah ponsel biru yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Uchiha itu, cukup menjadi perhatian menarik bagi Itachi yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua mension itu. didekatinya ponsel itu.

'DOBE CALLING'

Mata onyx Itachi membulat melihat nama itu tertera di layar ponsel sang adik yang tertinggal diruang tengah kediaman keluarga itu.

"Mau apa dia?"Geram Itachi, diambilnya ponsel itu, lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"MAU APA KAU MENGHUBUNGI SASUKE LAKI, U-ZU-MA-KI?"

"?"

Tak ada jawaban, dan itu tambah mebuat Itachi geram.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG AGAR KAU TAK MENGHUBUNGI SASUKE LAGI KAN? KENAPA KAU MASIH MENGHUBUNGINYA 'HAH? SEHARUSNYA HARI INI KAU SUDAH PERGI DARI KONOHA, AWAS SAJA KAU, KALAU SAMPAI AKU MELIHAT KAU MASIH DI KONOHA, KUBUNUH KAU."

PRAK…

Napas Itachi memburu, dilihatnya ponsel sang adik yang tak lagi berbentuk, karena terlanjur sebal dan marah, Itachi membanting ponsel Sasuke, membuat ponsel itu tak lagi berbentuk. Didekatinya ponsel itu, pria itu mengambil sisa-sisa ponsel itu dan mendapatkan simcard Sasuke, dipatahnya menjadi dua simcard itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Dengan begini dia tak akan bisa menghubungi Sasuke lagi."

(-^Thy^-)

Sasuke sedang bersender di badan mobilnya. Anak bungsu Uchiha ini sekarang sedang menunggu Naruto keluar kampusnya. Dari pulang sekolah, sampai sudah hapir 2 jam Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu gerbang itu, tapi tak ada satupun mahasiswa yang keluar dari sana, hanya deretan motor dan mobil saja yang dilihatnya terpakir di halaman kampus itu.

"Apa dia tak kuliah?" Sasuke merogot saku celananya, mencari ponsel kesayangannya, tapi barang itu tak ditemuinya disana.

"Ah~ sial, aku lupa membawanya." Ujar Sasuke kecewa. Karena sudah sangat bosan, akhirnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kampus itu, dari tadi dia tak melihat Naruto, tapi Sasuke sempat melihat gank Naruto yang lalu lalang di kampus itu, dan Sasuke beranggapan kalau Naruto pasti tak kuliah hari ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengobrak-abrik kamarnya, mencari ponsel biru kesayangannya disegala tempat, tapi tak ditemuinya benda itu.

"Kemana barang itu?" kesal Sasuke. Baru saja dia hendak keluar dari kamar, dia melihat Itachi bersender di kunsen pintu kamarnya.

"Mencari ponselmu?"

"?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia merasa curiga kenapa Itachi tahu dengan apa yang dicarinya. Mata hitam Sasuke beralih ke sesuatu yang di pegang Itachi ditangan kananya. Sebuah kotak handphone

"Ambil ini, ponselmu tadi tak sengajah aku banting, dan simcardnya aku patahkan."

"Apa maksudmu? Kanapa kau merusak ponselku hah?" Tanya Sasuke sudah mulai geram, selama ini dia tak pernah memegang barang pribadi Itachi, dan sekarang Itachi malah merusak ponsel Sasuke.

"Tadi tuan Uzumaki itu menelponmu, jadi aku banting saja ponsel itu, supaya dia tak bisa menelponmu lagi." Rasanya Sasuke saat ini ingin sekali meninju wajah Itachi, tapi diurungkannya.

"Keluar kau!" Itachi Cuma menyeringai kearah Sasuke, dia berbalik, dan mendapatkan bunyi hantaman pintu yang ditutup paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Itachi brengsek." Umpatnya.

(-^Thy^-)

Tok… tok… tok….

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Naruto, dari tadi dia sudah menggedor pintu itu, membunyikan belnya dan memanggil penghuninya, tapi tak sedikitpun dia mendengar suara dari dalam.

seorang tetangga yang ramah menghampiri Sasuke. Ditepuknya pundak pemuda itu

"Maaf, teman Naruto ya? dia sudah pindah kemarin?"

"Pindah?" Sasuke terkejut, tetangga Naruto itu Cuma mengangguk. "Apa anda tau dia pindah kemana?" kali ini tetangga itu menggeleng.

"Tidak, ya sudah, aku permisi dulu." Pamit tetangga itu, Sasuke diam di tempat, dia tak tahu mau mencari Naruto kemana, dia sama sekali tak hapal nomor ponsel Naruto. Kali ini dia mengutuk Itachi yang dengan senak hatinya merusak ponselnya.

.

.

.

Pemuda bungsu keturunan Uchiha 'Sasuke', terlihat berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa menelusuri koridor kampus di Konoha, dia berjalan melalui berbagai ruangan sampai pada ruangan yang ditujunya, 'Kantor Rektor'. Sejenak dia berhenti dan memandangnpintu kayu berukuran besar itu, ada rasa bimbang yang menyangkut di ulu hatinya, rasa ingin mundur, tapi tanggung, sudah batas ini, dia harus menanyakan tentang Naruto pada manusia ular berdesis itu. 'Orochimaru'.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

Sekarang Sasuke seperti orang bodoh yang melongoh menunggu pintu itu dibuka, cukup lama, sampai suara khas orang berumur setengah abat lebih terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Masuk!" perintah suara itu, Sasuke langsung saja masuk, mendapatkan Orochimaru yang memandangnya heran + terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Sasuke-sama?" wajah pucat Orochimaru bertambah pucat ketika dilihatnya Sasuke dengan emosi meluap mendekatinya.

"Mana Naruto?" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke menanyakan tujuannya datang kemari. Orochimaru Cuma menggelang pelan.

"Dia sudah pindah, lebih tepatnya dipindahkan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Itachi-sama." Ujar orang tua itu. wajahnya tak seperti biasa, Sasuke menyadari itu, sedikit rasa takut dan gemetar bercampur.

Sasuke berbalik, meninggalkan pintu ruangan rector itu tanpa berkata secuilpun, dengan debaman keras menggemah diruangan Orochimaru.

(-^Thy^-)

Pikiran Sasuke saat ini bercabang seperti ranting pohon, wajahnya gelisah dan pikirannya tak bisa fokus pada satu hal, wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu akhirnya terbuka dari cangkang, menampakan kegelisahan dan kegalauan. Sudah dua hari ini Sasuke terlalu memikirkan keberaaadan si pirang miliknya, mencarinya kesegala sudut yang dia tahu, tapi tak menemukannya, dan terakhir jalan dan sudut buntu yang dia ketahui 'teman-teman Naruto', dia berharap di jalan buntu itulah yang dapat membawanya pada Naruto.

Sasuke sudah mendesah pasrah, terlalu capek untuk berdiri di depan gerbang kampus Naruto selama 3 jam, menunggu siapa saja yang bisa ditanyainya, tapi tak satupun yang tahu keberadaan Naruto. Mereka selalu bilang

'_Coba kau Tanya dengan teman-teman satu gank nya', _

Dan satu hal yang membuat Sasuke frustasi, tentang ketidak sukaan teman Naruto padanya. Dan kecil kemungkinan mereka akan memberi tahu keberadaan Naruto.

"Mencari Naruto?" Sasuke terkejut dari lamunanya, melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah bata dengan lingkaran mata seperti panda disekitar mata tanpa alisnya.

"Kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Tahu pun kami tak akan memberitahu mu." Kiba menyembul dari balik badan mobil biru Sasuke, menampakan raut tak suka dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya, melihat ternyata sudah ada seseorang berambut Nanas, dan seorang pemuda murah senyum (senyum palsu maksudnya), yang memandangnya, dengan pandangan jijik, bingung, marah dan pandangan menghujam lainnya.

"Naruto pindah gara-gara kau? Masih mau menambah beban apa lagi? Kali ini mengusirnya, besok menyakitinya, lalu membunuhnya? Apa itu yang kau mau?"

"Aku masih tak mengerti maksud kalian?"

"Umurmu masih 17 tahun, tapi tingkahmu seperti tahu cara memahami anak yang 3 tahun diatas mu, seharusnya kau sadar, Naruto sudah tersakiti olehmu." Hardik Kiba.

"Apa kau tahu kalau kakakmu yang mengusirnya dari kota ini? Kau dan keluargamu itu sungguh kejam." Ujar Sai penuh amarah. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna, ini puncak dari Itachi, tapi dia merasa ini baru memasuki masa tahap pertama, belum akhir, dia tahu akan mengalami hal buruk seperti ini.

"Kau serius?"

"Simpan pertanyaan bodohmu itu untuk kakak laki-lakimu yang menyebalkan hal itu, dan, pergilah, walau kau melakukan ancaman kepada kami seperti yang sering kau lakukan, kami tak akan memberi tahu di mana Naruto."

Sasuke menyerah, dia tak tahu harus berkat apa lagi, cukup, dia tak mau menguji kesabarannya pada teman-teman Naruto. Pemuda pemilik mata onyx ini berbalik dan masuk kedalam sport biru kesayangnnya, meninggalkan teman-teman Naruto saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Ban dengan pelak mahal dari mobil sport biru keluaran terbaru itu menggelinding mulus di jalan raya, wajah tak bercacat Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal, dia tak henti-hentinya memaki Itachi dan menggantikan stir mobilnya sebagai amukan kemarahan tertundanya. Mobil itu berbelok menuju jalur kota Oto, cukup satu jam lebih, Sasuke sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Mension yang selalu telihat megah di luar dan seperti neraka di dalam.

"ITACHI BRENGSEK… DI MANA KAU?"

Kaki jenjang Sasuke terus saja bejalan menelusuri tempat dimana ada kemungkinan keberadaan si sulung, tapi nihil, tak ditemuakkannya sosok yang dicarinya, ingatannya tertuju pada ruang kerja Itachi, 80 dari 100 persen kehidupannya, selalu Itachi habiskan diruangan itu, jadi wajar kalau Sasuke berharap kakak keparatnya itu ada disana.

BRAK…

Itachi terkejut sama halnya dengan Kakashi, bunyi hantaman pintu dan tendangan menggelegar dari Sasuke itu cukum membuatnya memicitkan mata untuk melihat adik semata wajangnnya itu bertingkah konyol dengan mendobrak pintu kerjanya.

"Hilang tata kerama, Otouto?"

"BRENGSEK." Sasuke berlari secepat kilat kearah Itachi, mencengkram kerah bajunya dan menubrukan bagian belakang tubuh Itachi ke dinding keras ruangan itu, Kakashi cukup gelagapan melihat aksi itu, dia tak menyangkah keberadaanya diruang yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Itachi saat ini membuat pikirannya kalut, seluruh kertas dan dokumen penting perusahan berterbangan bagai selembar kertas tak berharga saat itu. mata hitam pekah Sasuke menatap mata yang sama pekahnya milik Itachi dalam radius kurang dari seperempat meter, dan membuat napas mereka saling beradu.

"DIMANA NARUTO?" teriak Sasuke, kelihatannya ini lah yang disebuh batas kesabaran. Dan Sasuke juga memiliki itu, dia tak bisa lagi menamengi dirinya dengan wajah sotic+cool nya itu lagi saat ini, karena itu tak akan membuatnya menemukan Naruto.

"Aku membuangnya, membuangnya darimu, dari hidupmu!" Teriak Itachi tepat didepan muka sang adik. Tangan Sasuke gemetar, cengkraman di kerah kemeja Itachi menguat.

BUAK…

Satu pukulan keras menghantam rahang bawah Itachi. "Katakan, dimana kau memindahkannya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Seringai tipis seolah mengejek terpampang di wajah Itachi, membuat darah Sasuke tambah mendidih.

"Keparat.!"

BUAK..

Satu pukulan lagi mengenai tulang pipi kiri Itachi, Itachi cukup mengerang sebentar, merasakan ngerih dikedua tempat itu.

"Katakan brengsek!" Itachi tetap bungkam, Sasuke merasa kemarahannya sia-sia saja. Dilepaskannya tangannya diri kerah kemeja itu, dia mundur beberapa langkah hanya untuk mengambil ruang dan jarak dengan Itachi.

CKLEK..

Itachi benar-benar terkejut, sebuah bibir pistol sudah mengarah tepat di depannya, terlihat kilat kemarah dari mata Sasuke.

"Kau tak tahu aku sebenarnya, Itachi, jadi jangan pernah macam-macam denganku."

Sebentar, hanya sebentar, perasaan takut itu hanya sebentar singgah dihati Itachi, wajah dan ekspresi percaya diri itu muncul kembali, kali ini sebuah seringai kemenangan membuat wajah itu seolah menang dari tatapan tajam Sasuke dan pistol ditangannya.

"Karena aku tahu kau, makanya aku melakukan ini. Kalau kau memang berani, silahkan tembak aku." Tangan Sasuke bergetar hebat, jari-jarinya sudah siap untuk menarik pelatuk, tapi hatinya tak mantap, peluru itu meleset mengenai rak buku menembus kayu jati itu.

Sasuke merosot, kepalanya pening, tubuhnya tak kuat menopang berat badannya, dia merasa sangat buruk kali ini, merasa orang paling bodoh dan totol dihadapan Itachi. Itachi tak bereaksi apa-apa kecuali diam dalam ekspresi luka melihat adiknya tersungkur dan sangat rapuh, baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke yang selalu tak takut apapun, Sasuke yang egois dan arogan, terlihat seperti anak kecil dihadapnnya, menangis meraung meminta agar dia memberi tahu dimana keberadaan Naruto.

"Sampai kau harus menangis darahpun, aku tak akan memberi tahumu." Dan dengan itu, Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke yang frustasi.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf banget karena Mugi baru bisa publis sekarang, otak sedang eror dan buat ide macet. Maaf banget Minna….

Balas Repyu

-naomi arai

Makasih sudah sebenarnya baik kok, beneran. Cuma Mugi aj yg buat Aniki-Ita, kejam. *pyuk aniki* (Mati digorok Itachi)

-ukkychan

Makasih sudah merepyu. huwaaaa jangan, jangan sakiti Itachi-nii (NGumpetin Itachi di bawa kolong jemuran) ?

-Back-total yaoi addict

Makasih sudah merepyu. di chapter terakhir mugi janji bakal ada KakaIru.

Iruka: Kok chap terakhir. Kejam.

Mugi: Aduh sensei, jangan banyak komen, yang penting ketemu Kakashi.

Iruka: T.T

-Chiraeruel Zuwet

Makasih sudah merepyu. pasti ketemu, tenang aj, gak bakal SasuNaru gak bakal pisah lama-lama kok. ^^

-ichiko yuuki

Makasih sudah merepyu. Uh~ nanti Mugi pikirkan biar Sakura balik lagi. Wkwkwk

-Superol

Makasih sudah merepyu. hehehe… benar, itachi jadi public enemy.

Itachi: Ini juga gara" author abal

Mugi: (Pura" gak tahu)

-muthiamomogi

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto. Wah~ gak ampe chap 20, mungkin chap depan bakal tamat.^^

-aka yamada

Makasih sudah merepyu. hehehe…, maaf, lagi" ngulangi kesalahan sama, maklum, Mugi jarang memperhatikan pelajaran bahasa dulu. T.T. udah mugi baca, fic nya keren loh

-icha22madhen

Makasih sudah merepyu. wah~ lihat aj nanti, masih rahasia…

-Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru

Makasih sudah merepyu. hiaahhh, itu ide yang bagus *tos* (Digampar SasuNaru+Itachi N kisame). Akan mugi pikirkan.

-Fi suki suki

Makasih sudah merepyu imouto. Gomen, untuk sementara Itachi jangan di penjara dulu, cz ini fic lom tamat. (?)

Makasih yg sudah repyu, chap berikutnya mungkin chap akhir, mugi masih nunggu saran+kritiknya. ^^

Maaf kalau ad yg repyunya gak kebalas.


	18. Chapter 18

(-^**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto^-)**

**Rate: M, T, K+, K. author menggunakan semua jenis rate, jadi jangan heran**

**Warning: BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), EYD, OC, OOC, Adegan kasar, dan beberapa kata-kata yang kasar,**

**Pair Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

(-^Author by : Mugi UchiUzu^-)

**Don't like Don't read**

_**JAIL**_

**Rantai belenggu pengikat kehidupan, mengikatku pada sebuah takdir tak terlihat. Ini lah awal dari kehidupanku. Sebuah perasaan, yang merumit, yang tak aku tahu kapan bermula, dan kapan berakhirnya. Tak perduli, berapa tahun aku hidup, dan berapa kali aku dihidupkan. Ada rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku. Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari, kalau takdir yang mengikatku itu adalah CINTA.**

"Sampai kau harus menangis darahpun, aku tak akan memberi tahumu." Dan dengan itu, Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke yang frustasi.

**My Love Happy Ending**

"Apa kau harus berbuat sejauh itu, Itachi-sama?" Kakashi mengekor Itachi yang baru keluar dari ruang kerjannya.

"Menurutmu?" Itachi membalik pertannyaan Kakashi dengan pertanyaan, membuat Kakashi menautkan alis matanya.

"Anda keterlaluan." Peringat Kakashi.

"Berhenti mengajariku, penghianat." Kakashi tak mengerti maksud Itachi, apa lagi dengan kata-kata 'PENGHIANAT' itu.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Pergi ke tempat Naruto bersama Sakura, membantu Uzumaki dan keluarganya. kau membuat rencanaku hancur, membuatku aku tak lagi percaya dengan penghianat sepertimu." Itachi melotot kearah Kakashi, Itachi cukup terkejut saat dia melihat sebuah senyuman bukan ketakutan yang dipikirkannya, Kakashi tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi karena itu anda tak mempercayai saya lagi?"

"Berhenti bicara sok tenang begitu, apa kau tak tahu kesalahanmu?" Kakashi maju selangkah mendekati Itachi, Itachi tak bergeming, dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tak akan mengulangi apa yang akan aku katakan ini." Kakashi makin mendekat, Itachi tak beranjak, Onyx Itachi menatap tepat di mata hitam Kakashi.

"Apa?"

"Jangan buat Sasuke lebih menderita dari ini, karena aku tak suka."

"Itu bukan hak mu, kau bukan siapa-siapa di sini, kecuali bawahanku." Kakashi menyeringai, dan Itachi berani bersumpah kalau itu pertama kalinya dia melihat seringaian itu.

"Aku katakana padamu, mungkin ini terlihat bodoh, dan kau pasti menyangkah aku gila, tapi… aku adalah paman kalian, Kakashi Uchiha." Itachi membatu seketika, tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya terlihat bodoh di hadapan Kakashi saat ini. Tapi itu tak lama, kemudian dia tersadar dan menatap Kakashi lekat.

"Jangan bercanda, bodoh, kau bahkan tak tampak seperti Uchiha."

"Aku tak mau mengulang kata-kataku lagi, karena aku tak ingin. Dan aku sangat tak suka kau berbuat seperti itu pada adikmu sendiri sekaligus keponakanku, karena aku yakin, Mikoto-nee dan Fugaku-nii tak akan menyukai tindakanmu itu, Itachi."

"Jangan membawa nama ibu dan ayahku!"

"Maka dari itu, jangan pernah membuat hal memalukan dan tak berpendidikan seperti itu."

"BRENGSEK, JANGAN SOK MENGATURKU. SIAPAPUN KAU…! AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH PERDULI PADAMU, DAN PADA UCHIHA LAGI, KELUARGA INI MEMBUATKU GILA, AKU SUDAH TAK SANGGUP DENGAN KEGILAAN INI KAKASHI, JADI JANGAN BUAT AKU TAMBAH GILA." Teriak Itachi, wajahnya memerah, napasnya memburu. Kakashi tak merespon, dia Cuma terdiam dan menatap Itachi, dua anak kakaknya saat ini terlihat seperti sangat menderita.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf untuk semuanya, Itachi. Tapi, Uchiha sudah membuat aku menderita, sama sepertimu. Itulah alasan aku meninggalkan keluarga ini."

BUAK

Itachi maju dengan mengepal tangannya, meninju perut Kakashi. Kakashi tersungkur dengan mengaduh kesakitan, sedangkan Itachi merosot tak berdaya.

"Aku tak butuh maafmu, siapapun kau, aku mohon Kakashi, bantu aku!" Kakashi terkejut saat Itachi meraung. Dia tahu Itachi dulunya anak yang baik dan sangat menyayangi Sasuke, bahkan sampai sekarang, tapi egonya dan sifat protektif nya membuat dia takut kehilangan Sasuke, karena dia tahu, Itachi merasa hanya Sasuke satu-satunya yang dia punya di dunia, wajar saja kalu dia tak mau Sasuke berpaling darinya.

"Maafkan paman kalian ini, aku bersalah pada kalian berdua."

Mata sembab Itachi terlihat kosong saat melihat Kakashi, dia berdiri lalu berjalan melewati Kakashi, Kakashi sempat berfikir kalau Itachi akan menonjoknnya lagi, dia siap dengan itu semua, karena itu semua kesalahnya, dan dia pantas mendapat ganjaran. Tapi salah, Itachi berjalan linglung melewatinya.

Tubuh Kakashi berbalik saat dia mendengar deru mobil dari luar rumah, Itachi meninggalkan mension, 'Mungkin dia butuh ketenangan saat ini'. Itulah pikiran Kakashi.

(-^Thy^-)

"Hey."

Naruto bengong saat dilihatnnya seorang laki-laki berambut nanas dengan luka menghiasi hidung laki-laki itu, melambai riang kearah Naruto yang sedang asik melamun di depan teras rumah barunya. Yap~ baru beberapa hari ini Naruto pindah dan ini seperti lingkungan asing baginya, tak ada Warnet Akatsuki, tak ada teman-teman, dan tak ada canda dari teman-temannya, ataupun ocehan Ino dan Pain-senpai padanya, dan yang paling membuatnya stres, tak ada Sasuke di sini.

"Paman Iruka!" Naruto berdiri menghampiri laki-laki bernama Iruka itu. memeluk paman satu-satunya itu.

"Apa kabar anak ruba?"

"Huh~ jangan menyebutku begitu." Sewot Naruto.

"Ayah dan Ibumu ada? Oh iya, selamat datang di Kirigakure." Ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Iya." Balas Naruto lesu.

"Hei , kenapa wajahmu begitu. Aku kemari ingin melihat kalian, mana ibu dan ayahmu?"

"Pergi, ne~paman, malam ini tidur di rumah ya?" ajak Naruto masih dengan wajah lesu.

"Baiklah, kita sudah lama tak tidur bersama kan?"

"Ayo, masuk paman, kita sudah lama tak bertemu, banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan pada paman."

"Aku juga, banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

(-^Thy^-)

Itachi memacu kencang mobil sport-nya. Wajahnya terlihat kalut.

"Kakashi pamanku? Tak mungkin, tak mungkin dia paman kami." Ujar Itachi berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Dia terus berusaha menghilangkan apa yang dipikirkannya tentang percakapan antaranya dan Kakashi.

"Tousan, Kaasan, apa benar orang itu Adikmu, Otousan. Oh~ Kami-sama, kenapa jadi seperti ini." Berulang kali Itachi memukul-mukul stirnya, tak di hiraukannya rasa pedar dan sakit di tangannya itu.

"Tak mungkin."

Itachi menggeleng keras, tak dilihatnnya mobil truk bermuatan furniture rumah tangga sedang melintang di jalan raya itu, karena mobil itu hendak berbelok, tapi karena badan mobil yang di katagorikan besar itu tak bisa cepat berbelok, jadilah dia harus melintang dan menghalangi jalan raya. Naasnya saat itu mobil sport hitam milik Itachi-lah satu-satunya yang melintas dan dengan bodohnya muncung mobil itu menabrak badan mobil besar itu.

BRUAK…

"Otousan, Okaasan, apa aku akan ikut bersama kalian."

"_**Itachi-sama, bertahanlah. Aku mohon"**_

"Sakura!"

"_**Itachi-sama harus bertahan. Jangan menyerah ya." **_

"Maafkan apa yang aku lakukan padamu, Sakura."

"_**Iya, anda harus bertahan. Karena aku sangat menyukai Itachi-sama."**_

Dan dengan sebuah senyuman dari Sakura, mata Itachi terasa mengabur dan gelap.

"Oi…. KECELAKAAN. PANGGIL AMBULAN." Teriak salah satu pejalan kaki yang melihat adegan itu. tak butuh waktu lama, mobil Itachi di kelilingi banyak orang.

"Keluarkan dulu orang yang ada di dalamnya, bensin mobilnya keluar. Mobil ini mau meledak."

Kali ini seorang bapak-bapak yang berteriak kesetanan.

Para pejalan kaki itu membuka paksa mobil Itachi, seluruh mata di sana langsung melotot saat dilihat siapa pemilik mobil sport mahal itu, seorang pemuda tampan dengan darah mengalir dari dahi, hidung dan mulutnya, tekapar tak berdaya di dalam mobil itu.

"DIA ITACHI UCHIHA. OI~ CEPAT BANTU. ADA ANAK UCHIHA DI SINI." Seluruh makhluk yang tadinya Cuma menonton langsung melakukan pertolongan pada Itachi, mengangkat tubuh itu menjauh, bahkan sangat jauh dari tempat itu. selang beberapa menit setelah tubuh Itachi berhasil di evakuasi, mobil sport hitam itu meledak. Membuat orang yang melihatnnya berucap syukur, tak ada yang meninggal dalam insiden itu, hanya kondisi Itachi yang semakin para. Tapi tak lama, karena ambulan datang tepat waktu mengaNgkut tubuh itu kerumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

"Kakashi-san, Itachi-sama mengalamin kecelakaan."

"Apa?"

Kakashi bukan main terkejutnya, dia langsung berjalan menuju mobil sedannya, dengan perasaan bersalah. Padahal Itachi tadi masih baik-baik saja, tapi memang, setelah berbicara dengannya mood Itachi berubah, bahkan terlihat sangat buruk.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di rumah sakit keluarga Uchiha, di perbatasan kota Oto." Ujar laki-laki berambut coklat panjang tanpa pupil.

"Kau ikut aku, Neji."

"Tapi… Sasuke-sama."

"Biarkan saja, jangan beri tahu dia dulu."

Neji mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan dengan tergesa, dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu secara cepat.

(-^Thy^-)

"Bagai mana punya kekasih Uchiha, Naruto?"

Naruto tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Iruka. Kedua paman dan keponakan itu sedang asik makan ramen instan dengan secangkir teh hangat di belakang rumah Naruto sambil melihat beberapa bintang yang terlihat tak niat untuk bersinar malam ini. "Jangan mengacuhkanku." Bentak Iruka kesal.

"Tak tahu, paman. Aku tak tahu mau bicara apa soal itu."

"Pasti bahagia, aku tahu itu. tak perlu kau tutupi. Kau pasti bahagia, walau sebenarnya menderita."

"Bahasa mu terlu berat untuk aku mengerti." Ujar Naruto murung.

"Kau sudah mulai kuliah 'kan? Kenapa tak masuk kuliah? Aku dengar Universitas di Kirigakure sangat bagus."

"Tapi di sana tak ada teman-temanku…"  
"Dan anak Uchiha itu?" Iruka memotong kata-kata Naruto. Membuat anak pirang itu tambah malas untuk berbicara.

"Dia masih sekolah, dan kami tak tinggal di kota yang sama."

"Benarkah? Hmmm, kenapa tak kau beri tahu kalau kau ada di sini?"

"Kakaknya menyuruhku tak memberi tahukannya, atau keluargaku akan mati, mungkin termasuk paman." Iruka tersenyum lembut. Di tepuknya kepala pirang Naruto.

"Syukur, kalian tak apa-apa, dan syukurlah ayahmu memberi tahuku tentang kau dan Uchiha secepatnya."

"Jadi, paman diberi tahu, Tousan?" Iruka mengangguk.

"Tak aku sangkah, Uchiha tak kreatif."

"Heh?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya bingung, maksud dari 'tak kreatif 'itu apa?, itu lah yang ada di pikirannya.

"Berfikir gak, mereka menyukai Uzumaki, menyukai kita dengan mati-matian, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah kita dipisahkan, dan tempatnya Kirigakure, seharusnya mereka mencari tempat yang lebih asik, seperti di hawai atau di tempat keren lainnya."

Mereka saling memandang, tak lama kemudian terdengar tawa dari kedua orang patah hati itu *author di bunuh*

"Aku juga mendengar kalau paman pernah menyukai Uchiha?"

"Bukan hanya menyukai, tapi…, aku benar-benar mencintainya." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Kisah cinta yang tragis." Komentar Naruto, dan langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari Iruka.

"Kau juga, tahu." Lagi, kedua Uzumaki itu tertawa lepas, menertawakan kebodohan mereka yang sudah mencintai Uchiha.

"Uchiha payah."

"Uchiha bodoh."

"Uchiha aneh."

"Uchiha hmmmm…"

"MESUM." Teriak mereka bersama, dan terdengar tawa lagi dari kedua manusia gaje itu.

"Paman, boleh aku tau, siapa Uchiha yang paman maksud?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati. Dia tak mau menginggung, atau membuat paman tersayangnya ini marah ataupun sedih.

"Dia anak bungsu Uchiha, namanya Kakashi Uchiha."

"Heh? Kakashi?"

" Hu'mm, saat aku masih bersamanya, dia ditunangkan dengan ayahnya, ku dengar gadis yang ditunangkan padanya itu, gadis kaya dan baik."

"Kenapa paman mau melepaskannya?"

"Demi kebahagiaanya."

"Paman terlalu mendramatisirkan keadaan." Iruka kembali tersenyum, setidaknya Naruto terlihat lebih baik.

"Naruto, aku salut padamu."

"Jangan terlalu memujiku." Ucap Naruto mulai Narsis, Itu membuat Iruka hampir mau meneleng anak di sampingnya ini.

"Jangan Narsis." Ujar Iruka.

"Paman, aku mengenal seseorang bernama Kakashi di keluarga Uchiha itu."

"Hattake Kakashi? Aku sudah tahu itu dari ayahmu, dia pernah bercerita tentang Hattake-san kepadaku. Tapi yang aku maksud itu Uchiha, bukan Hattake."

"Kan sama-sama Kakashi, paman." Jawab Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Orangnnya seperti apa, Naruto?"

"Wah, paman mulai penasaran ya?"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bereskan barang-barang ini, aku tak mau, Kushina melempariku karena rumahnya berantakan." Naruto menuruti ajakan pamannya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa cup ramen instan itu.

'Kakashi ya? apakah dia itu kau Kakashi-ku' batin Iruka

(-^Thy^-)

"Tak aku sangkah, kau berhasil, Itachi."

Sasuke bersandar pada kunsen kayu pintu kamar kakak satu-satunya itu, dilihatnya Itachi yang memandang kosong kedepan. Wajah tampan khas Uchiha itu terlihat tak seperti bisa, penuh ambisi dan keras, tapi terlihat kusam dan tak ada kehidupan lagi di mata hitam itu.

"Aku sudah jadi Uchiha yang kau inginkan sekarang." Ucap Sasuke lagi. Wajah Sasuke yang dingin itu menatap kakaknya dengan sorot mata kebencian dan sakit.

"Kau menang."

Ujarnya lagi. Sudah hampir 3 bulan, Itachi selalu begini. Diam tanpa merespon apapun. Semenjak kecelakaan itu, Itachi berubah total. Padahal Kakashi sudah mati-matian membawa Itachi untuk di periksa, apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat anak sulung Uchiha itu berubah. Tapi semua dokter yang merawat Itachi berkata kalau Itachi tak mengalami luka serius, hanya lecet saja, dan mungkin penyebab Itachi berubah adalah perasaan shok nya akibat kecelakaan itu.

"Kau menang, kau membuat aku semakin ingin membencimu atas apa yang kau lakukan pada, Naruto."

Jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke sangat tak ingin menghujam sang kakak, hanya Itachi yang dia punya di dunia, tapi rasa bencinya akan apa yang diperbuat pada Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya itu, membuatnya mengubah perasaanya, yang tadinya mengasihani, menjadi benci. Bahkan sangat benci.

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

"Sasuke-sama." Sasuke berbalik, melihat Kakashi yang membungkuk kearahnya.

"Anda sudah ditunggu di ruang rapat." Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya berbalik dan meninggalkan Kakashi yang memandang punggunya.

Semenjak Itachi mengalami perubahan, Sasuke-lah yang memegang andil di Uchiha, Kakashi berusaha membuat Sasuke dapat mempercepat sekolahnya, sehingga anak Uchiha itu menamati sekolahnya saat dia masih duduk di bangku kelas dua, itu saemua dilakukan supaya Uchiha cepat mendapatkan pengganti, mengingat kondisi Itachi tak memungkinkan memimpin Uchiha lagi.

Karena sebab itulah, Sasuke pun berubah, memang anak itu terkenal dingin. Dan semenjak diangkatnya Sasuke menjadi ketua Uchiha, Sasuke tambah menjadi pemuda yang dingin, mata bahkan hatinya seperti sudah tertutup. Dia tak lagi memikirkan apapun disekitarnya, tak lagi menganggap ada. Dia hanya menjalankan kehidupannya seperti seorang robot yang dijalankan oleh mesin-mesin buatan Uchiha.

"Sasuke…!" Lirih Kakashi. Semenjak kehilangan Naruto, tak pernah lagi dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum, dia hanya melihat Sasuke selalu menenggelamkan dirinya di meja kerja Uchiha, atau Cuma datang kekamar Itachi untuk menghujam sang kakak. Bahkan dia tak pernah melihat Sasuke untuk duduk makan di ruang makan Uchiha atau bersantai di sebuah café, yang dia lihat Sasuke selalu bergelut dengan dokumen-dokumen dan kertas-kertas. Satuhal yang dilihatnya dari anak itu 'SASUKE SUDAH HANCUR'. Yah~ Cuma anak Uzumaki itu yang dapat membuat Sasuke seperti ini.

Kakashi melihat Itachi sekilas, melihat hal yang sama pada Itachi 'KEHANCURAN.' Uchiha sudah hancur.

"Kakashi…!" Kakashi tak percaya sama sekali saat suara lemah Itachi memanggilnya. Suara parau itu seperti terdengar sangat lemah.

"Ada apa?" Kakashi berjalan mendekati Itachi yang duduk di atas ranjang kamarnya. Tubuh itu terlihat sangat kurus.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Itachi.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Itachi memutar kepalanya kesamping. Melihat senyum Kakashi kepadanya.

"Mau 'kah kau membantuku?" Kakashi mengangguk. Itachi berusaha menggapai sebuah Note di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Melihat Itachi yang kesusahan, Kakashi membatunya mengambil catatan itu beserta pena yang ada didekatnya. Itachi terlihat menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. setelah itu, dirobeknnya dan diberikannya pada Kakashi.

"Kirigakure?"

"Pergilah ke alamat itu, bawa kembali Naruto kemari." Kakashi terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau serius."

"Tolong aku, paman." Sebuah senyum lembut Itachi membuat Kakashi mengerti.

"Aku pasti membawanya kembali."

"Aku hanya ingin adikku kembali seperti dulu. Aku percaya padamu. Paman Uchiha Kakashi."

Kakashi tersenyum mendengarya. Ini pertama kalinya Itachi memanggilnya '_**paman**_'.

"Pasti, pasti aku bawah anak itu. kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang."

"Terima kasih."

(-^Thy^-)

"Oi Naruto, apa gak ada yang bisa di masak di rumah ini?" Iruka sedang asik mengaduk-ngaduk isi lemari pendingin Naruto, mencari sesuatu yang bisa di masak untuk makan siang mereka.

"Gak tahu." Jawab Naruto sewot.

PLAK

Sebuah sendok mendarat di kepala Naruto dengan tak layak.

"Tak sopan menjawab seperti itu pada pamanmu." Bentak Iruka.

Semenjak kepindahan Naruto ke rumah barunya 3 bulan yang lalu, membuat Naruto lebih sering bersama paman kesayangnnya itu dibandingkan kedua orang tuannya. Karena entah kenapa Kushina dan Minato terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya, dan Naruto pun tak mau meneruskan kuliahnya, dia merasa sangat tak suka kampusnya yang baru.

"Paman, apa dulu paman pindah ke Kirigakure karena Uchiha?"

"Iya, kenapa?" jawab Iruka yang masih asik mengaduk-ngaduk lemari pendingin keluarga NamikazeUzumaki itu, tangan-tangan Iruka berhenti saat dia menemukan 3 kaleng cola, dan sebungkus roti. Di bawanya makanan dan minuman itu ke tempat Naruto yang sedang duduk santai.

"Kok bisa?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku tak diresrtui, bedanya kalau kau dengan kakaknya, sedangkan aku, dengan ayahnya."

"Ayah?"

"Iya, ayah Kakashi tak merestui kami."

"Ne~ paman, aku curiga, kalau Hattake Kakashi itu adalah Uchiha Kakashi."

"sudahlah, membicarakan mereka membuatku tambah tak berselerah."

Sebenarnya Iruka juga menaruh kecurigaan yang sama, Hattake=Uchiha. Yap~ Kakashi Hattake itu adalah orang yang dicintainya, Uchiha Kakashi.

.

.

.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Kakashi berdiri di depan pintu kayu sebuah rumah besar di kota Kirigakure, wajahnya memandang tak sabar, beberapa kali kakinya menghentak tanah dengan teratur, membuat bunyi lembut dari sol sepatu itu. tak ada respon membuat Kakashi mendecak, dibalikkannya tubuhnya untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Teriak seseorang dari dalam, tapi sayang, telinga Kakashi tak menangkap suara itu dengan jelas, dia hanya memberhentikan langkahnya, tanpa berbalik.

CLEK…

"Mencari siapa ya?" suara seorang laki-laki langsung menyapa pendengaran Kakashi setelah terdengar bunyi pintu di buka.

"Apa benar ini rumah… IRUKA!" Mata hitam Kakashi seolah terlihat tak percaya, tubuhnya serasa gemetar saat dia berbalik dan dilihatnya seseorang yang selama ini mati-matian dicari dan di rindukannya.

"Kaka~"

BRUAK….

Mata Kakashi mengedip beberapa kali saat dia menyadari pintu kayu itu di tututp dengan berutal oleh laki-laki yang memiliki bekas luka dihidunganya itu. sepersekian detik, Kakashi baru menyadari kalau dia tak bermimpi, yang dilihatnnya tadi benar-benar Iruka.

"IRUKA…, BUKA PINTUNYA…," Teriak Kakashi dari luar rumah itu, Iruka masih berusaha mendorong pintu yang didobrak paksa oleh Kakashi.

"OI~ INI AKU, IRUKA. AKU KAKASHI."

"PERGI KAU, UCHIHA BRENGSEK." Hardik Iruka dari dalam, Naruto yang baru saja selesai dari kamar kecil, melihat Iruka dengan pandangan heran, sekaligus suara teriakan dari luar rumahnya yang menjerit memanggil Iruka.

"Paman? Siapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tidak ada, ayo pergi." Saat Iruka menyeret Naruto untuk menjauh dari pintu itu, Naruto yang memang penasaran, membuka pintu itu dengan cepat, agar pamannya tak dapat mencegahnya.

"Kakashi-san." Kejut Naruto, mata biru itu tak percaya sama sekali saat dilihatnya Kakashi berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya denga napas memburu dan wajah terlihat kesakitan. Karena berusaha mendobrak pintu rumah itu, dia merasa nyeri di kedua bahu dan lengannya.

"…"

Kakashi tak menjawab, dia malah masuk kedalam rumah itu dengan memaksa, mendapatkan Iruka yang mengutuk Naruto dengan kebodohannya. Dengan cepat laki-laki berambut silver itu memeluk Iruka, sampai yang dipeluk merasa sekujur tubuhnya remuk. Sedangkan Naruto cengok dengan perasaan iri.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Iruka." Bisik Kakashi, ditenggelamkannya wajahnya di tengkuk Iruka, menghirup aroma Iruka yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Pergi…!" perintah Iruka dingin. Kakashi menggeleng.

"Pergi, Kakashi. AKU BILANG PERGI…!" Iruka melepaskan pelukan Kakashi dengan cara menyentaknya. Membuat Kakashi terkejut mendapatkan perlakuan kasar itu, dan perasaan aneh dari Naruto.

"Iruka? Kenapa?"

"Pergi…! Jangan buat aku harus mengulangi perkataanku beberapa kali, Kakashi."

Mata biru Naruto terlihat memandang Iruka dan Kakashi bergantian. 'jadi benar, Kakashi-san. Kekasih paman Iruka?' batin pemuda itu.

"Aku membatalkan pertunangan iru, mencarimu selama 3 tahun ini, menghabiskan semua waktuku. Hanya mendapatkan perkataaan menyakitkan begini darimu?" Kakashi tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Iruka.

"Kau membatalkan pertunangan itu?" Tanya Iruka penasaran. Karena itulah dia sekarang berusaha membuat Kakashi menjauhinya, karena dia berfikir Kakashi sudah menikah dan mungkin sudah punya anak.

Kakashi menganguk. Iruka tersenyum melihatnya, dia senang bahkan sangat senang dengan jawaban itu.

"Maka dari itu, tolong biarkan aku memelukmu." Kakashi mendeki Iruka berlahan, tapi yang didapatkan Kakashi adalah sebuah kehangatan di tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Iruka memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu juga." Ujar Iruka sambil terisak

.

.

.

"Nah Kakashi-san, ada apa kau kemari, jangan bilang hanya ingin bertemu dengan pamanku saja." Ujar Naruto mana tak sewot, kalau kau melihat sudah lebih 1 jam Kakashi datang kerumahnya dan bertengkar dengan pamannya. Sekarang Hattake… Ups, Uchiha satu ini tak henti-hentinya mengubar kemesraan dengan paman-satu-satunya itu didepan matanya.

"Itachi ingin kau kembali ke Konoha."

"Kembali?" Tanda Tanya besar menggantung diujung kalimat Naruto, dia merasa kejanggalan dengan kata-kata 'kembali' tadi.

"Iya, dia memohon padaku untuk membawamu kembali, setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?"

"Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit mendesak, perasaan khawatir melikupi perasaan Naruto saat ini, Iruka hanya mendengarkan dialog itu tanpa ikut campur didalamnya.

"Sasuke berubah semenjak kau meninggalkannya, 3 bulan yang lalu, Itachi mengalami kecelakaan, dan

Sekarang dia menyuruhku menemuimu, agar aku bisa membawamu kembali ke Konoha."  
"Bisakah aku mempercayai ini?"

"Cobalah." Iruka berdiri dari duduknya menggenggam telapak tangan keponakannya itu. "Jangan berfikir Negatif terus tentang hmmm, siapa namanya? Itachi? Yah~ Itachi"

TOK… TOK.

Ke-6 pasang mata itu melihat pintu kayu ruang tamu kediaman itu terbuka lebar, menapakkan seorang perempuan berambut merah dan laki-laki berambut pirang masuk secara bersama.

"Kami pulang, Naruto… Eh, ada tamu." Ujar perempuan itu, dan itu adalah ibu Naruto 'Kushina'. Minato yang tadinya mengunci pintu rumahnya itu memandang kearah tamu yang dimaksud Kushina. Hitam Kakashi menatap Biru Minato.

"Kakashi-san!" kejut Minato.

"Malam, nyonya Uzumaki." Sapa Kakashi lembut pada Kushina. Kushina menunduk memberi salam balasan pada Kakashi.

"Ada apa anda datang kesini, Kakashi-san?"

"Menjemput kalian, untuk kembali ke Konoha." Mata kedua suami istri itu saling bertemu memandang dengan aneh kearah Kakashi.

"Dia datang kemari untuk membawa kalian kembali ke Konoha, Kushina."

"Dan kau tentunya, Iruka." Sambung Kakashi, sambil memeluk pinggang Iruka dari samping.

Kushina cengok setengah mati. Sedangkan Minato menatap KakaIru itu pandangan aneh.

"Saya, Uchiha Kakashi, salam kenal. Nyonya Uzumaki Kushina." Kushina mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya. Memandang bergantian kearah Kakashi dan Iruka.

"Kau masih ingat Uchiha yang aku katakan padamu? Dia Uchiha itu." terang Iruka, memberikan jawaban pada pertanyaan adinya yang tak terucap itu.

"APA?" Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, tak percaya kalau akhirnya Uchiha yang membuat kakaknya tenggelam dalam kesedihan kembali ke tengah-tengah kehidupanya dan kakak.

"Itachi memintaku untuk membawa kalian kembali, maafkan semua yang dilakukannya pada kalian sekeluarga, aku menyesalkan kelakuannya pada kalian, aku memang tak becus mendidik mereka sebagai paman yang baik." Dari seluruh yang ada, Minato lah yang paling terkejut. Kalau Naruto, dia sudah mendengar penjelasan itu dari Kakashi, dan Kushina sendiri sama sekali tak mengenal Kakashi.

"Tolong, kembalilah, setidaknya izinkan aku membawa anak pirang ini, dan laki-laki Uzumaki ini bersamaku." Kushina mendekat, dipeluknya Kakashi erat.

"Aku mengizinkannya, tapi jaga Anak dan Kakakku." Ujar Kushina menangis. Sebenarnya Minato lumayan cemburu, tapi toh seberapa keren-pun Uchiha Minato tetap berfikir posotif kalau dia lebih keren dari seluruh laki-laki di dunia dimata istri tercintanya (A/N. berfikir positif atau narsis pak?)

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari satu-satunya perempuan sekaligus Uzumaki didalam rumah itu, Kakashi berpamitan dan mebawa kedua laki-laki itu bersamanya.

"Kami akan menyusulmu besok." Teriak Minato

(-^Thy^-)

Itachi melihat Naruto yang menuduk kearahnya, mata hitam itu melihat Naruto dengan padangan teduh.

"Kemarilah!" perintahnya, dengan takut, Naruto mendekat kearah Itachi, dia mendaptkan tepukan lembut dan elusan di kepala pirangnya dari Itachi, "Terima kasih kau sudah datang, dan… maafkan semua yang aku perbuat pada keluargamu, Naruto." Ucap Itachi. Laut Naruto menemukan Onyx Itachi yang memandangnya.

"I-iya." Ujar Naruto takut.

"Sekarang temui dia. Katakan kalau aku minta maaf padanya. Dia sangat merindukanmu." Naruto tersenyum ceria, dan langsung meninggalkan Itachi dengan perasaan senang dan riang, langkahnya terlihat tergesa-gesa menemui orang yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya.

Perhatian Itachi pada Naruto teralih pada Kakashi dan seorang laki-laki disebelahnya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku Uzumaki Iruka paman Naruto…"

"Sekaligus kekasihku." Tambah Kakashi santai. Hitam Itachi lumayan melebar sesaat, tapi kembali menatap Kakashi dengan padangan senduh dan teduh.

"Kau juga menyukai Uzumaki.?"  
"Aku saja baru tahu kalau dia juga Uzumaki." Jawab Kakashi sewot, memang selama bersama Iruka, laki-laki itu tak pernah memberi tahu nama keluarganya.

"Kau saja yang bodoh, sudah aku bilang, kau memang tak pantas jadi Uchiha." Cela Itachi, dan membuat dia tertawa sendiri karena perkataannya barusan. Melihat Itachi tertawa lepas sepeti itu mebuat Kakashi ikut tertawa dan kebingungan pada Iruka 'Mereka kenapa sih?' batinnya.

"Bagai mana keadaanmu?" Tanya Iruka sekedar berbasa-basi. Bukan karena ingin dekat, tapi memang sifat Iruka yang lembut membuatnya kahwatir dengan keadan Itachi yang terlihat tak baik.

"Aku tak apa-apa, paman." Jawab Itachi seadanya.

"Sekarang kau terlihat lebih manis, Itachi." Itachi menyeringai mendapatkan pujian dari Kakashi itu.

"Kau tak suka, aku memanggilnya paman?"

"Aku? Suka kok."

"Jangan menjahili Itachi lagi, Kakashi." Plotot Iruka pada kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ingin ketempat Sasuke." Saat Kakashi ingin melangkah, tangan Itachi menarik pergelangan Kakashi.

"Biarkan mereka berdua dulu. Jangan menjadi pengganggu. Nah… mulai sekarang aku serahkan Uchiha padamu." Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti kearah Itachi.

"Baiklah, setidaknya apa yang aku inginkan sudah kudapatkan." Ujar Kakashi sambil memeluk Iruka. Membuat orang yang dipeluk merona.

"Sakura." Desis Itachi, entah kenapa melihat pamannya dan Iruka, mengingatkannya pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

(-^Thy^-)

"Dobe."

Sasuke menyender pada kunsen jendela ruangan kerjanya. Membuat angin siang itu menghembus dan membelai wajah tak bercacat itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, sungguh." Matanya serasa berkunang. Sebuah gelas berisi vocad terlihat di tangan kanan Sasuke, memutarnya melawat arah jarum jam. Pengaruh minuman itu membuat kesadaran Sasuke berlahan menghilang. Di lihatnya isi kota Oto dari ruangan bertingkat itu. yah, mension Uchiha berada di atas bukit yang jauh dari keramaiann, tapi tetap saja, saat kau berada di tempat seperti itu dan berada di dalam mension yang seperti gedung hotel berbintang dengan 2 tingkatan itu, kau pasti akan melihat pemandangan kota dari sana. Apa lagi tempat kerja Sasuke berada di lantai dua mension itu.

Dasi Hitam Sasuke menari lembut ditiup oleh angin siang kota Oto. Kemeja kerja berwarna putih itu digulung selengan dan dibukanya dua kancing teratas kemajah itu untuk membuat lehernya sedikit rileks.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Sasuke berfikir, ini pasti akibat pengaruh minuman ditangannya sekarang membuatnya berhalusinasi tentang suara pemuda pirang itu.

BRUK..

"Teme!" Sasuke merasa punggungnya menghangat. Dengan sedikit memaksa diputarnya tubuh itu, dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Naruto?"

"Aku kembali, Sasuke." Ujarnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke, bahkan dia merasa sesak didadanya saat pemuda itu tersenyum. Tak ada ba-bi-bu lagi bahkan pelukan hangat pun tidak. Sasuke menyerang bibir Naruto. Memastikan kalau pemuda itu benar Naruto.

Naruto terasa sengatan di ulu hatinya saat tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan serangan mendadak seperti itu. sengatan itu turun keperutnya dan membuat sensasi tersendiri disana. Sasuke semakin menekan ciuman itu, tak perduli kalau Naruto mengerang sambil menggapai bahu Sasuke agar pemuda itu melepaskan pagutannya.

"Kau gila, aku hampir mati, Sasuke." Teriak Naruto. Saat ciuman itu terputus

"Aku atak akan membiarkanmu mati sendiri Naruto, karena aku akan ikut bersamamu."

"Aku rindu kau, Teme."

"Aku juga."

Lagi-lagi ciuman itu berlangsung, tanpa sadar kalau mereka sedang di tonton 3 makhluk super Gaje yang cekikikan tak jelas dari balik cela pintu kerja Sasuke. Yaitu. Kakashi, Iruka dan Itachi, dan satu lagi pemuda berambut panjang yang menggeleng heran pada atasannya 'Itachi Uchiha' yang sudah berubah profesi dari makhluk dingin penuh ambisi jadi pemuda mesum tukang ngintip. (Author dibunuh Itachi).

"HAH~ tak aku sangkah mereka berbahaya juga." Ucap Neji, sambil menarik napas panjang.

"Buat iri saja nih." Komentar Kakashi saat mengintip.

"Berisik." Kali ini Itachi yang memberi komentar dan mendapatkan anggukan setujuh dari Iruka (cepat juga akrabnya Iruka ama Itachi) *Mugi di death glare Kakashi*

.

.

.

Hari ini kediaman Uchiha mengadakan pesta besar-besaran atas kembalinya Kakashi menjabat sebagai keluarga sekaligus kepala Uchiha. Pesta itu dihadiri 10000 lebih tamu dari lima Negara besar (A/N: Gede amat kediaman Uchiha), dan tak terkecuali teman-teman kampus Naruto.

"Naruto!" sapa Lee penuh semangat. Naruto yang tadinya asik berjalan sendiri di tengah-tengah pesta itu karena mencari akan bungsu Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha itu berhenti, melihat teman-temannya yang berkumpul, teman-temannya yang sudah lama tak dilihatnnya.

"Hey…! Pa kabar Bro." Naruto memeluk Lee erat. Dilihatnya Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai, dan para senpai yang melambai padanya.

"Akhirnya berakhir bahagia ya, Naruto." Ucap Sasori.

"Hmm, dan itu yang aku harapkan."

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau menelpon temanku dulu." Naruto pamit meninggalkan teman-temannya, di pencetnya keypet ponselnya dan menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana.

Tit…

"Kau dimana?"

"Masih dijalan."

"Cepat kemari, acara mau dimuali nih."

.

.

.

Di beranda kediaman Uchiha terlihat dua orang kakak beradik yang hampir memiliki perawakan yang sama memandang lurus ke luar. Langit malam itu. hanya suara binatang malam saja yang terdengar dan samar suara riuh dari dalam kediaman mereka.

"Lama tak seperti ini ya, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Semenjak kematian Otousan dan Okaasan, kau lebih sibuk sendiri, akupun juga jadi gak ada waktu untuk bicara seperti ini berdua, sebagai keluarga."

"Kau yang terlalu sibuk, aku sih, gak." Ucap sang adik.

"Kau bahagia sekarang?"

"Sangat."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Terima kasih Aniki." Onyx kedua Uchiha itu beradu. Memperlihatkan ketulusan didalamnya.

"Sudah seharusnya. Andai dia ada disini."

"Sakura?" Itachi mengangguk saat adiknya itu menyebutkan nama wanita yang di sukainya itu."Kau menyukainnya?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Itachi, sambil melihat kearah langit gelap.

"Acara akan segera di mulai, ayo kesana."

"Apa kau percaya kalau dia Uchiha." Lagi-lagi Sasuke melihat Onyx sang kakak. Awal mulanya saat Kakashi menjelaskan kalau dia adalah paman Itachi dan Sasuke, anak bungsu itu shock berat, tapi akhirnya dia percaya hal itu. yah~walau sedikit, Kakashi mempunyai etika Uchiha di dalam dirinya.

"Sangat, bahkan aku bersyukur dia datang disaat yang tepat." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Itachi yang berada sendiri di balkon itu.

(-^Thy^-)

Sudah pukul 11 malam, suasana di kediaman Uchiha bukannya semakin surut malah semakin ramai. terlihat berpasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang berdansa mengikuti alunan music clasik.

Naruto masih asik bicara dengan teman-teman kampusnya diikuti oleh Sasuke yang terlihat sudah diterima dengan baik oleh teman-teman Naruto. Kushina dan Minato yang asik bicara dengan Iruka dan Kakashi yang masih terlihat mesra, dan Itachi yang terlihat berbincang dengan teman-teman bisnisnya.

Rington ponsel Naruto berbunyi, lumayan mengundang beberapa pasang mata yang kebetulan mendengar rington itu. dengan tergesa dia berjalan menjauh dari rombongan teman-temannya dan Sasuke.

"Kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Di depan mension nih, aku takut masuk."

"Kau begitu aku yang jemput."

Dan dengan begitu, Naruto memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berputa-putar di area pesta malam itu, dia kehilangan Dobe-pirangnnya itu dari tadi. Saat menghampiri Kakashi dan Iruka yang terlihat masih asik mengobrol dengan pasangan MinaKushi itu, dan ada Itachi diantara mereka, dia hanya mendapakan gelengan dari mereka ber-5 tanda kalau mereka tak tahu keberadaan Naruto.

"Itachi-nii, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Naruto memandang ke-5 orang itu bergantian dan seseorang yang merengut kearahnya.

"Kau kemana saja dobe?"

"Menjemput hadiah Itachi-nii." Jawab Naruto asal. Itachi menautkan alisnya.

"Hadia untukku? Apa?" Naruto bergeser ke samping Sasuke, dan dari belakang Naruto terlihat gadis berambut pink dengan gaun hitamnya. Tersenyum kearah Itachi.

"Apa kabar, Itachi-sama?" sapa perempuan itu.

"Sakura!"

"Boleh aku ikut gabung untuk berpesta." Tanya Saskura hati-hati. Itachi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hay Sakura, lama tak bertemu." Kushina mendekati Sakura "Kau tambah cantik, sungguh!"

"Terima kasih, bibi." Dan jadilah Sakura yang ikutan gabung menikmati pesta malam itu.

"Mau berdansa denganku, Dobe?"  
"Malas…"

"Kau harus mau Dobe." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto paksa, membuat mereka jadi tontonan beribu pasang mata disana. Dan diikuti Iruka dan Kakashi yang juga ikut berdansan, membuat respon yang sama di sekeliling mereka ketika melihat dua laki-laki Uchiha berdasa bersama laki-laki manis.

"Mau berdansa denganku, Sakura." Itachi mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut dengan seulas senyum simpul dari bibir Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Minato melihat mereka semua dengan senyuman lembutnya memeluk sang istri dari belakang.

"Aku senang, akhirnya berakhir bahagia. Kushina."

"Akupun juga."

.

.

"Dobe, aku mencitaimu."

"Aku juga, sangat."

.

.

.

"Iruka aku Mencintaimu, mau jadi hmmmm. Istri ah~ suami~ ah… pendamping hidupku." Iruka terkikih saat dia melihat Kakashi salah memilih kata-kata.

"Hn, Pasti."

.

.

"Sakura, kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Sakura merona saat tangan Itachi melingkar di pinggangnya dan berbisik dengan mesra di telinganya.

"Apa aku berani menolak perintah anda, Itachi-sama?"

"Kali ini kau boleh memilih."

"Aku memilih 'Iya'"

Dan Cuma 3 pasang itu saja yang berdansa, sedangkan yang lain memilih untuk bertepuk tangan riuh melihat 3 pasang itu berdansa sangat romantic.

"Semua selesai, Un. Aku bahagia rasanya un, mau nangis lihatnnya."

"Bodoh." Ucap Konan sambil menjitak kepala Deidara.

"Thanks kami-sama, akhirnya cintaku berakhir bahagia." Batin Naruto.

.

.

(-^Thy^-)

**Rantai Itu Akhirnya Terlepas. Meninggalkan kebahagian tak terduga untukku. Sebuah Kebahagian mutlak tak ternilai yang selalu mempenjarakanku itu menghilang. Dan berubah menjadi perasaan cinta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

*nari gaje*

Akhirnya selesai, ampe pegal nulisnya. Endingnya gak banget ya. maaf yang kecewa.

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YANG SUDAH MEREPYU FIC INI…..*Peluki minna-san semua.*

Makasih juga yang sudah berpatisifasi dan menyemangati saja menyelesaikan fic ini.

Jangan bosan repyu fic-fic Mugi ya ^^


End file.
